Next Generation: Together
by CarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Six years after BREAKING DAWN Renesmee's human hormones have kicked in not only changing her body but her thoughts and emotions as well.  What does her future hold?  I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THANK SM FOR THAT.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**HISTORIES (1)**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, that's me. Any normal child who wanted to learn about her family would ask her parents or grandparents about their heritage. I have to ask mine about their histories. Most of my family has existed for over a century. I have the most amazing and unique family that has ever been; eight vampires, one shape shifter who takes the shape of a wolf and me, half human and half vampire. So far my life has raced by taking me from infancy to near adulthood in just over six years. Recently I've been wondering about my families personal histories, not their time of creation or the things they've seen over the years but about their love stories. My grandfather Carlisle has lived over 300 years and he created four of my family members. He created my grandmother, Esme, and they have been lovers ever since. But she was not Carlisle's first creation. My dad Edward was the first and he created my mom Bella just over six years ago when I was born. My dad and mom are both very special, he's a mind reader and she's a shield. I guess I'm a projector of sorts. Dad hears people's thoughts (except moms), mom protects minds (especially her own) and I show people my memories with a single touch. Since there is no one else like me with my gift it's hard to say exactly what I am. My aunt Rosalie was third, grandpa created her with the hopes of finding a mate for Edward but that wasn't meant to be. I guess I should explain that my grandfather doesn't just go around creating vampires. He's a doctor, a lover and respecter of life, he's only ever created vampires when that was the only was to save them. My aunt Rosalie chose Emmett when she saw him being mauled by a bear and fell in love with him. He was on the verge of death but she managed to get him home to grandpa in time and they've been lovers ever since. My aunt Alice and uncle Jasper found each other in their search for a better life then the one they knew, they had other creators. Then they found the Cullens and fit themselves perfectly into the family. Alice can see the future so she knew where to wait for Jasper, what he was looking for and how to find it. Jasper had a hard beginning in comparison to the rest of the family but him and Alice are perfect for each other. He can control people's emotions which is really nice sometimes. That is my vampire family. Then there is Jacob, the shape shifter, he turns into a wolf to protect people from vampires. Jacob is part of the Quileute tribe. They have a long history of magic, allowing the young men to change into wolves when vampires are a danger to their people. Now he lives with a house full of vampires, but we're 'vegetarians' so it's ok. I sometimes think he is only here because of me but I don't know for sure. No matter the reason he's my best friend and I've never known life without him.

_Tell me about your life before I was born, Dad? _I thought as we walked through the forest.

"Where to start? How far back do you want me to go?"

_The beginning. _He looked down into my eyes and smiled. I loved looking at my Dads smile because I could see how much he loved me, I smiled back.

"I was born in 1901 and had two parents that loved me very much. When I was 17 the Spanish influenza hit and both of my parents died. I was on the verge of death also and my mothers final request to your grandfather Carlisle was for him to save me, he did. I can't say much about the next 90 years because my life didn't really start until I met your mom."

_She's your soul mate isn't she? _I thought. It wasn't hard to see how perfect and happy my mom and dad were together. I couldn't imagine any two people more in love then them.

My dad laughed lightly, "She's much more than my soul mate, Renesmee, she's my life. From the very beginning I knew that I couldn't live without her. The first day I saw her, through the minds of the kids at school, was her first day at Forks High. I wasn't paying much attention to her because at that time humans didn't hold much interest for me, they were all pretty much the same. At lunch that day was the first time I saw her for myself but I couldn't hear her. Everyone else's thoughts were clear but she was silent to me. I couldn't understand why and that intrigued me. Then she walked past me during the next class." A shadow of horror passed over his face as he remembered that day. "I almost ruined all of our lives in that moment. Her scent was so irresistible it took all of my restraint to stop myself. I held my breath for the whole hour and then ran out of class."

_I wonder if that is anything like Jacobs scent to me? _

My dad looked at me with confused eyes, "What do you mean, Nessie?"

"Jacob smells so good to me that I almost can't stand to be away from him. I guess that's why I used to bite him all the time when I was little." I looked up at him and saw a small grin flash across his face. "So what did you do, Dad?"

"When school was over I ran. I spent six days in Denali trying to get her face out of my head. Finally I decided I wasn't going to let her keep me away from my family. I went back. A few days later she almost got hit by a car before school. I saw the whole thing happening before my eyes and I couldn't let her get hurt. I darted across the parking lot and pushed her out of the way, hoping no one saw me. But the car kept coming for her, it swung around like it was looking for her and tried to crush her again. I used all of my strength and speed to protect her. I didn't know why I did it, I just knew I had to. I thought maybe she wouldn't realize what I'd done but she did. She started asking questions I couldn't answer about what I'd done and I couldn't convince her otherwise. Sometimes your mom sees and understands the truth so certainly. My family was so mad at me, especially Rose and Jasper. They thought she needed to be dealt with so she wouldn't expose us. I knew I could never let that happen. Your Aunt Alice knew the truth though. She saw that I'd fallen in love with Bella and that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. She saw her becoming one of us and I knew I could never let that happen either."

_You didn't want mom to be a vampire? Why, I thought you were already in love with her?_

"That's why. I loved her too much to sentence her to the life I had. I thought it was better for her to stay human and for me to love her from a distance. I tried to stay away from her. I ignored her at school thinking it would make it easier for me but it didn't. I saw the way the other boys thought of her and it made me crazy that I couldn't hear her thoughts towards them. Finally jealousy got the best of me and I knew I couldn't fight it anymore. So I threw myself into figuring her out. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted her to know everything about me but I was afraid of what would happen when she did. When she figured out the truth about what I was I thought she would leave me. But your mom has always been a little different, not scared of the right things. She didn't care what I was she just wanted to be with me, it got very complicated."

_She loved you from the beginning too didn't she? _A bittersweet look shown in his eyes as he recalled those beginning months with my mom.

"Yes, she loved me from the beginning too. I tried to stop her, I tried to make her see how dangerous I was. It was so easy to fall in love with her. She seemed to be a danger magnet though, like fate was trying to take her from me. So for six months I stayed, telling myself she needed my protection. She did too, first she was stalked by a vampire named James. I almost lost her to him. I only just made it in time to save her. She was hurt very badly and I hated myself for it. I knew it was my fault it had happened. We grew much closer during that time. Those were very happy months. I would watch her sleep at night just to listen to her talk and hope to hear my name. I couldn't get enough time with her. When we kissed it was heavenly. When I thought she was in danger I did everything in my power to protect her. She constantly tried to convince me to change her but I refused. During her eighteenth birthday party there was an accident, she got cut very badly. I realized that night I was putting her in too much danger by staying. I had to leave for her own good. I convinced her I no longer loved her and I left. I told her it would be as if I'd never been apart of her life." The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable. I squeezed his hand and 'showed' him my memory of the two of them kissing good morning. My dad looked down at me with his beautiful smile again. _I know there is a happy ending dad. If this is too much I'll understand. _I had never heard all of their love story, just bits and pieces, but I felt I needed to understand it for myself. I was beginning to wonder about my future and about love. I could see how happy my grandparents were and my aunts and uncles, four perfectly matched couples. I was only beginning to ask questions about these relationships. I had never asked about my families history before, there was no reason. I knew I was loved and we were happy. Now I needed to understand how love began so I could watch for it, wait for it, hope for it in my life.

"Yes, Nessie, there is a happy ending but there were many difficult times that brought us to this point. I spent six months in agony away from her. But I knew I couldn't stay away, I was miserable. Then I got a phone call from Rose, a horrible misunderstanding, she said your mom was dead. I knew I could never live without her, I never planned to, so I went to Italy looking for a way to end my own life." He laughed an amused yet serious laugh. "Your mom came after me though. Her and Alice flew to Italy and she saved me. I was so relieved to have her in my arms again, I knew I would never leave her. Like all choices in life though there were consequences. When we returned to Forks I was faced with Jacob."

"Jacob! What do you mean? How did he become part of this?" I wondered out loud.

He looked at me with sad, far away eyes. "Renesmee, that is not a question I can answer for you, it's not my story to tell. You should talk to your mom about the time we were apart. I can tell you that there was a lot of pain and heartache for the three of us for awhile. I think your mom suffered the most and I hated that. But there was a lot of love too. Your mom and I got married and within a short time you were born. Then everything fell into place, the way it was meant to be."

"Do you think I'll ever find a love like you and mom have?"

"I know without a doubt you will find your soul mate. He will love you and protect you and give you not just everything you need but everything you want. You'll love him just as passionately too. Just don't rush Nessie, you have your whole life ahead of you." He pulled me close and hugged me. _I love you, Dad._ "And I you sweetheart. Are you ready to go home? I'm sure Jake will be back from classes soon and you need to get some studying done today."

"Sure, let's go."

I couldn't help but think about all the love stories in my family and smile. I also couldn't help but think about Jacob. I don't ever remember him not being around and I'd never thought to ask why, he was part of the family. Now I was curious about the why.

When we got home Jacob was already there working in the garage. He loved all things mechanical so he was in the garage all the time. He was currently rebuilding a 1967 Austin Healey 3000, his baby. "Hey Jake, how were classes today?" I asked as I entered the garage.

"Hey Nessie. Same old, same old. I'd rather be here then there." He rolled his eyes. Jacob didn't like school much but he was taking some engineering classes that interested him. I knew he didn't like Mondays because he went to campus alone. My classes were only on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday so those were our only days there together. He seemed to enjoy college when we were together and I helped him study most nights. I stood next to his car and watched him for a few minutes. Being with Jake was so comfortable, I never felt pressured to talk and he always seemed to know when I didn't want to. I still had my dads story in my head trying to sort through some things. After a few minutes of silence I walked around to where Jake was working. "So did you meet any new girls today?" I smiled mischievously.

"No one today Nessie." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I had been asking him this question for a few weeks now. Since I'd begun thinking about my future love life I couldn't help but think about Jacobs too. I wanted to see him fall in love. I felt like he was too worried about me to think of himself. He put his tools down and wiped his hands on the rag in his pocket as he turned toward me. He looked into my eyes questioningly like he always did when he didn't understand me. I never felt uneasy when he looked at me that way because Jacob knew everything about me, I rarely hid anything from him.

"Should we take a walk down to the pond? It looks like you've got something on your mind." As he spoke he took my hand and led me out of the garage. It was nothing for us to walk hand in hand, we had since I was little. Jake was my best friend and I knew I could tell him anything. I followed him out of the garage not sure what I wanted to say, knowing he would wait for me to begin. I tried to organize my thoughts and began slowly.

"Dad and I went hunting today. We took the long way home and spent some time talking. I've been wondering about him and mom and their life before me so I asked." I glanced sideways at him to see if there was any reaction, we'd never discussed this before. He didn't seem surprised so I continued. "He told me about how they met and how they fell in love. He said there were some difficult times for them but lots of love too."

"Your mom and dad have always been very much in love Nessie. Nothing could have ever kept them apart, then or now. Why have you been so interested in love stories lately?" We had reached the pond and sat down in our usual spot under the oak tree. He looked at me with curious eyes and his goofy grin, which always made me feel at ease, like I was a child who'd done something funny. I was so glad Jacob was my best friend.

"I guess I've just been wondering if I'll ever fall in love and what it'll be like." I couldn't look at him, I was a little embarrassed. I was more comfortable talking to Jake about these feelings but still not sure what to expect. He gently lifted my face towards his until I had to look into his eyes. I was immediately comforted by the warmth there. I saw only compassion and understanding in his dark eyes. These eyes that always showed kindness and patience no matter what stupid thing I'd done. I had never seen anger in Jacobs eyes when he looked at me.

A curious smile spread across his face as he spoke, "Have you met someone you're interested in?"

"No!" I practically shouted. "I guess I've just been wondering what to look for."

"Renesmee, you don't have to look for love. When it's your time love will find you and you'll know. Don't be in a rush, you have your whole life ahead of you." He smiled.

"You sound like my dad, he said the same thing about not rushing." I frowned as I stared across the pond. Jake nudged me with his shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just hard for me to see you thinking about this kind of stuff already."

"I'm not a kid anymore Jake." I frowned again. "It's not like I have any control of my feelings you know. I am almost completely grown, at least my body anyway." There was no denying that. In the last six months my body had changed dramatically with curves developing in all the right places. The hormones had definitely kicked in recently too. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw a slight red color touch his cheeks, apparently he had noticed the changes too.

"I know Nessie. I guess I was hoping for a little more time that's all." He didn't look at me, only stared across the pond. For the first time I could ever remember the silence felt heavy between us. I knew we were both thinking about what to say next. I knew what I wanted to know though so I spoke first.

"Jake, have you ever been in love?" His eyes seemed to dim as he went back into his memory to a place before I was born. I could see the pain and sorrow this memory was bringing him and I felt sorry I had asked. But, true to form, Jacob would always give me whatever I asked for no matter the consequences. He spoke softly with a smile just barely touching the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, Nessie, I was in love once. It seems like such a long time ago now. I was a different person then, young, naïve. I met a girl one night at a bon fire down on the beach. She was older then me but our fathers were long time friends so I knew who she was. She asked me to go for a walk with her on the beach. She started asking me about some old legends I didn't believe in at the time. I told her the ones I knew, trying to scare her. When she left with her friends that night I figured I'd never see her again but I couldn't help thinking about her. I saw her a couple of times over the next few months and every time I would think about how pretty she was. I knew she had a boyfriend and my dad didn't like him at all. I thought it was silly for my dad to be so worried about it but it gave me an excuse to see her. I heard, through my dad, about what was happening in her life and I listened always concerned. She seemed to get hurt a lot and that worried me. One night my dad got a call that she was missing in the woods. They found her but she was out of it, apparently her boyfriend had left. I didn't hear anything for awhile though I thought of her often. I had a few crushes on girls at school but no one filled my thoughts like she did. One day out of the blue she showed up at my house. She asked me to help her fix some old motorcycles she'd gotten. I was ecstatic! I could tell she'd been hurt pretty bad when her boyfriend left, she was a wreck. She started coming over everyday and slowly she started to look more normal. It was so easy to be with her. I never felt like I had to fill the silences and she seemed to really enjoy being with me. We'd walk on the beach and talk. It was easy to touch her too, natural. We'd hold hands or I'd stroke her hair out of her face. I knew I was falling in love with her and I knew she didn't feel the same way about me but I couldn't help it. She was my soul mate, that I was sure of. We had a lot of good times but every now and then I could see how much pain she was still in. One night while we were at the movies she told me she didn't feel about me the way I felt about her. I was feeling pretty bold that night so I asked her if she liked me better then her friends at school. She said she did, said she liked me more than anyone else. So I asked her if it bothered her when I held her hand and she said it didn't. She wanted me to understand that she didn't love me but I didn't care. I told her I would wait and as long as she wanted me around I would be there for her." He looked down with a great pain in his eyes and I could hear the sorrow in his voice as he spoke again. "That night though was the first time I changed. I had no clue what was happening to me but my dad did. He called the others and soon I could hear their voices in my head explaining to me that the legends were true. I was a wolf, a protector of the tribe. The pack leader told me I couldn't see her again, it was too dangerous. He also said I could never tell her about what I was. I was devastated. She was my best friend, I had just promised never to leave her and now I had to break that promise. I avoided her phone calls and my dad said I was sick and couldn't have visitors so that kept her away for a few weeks. Finally though she showed up outside my house, I knew I had to make her go away. I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes and I was miserable. That night I snuck into her house and tried to make her understand that she already knew what was happening to me she just had to remember. She was so tired and upset with me that I knew she couldn't figure it out. I left that night hoping she would figure it out so I could keep my promise of not leaving her. When I woke up the next morning my dad told me she was waiting for me on the beach, my heart stopped. I didn't know what to expect. I knew she'd figured out my secret. When I saw her face and the accusations there I became very angry." He laughed quietly. "There was a misunderstanding. She wasn't upset that I was a wolf she was upset because she thought we were hurting people. Once she understood I felt such a rush of happiness. I had my best friend back. We got much closer after that because there were no secrets between us. One night when I took her home I sensed danger and took off again to protect her. She told me to stop though because she knew who was there and didn't feel she was in danger. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, she thought it was one of her ex-boyfriends family. I got out of her truck and ran as fast as I could away from the pain. I couldn't stand it though so when I got home I called just to make sure she was ok. I could hear the joy in her voice as she told me it was her ex-boyfriends sister. He'd left her, broken her so completely and now it was like none of that ever happened. She took off a few days later because he was in trouble and she wanted to save him. I was so shattered, like a part of me had been ripped away. When they returned it was as if the past months hadn't happened. I didn't see her but I couldn't stop thinking about her. The next months were hard. I got to see her once in awhile and I tried to make the best of those times, pretending like nothing had changed. She was so happy and I couldn't deny that no matter how it hurt."

"I don't understand how she could walk away from you like that. Didn't she know what it would do to you?" I asked. I could feel his pain and I wanted to take it away.

"Yes, she knew and it was hard for her too. She didn't know that she loved me yet. I was determined to fight for her. I had to make her see that she loved me just as I loved her. We were getting ready for a fight against some newborn vampires and I knew she would do anything for me if she felt guilty. So I played on that and convinced her to kiss me. She tried to resist her feelings but couldn't. I could feel it when she finally gave in and the high was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I also knew it wasn't enough. I got hurt at the end of the battle and had to stay in bed for a few days. She came to see me later that night after everyone had gone home. She was worried that her finally realizing that she loved me would make it harder for me now that she was choosing him. I held her and told her it was better for me. At least I would never wonder if her choice would've been different. I knew she understood I was her soul mate and we both understood it still wasn't enough. I knew she was happy, I could live with the rest." He looked deep into my eyes searching for something but I'm not sure what. It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"Renesmee, love will change you. When you realize that you can't live without that person and your whole being revolves around that one point… there is nothing that can compare." A look of pure bliss came across his face like he knew that feeling well. He reached over and took my hand, "Is there anything else you want to know, Nessie?"

I sat with my knees pulled up resting my chin on my other arm. I was thinking about my conversation with my dad this morning. He said Jacob was a consequence of his time away from my mom. Could this really be true? Could the one person Jacob had been in love with, his soul mate, really have been my mom? If that was true and she had hurt him that badly why had he stuck around all this time? There didn't seem to be any animosity between them so what had changed? How could Jacob just shut off his feelings towards his soul mate just because she was happy with someone else? I couldn't make all of these things fit together, I needed to talk to my mom.

"Are you ok Nessie? You seem very far away." Jacob's soft voice sounded so concerned. I turned to look him in the eye and smiled.

"I'm fine Jake, really. Let's head back to the house. I found a new recipe I was thinking of trying for supper tonight. You up to helping?"

"Of course! So what are we eating tonight?" He got up quickly and helped me to my feet. He continued to hold my hand while we walked up to the house, talking the whole way. I knew who I needed to talk to I just wasn't sure when or how. I needed some time to process what I'd learned today.

"So what are we making tonight?" Jacob asked again as we walked into the kitchen. I didn't need to eat human food, I preferred not to. Ever since I was young though Jacob made it a game for me to try new foods. We would always try to outdo each other with exotic new recipes. I had learned to like some things so we continued the game. Every night we would prepare dinner together for just the two of us. This was always one of my favorite times of the day. Since no one else in the house ate human food Jake and I always had this time to ourselves. We shared most of our secrets during these times.

"Kalamata pork tenderloin with rosemary, what do you think?" I asked.

"Sounds great lets get cooking! What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you work on the veggies. I'll cook the meat." This was always so easy with Jake, he made me laugh. It was easy to put the thoughts from the pond out of my head for now. We joked and laughed and talked about school while we cooked and then ate. I loved sitting across from him at dinner watching how much he enjoyed food. He was so animated when he ate sometimes it was hard to tell if he was being truthful or joking around.

"Well, I guess you won tonight Nessie, that was wonderful!" He patted his stomach as he stood and gathered the plates. I followed him into the kitchen and started filling the sink for dishes. He began cleaning off the counters while I worked at the sink. Suddenly I had this overwhelming urge for payback. Jacob had managed to soak me numerous times during dinner cleanup but I never seemed to be quick enough to get him back. I knew he had his back to me wiping off the island. I didn't think twice.

I grabbed the sink sprayer, "Guess what Jake!" Like two dance partners in perfect synchronization we both spun toward the other. I pressed the sprayer and got him square in the chest before he realized what happened. The look of shock on his face was priceless, I laughed out loud. My victory was short lived though as I realized I was too close to get away from his long arms. He grabbed me around the waist and twisted me to him. I could feel his wet shirt soaking mine. I looked up into his eyes, our faces just inches apart. Suddenly I felt an electric current run through my body and I tensed. It wasn't uncomfortable, exactly the opposite. In that one second every nerve in my body seemed to scream Jacobs name. I could feel each of his muscles flex against me and I liked it. He immediately set me down and stepped away. I wasn't sure if he felt the current too or if he was just reacting to my sudden tension.

"I-I'm sorry Jake." I could feel my face flush as I hurried past him and straight to my bedroom.

"Night everyone. I've got some studying to do. See you in the morning." I called quickly as I ran up the stairs. I couldn't get to my room fast enough. I felt like everyone in the house could hear my heart racing, they probably could. As I closed my door and went to my bed I let out a huge sigh. What had just happened down there? I felt so foolish running away. I didn't understand the feelings and thoughts I was having. All I could think about was how good it felt to be in his arms, how I wanted him to kiss me, and how I never wanted him to let me go. I shook the thoughts from my head. This was Jake I was thinking about, my best friend. How could I have these feelings, about him? But hadn't Jacob told me he'd fallen in love with his best friend? I couldn't think about any of this, it reminded me of the things I needed to talk to my mom about. I threw on my pajamas, flopped down in bed, shoved my headphones in and turned up my mp3 player. I don't know how long I laid there forcing myself not to think before I finally fell asleep. That night was the beginning of my Jacob dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward!**

I woke up before dawn the next morning, shaking my head to dislodge the dream that stuck there. I laid in bed for a long time, staring out the window watching the sun rise. I knew I had to get up soon and get ready for school. I determined that I would treat Jacob as usual and pretend whatever that was last night hadn't happened. I showered and dressed trying hard to keep focused. I could not afford to let my mind wander today, especially around my dad. I hoped Jacob wouldn't bring it up either. Usually he was very perceptive about what I wanted.

I finished getting ready just as it was time to leave. I was so relieved that I didn't have time to really look at any of my family as I rushed out of the house. It felt like all eyes were on me this morning, wondering about my strange behavior last night. As I reached the garage I realized Jake was already there with the car running ready to go. I slid into the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked casually.

"Yes, how about you?" I asked without looking at him. I fidgeted with my books pretending to look for something.

"Did you get all of your studying done?"

"Um, yes, I finished everything. Are you ready for your test today?" I tried to sound normal but wasn't sure if it was working or not. Jacob seemed to be totally unaware of the struggle going on inside of me. I took a deep breath and relaxed, maybe it had all been in my head.

"Yea, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." We sat silently for awhile listening to a new CD he'd gotten. I stared out the window trying to sort through the long list of things I needed to know. First, if Jacob was my moms soul mate why had he stayed with our family after she'd chosen my dad? Second, what could be stronger then the connection between soul mates? I'd seen how perfect that connection was between Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle like they were created for each other. Even my mom and dad, who moved together effortlessly, like one being. How would I bring this subject up with my mom? I had seen the pain in my dads eyes and Jacobs eyes when they talked about that painful time. Could I bear to see that same pain in her eyes? Even more important then these questions, what were these feelings I was having towards Jacob? Was he having the same feelings or was it all a figment of my imagination? Finally, what do I do with the dream I had last night? It had felt so real.

We were pulling into the parking lot in front of the science building where my classes were today. Jacob looked at me with concerned eyes as he parked the car but said nothing. I turned away quickly as I felt the flush in my cheeks and got out of the car. Jacob came around the car and began walking with me to class as usual. He was still silent and I knew I needed to say something.

"Don't worry about your test Jake, I know you'll do great." I looked up and smiled reassuringly. He grinned back but I could see he was really trying. Something had changed between us and he felt it too. Although I knew he was trying just as hard as I was to make things normal between us the tension was there. As we reached the door to my class he finally spoke.

"Enjoy your class Nessie. I'll see you later." He smiled halfheartedly and walked away towards his building. It wasn't until that moment that I realized he hadn't touched me at all today. Usually he would play with my fingers while he drove, hold my hand while we walked to class and he had always kissed my forehead before walking away. Now it seemed everything that had always been natural, comfortable between us was gone. In that one second last night I had ruined everything I had with my best friend. Just one more thing to add to my list of unknown answers I needed, how do I get my best friend back?

My mind wandered during all of my classes that day; to my mom, to Jacob, to my future. I was glad today that I didn't have to pay much attention to learn everything the teachers taught. I was thankful for my complete recall, a benefit of my vampire side. When it was finally time for lunch I was even more determined to make things with Jake better. I cleared my mind of the questions and confusion that was still very present and put on a smile for him.

"Hey Jake'" I called as I walked out the door and saw him leaning against the wall. He seemed to sense the change in my attitude and relaxed a little.

"Hey Nessie, how was class?" he asked as he stepped in next to me. I saw him reach for my hand, out of the corner of my eye, and just as quickly change his mind. We headed for our favorite tree where we spent our lunch hour together.

"Great! We're studying genetic markers and disease. They're coming up with some great new technologies for studying genes." I knew Jacob had a hard time following all the science/doctor stuff I was studying so I moved on quickly. "How did you do on your test?"

"Not a problem, it was much easier then I thought. Thanks for all of your help. Those memorization techniques you gave me really seem to be helping." He hesitated, pulled a book from his bag and began to read. Now it was my turn to understand that he wasn't up for conversation. We passed the hour with no further conversation until it was time for our next classes. He stood up silently and held his hand out to help me up. I took it, not sure what to expect when we touched. There was some small stirring of feeling but I quickly pushed it aside and he dropped my hand as soon as I was on my feet. We walked quietly to class, still not touching.

"I think I'm going to go hunting with the guys tonight. I won't have any studying to get done." He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Sure, I do have a lot to do so I'll be busy all night anyway. I've got to get to work on a paper that's due Thursday. See you after class." I turned and walked through the doors without looking back.

My afternoon classes went just like the mornings had with my mind in two different places. I was glad each of my teachers had assigned homework and announced upcoming tests. Now I had plenty of excuses for studying, not that I needed it, but it was easier then lying. My dad said I was a worse liar than my mom which was pretty bad. You could always tell what my mom was thinking or feeling by the look in her eyes. She practiced hiding these things but still wasn't very good at it.

When class was over I met Jake outside. He seemed to be in better spirits. I considered teasing him about meeting a new girl but a sharp pain in my heart told me that wasn't a good idea today. I smiled and he stepped forward to meet me.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Good, lots of homework though." I sighed.

"I was thinking about maybe going to see my dad this weekend since we don't have classes next week." He glanced sideways to see my reaction. I tried to hide my surprise and quickly looked away.

"That sounds great, Jake. Its been awhile since you saw your dad and the rest of your friends. Maybe this would be a good time to go." I tried to sound encouraging while my mind raced through the possible meaning of this. We had always gone to see his family together yet he seemed to be thinking of this as a solo trip. Maybe it would be good for us to spend some time apart. We'd never been away from each other for more then a day though and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I knew the ache I felt in my heart when we were apart, the anxiety. Was this because of last night? Was I feeling something he wasn't and that's why he felt the need to leave? I pushed all of these thoughts out of my head so I could focus on being his friend now and doing what was right. If he needed to be away from me I would make sure I didn't let him see my hurt.

"I think this would be a perfect time for you to go home." I smiled encouragingly not letting my fear show.

"Your dad will be so happy to see you. I'm sure he'll love to hear about your classes and everything else that's been happening in your life. It will be good for you to see Quill and Embry too. I bet Claire has grown a lot since we," I quickly corrected, "you were there last." We had reached the car and he opened my door for me. I slid quietly in trying to keep an upbeat attitude. We drove home in silence, the subject of his upcoming trip dropped.

I went straight to my room, after greeting the family, with an excuse of extra homework. I heard Jake talking to Emmett and Jasper about hunting as I closed the door.

I passed the night the same as last with my headphones on and my music up trying to drown out the thoughts. The dream came again, just as real as the night before. When I awoke, before dawn again, I sighed and prepared myself for another long day.

The day proceeded the same as yesterday, no touching, very little talking and lots of tension. When we returned home I went straight to my room with the excuse of studying. I knew my family didn't really buy it but no one said anything. The night passed slowly and it was a couple of hours before a gentle knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Come in." I said. The door opened quietly and my mom entered the room. She closed the door behind her and came to sit on the bed across from me. I was a little surprised by her presence, she liked to give me privacy and never pushed the talking thing. I guess that's why we were so close. I knew the things I told her would be private and she always let me do the talking. This was a first for her and I had a pretty good idea why she was here. I also knew I was not yet ready to deal with all of the questions I had for her.

"Hey mom, everything ok?" I tried to sound casual.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Everyone's a little concerned about you. You seem a little distant." she said hesitantly. I smiled as warmly as I could trying to reassure her.

"Everything's fine mom. I just have a lot of school work to do."

"You usually study in the dinning room with Jake though." she paused before going on like she wasn't sure how to ask her question.

"Did something happen between you and Jake the other night, Renesmee?"

I tried to quickly hide the surprise on my face but she knew me too well and her eyes were too sharp. It took me a minute to figure out exactly what I wanted to say.

"I love you, mom. I'm just not sure what to say. I guess I don't really know yet myself." I tried to smile at her. "I really just need some time to sort things out." I paused, "Jacob's thinking about going home to see his dad this weekend." I looked for some sign of surprise on her face but there was none. Apparently they already knew Jacobs plans. I wondered if he'd talked to them about last night or the obvious tension between us the past two days. Part of me wanted to ask but the other part knew I wasn't ready for that conversation.

"Maybe that's a good thing. He hasn't been to La Push in quite awhile." she smiled. She rose gracefully from the bed, patted my arm and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I love you Renesmee. Anything, anytime you know that." she looked deep into my eyes and I could feel her love and concern for me.

"I love you too mom and I know. Just give me a little time, I promise we'll talk." I tried to smile. She left just as quietly as she'd entered and I was alone again. I could feel all of the questions, fears, anxiety and confusion filling my head and I couldn't take it. I shoved the books off my bed, stuck my headphones in and turned up the music. It was a long time before my mind was silent and I could sleep. Then it started, the Jacob dream, exactly like the last two nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first time I've ever done this so please let me know what you think and whether or not to continue. Thanks! CarlieCullenBlack**

**Realization**

Again I woke before dawn, shaking my head to erase the images from my dream. I'd never had the same dream over and over and now I was really confused. Like the last two dreams this one felt so real, but today I wanted it to be real. When I opened my eyes I could feel a pain in my heart because I knew Jake wasn't here. I knew it had been a dream. What was going on with me?

By the time Jacob and I returned from campus on Thursday afternoon I felt like I would explode. Nothing more had been said about Jacobs trip so I didn't know what his intentions were and that bothered me. I needed someone to talk to but my best friend was part of the problem. I knew I could always talk to mom and maybe I should. As I sat on my bed, alone again, studying I knew I needed a change. Too much time alone with these thoughts was not a good idea. I jumped off the bed and headed downstairs, planning to stare at the television for awhile and pretend to be part of the family. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I felt a bit of relief that Jacob was not present. Apparently he was working on his car, as usual.

"Hey Nessie!" Emmett bellowed as I walked into the room. Everyone smiled at me and I returned a wide smile. I did always feel better around my family, they loved me so much it was hard not to.

"Hey Em, catch anything good the other night?" I asked, referring to his hunting trip with Jasper and Jake.

"No, didn't go too far." he shook his head sadly. I enjoyed hunting with Emmett because he didn't worry about me as much as the others and he was so fun to watch.

"Maybe you and I should plan a trip a little farther away, see if we can find anything worth hunting?" I grinned at him. He knew how much I enjoyed hunting with him but my parents were always a little overprotective. A huge smile spread across his face but he didn't say anything else. I knew he would work on getting permission from mom and dad. I sat down next to Alice and laid my head on her shoulder. Just like my mom, Alice always gave me plenty of space and never pushed me to talk. I kept my mind unfocused as I stared at the television knowing my dad was listening to my thoughts. _I love you dad. I just need some time._ I saw a half smile cross his face as he winked at me. I knew he understood.

It was quite late when I heard the back door open and Jacob come inside. I immediately got up and said my good nights, giving each one of my family a kiss on the cheek. I walked out of the room and almost ran into Jacob as I headed for the stairs.

"S-Sorry" I stuttered and blushing turned towards the stairs.

"Good night, Renesmee." Jacob called softly. I slowed for just a second as I heard the pain in his voice, he hardly ever called me that. This was all my fault. I was the one who couldn't get her head in order to talk this thing out. I was probably imagining everything. There couldn't be any truth in the screwed up feelings I was having. I almost turned around to look into his eyes but a sudden stab in my heart stopped me. It wasn't pain I heard in his voice, it was despair. Like a child who's had his most beloved toy snatched away by a bully never to see it again. I ran to my room without looking back. Once inside I threw myself onto the bed and let it all out. All of the questions flooded my mind along with the feelings that accompanied those questions. Tears streamed silently down my face as I heard Jacobs voice over and over in my head. Why was I causing him this pain? I laid there for a long time letting my mind jump from thought to thought without really thinking, just feeling. My brain tired before the tears did and I fell asleep. Right on cue the dream began. This time I clung to it, threw my whole self into it.

I knew it was still early when I felt the dream slipping away. I laid in bed with my eyes closed trying to hold on to it. I finally knew what my brain had been trying to hide from me, I was in love with Jacob. I wasn't sure how or to what extent but I knew to my very core that I loved him. I also knew this was beyond being best friends, I wanted more. As I opened my eyes I saw the sun just coming up over the trees. I needed to get away, to run, to process what my mind and heart were telling me. I jumped out of bed, threw on my running clothes and took off down the stairs. Even though Jake and I were the only ones in the house that actually required sleep the rest of the family stayed quiet at night and didn't usually stir until after sunrise. I headed to the back door and out through the garden. I stopped short as I saw my mom sitting quietly by the roses, her favorite spot. She looked up and smiled warmly, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hi mom."

She looked at me with so much love and understanding I knew today was the day. I needed to sort through everything I now felt and I knew it was time to get answers to my questions.

"Are you up for a little run with your daughter this morning?" I asked with a grin.

"Thought you'd never ask." And we took off towards the woods. We ran silently for about 30 minutes before we came to a small clearing with a few large rocks scattered around. I slowed to a walk and went to sit on one of the stones, pulling my knees up to my chest. Mom followed suit and sat cross legged across from me. She sat patiently taking in everything about me, noticing even the smallest of changes.

"I'm not sure where to start." I said slowly. "I have some things to sort out, some questions to ask and I'm hoping you can help me understand what's happening to me."

She looked concerned as she searched my eyes for some sign of trouble. I couldn't help but smile because I knew all she was seeing in my eyes was confusion and loneliness.

"I'll try to answer any questions I can and you know I'll listen to anything you want to say." she reassured me.

"This week seems to have become a rollercoaster ride I can't escape. Did dad tell you about the talk we had on Monday?" She nodded so I continued. "I was thinking over all of the things him and I had talked about while I was watching Jacob work on his car. As usual he sensed I wanted to talk about something so we went to the pond. I don't know why I've been so interested in love stories lately, I should've just put them out of my mind." I said exasperated.

She reached out to stroke my hand and lifted my chin so she could see my eyes. She wasn't used to me talking, usually I just showed her everything and she understood.

"Renesmee, you've become a young woman and with those physical changes comes emotional changes too. It's only natural for you to wonder about love, the kind that attracts a woman to a man, and even to start having those feelings. I'm sorry you didn't come to me sooner…or maybe I should have come to you. I should have explained about the different kinds of love a person can feel, prepared you for it. I guess since everything about you is unique none of us knows what to expect or when to expect it. I'm sorry you've been struggling, dear." There was a sad look on her face as she stroked my hand. I reached out and 'showed' her that she wasn't to blame and that I loved her.

"When we were by the pond I asked Jake if he'd ever been in love before." I saw a very deep sadness move across her eyes but I continued. "He told me he had been once and he told me his story. It didn't take me long, when he finished, to put it together. Dad had told me there was a time in your relationship when he left you, trying to protect you. He said all of our choices have consequences and Jacob was the consequence of his choice to leave you. I didn't really understand that when he told me the story, he said I needed to talk to you. Then as Jake and I walked back to the house that night I realized that you were the one Jake had been in love with, his soul mate." I paused for a moment looking for some kind of acknowledgement and saw that familiar pain in her eyes I'd seen with my dad and Jake.

"I guess I thought a soul mate was a definite, some one you were meant to be with forever. I don't understand what happened. How could there be something stronger than that? I guess my real question is, if that is true, why did Jake stay around? I would think the pain would be too great." I looked questioningly into her eyes searching for the answers I wasn't sure I wanted. What had made Jake stay and what would make him leave? Mom's eyes never left mine while she talked.

"Yes, Jacob was or is my soul mate. I'm not sure that connection ever goes away. In a normal world we would have spent our lives together, happily. But we don't live in a normal world do we?" She laughed regretfully. "In the world we live in, where monsters and magic exist, there is something that is stronger then soul mates. A bond that could only be described as magical. Your dad used to think he was part of horror stories but I always knew he was the angel in the fairytales. I never wanted to hurt Jacob, Nessie, and I paid a high price for the love he and I shared. I've made many, many mistakes in my life but when the time came for me to make a choice I knew who I couldn't live without. Jacob and I both knew that our love was not enough to change that. I know you want me to tell you why Jake's stayed with our family all of this time but that's not for me to tell. Besides I think you may already know." she smiled a knowing smile. I sighed deeply and let my eyes fall. I guess maybe I did know. I had always, from my earliest memory, seen Jacob as mine. He was only around to please me, which he'd always done.

"He stayed for me didn't he?" She nodded an agreement.

"I still don't understand why but I'm guessing you'll tell me I have to talk to him about that, right?"

"Yes dear, this is something you and Jake need to discuss." We sat silently for a few minutes while I sorted through things in my head.

"Mom, something did happen between Jake and I the other night. But it happened so fast I'm not even sure if it was anything or not." I said exasperated. "And I've been having this dream. Every night this week, the exact same dream." I reached up and took her hands in mine and let the memories play back for her. First the scene in the kitchen Monday night then the recurring dream. I was almost embarrassed as she felt the emotions that were attached to each scene. When I was done I released her hands and kept my eyes on the rock I was sitting on. She was quiet for a minute and then she lifted my eyes to hers and I could see the understanding and compassion there.

"Nessie, you don't really need me to tell you what's happening do you?"

"I'm falling in love with Jacob aren't I?" I admitted.

She laughed lightly, "I would venture to say you've already fallen, it's just taken your head awhile to catch up to your heart." She shook her head and continued, "you haven't told him any of this have you? And he hasn't said anything to you about his feelings either? That would explain the tension and distance between the two of you this week. It would also explain his sudden interest in going back to La Push, alone." She looked me in the eye as she spoke. "You need to talk to Jacob, today. Don't put this off honey. You're both miserable and there is no reason for it."

"What if he doesn't feel the same, mom? He's already met and lost his soul mate. What if you don't get two soul mates in a lifetime?" I whispered.

"You know why he's still with us Renesmee. It's stronger then soul mates, it's magical. What he feels for you could never be broken, just like what I feel for your dad. Jacob would never say anything to you because until Monday I doubt he'd thought of you that way. He has always loved you at the same pace you've loved him, the way you needed to be loved. I'm sure with all of your interest in love stories lately he's been wondering if things were going to change. Your dad has seen no change in his thoughts about you though, until this week. Suddenly Jacob has been very careful not to even think of you around Edward." she sighed and continued, "Jacob has always wanted to give you everything he could, that hasn't changed. But he wants you to choose him, to be sure. If there is ever a doubt in your mind or if you meet someone else, he would do whatever made you happy. His only purpose in life is to please you, that's what makes him happy. I guess that's why he's struggling so much this week. He sees your unhappy and he doesn't know why or how to fix it. Talk to him Nessie, be honest with him."

"Thanks mom. I should have talked to you earlier I just wanted to figure it out on my own. And I already knew almost everything you told me this morning I guess I just needed to hear it. I love you." We embraced for a long moment. Then she pulled away, swept the hair out of my face and smiled her loving, warm, motherly smile at me.

"So can I tell your dad about our talk today or would you rather I didn't?" she asked. I thought for a moment before I spoke.

"Why don't you wait, give me a chance to talk to Jake and then we'll talk to dad together." I smiled. "I'm ready to head home how 'bout you, mom?"

"Yes, I think that's a great idea." she grinned. "I am very proud of you Renesmee. You've become a wonderfully, beautiful young woman."

My face flushed at her words and we ran silently home.


	4. Chapter 4

**NAHUEL**

When we got back to the house I could hear a strange voice inside. I looked at mom questioningly. She shook her head apparently not knowing who it was either. We entered silently and went to the living room. My mouth fell open in shock when I saw the young man sitting across the room. I knew his face well, I'd thought of him often over the past six years, Nahuel. He still looked exactly like the first time I'd seen him, running across the field with Alice, during our stand against the Volturi. I was small then but my perfect recall allowed me all of my memories since birth. His face lit up when he saw me and he automatically stood to greet me. I was immediately taken in by his long, dark brown body, his long dark hair and his beautiful, mysterious eyes. I could feel my cheeks blush as he reached for my hand.

"Hello Renesmee." he spoke in a smooth, deep voice.

"Hello Nahuel." I whispered. I could barely speak as he took my hand and lifted it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the top. My face flushed again as his deep eyes probed mine. A smile played across his lips as he released my hand and noticed my blush.

"I'm surprised you remember me. You were so young when we met. You've become a very beautiful woman." his eyes seemed to penetrate every part of me while he spoke.

"Thank you." I stammered. My mind was racing a hundred miles per hour as I processed not only the beautiful man standing in front of me but the feeling of his touch, it was electrifying. This was a hundred times stronger then Jacobs touch, my whole body felt it.

My dad stepped in, maybe because he saw how flustered I was, and continued to explain why Nahuel was here. He came to see me! His trip to Forks, almost six years ago, was the first time he'd left his home. He had never realized how big the world was or how many vampires were in it. His aunt was content to stay close to home but he'd decided to see the world. He had been traveling around South America and the United States when he thought about us and decided to track us down. I kept my head low while my dad explained everything mom and I had missed. Suddenly he looked at me and spoke,

"Renesmee, Nahuel has asked if he could stay in the area for awhile and get to know you, compare stories you could say. I told him we had no objections but that would be your decision." I was flustered again, my mind running in too many directions. I was finally able to stutter out an acceptance at the same time I asked to be excused for a minute. I stumbled out of the room and straight upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and took several deep breaths. I quickly looked in the mirror on my closet door and realized I needed a shower. Before I could gather my things there was a knock on my door.

"Renesmee, can I come in dear?" my mom asked.

"Yes, please." I practically begged. She entered quickly and began to giggle as she looked at me.

"My, my honey why are you so flustered? You look like you want to run away. Are you ok?" I saw the humor and concern in her eyes. I reached out, touched her hand and 'showed' her what I felt when Nahuel kissed my hand. I fell onto my bed and shook my head.

"What is going on with me mom? Didn't we just decide, less than an hour ago, that I'm in love with Jacob? So what was that?" I tried to keep my voice low but I was going crazy. She laughed lightly again.

"Oh Nessie, did you think Jacob was the only male that would trigger your interest?" she smiled at me as she continued. "When I told you I had loved Jacob it wasn't just emotional, honey. It had been natural for us, like with the two of you, to be near each other and touch. When we held hands or hugged the feelings were different then the ones I felt when Edward touched me but there were feelings. The day Jacob kissed me, when I knew I loved him, in that moment I wanted nothing else but him. I felt such a desire for him, physically, that it hurt to let him go. Once I made my choice though, there has never been anyone else that I've wanted, physically or emotionally, other then Edward. All these feelings are new to you, sweetheart, enjoy them but remember there has to be more then physical attraction when it comes to true love." She leaned over and gently hugged me before getting up to leave the room.

"Mom." she stopped and looked at me. "I need a few minutes please. I'd like to take a shower and get some things straight in my head before I come back down. Could you please let Nahuel know I won't be long?" I paused, "Oh, do you happen to know where Jake is?" I asked.

"Yes, I will let Nahuel know you'll be down shortly and Jake went to town on some errands. He doesn't know Nahuel is here and I expect he'll be back soon. Your dad and I love you very much sweetheart." with that she turned and left my room.

I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the shower. I needed to get my head straight. The hot water felt good as it ran down my head clearing away the foggy thoughts and confusion. I knew I loved Jacob and I wished he was here now. I wanted very much to fix things from the past week. I also knew that I was absolutely, physically attracted to Nahuel. If I didn't take time to get to know him now would I always wonder what might have been? My mom had no regrets when it came to her decision. She knew she loved Jacob but she also knew she loved my dad more. I want to be that sure of my decisions. I got out of the shower, dressed quickly, ran a brush through my long curls and ran down the stairs.

Nahuel was waiting by the front door when I came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Renesmee. I was hoping you would go for a walk with me." he smiled widely.

I felt my face blush again. I returned his smile and nodded. Nahuel opened the door and followed me out. We walked down toward the pond as I told him about the property and pointed out different flowers and trees. I led the way to the far side of the pond where Esme had cultivated a beautiful garden walk. As we strolled through the garden he talked about what he'd been doing since we first met. He told me stories about his travels through Europe and some of the interesting people he'd met. I asked questions now and then but mostly I was lost in the melody of his deep voice. We had circled the garden several times, completely lost in conversation, when he finally stopped and laughed aloud. It took me by surprise because I had been so engrossed in his stories I had not been paying attention to anything else. I looked up at him bewildered.

"Do you realize we have circled this garden at least a dozen times? I have also been doing all of the talking. I know I cannot be that interesting." he laughed again. My face blushed again as I fumbled with what to say.

"I find your stories very interesting and I had not realized we'd gone in so many circles." I smiled self-consciously. I was enjoying his company very much, all of the new stories and ideas. He was looking down at me his eyes full of curiosity. My blush was becoming a regular thing under his scrutiny. I couldn't read his eyes the way I could Jacobs so I wasn't sure what he was thinking now.

He reached for my hand as he spoke, "Shall we go sit by the water? I would like to hear you talk for awhile." He led the way to a spot near the waters edge. My mind raced with the feeling of his hand in mine, so warm and firm, and with what I would say. Could I even remember how to speak? I knew he could hear my heart racing but he said nothing about it. As we sat down on the ground he released my hand and I immediately pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them. He stretched his long body out to take in the warm of the sun that was now high in the sky and looked at me.

"So tell me about yourself, Renesmee. What kind of things do you like? What has happened in your life since we first met? Besides you becoming such a beautiful young woman. What occupies your time now?" he stared intently at me awaiting my answers.

"I'm not sure where to start. I've never been very good at verbal communication." I paused as I thought of what to say next and I noticed a confused look in his eye.

"I'm sorry Nahuel, I assumed my parents had explained my gift to you when we first met."

"No I wasn't aware you had any special talents. I know your father hears peoples thoughts and your mother has some kind of ability to protect the minds of those around her. I was also aware that some other members of your family had special gifts but not you." he said sounding very curious now.

"I can 'show' people my memories or what I'm thinking and feeling. Since I have perfect recall they see it exactly as I experienced it or felt it." I looked out of the corner of my eye trying to gauge his reaction. He smiled warmly.

"I would like to experience that sometime." he replied.

"In answer to your question about my life since we first met it would be easier for me to 'show' you. It shouldn't take long to cover the highlights." I said as I reached for his hand.

"I'd like to know more then just the highlights." he whispered as he stared deeply into my eyes. I blushed again as I picked up his hand and held it in mine.

As I let the first memory flow to him, the day of our meeting, he let out a small gasp and smiled. We sat across from each other for a long time, his eyes never leaving my face and my eyes staring at his hand in mine. He only interrupted when he had questions about something he didn't quite understand or when he wanted more details about a certain memory. I kept the most personal moments to myself, especially the recent ones. I showed him our families happy times, which were many, and the sad times like leaving our friends and family in Forks. By the time I had run through the past six years the sun was nearly setting.

"Amazing" he said as I let go of his hand. He stared at me in wonder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." I smiled embarrassedly. "Now you see why I'm not very good at verbal communication." I paused awkwardly, "I've never shared that with anyone outside of the family before."

"Thank you then for sharing it with me. I feel like I know you so well now and your even more amazing then I'd ever imagined." his voice was so sincere my heart began racing again as he grinned. I began to pull myself off the ground so we could head back toward the house. He rose with me and reached for my hand. I wasn't sure why but I knew I couldn't let him hold my hand, it felt like a betrayal. I pulled my hand away gently not wanting to upset him.

"I'm sorry Renesmee." he said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Nahuel." I said trying to sound encouraging.

"I noticed Jacob is the center of many of your memories," he paused trying to word his question right I guessed.

"I guess I was just wondering what exactly is your relationship with him?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice and I felt like he was looking at Jacob as competition. Did he think I was a prize to be won? Was he here out of friendly curiosity or was there some other reason behind this visit? I remembered overhearing my parents talk once about me being the only half vampire not related to Nahuel and speculating on what that might mean for me. It only took a half second for these thoughts to run through my mind and I quickly pushed them aside not ready to even think about them yet. Since I still wasn't sure of where Jake and I stood I tried to answer as honestly as I could.

"Jacob is my best friend, he always has been, and he's a part of my family." I replied. I watched him process this and smile. We were almost back to the house when he stopped.

"I'd like to come back and see you again, tomorrow afternoon maybe, if that's ok with you?" he asked hopefully. I thought for just a second before I answered.

"Of course Nahuel, I would enjoy that." I smiled up at him realizing that it was the truth. I had enjoyed my day with him very much and I had many questions I wanted to ask. Before I could get through my next thought I saw him leaning towards me. My body tensed and I knew instantly what his intentions were. I dropped my head quickly which stopped him immediately.

"I'm sorry…again Renesmee." he whispered. I felt his finger gently lift my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or move too quickly. I just feel like I know you so well." his voice was so smooth and sweet as he spoke.

"It's ok." I murmured softly.

"May I still come over tomorrow?" he asked sincerely. I nodded my head and he removed his finger from my chin. He lifted my hand gently to his lips and kissed it. "Until tomorrow then. Have sweet dreams Renesmee." He dropped my hand and turned to leave without another word. I watched him get into his car and drive away without looking back. I stood staring after him for a long moment before I was able to compose myself enough to go inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll continue posting regularly until I get everything I've already finished posted AS LONG AS you still want to read it! So keep reviewing and share any ideas you have. Thanks!**

**CONFESSIONS**

When I entered the house I noticed the television was louder then normal, considering the sensitive hearing everyone in the house shared, I wondered why. I walked into the living room and Emmett smirked at me from across the room while he turned down the volume.

"Your dad made us turn the volume up so we couldn't hear outside." he frowned at the explanation. I giggled as I looked at my father.

"I'm sure you were thinking of other things and not listening either, huh, dad?" I rolled my eyes at him. I was used to not having any secrets around here so this was sort of funny.

"You know my job is to protect you sweetheart. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't watch out for you?" he said mockingly. I walked over and gave him a hug. _Thanks for watching out for me. I love you, dad. I need to talk to Jake, is he around? _

"In the garage." he responded. I could tell there was something more he wanted to say but wouldn't in front of the family. I stepped back to look in his eyes questioningly but he just shook his head and looked away. I leaned over and hugged mom before walking quietly out of the room.

"Hey!" Emmett called as I headed for the door, "you're not gonna tell us what your dad was trying to hide."

"Not a chance in the world!" I teased and walked out.

I could hear Emmett trying to get information from my dad as I walked towards the garage and I laughed knowing it would never happen.

When I entered the garage I was expecting to see Jacob leaning over his car hard at work so I was surprised when he wasn't. He had both of the wide doors swung open letting the cool breeze blow through the garage. He was leaning against the hood of his car staring out into the night, arms folded across his chest. I could tell by the look on his face he'd made some kind of decision that he needed to tell me. I walked quietly to the front of the car and leaned back next to him. I wondered if I should speak first or let him tell me his news first. As I was pondering this I stared out the doors and my breath caught in my throat. I felt his body tense next to me as I realized he'd seen and heard the whole exchange between Nahuel and me. My heart sank as I thought about how he would have perceived the exchange. Did he hear the longing in my voice when I told Nahuel he could come back? Did he understand the reason I turned away from his approaching kiss? Could he hear my racing heart as Nahuel kissed my hand instead? I knew I had to speak first but before I could open my mouth Jacob spoke.

"I've decided to go see my dad for awhile. I'll be leaving early in the morning and I'm not sure when I'll be back." his voice was so hard it felt like knives cutting into my skin.

"What about school?" I asked softly but my head was shouting, WHAT ABOUT ME!

"It's not like I'll really use the education anyway, we both know it was just for fun." his voice was strained with disgust. I knew in every fiber of my being why he was acting this way. I knew he was hurting because of me. I remembered my moms words from this morning, had it only been this morning, telling me to be honest with myself and with Jacob. It seemed like such a distant memory now.

"I'm sorry Jake." my voice barely above a whisper as all of the emotions I'd felt this morning came back to me. I knew I loved him but he didn't. I felt his body soften slightly next to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nessie, you've done nothing wrong." he spoke so gently, I felt like I was three again.

"But I have Jacob. I haven't been honest with you." I felt the tension come back into his body like he was preparing to be struck by a meteor. I continued without pausing, "I put a nice thick wall between us this week without giving you a reason and I've been hiding there like a scared child." I moved myself to stand in front of him so I could see his eyes. I wanted desperately to find some sign that he would forgive me but they were cold and dark.

"I'm a big boy, Renesmee, just say what you have to say so I can go pack."

I knew I could never explain it right. I knew I couldn't speak, my heart was breaking. I reached up and laid my hand gently against his cheek as I had done so many times in my life and I felt his body tense at my touch. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the rejection I was sure I would find there when he saw my memories. I replayed the kitchen incident that had started this whole spiral of feelings and emotions. I let him see how every touch in that one short second made me feel. I let him see my confusion and my desire and my fear.

Then I spoke softly before playing the next memory, "This is the dream I've had every night this week…the reason for the wall." I kept my eyes closed as I let him see the dream I had only shared with one other person, my mom.

_In the dream we were walking down by the pond. The sun was shinning warm on our skin, our hands intertwined, and we were laughing. I was asking him if he ever thought he'd fall in love again when he stopped suddenly and spun me around to look at his face. He looked deep into my eyes, all laughter gone from his face, "Don't you know silly girl? I'm already in love…with you." And he pressed his lips passionately to mine. My body responded like we were made for each other, my arms wrapping around his neck, my fingers twisting into his hair to hold him closer. His hands, one on the small of my back pulling me towards him and the other tangled in my hair, were warm and strong. His lips moved fiercely yet gently against mine while my heart raced louder than any other sound. _

I could hear his heart beating faster and his breathing getting ragged. I felt his head turn just enough that his breath was warm against my hand. Suddenly my heart began racing as I thought, hoped, that he'd understood what I was trying to tell him. I opened my eyes to see his reaction but his were closed, a look of pain on his face. I began to take a step towards him thinking he would feel the same as I did in my dream and would want to kiss me but instead his eyes flashed open and his hand grabbed my wrist pulling my hand from his face.

"You don't need to pretend anything for me Renesmee. I know what I saw and heard tonight between you and Nahuel. I understand your attraction to him and I don't hold that against you. It will be easier for the two of you if I'm not here." his eyes were still black as coal as he stared over my head, out into the night. His words were so sharp I felt them all the way to my soul. My body began to shake as I realized he didn't believe me, didn't care, didn't want me. Was that it, he'd only been waiting for someone else to come along so he could leave me and not feel guilty? The rejection I had never expected stung like a slap in the face and as the tears began to slip from my eyes I ran from the garage straight to my room. I could hear whispers from the living room as I ran up the stairs. I threw myself onto the bed and let my body shake from the hurt and tears. Suddenly there was a commotion downstairs, I could hear several voices all talking at once, not talking accusing. I could hear my mom and dad the clearest because their voices were the loudest.

"What have you done Jacob!" my mom accused. "Do you have any idea how difficult it has been for her this week trying to sort through all her feelings. Then she comes to you and shares those intimate memories with you and you reject her." she was practically yelling now.

"Stop it Bella!" Jacob growled. "You know all I want is for her to be happy and I know you saw them together today by the pond. Anything she may have felt for me disappeared this afternoon with Nahuel." he snapped.

"That's not fair Jake." my mom replied. "You don't know what's in her head or her heart."

"He does! How about it Edward. Tell your wife what Nessie was thinking tonight when she was out there with him" Jacob spit.

"Your right Jacob I do know what Renesmee was thinking tonight when she said goodbye to Nahuel. What do you want to hear first, that she enjoyed spending time with him today because she got a glimpse into the life of someone like her. That for once in her life she didn't feel out of place because of what she is. That she didn't have to worry that the things she said and shared would be seen as silly or trivial. Or do you want to know what she was thinking when Nahuel leaned in to kiss her because that was priceless." I had never heard my dads voice sound so harsh and unforgiving as it did now and I knew what was coming. His voice lowered to a whisper, "When he leaned in to kiss her Jacob the only thing in her head was a picture of you, a thought that she did not want her first kiss to be with anyone but you. Sleep on that tonight, Jacob." I could hear eight sets of footsteps retreat to the living room and one set leave the house.

The tears began again as I replayed what I'd just heard over and over again in my head. I never heard the door open but I felt a cool hand stroke my hair and I recognized my dads scent. I didn't know what time it was but I knew it was getting late. I had heard several other conversations as the time passed but I was too devastated to listen anymore. My body began to relax as he stroked my hair, I could feel all of the love he was pouring into that one action.

"Renesmee, sweetheart? Jacob is in the hall. He'd like to come in and talk to you. I think there was a misunderstanding tonight that he'd like to clear up."

"No misunderstanding dad, my memories don't lie, they never have. I showed him everything" the tears began to fall again, "my fears, my confusion, my desire, everything I have, everything I am all laid out in plain sight and he's not interested." I sat up and looked into my dads eyes. "I don't need his pity or his apology. Tell him he's not responsible for me anymore, I'm a big girl, I'll figure things out. He can go find his own happiness, he doesn't need to baby sit me anymore." My dad sighed deeply as he rose from the bed and walked to the door.

He turned back to me, "Nessie, you both were wrong tonight and the two of you have to straighten this out. The rest of us are going hunting, we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I love you honey." He opened the door to let Jake in, then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

I sat silently on the bed staring at my hands. I would not be the one to make the first move, I'd done that already. I could feel his eyes on me, taking in everything. I heard his footsteps as he approached my bed but I still refused to acknowledge him. I felt his body heat as he knelt beside the bed. Finally, I could sense his intentions as he reached his hand toward my face wanting to see my eyes. I snapped my head up before he could touch me and glared at him. I wouldn't let him touch me, wouldn't allow him to hurt me again.

He pulled his hand back surprised by my sudden movement and the look in my eyes. He stuttered for a second before the words actually came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Nessie." he whispered. I held my glare and stared right through him not allowing myself to really see him. I knew if I did I would crumble. There was nothing I could ever deny Jacob.

He began again, "I know I messed up tonight and I know an apology isn't enough to heal the wounds I've caused. I don't expect you to forgive me but I have to explain my side. After that I'll leave the choice up to you whether I stay or go." He paused and took in a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I know you remember when I took you to my sisters wedding. You asked me why her and Paul seemed so connected and I told you it was because of something called imprinting."

I knew the exact memory he was referring to and as I listened to the regret in his voice I just couldn't help but give him what he wanted. So I reached out two fingers and briefly touched his hand to 'show' him the memory he was referring to. The two of us had been watching the first dance when he explained how some of the pack found their mates. He told me about Quill and Claire and Sam and Emily. He smiled at the memory I'd shown him.

"I never told you the end of my love story. Would you like to hear it?" This time he waited for me to answer. I looked into his eyes and saw the regret and sorrow there, I couldn't be mad at him, no matter what he'd done to me. I nodded my head once and he continued.

"I think you've already figured out who I was in love with so I'll just continue from where I left off. When Bella and Edward got married I was devastated. I knew he was going to change her into a monster, one of them, and I hated him for it. I waited and waited and waited for the news to come that she'd been changed so I could kill him. When they finally returned from their 'honeymoon' and she was pregnant with you I was sick. She loved you so much already and you were killing her. I hated being there, seeing her dying and not being able to do anything about it but I couldn't leave. Every time I walked into the room her face lit up, she was always so happy to see me. When you were born, Edward and I worked so hard to save her. Her heart stopped beating and I had to pump it for her. I watched as Edward began injecting the venom into her and I didn't care anymore that she was going to become a monster I just wanted her to live. I wanted to hear her voice again, even if it wasn't the same. I pumped her heart until I no longer felt pulled towards her, I thought she was dead. I walked out of the room empty, leaving Edward to work over her lifeless body. As I walked down the stairs, ready to be free from this horror, I felt the pull again. This time the pull was backed by anger and it was leading me to you. I hated you so much for taking away the one I loved. All I could feel as I followed the pull towards you was a desire to kill. When I walked into the living room I crouched ready to attack and then I saw your face. You looked at me with an intensity in your eyes I didn't understand. Then, like magic, my whole chaotic world turned right side up. Every string that held me to the earth, my family, my pack, Bella all disappeared in that moment."

"You were like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." I whispered. Jacob looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Yes Renesmee and I've never looked away." Jacob bowed his head in sorrow. I could feel the pain and regret flowing from his body and I hurt too.

"When I saw you today by the pond with Nahuel I got jealous. I had been so confused all week trying to figure out what I'd done wrong, why you'd pulled away from me so suddenly. I thought maybe it was because of him. I knew all I wanted was for you to be happy so I decided it was best if I left." he paused for a moment.

"When you came to me tonight in the garage I thought I knew what I was doing, telling you good-bye. Then you showed me your memories, I couldn't believe it. I'd seen the two of you today, watched you from the garage, I knew you were falling in love with him. I thought I knew anyway. I'm so sorry Renesmee, could you ever forgive me?" His voice cracked and I saw the tears in his eyes as he turned away from me.

I reached out and gently touched his cheek. "I love you Jacob." I whispered.

Jacob stood up and looking down at me reached for my hand. He lifted me to my feet in front of him and held my hands in his.

"Renesmee, all I've ever wanted is to see you happy. I'm sorry I didn't make you happy this week. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about my feelings and I'm sorry I thought about leaving you. I love you with everything I have Nessie." he paused to take a deep breath. "I don't ever want to lose you and I don't ever want to feel the way I felt this week. I promise you from now on I will always be honest with you and I will never run away from my feelings or yours. I will be here as long as you want me, until you tell me to leave." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him.

"I'll never ask you to leave Jacob and I will always talk to you about my feelings too. I won't hide anything from you again, I promise." I could hardly get the words out as I felt the warmth from his body envelope me. I felt his breath in my hair and his hand gently stroking my back. Was this love? I hoped so because it felt perfect.

We stood in the center of my room for a long time like that. Slowly I felt him pull away from me. With my arms still around his waist he looked down into my eyes and I saw my Jacob, full of love and patience and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I could sense a change in him though, his heart was beating a little faster and his breathing was becoming shallower. He took his right hand from my back and gently ran his fingers down my cheek. My cheek was instantly on fire at the same moment every sense in my body was attentive. My breath caught momentarily in my throat and I heard my heart beginning to race and my breathing becoming shallow. I could still feel tension in his body though and I didn't recognize the look that was suddenly in his eyes. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his neck to 'show' him what I saw and ask why. As soon as he 'saw' my question I knew what the look was that I hadn't recognized, it was desire. I 'showed' him the end of my dream again as a question.

"May I?" he asked quietly.

I could barely breath the yes response that was screaming through me. His lips touched mine so gently at first I hardly felt them. I couldn't stand it. I pulled myself closer to him and pressed my lips more fervently to his. His body was still tense and I felt like he was holding something back from me. My hand was still on his neck so I let everything I was feeling flow right back to him as I felt it. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt my emotions and the dam broke. All the tension disappeared and pure passion flowed between us. His lips moved down my throat and back up to my ear. As I felt his lips at my ear I couldn't help myself, his name slipped through my lips in a long, low moan. His hands moved to my waist and he lifted me off the floor. I slipped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips moved feverishly back to mine and I hoped this moment would never end.

It felt like our kiss lasted forever and it still wasn't long enough for me. I felt Jacobs body relax and his lips pull away from mine. I could still hear two hearts racing but the ragged breathing was becoming more normal. I opened my eyes to see the undeniable joy on his face, he was grinning from ear to ear. The blood rushed to my cheeks which only made him smile wider.

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you Jacob."

I knew I should let him put me down but I didn't want him to leave just yet. He cocked his head to the side for a second looking at me quizzically. Then he laughed quietly.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked, like he could read my mind. I blushed again and shook my head yes.

He lifted me down away from his body and set me on the floor. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a deep satisfaction and very heavy eyes. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I grabbed my pajamas off the chair in the corner of my room and went to the bathroom to change.

I looked in the mirror above the sink expecting to see a different face looking back at me. I felt like I'd changed so much in the last week yet there was no change to the face I saw, except maybe a joy that had never been there before. I felt like I'd just gotten every prayer I'd ever had answered. I smiled to myself as I ran a brush through my long curls. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth not wanting to be away from Jacob any longer.

When I came back into my room Jacob was stretched across my bed laying on top of the blankets. He lifted the blankets next to him so I could climb in to bed. I stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at him confused.

"What's this about?" I asked indicating the obvious separation the blankets would put between us. He laughed lightly and patted the bed. I climbed in and he covered me up as he spoke.

"Nessie, we are all alone here tonight. We've just declared our love to each other and I would like to live another day to be with you. Your parents still trust me alone with you and I won't ruin that." he paused briefly. "So I don't want any unnecessary temptation tonight. I would like to just hold you and love you and enjoy every minute of our time together. Are you ok with that?" he asked as he brushed some loose curls away from my face.

"Yes, I'm ok with that as long as you stay with me." my smile turned into a yawn as he stroked my cheek. I curled up as close to him as I could and pulled his arms tighter around me. It was only a matter of minutes before I was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Competition**

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up and I didn't really care. I felt Jacobs strong arms around me and last nights memories flooded back in a rush. I snuggled in closer to him and let myself enjoy the moment. It wasn't long before I felt his lips brush my hair. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." I whispered. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"I thought maybe I was dreaming." he said with a sparkle in his eye. He leaned in and kissed me gently. Could life get any better then this?

"That's not going to cut it!" I teased him as I pulled him back to me. He grinned and kissed me again more passionately. I melted into his body as my head began to spin.

"You smell amazing this morning." he whispered into my ear and an electric current ran through my body. I touched his cheek and showed him how wonderful he smelled to me everyday. A very pleased smile crossed his face as he kissed me again.

"We have to get out of bed you know? I'm sure your family will be home soon and I don't want to give Edward a reason to kill me." Jacob laughed. "Besides the way you smell this morning I may not be able to control myself much longer." He grinned at me. Suddenly I was the one unable to control myself. I twisted my fingers into his hair as my lips moved up his neck searching for his lips. Jacob made this too easy by always giving me what I wanted. Too soon he began pulling away and I knew it was for the best, the way my body felt right now I definitely wanted more. I groaned sadly as our lips separated. Jacob laughed at the look on my face and brushed my hair back.

"We have plenty of time for this Nessie, there's no reason to rush something so sweet." his smile was so sincere I couldn't argue. I rolled over and climbed out of bed. As I headed to the closet I asked, "So what are your plans today?"

I saw a shadow of disappointment cross his face as I looked at him in the mirror. I knew he was remembering that Nahuel was coming to see me today. I turned back toward the bed.

"I'm not in love with him Jacob and I don't have to see him if you would rather I didn't" I told him with a serious smile. He smiled as he got off the bed and came toward me.

"No Nessie, you should spend time with him. When the time comes for you to decide who you want to spend your life with I want you to be sure. No doubts, no regrets." He swept my hair back off my shoulder brushing his lips across my collar bone and inhaling deeply. His lips caressed my ear as he whispered, "I will be reminding you daily how much I love you though." I sighed deeply as he pulled away from me yet again this morning.

"I better leave and let you get ready for your company." he said as he walked to the door.

"It's still early Jacob, can I make you breakfast first?" I offered hoping to get a little more time with him this morning.

"I think I need to go take a cold shower so maybe tomorrow?" he grinned widely and walked out the door.

I turned back to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day. There was way too much going on in my head to concentrate so I started a hot shower to relax. By the time I'd prepared myself for the day I heard my family returning home. I went downstairs to meet them.

I reached the bottom of the stairs as they were coming in the door.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"The more appropriate question is did YOU have fun?" Emmett grinned widely and Rose elbowed him in the gut.

I could feel my face immediately begin to glow and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper let out a loud laugh. My dad gave them a disapproving look and came to give me a hug. Mom looked into my eyes searching for an answer to the question I knew was on her mind. I reached up and touched her cheek 'showing' her the resolution Jacob and I had come to. I kept the more intimate details to myself though knowing neither of my parents were really ready for that yet. They both smiled at me and we headed to the living room to talk.

"So I guess this means we have to start standing watch at night, huh, Edward?" Emmett asked jokingly.

My dads eyebrows raised and a slight grin played on his lips as he thought about the idea. This time my mom elbowed him, "What! It was Emmett's idea love." he responded.

"That was because you were considering it." mom scolded.

"You know it's our job to protect our daughters innocence Bella. I was just considering the options." he said playfully.

"I remember a certain vampire sneaking around at night, hiding in closets, climbing trough windows just to see the girl he loved. Nothing ever happened to her innocence." she pouted and the whole room, excluding my dad, laughed again.

"Yes love, but we're talking about a human boy full of hormones not an old fashioned vampire with amazing self control." he said and swept her into his arms for a kiss. I watched how passionately they kissed and couldn't help think of Jacob in that second. My dad immediately set my mom down and looked at me with raised eyebrows. Crap! Sorry dad, just a thought, it won't happen again. You really don't have anything to worry about. Jacob loves me and he'd never do anything to hurt me.

"I'm more concerned about him being so willing to always give you what you want even if it's not the best for you." he whispered to me.

I turned away because I knew he was right. Jacob would always give me what I wanted if he could, no matter what. I knew this morning had been difficult for him because he could feel my desire but he'd stayed strong and walked away. I would have to keep these hormones under better control as well as my thoughts around my dad. I hoped Jacob would be able to control his thoughts around my dad as well because I knew without a doubt that he wanted me just as badly.

"So what are you two doing today?" mom asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure what Jake is doing but Nahuel is coming to see me this afternoon. He should be here soon." I replied. Eight pairs of curious eyes looked at me waiting for an explanation. Before I could speak Jacob walked into the room and answered for me.

"Nessie and Nahuel will be spending time getting to know each other better. She needs to explore all of her options and it never hurts to make new friends." he winked at me as he sat beside me and took my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the varying expressions around the room but my full focus was on the one I loved sitting next to me.

At that moment we heard a car pull up the drive. I sighed as I got up to answer the knock on the door that would arrive soon. I leaned back down and kissed Jacob trying not to think about last night as I did. He grinned at me from the sofa, "I love you Nessie." he breathed.

"And I you Jacob." I answered.

As I turned to walk out of the room I saw the look on my dads face and I knew Jacob had forgotten to hide his thoughts. He saw my dads face too.

"What! I'm sorry Edward I'll try to do better." he frowned playfully. My dad threw a pillow at his head as I left the room.

By the time I reached the door I heard Nahuel knock. I took a deep breath and answered it unsure of how I would feel today. I knew I loved Jacob and now that we'd declared that love in no uncertain terms I didn't know what to expect with Nahuel.

I smiled as I opened the door, "Hello, Nahuel."

"Good afternoon, Renesmee. You look as beautiful as ever." he replied warmly as he took my hand and placed a kiss on it. I'd forgotten to brace myself for the shock of his kiss and it took my breath away. I blushed as my heart began racing. He grinned back at me as he stepped into the house.

My dad and mom had come to greet him and I saw Jacob standing back by the door smiling.

"Hello Nahuel, it's nice to see you again." my dad said politely extending his hand in welcome.

"Good morning Edward, Bella you look lovely today, as usual." Nahuel smiled widely at them.

"So what are your plans today?" dad asked Nahuel.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping to discuss that with Renesmee." he responded. I blushed and Jacob came up behind me.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Have fun today. I'll be close by in the garage but I'll do my best no to listen and I'll try to keep my eyes away from your beautiful face as much as I can." I could feel his grin. "I love you Nessie." he whispered as he kissed my ear. I felt the blush all over again and I knew all eyes were on me, especially Nahuels. I pried my eyes from the floor and looked up at Nahuel.

"Shall we go?" I stammered.

He smiled at me hesitantly and held the door. He followed me silently outside and I heard Jacob laugh a little as the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Answers**

As we left the house Nahuel stepped up confidently beside me and took my hand. When I looked up at him he smiled sweetly his dark eyes smoldering.

"When I was traveling Europe I loved visiting the old castles, architecture is something I really enjoy. I'd heard there is an old castle not far from here, a couple of hours maybe. What do you think? Would you like to go see it?" he asked excitedly.

I couldn't help being taken in with his enthusiasm. "That sounds great!" I smiled eagerly. He opened the car door for me and I slid in quickly. We took off down the driveway and I sensed a relief in him as we left the house. I figured it was due to Jake's little 'show' before we left. I knew Nahuel heard everything. I didn't know exactly what to say so I sat quietly. After a few minutes Nahuel spoke.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked casually. I fought another blush as I thought of exactly how well I had slept in Jacobs arms.

"Yes" I replied shyly. He looked curiously at me like he could sense my hesitation.

"Renesmee, I don't want to overstep my boundaries but I am curious about something." he hesitated, waiting for me to reply. I knew where he was headed and I wanted to be honest with him.

"Nahuel, I enjoyed our day together yesterday. I want to get to know you, as a friend, and I will do my best to be honest with you in whatever you ask." I said encouragingly.

"So is that all I can hope for, friendship?" he said remorsefully as his fingers brushed my hand.

"I'm not sure exactly how to answer that yet." I blushed. I could feel his confidence building back up as he took my hand firmly in his. Why did his touch drive me so crazy?

We rode silently for a few minutes before he spoke. "Have you been to Wilson Castle before?" he asked.

"No, but I can't wait to see it." I said. As we drove the rest of the way Nahuel gave me some history he'd picked up about the castle and the surrounding area. Since he'd spent so much of his life in one area this new exploration he was on had made him very interested in history. He asked a lot about my classes at the college and why I enjoyed medicine so much. I had explained to him a little about my grandfather Carlisle's history and why he studied medicine. I told him about wanting to help people in need and feeling like I would be good at it. The ride went faster then I expected and soon we were there.

He was the perfect gentlemen, opening doors, holding my hand. I was so lost in his voice and how comfortable I was with him that I lost track of the time. The castle was beautiful and I was taken in by the architecture he pointed out in different areas and the reason for them. When the tour was over we wandered through the picnic area and I pointed out the different flowers I recognized from my time gardening with my mom. Nahuel seemed totally interested in everything I said even though I felt silly. I was never the one who knew the most about anything so I was used to someone always correcting me. Nahuel led us to a large maple tree and we sat down underneath it. He lounged on his side very close to me. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, my usual style when I felt awkward, looking out across the garden. I felt his fingers as they gently touched my curls then moved in small circles around my back. I could feel my heart rate increase and I tried to breath normally. I felt like our whole conversation today had been very casual and unimportant but I had a couple of questions I wanted to ask.

"Nahuel, can I ask you about your family? Your father and sisters I mean?"

His smile tightened slightly, "What would you like to know, Renesmee?"

"I was wondering how or if you kept in contact with them and what your relationship was? Are you close to any of them? Do you wish you had a large family or do you prefer it with just you and your aunt Huilen." I could feel his body relax as he sighed. He kept his eyes focused on me as he spoke.

"I currently have three half sisters still living. I had six but two died in childbirth." he paused when he saw the horror and confusion on my face. "Do you remember that my father liked to think of himself as a scientist?" I nodded so he continued. "He got bored with just creating half breeds, super humans, as he thought of us. He wanted to see if we could breed ourselves instead of having to be created. My sisters, all of them, have always adored him and been his willing subjects. He began by trying to impregnate the older girls because they'd had more life experience and were more responsible. Nothing worked though, not vampire or human male. So he began looking more closely at their development wondering if the timing was the reason the older girls could not get pregnant. He realized that it was the hormones that marked the difference between more human, growing and changing, and more vampire, agelessness." he saw the confused look on my face and stopped.

"I understand the changing and I understand the agelessness and I understand what human hormones are but I don't get where all of that comes together." I said confused.

He smiled at me as he lifted his other hand and gently ran his fingers down my bare arm. I couldn't help the shiver that rushed through me at his touch. He laughed lightly.

"I figured you were there already." he grinned but continued without pausing. "You see Renesmee, about six months before a half vampire reaches full growth the human hormones kick in that cause physical development, hence your beautifully developed figure." he eyed me admiringly and continued. "These hormones only last about a year and a half, then as your body settles into immortality they disappear and you're left with just the vampire sensations. I'm not exactly sure how much of this you want me to explain so I'll just say that while physical vampire sensations are amazing those 18 months with human hormones mixed in are indescribably extraordinary. Every touch makes your heart race, every thought is more real, every sensation is magnified a thousand times." he stared deeply into my eyes looking for confirmation of what he'd said. Yes, that explained all of my recent feelings and reactions. I looked away from him slightly embarrassed. He lifted my chin with his finger to look into my eyes again.

"Renesmee, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. All those feelings and reactions are normal for you. No, your family will probably not understand but don't let that make you uncomfortable. Huilen was exasperated with me when I went through that time. I was always running after some beautiful girl, talking about love." his eyes became sad for just a moment as he remembered that time.

"Anyway, my father figured out that in order for a half vampire to conceive it had to be done within the first year after physical development. After the human hormones disappeared she could no longer get pregnant. When he began his 'breeding' experiments he created three more daughters so by the time he'd come to this conclusion one of the girls had just reached maturity and the other two were close behind. He thought a male vampire would be the best father since the mother was already so…durable. He impregnated my newly matured sister himself. She was so excited when the baby began growing. Her body stayed healthy since she was already consuming a diet of blood and the baby didn't hurt her because she was almost completely indestructible. When it came time to deliver her baby my father let everything happen the way he had with the human mothers. The baby ripped itself from my sisters body and began feeding on her blood. He fed on his mother and killed her. The child was more vampire then human. After his first 'meal' his heart slowed and stopped. My father, Joham, discovered the child had no blood in his body and it was soon apparent that he was not growing the way the girls had. He was immortalized at birth. My father had no choice but to kill the child. But that didn't stop him. About that time the Volturi tracked him down, partly because of the child, and he convinced them a half vampire woman could bear another half vampire. So they gave him a year to prove it. By this time he knew he'd have to do something different at birth to save the mother and child. He also considered using a human father instead. By this time the other two girls had reached maturity and volunteered their bodies. He found a human male willing to try to impregnate one of the girls while he took the other. After a couple of months the human had not been able to do the job and Joham found out it was because the girls egg was impenetrable by human sperm. The other daughter was ready to deliver so he focused on that only. This time he gave her a c-section hoping to save her and the child. He was able to deliver the child and keep it from feeding, thus keeping its heart pumping. When he tried to close the incision he used vampire venom. He figured since it healed vampire skin, and that's what her skin was like, it would work. Unfortunately our skin isn't completely like vampire skin, it has human elements too, so the venom was poisonous to her and she died. They managed to feed the child animal blood which didn't stop the child's heart so he was hopeful he could get the child to maturity. Then about a week later, the youngest daughter was putting the baby to sleep when it suddenly latched on to her neck and fed on her. She was dead before any of the others realized what'd happened. Again he had to destroy the child." Nahuel paused and shook his head like he was dislodging a bad memory.

"About a month later my father came to see me. He figured since neither father, vampire or human, had worked that maybe another half vampire would. I lost it. I almost killed him. Last I heard about six months ago the Volturi came back to check on his 'work' and since he had nothing to show they finally destroyed him. My three remaining half sisters went crazy. They went on a rampage through the south killing any male vampire they could find. I don't know why and I haven't heard from them since." He let out a heavy sigh and looked up toward the sky. I hadn't realized how late in the day it was until I looked up too.

"I should probably get you home." he smiled at me. I wasn't sure that I wanted to go home but I let him help me up and we headed to the car. We walked quietly as he let me process everything he'd told me. I had never thought that far into my future about the possibility of children but it seemed like now that would never happen for me. Then there was the explanation he'd given me about my newly heightened senses. I was intrigued by the connections he had with a family he seemed to love and hate at the same time.

"Nahuel, do you ever wish you were one or the other?" I whispered. I could see he was thinking about how to answer my question as he opened the car door for me. I wondered, as I watched him walk around the car, if I should have kept that question to myself. He slid into the drivers seat and turned to look me in the eye.

"Renesmee, I haven't spent time around humans like you have. The only vampires I ever knew growing up were my father, who made me the monster I am, and Huilen who loved me for what I was. I've spent most of my life hating what I am. In answer to your question, no, I've never wished I was one or the other. Humans were weak and vampires were monsters. I can tell you that since I met you and your family, I have hope. Hope for a better future, hope for love." He reached up and ran his fingers down my cheek softly. My heart raced, my face flushed and my breath quickened.

"Oh, to be where you are again." he sighed. "I wonder how different I would've been then if I'd had someone like you." he looked longingly into my eyes. I could feel what he wanted and I turned my face away from him.

"We should probably get back to my house." I whispered. He turned away from me to start the car and then reached over to hold my hand. I didn't pull away because I did enjoy his touch, more then I wanted to admit. We drove silently for awhile both of us lost in our own thoughts and desires.

"Renesmee, do you ever feel lonely, like no one understands you?" he asked.

"Yes, sometimes. I know I'm loved, I've never doubted that but sometimes I don't feel good enough." I answered a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"Because you don't run as fast, can't see as far, and don't track as well as the others?" he questioned.

"Yes." I kept my eyes down. I'd never admitted these feelings to anyone and though I knew sometimes my dad saw them in my head, I'd never spoken them. I could feel a sudden sadness overwhelming me and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Nahuel, thank you for today." I spoke quietly, still unsure of my voice. We were almost home and I wasn't sure how this night would end. I saw him smile as he squeezed my hand, I knew he understood.

I wasn't paying attention when he stopped the car, off the side of the drive and much farther away from the house then I expected. He didn't say a word as he got out and came around to open my door. I looked curiously at him as he helped me out of the car.

"I wanted to talk to you about something but I didn't want your family to hear." he said quietly as we took a few steps away from the car. He stopped, faced me and took both of my hands in his. My body betrayed me again with his touch. I could see him smile at the response.

"I have enjoyed these last two days with you, Renesmee. I would like to stay a little longer and see what develops but I keep getting the feeling that you're not interested." I dropped my eyes at his words because I knew what he meant. He gently lifted my chin with his finger and waited until I met his gaze again.

"When I saw you today, interacting with all the people at the castle, the way they responded to you, so eager to be near you, I could feel it. It would be so easy to fall in love with you, Renesmee." he hesitated for a second. "I think I already am but I don't want to pursue a closed door. If you would rather I leave just tell me and I won't bother you again. If you just want to be friends just tell me and it won't go any further." again he hesitated as he searched my eyes for some sign of what I wanted. He began to lean towards me as he spoke again, "If you have any feelings for me please tell me or show me." I could feel his breath on my lips and for the third time in two days I turned away from him. I could feel his disappointment as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" he whispered in my ear. My knees began to tremble as my whole body screamed at me. He continued without pause. "Was I right this morning about something changing between you and Jacob? Is that why you wouldn't let me kiss you last night?"

"Yes" was all I could breath out.

"And tonight" he continued in my ear. "I feel the way your body responds to me, why then?" Then he paused and I felt the realization hit him. He knew. Tonight it wasn't Jacob that stopped me from kissing him, it was my desire for him. I wanted him too much to let go of even one inch of my self control. My body tensed slightly as he let out a small laugh.

"Nahuel." I whispered.

"Shhh, don't say a word." he breathed as his lips touched my ear. Slowly he moved his lips down my neck and across my shoulder. My eyes rolled back into my head as everything began to spin, I wasn't breathing. His lips continued to trace down my collar bone to the hollow in my neck, up to my chin and across my jaw back to my ear. I couldn't help it anymore, his name escaped my lips in a low moan and I felt his joy.

"Do you want me to kiss you now Renesmee?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes" was all I could say. I'd lost the battle, I didn't want anything but his lips on mine. I felt them firm and eager moving in time with mine. His hands had moved, one to the skin of my lower back and the other tangled tightly in my hair at the back of my neck. My body was pressed firmly against his as our lips continued to move together. I felt his tongue, gentle on my lips, tasting everything. I couldn't think straight, all I saw was him. I turned my face away to breath but his lips never left my skin, my jaw, my neck, my shoulder, my ear. I knew I had to stop this.

"Nahuel…stop…please" I whispered. He pulled his lips away from my neck and looked in my eyes. I could see the hunger and passion that was there and I wanted to give in to it but I couldn't. I tried to calm my breathing so I could speak as he stared at me.

"I can't do this, not tonight, not here. I really enjoyed our afternoon and I definitely want you to come back but right now I need to go home, you need a cold shower, and we both need to say good night." I said quietly my breathing still unsteady.

"You really are an amazing young woman, Renesmee. May I come back in the morning? I don't know how long I can stand to be away from you now." Nahuel laughed. He leaned in and kissed me gently for just a second before continuing. "Have sweet dreams my beautiful darling. I'll see you in the morning." Then he dropped his hands and let me go.

"Yes, I'll see you in the morning, Nahuel." I turned and walked towards the house. I saw the flash of his headlights as he turned the car around and headed out of the driveway. What was I doing? What was I thinking? How could I hurt Jacob like this? I pulled my thoughts together as I got closer to the house, trying to keep my dad in the dark for a little while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for their input and reviews. I know some of you were a little upset with me after the last chapter. I don't know if this one will help any but please stick with me because I think you'll like where**

** it's going. If you'll keep reviewing I'll do a couple of days of double postings just to get you past your frustration with me. :)**

**What's Going On Here Anyway?**

Everyone was doing their own thing tonight when I got to the house. Dad looked up from his piano, "Did you have a good afternoon honey?"

"Yes, but I am very tired. I think I'll head straight to bed." I walked over and gave him a kiss before crossing the room to kiss mom who was reading in the corner.

"Good night dear. Sleep well." she said. I looked around listening for the only other heartbeat in the house, Jacob. My dad could hear the question in my head.

"I believe he's waiting upstairs for you." my dad grinned as he spoke. I smiled and headed to my room.

When I opened the door Jacob was stretched across my bed with his hands behind his head grinning at me.

"Did you have a good time today, Nessie?" he asked lightly.

I blushed and pushed the thoughts out of my head, I felt so guilty.

"Yea, we went to Wilson Castle, it was amazing to see." I smiled as I headed to my dresser for pajamas. I needed a shower before I got too close to Jacob. I didn't want his excellent smell to identify exactly how close Nahuel and I had been tonight. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be out in a minute." I said as I headed to the bathroom. He leapt off the bed, grabbed my arm and lightly spun me around to face him.

"Hey, what's going on Nessie? Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" his voice trying to stay calm. I tensed and tried to respond quickly but Jacob already knew. I could feel him inhaling deeply as he moved from my head to my ear to my shoulder to my neck and up to my lips. He let out a little laugh but I could see the pain and hurt momentarily in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug and as he spoke he stroked my hair.

"Nessie, what are you worried about, hurting my feelings? Don't be. I love you and I know you love me. I told you to spend time with him, get to know him, I didn't expect his lips in so many places so soon but I'm not judging you Nessie. All I want is for you to be happy and if Nahuel will bring you the happiness you want I'll be ok with that." he paused as he felt my body tense in response to his words.

He pulled me away and looked down into my eyes, "Nessie you don't have to choose now. We are in no hurry, you can't rush love or decisions of the heart." he paused again to make sure he had my undivided attention.

"Renesmee, whatever decisions you make about your body are your business. I will not think any differently of you no matter what you do with him. Do you understand?" I smiled weakly and nodded my head.

"I would like to take a shower though, please." I said. He laughed and released me going back to my bed.

I closed the bathroom door and slid down to the floor. What was going on here? I love Jacob but I was making out with Nahuel. Am I a total moron? And why was Jake being so cool about this because I know I wouldn't be! If I saw him kissing another girl I'd probably rip her face off. I got up quickly not wanting to think about that last thought any longer and hurried through my shower. The hot water seemed to bring me back to my senses and I put the thoughts of tonight out of my head. I brushed out my curls, brushed my teeth, washed my face and headed out to bed.

Jacob was laying on his side with the blankets next to him pulled back for me. I walked to the edge of the bed, looked down wistfully and shook my head. He grinned widely.

"Your dad did make me promise I would protect your innocence before he allowed me up here." Jake smirked. He knew I didn't like having the blankets between us but we both knew for now it was better safe then sorry. I climbed in and snuggled close to him. He began twisting his fingers absentmindedly through my hair as he spoke.

"Tell me about your day. I want to hear everything, well, maybe not everything but you know what I mean." he chuckled.

I began telling him all about the castle and the history behind it and the beautiful architecture. I shared with him the things Nahuel had told me about his family, keeping certain things to myself like the hormonal thing my body was doing and how sometimes I felt very alone and different. It seemed like I'd talked for awhile before Jacob spoke.

"Nessie, please don't think I'm complaining because I'm not, I love hearing your beautiful voice but I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much."

"You asked about my day." I said, confusion in my voice.

"I know I did Nessie. What I meant was, usually you 'show' me things when I ask. I guess I just wasn't expecting the conversation." he paused for a second and continued. "Did I do something to upset you again?" he asked still confused because of the talking.

I laughed lightly, "Sorry Jake. I've only used my gift with Nahuel once so everything between us is spoken. I guess I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked pleadingly into his eyes awaiting forgiveness. As he searched my eyes for something I reached up and placed my hand on his neck. Then I 'showed' him the previous minute between us and that I was truly sorry. He smiled down warmly at me.

"I forgive you Nessie. We should probably get some sleep. When are you seeing Nahuel again?" he asked curiously.

"He's coming over in the morning sometime. Is that ok? I don't want to mess up any plans you had." I finished quickly.

"No, Nessie that's fine. Good night sweetheart." he whispered as he leaned down to gently kiss me good night.

In that split second that his lips touched mine every desire and need I'd felt earlier with Nahuel came rushing back. My hand was still resting on his neck and he felt every emotion too, damn hormones! Our lips began moving faster as I pulled him closer to my body. His hand slid down my arm to my side as his lips moved to my ear.

"What's going on Nessie?" he said breathlessly as I kissed his neck and chin hungrily. I couldn't answer I could only 'show' him my desire and what I wanted. My other hand found a way under his tee shirt. I ran my fingers up the strong muscles of his stomach towards his chest when his hand suddenly found my wrist and pulled it away. My lips hesitated for just a second on his neck before I turned his face back to mine and found his lips again. He held my hand firmly down on the bed as his lips slowed and he tried to calm his breathing. He pulled away momentarily and then kissed me one more time very gently. He released me completely and fell back onto the bed next to me, heart still racing, eyes still closed. I felt a sudden unexpected calm come over me and my desires seemed to be pushed aside. He didn't say anything as I slid out from under the covers and moved my body close to his. I knew if I started again he would give in, I also knew he didn't want our love to be like this. I put my hand on his neck as I curled up next to him, relaxing against the warmth of his body. His arm curled around me strong and secure as I fell soundlessly asleep.

I awoke to an empty bed hearing whispers outside my door. I stayed still struggling hard to make out the words.

…_there's something wrong with this situation." Jacob said harshly._

"_I don't see a problem Jacob, are you sure it's not jealousy." I heard mom say._

"_No Bella! I saw the dream. I was there last night. Something is going on and I don't like it." Jacobs voice was even more harsh this time._

"_He's right Bella, love." my dad whispered, continuing "I am proud of you Jacob for calling on me last night. I'm sure that was very difficult for you to resist." _

What was he talking about? I wondered, then it clicked in. The sudden calmness I felt when Jacob moved away from me, he'd used his thoughts to get my dads attention, then asked for Jasper to come and calm me down.

"_You both know I just want to make her happy and do what's best for her." Jacob whispered._

"_I think we need to talk to her Bella, see if she'll even talk to us about this. We need to try to find out what's going on with Nahuel in case Jacob is right." my dad said._

"_If you think that's best Edward but haven't you been able to see what's in her head?" mom questioned._

"_I've been looking Bella but she's getting almost as good as Alice when she wants to hide something and she is definitely hiding something." he finished._

"_I'm taking off today. He'll be here this morning and I can't deal with him now." Jacobs voice was full of rage. "I need to get some things of my own worked out anyway." he continued suddenly sounding sad._

"_When should we tell her you'll be back." dad asked. _

Jacob didn't respond so I knew he'd thought the answer for my dad. I lay there head spinning suddenly remembering the dream I was having just before I woke up. Oh no, no, no! How could this have happened! I knew I'd been dreaming of Jacob as I fell asleep. How did I end up dreaming of Nahuel? I could see the dream perfectly recalled in my brain but I didn't understand it. Why would I dream of being with Nahuel _that way_ when I loved Jacob. Oh, this must have devastated Jacob. I needed to see him before he left, needed to get this worked out. Just then I heard the quiet knock on my door. It had only taken a few seconds for me to process all of these thoughts and now time was up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay Please all of you Jacob lovers don't kill me after you read this chapter I promise you'll like the next chapter better. Thanks for all the reviews you have me hooked! Keep your ideas and reactions coming I appreciate all of them. Enjoy!**

**The Talk**

"Come in dad." I whispered when he knocked. I sat up in bed pulling the covers tightly around my knees and hugging them to my chest as they entered.

"Did Jacob leave already?" I directed the question to my dad as they sat next to each other across from me.

"Yes Nessie but he'll be back by dark and he's not upset with you." he answered.

I rolled my eyes but knew dad was right. Jacob only wanted my happiness no matter what it did to him. I sighed deeply. I didn't know where this conversation was headed but as I looked at my parents and the concern on their faces I knew I had to tell them everything. We were family, we could figure this out together like we always had.

"I guess we have some things to talk about, huh?" I said.

"Jacob is very concerned about your increased…passions lately." my mom replied. I could tell she wasn't very comfortable starting this conversation. I knew I would be the only one blushing here this morning but not the most uncomfortable one. I couldn't imagine how my dad felt, having already seen my dream in Jacobs mind.

"Yea, until yesterday I thought I was going crazy." I kept my eyes down. I could feel their confusion. I reached out and took my moms hand in mine. I only had to 'show' her because dad would 'see' everything I was thinking. I began with Nahuels information yesterday about a half vampires development at maturity.

"Oh, Nessie! I can't imagine what you're going through. I've only experienced each type of desire individually, never both combined. I'm sure your physical desires are going to be very difficult to control, dear." she looked at my dad questioningly.

"Do you know specifically why Jacob is so concerned about you?" my dad asked.

I 'showed' them all of the moments I'd experienced with Nahuel since the first time he kissed my hand. I let them see his pleasure every time he made my heart race. I let them feel every sensation I felt. They experienced the increase in intensity of each memory, ending with last night at his car. I kept my eyes down in embarrassment as the last memory ended.

The room was silent for a few minutes and I couldn't bring myself to look up at my parents. I wondered if they were having one of their silent conversations I never understood since dad couldn't 'hear' mom.

"Renesmee, we don't understand how or why you're feelings seem to have intensified so quickly for Nahuel, especially considering your feelings for Jacob. It seems to me like he is intentionally inciting these feelings in you, trying to get…_close_ to you, though. We just don't understand why he's pushing so hard, so fast like he doesn't have much time." my dad sounded concerned and confused as he spoke.

"Sweetheart, we know Nahuel will be here this morning to see you again and whatever you choose to do is between you and him. Your physical attraction to him may cloud your emotional needs, which is not a good thing sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with having physical desires but since these are all new to you, you'll need to be more guarded." mom looked tenderly into my eyes.

"Renesmee, you need to hear me, please. When I was human with your father there was nothing else in the world I wanted more than his body and his touch. Today, there is still nothing I want more than his body or his touch," she grinned at the memories, "and the desires I have now are a hundred times stronger then when I was human." she paused trying to read my reaction then continued.

"Do not let your physical desires lead you down a path you don't want to go. I know you well enough and I see enough of your dad in you to know that you don't want just anyone to have your body. Decide what you want and stick to it, no matter what your body says." She patted my hand and looked at dad.

"Physical attraction can get out of hand very quickly and it can be hard to stop once started, especially for men. Stay close to the house today, I'll try not eavesdrop but I will be listening for you to call me if you need anything." my dad said. They both looked at me with compassion and love.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" mom asked. I shook my head no and they got up to leave.

My head was spinning with thoughts, why was my physical attraction to Nahuel so much stronger then to Jacob whom I loved? I agreed with dad about Nahuel seeming to be in a hurry for something but what? Mom was right, I didn't want to give myself to just anybody. I wanted to wait until I got married before I lost my virginity, just like her and dad had. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I'd made my decision and I would stick to it, no matter what. I loved Jacob and I didn't want anyone else to ever have my body except him. I would not let my hormones control my actions. I got out of bed, a new determination in my mind, and headed for the shower.

Before long I was on my way downstairs ready for the day. I wished Jacob was here, he always calmed me. I went to watch Alice and Jasper play chess, I needed the distraction, while I waited for Nahuel. As I stood watching the game I felt unusually calm, "Thanks Jasper" I whispered. He smiled and patted my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No, but thank you." I smiled at him.

"I think your waiting is over Nessie, he's coming up the driveway now." Alice said. I looked at her sideways, she couldn't 'see' half breeds like me, Jacob and Nahuel.

"I can hear the tires." she grinned back at me. My heart began racing momentarily then a calm that could only come from Jasper took over. I smiled as I headed to the door, I could hear his footsteps on the porch. He knocked softly, I took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile. My breath caught as I saw him standing there in the morning sun. His beautiful brown skin shimmered in the sunlight, his wide smile sparkled, and his eye smoldered. My heart began racing again as I looked at him. He grinned at me as he handed me a single red rose. I took the rose and smiled back at him.

"Good morning Renesmee." he whispered as he stepped toward me, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me eagerly. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Yes, come in Nahuel." I breathed. He stepped through the door smiling. My parents were immediately in the room looking cautiously at us.

"Good morning Edward, Bella." Nahuel said politely keeping his arm securely around my waist. They both smiled at him.

"Where would you like to go today Renesmee?" Nahuel asked turning back to me. "I was thinking about hiking at the Quechee state park, if you're up for it." he continued. I smiled weakly.

"I was thinking about staying around here today. We've got plenty of forest area around here and some really beautiful look outs." I said hesitantly.

"That sounds great Renesmee." he smiled and took my hand as we headed out the door. I led the way across the yard towards the woods still thinking about my morning so far. I was deep in thought when Nahuel first spoke.

"The weather is beautiful today isn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled. We walked for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"How long will you be taking classes at the college?" he asked curiously. I still wasn't paying much attention, trying not to focus on the feel of my hand in his, as I answered.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably go through medical school I guess." I said blankly. He was silent for a few more minutes.

"Do you think the sun will fall from the sky if I kiss you?" he asked teasingly. I snapped out of my reverie, a look of shock on my face. He laughed and came to a stop on the trail looking curiously at me.

"Are you ok Renesmee? You seem to be very preoccupied this morning." a look of concern crossed his face.

"I'm sorry Nahuel, I guess I have a lot on my mind." I said quietly. I tried to smile reassuringly as we continued on. I was trying to figure him out, why was he moving so quickly? Why did I feel so attracted to him? Should I try to ask him about it or just wait and see what happened today?

"What about after college, have you thought about where you'd like to live or what you'd like to do?" he asked. I was trying to pay closer attention now so I answered immediately.

"No, I haven't really thought about it." I admitted honestly. "I guess there are lots of places I'd like to see some day but with all of the tomorrows before me I've never thought about it much." I shrugged my shoulders

"Have you thought about a family?" he whispered as he stopped and spun me towards him looking deeply into my eyes.

We were standing in a small clearing with the sun shining down warmly on us. I looked up in confusion not sure where this conversation was going and before I could speak his arms pulled me tightly to his body. I'd been so lost in thought I hadn't kept my guard up and now it was too late. His lips were pressed against mine, moving franticly, his hands clutching me tight. I couldn't even catch a breath, my heart raced, my body exploded with excitement and my lips moved perfectly in time with his. He moved his lips eagerly down my neck and I knew I had to stop this.

"Nahuel…stop….please." I stammered. His lips moved quickly up my neck and to my ear.

"Renesmee, you don't really want me to stop." he breathed out deeply as his lips continued in the hollow under my ear. I tried to repeat myself but before I could speak again his lips were back on mine firmer and rougher then before. Suddenly my resolve came crashing down and his determination instantly increased. I could feel the eagerness in his body now that he'd felt me give in but I couldn't think, my body was in control.

Several things happened all in that same second I lost my self control.

First, his hands moved to the buttons on my shirt.

Second, I began screaming in my head, _Dad! Dad! Help me Dad! I can't stop this, it's not what I want. Please Dad, help me! _

Thirdly, his mouth began moving down towards his hands and a long, low moan escaped my throat. There was nothing I could do now but wait for the help I knew was coming.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as we stood there, bodies tangled together but only a minute had passed. We heard rather then saw what was coming towards us. In a flash that was hardly perceptible Nahuel was behind me pinning my arms to my chest, his teeth bared at my throat. At the same moment four feral growls ripped through the clearing as Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper appeared only a few feet away from us.

"You shouldn't be here Edward." Nahuel spit at him.

"Renesmee called me, Nahuel, and I will be wherever my daughter needs me to be." he replied tensely. Nahuels eyes flashed to me and back to my dad instantly.

I felt his arms tighten around me as my family stepped closer.

"It doesn't have to be this way Nahuel, you don't have to hurt her." Edward said in his velvety smooth voice.

"Explain the problem to me Nahuel, I'm sure we can work it out." dad continued. I saw a look of understanding come upon his face and I knew Nahuel had thought about the problem just as my dad had hoped. He shook his head sadly.

"This isn't the answer Nahuel. How did you plan for this to work, without her knowledge, without her permission? Did you think you'd just steal her away from her family and she'd be ok with that?" Bella, Jasper, Emmett and me stood quietly with no clue about what was happening or what dad was talking about. My mom hissed at Nahuel.

"Let her go Nahuel, we'll talk this through and figure out another solution. My family will help you save Huilen." dad continued in his persuasive voice. We waited while dad listened to Nahuels thoughts.

"That can't be the only answer." dad shook his head. "If it is, you have to ask her. You can't just take what you want by force. Explain the situation to her and let her decide."

Suddenly I was free, Nahuels arms fell to his side and he stepped back away from me. I ran into my moms open arms and began to cry. She held me firmly for a second while she stroked my hair.

"What's going on Edward?" Emmett demanded.

I pulled myself together, buttoned my shirt up and turned around to face Nahuel. His head was bent and his shoulders sagged in defeat. As angry as I was I couldn't help but feel compassion for him at that moment. I looked over at my dad to see what was going on but he only stared at Nahuel.

"Would you like to explain or should I?" dad asked him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Couldn't sleep and couldn't wait to get this out for you. I hope you haven't figured out Nahuels intentions yet! Enjoy this and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Explanations Please!**

I stood with my mom staring between dad and Nahuel waiting for an answer. Slowly Nahuel lifted his head and began to speak. "I'm sorry Renesmee…for today, and yesterday. I haven't been honest with you about my intentions here. I want you to know" he paused and looked agonizingly at me, "I have fallen in love with you and I will always regret the way I've handled this problem. See, the story I told you yesterday about my sisters and my father, Joham, was not completely true." My dad reached over and took my hand, knowing that what I was about to hear would upset me, and squeezed it gently. Nahuel never took his eyes off me as he spoke.

"He has been trying to breed my sisters for the past year and three of them have died. The Volturi did come for him but it's been more recently. He is still alive. He has three months before they are due to check on the progress of his 'work'. And he did come to see me except it was two weeks ago not several months ago." I saw the pleading look in his eyes as he continued. I knew he was begging me to understand what he was about to say.

"I had been home with Huilen when Joham and my sisters showed up. He was so excited to share his theory with me, thinking I would gladly help him. My remaining three sisters were already too old to conceive and he remembered when we'd come to meet you several years ago. He figured you were almost matured. I knew where his thoughts were headed even before he finished and I got furious. In just seconds my sisters had immobilized Huilen and Joham had his teeth to my throat. He told me he would kill Huilen if I didn't calm down and do what he asked me to. I listened carefully to his idea as they held Huilen, poised to kill her, in the corner of the room. I didn't know what to do…I agreed. He's waiting for me to bring you back to him and release Huilen. He thinks the Volturi will spare him if he can succeed." My whole body tensed as I realized what he was saying. I could feel the realization come to my mom also, dad held my hand firmly. I pulled angrily away from them and stepped toward Nahuel, glaring as I went, a small hiss escaping my lips.

"You. Came. Here. To get. Me pregnant. And take me back to your deranged father." I spit at him. Three hisses came from behind me as mom, Emmett and Jasper reacted to what I'd said.

"Renesmee, please. I never wanted to hurt you. I think his theory is right. I believe we could have a child together without any complications." Everything went red as I crouched to attack. All I wanted was to rip his throat out. Before I could spring my parents had my arms holding me back.

"Nessie you don't want to do this sweetheart." my dad soothed. "He never wanted to hurt you but Huilen is his only family and he doesn't want to lose her either." I knew he was right but I still wanted to kill him. How could he do this to me? I didn't care what the reason was I hated how he made me lose control. I felt so weak. I went limp in their arms and my mom held me close to her for support.

My dad looked deep into my eyes, "Renesmee, they came to our aid when you were just a baby. If they hadn't come your mom and I and many others would probably not be here today. You know in your heart we have to help save Huilen. Nahuel was wrong to do what he's done but he does regret it, he has fallen in love with you, and he didn't see any other options." I hated it when dad was right, which he usually was. I sighed deeply and looked past my dad to Nahuel. I straightened up and stepped towards him my parents still holding my arms cautiously.

"Nahuel, my family does owe you a debt of gratitude for what you did to help us. We will help your aunt in any way we can. I will forgive only your ignorance in handling this situation. As long as you are here I would appreciate it if you would stay as far away from me as possible." I glared at him as I spoke and saw the pain my words caused him. I turned back to my family, took my moms hand and headed for home.

"We need to go back to the house, update the others and begin to plan how we can save Huilen." my dad was saying to Nahuel as we left. Emmett and Jasper ran ahead of us. Mom and dad ran next to me with Nahuel following behind.

I looked over at my dad and thought, _Where is Jake?_

"I sent Carlisle to find him when we left." he answered.

_How much does he know? _My mind was racing with so much confusion and anger I knew I needed Jake. He was always my comforter, just knowing he was near cleared my mind and helped me focus.

"No one knows anything, sweetheart. I didn't know exactly what to expect when we found you so I told Carlisle just to find him and tell him you needed him. Whatever you choose to share with the rest of the family and Jacob is up to you. What happened out here today is just between us." dad squeezed my hand as he spoke.

It only took minutes, running, to get back to the house. I saw Jacob dart off the porch where the others were waiting as we entered the yard. He ran to me and swept me into his arms as he spoke, "Are you ok, Nessie?"

"Yes Jake, I'm fine, physically anyway." I smiled weakly at him. Before he could speak again I laid my hand on his cheek. I 'showed' him quickly all the times he'd comforted me and I laid my head against his chest. He sighed deeply but didn't speak, just held me closer.

"Thank you Jacob, we'll talk soon, I promise." I whispered into his chest. I saw the anxious looks from my family as we reached the stairs. Mom and dad were right behind us and dad spoke.

"Everything is fine, just a misunderstanding. Nahuel needs some help though. I think we should go inside and discuss what's going on."

Everyone followed Edward into the living room quietly. Jacob sat in the chair in the corner of the room and kept me close on his lap. I saw Nahuel glance at us from across the room, disappointment and frustration apparent on his face. He met my eyes for a split second and then dropped them to the floor. Once everyone was seated my dad explained what was going on.

"Nahuel came here because Huilen is in trouble. Joham, his father, is threatening to kill her. I can't tell you why but I can tell you there is nothing Nahuel can do to appease him. We need to figure out what we can do to save her. We owe both of them for their past support and help." My dad looked around the room and waited.

"Let's just go take him out! There are plenty of us, it won't even be a fight." Emmett enthused. True to form Emmett was always ready to fight.

"Edward, if you could give us a better idea of the demands Joham is making maybe we could figure out a solution." Carlisle said. My dad never betrayed me by looking my direction he just answered.

"The details aren't important Carlisle there is nothing we can do that will satisfy him. The only important factor is that Huilen needs our help."

As he spoke I could feel Jacobs eyes on me questioningly. I looked up at him and knew it was time for our talk. I nodded slightly to him and got up. Everyone looked at us as Jacob rose also.

_Dad, go ahead and tell them the details. Jake and I are going upstairs to talk. Let us know the plan tomorrow okay?_

He smiled at us and nodded. I took Jacobs hand and we left the room, no one spoke. We walked slowly up the stairs to my room. As we reached the door I heard my dad begin to speak. Jacob followed me into my room and closed the door behind him. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, his arms enveloped me gently.

"I love you Jacob." I turned my eyes towards his as I continued. "I have a lot to tell you about what's happened today but I want to start with an apology. I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I have no idea what that dream was about or why I had it. I know I fell asleep dreaming about you and I can imagine what you woke up to caused you great pain today. I am sorry about that." I paused for a moment. "Jacob I know without a doubt or hesitation that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You've always been what I needed when I needed it. You're my best friend. There will never be anyone else that I would want to have my heart…or my body, I give them both to you forever." He leaned down and gently kissed me for a long moment, it was the sweetest kiss ever.

"Thank you Renesmee. I love you too and you've had every part of me since the day you were born." he grinned down at me before continuing. "I left this morning because I had some things I needed to figure out. You know all I've ever wanted is to please you. Lately I've felt unsure of exactly how to do that. Last night was very, very difficult for me." he paused. I raised my hand to his cheek to 'show' him the memory and that I understood.

"Nessie, part of making you happy is not just giving you what you want but making sure what you get is what's best for you at the time. So I needed to make some decisions of my own today." he paused then continued. "Your innocence is very important to me because I don't believe, no matter what your body tells you, that you are ready to lose that yet. I also believe it's my job to help you protect that part of yourself. I don't want any regrets about any part of our life together, ever. I don't know exactly how you feel about this but I know I would regret being with you without a real commitment of forever." he searched my eyes for a sign of understanding and I smiled widely at him.

"You are amazing Jacob! You know me so well even when you don't realize it." I touched his cheek again and 'showed' him the decision I'd made this morning about waiting until I was married to lose my virginity. He closed his arms tighter around me and lifted me up to kiss him. I've never felt as sure of anything in my life as I did in his arms at this moment. He held me for another long minute before setting me back on the floor and releasing me.

"I guess you have some things to tell me and I'm guessing I'm not going to like all of them, is that correct?" he asked.

I nodded an agreement and he walked over to the bed. I waited while he settled himself against the headboard and opened his arms to me.

"I'd like to change first if you don't mind." I said. He nodded so I grabbed some pajamas from the dresser and went to the bathroom. As I undressed I thought about how close I'd come to giving myself away today and I shuttered. I was so relieved Jacob and I thought the same way and we would help each other stay pure. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth before heading out of the bathroom. I crawled onto the bed next to him and leaned against his chest. I knew there were some things I had to 'show' him tonight that I didn't want to see his reaction to.

"I'm not sure exactly where to begin." I said quietly.

"Why don't you start with what's going on downstairs." he responded.

I sighed, "You would want to start with the most difficult thing first, ok."

I laid my hand on his neck and 'showed' him everything he needed to know starting with the conversation Nahuel and I had the day before about his family. I could feel his body tense at times but he didn't speak until I was finished. I 'showed' him what happened between Nahuel and me in the clearing, how close I'd been to losing myself. He saw my family come to my rescue and my realization about Nahuels intentions here. He heard the explanation and apology Nahuel gave and my moment of anger when I wanted to kill him. I didn't hide any thought or emotion from Jake, not tonight and never again would I hide anything from him. He sat still and quiet for a long time before he spoke and I knew he was angry.

"I can't help him, Nessie. I know I should but I can't, not after what he did to you, not after he played with your emotions the way he did. I hope you understand my feelings."

I replayed for him the time the Volturi came for us to remind him of how Nahuel and Huilen saved us. He hung his head and sighed.

"If the family needs me I will be there." he whispered hesitantly.

"Jacob can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, you know that." he answered.

"Nahuel asked me several thought provoking questions recently. I was wondering, how do you see your future?" I asked.

"With you of course silly girl." he laughed lightly and kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled at him. It wasn't what I was looking for but I didn't feel it was the right time to push the question, another day perhaps. We both yawned at the same time then laughed.

"I guess it's time to sleep huh?" I asked.

He reached over and shut the light off and slid down onto the pillows. I curled up close to his strong body and laid my hand on his chest. There were no blankets between us tonight and it was wonderful. I could feel every sense in my body heightened and I was satisfied. He leaned over me and kissed me good night. One long, passionate kiss that sent my senses racing.

"I love you Nessie, have sweet dreams." he whispered.

"I love you too Jacob. Good night." and I closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Choices**

I could feel the sun warming my face as I awoke. A deep sigh escaped my lips as I felt Jacobs strong arms still around me. I laid there contently for awhile unsure if Jacob was still asleep, afraid to move and end the moment. As I snuggled into him, my hand still on his chest, I felt his heart begin to race. I grinned to myself as I remembered my dream from last night and let it play back for Jake too. Our breathing became shallow in anticipation as I lifted myself up and began to kiss his neck working my way up to his chin. His lips found mine eagerly and my hands twisted into his hair. He pulled me closer to him as his lips moved up my jaw towards my ear.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered then kissed my ear, my neck…his name slipped from my lips in a low moan as my body formed to his eagerly. He took a deep breath and pulled his lips away from mine still holding my body close to his. I frowned as he looked into my eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"I could get used to waking up like this…and those dreams of yours.." he cut off with a sigh. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess we have to get out of bed so we stay good, huh?" I asked disappointedly.

He brushed the curls out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Yes Nessie, we need to be good." he laughed lightly at the sad look on my face.

We both climbed hesitantly out of bed.

"Are you heading down to your room for a shower or to see Edward?" I asked as I went to the closet.

"I think I should head for the shower first, clear these thoughts out of my head before I see your dad." he laughed.

"Come back up when your done and we'll go see him together." I paused and looked mischievously at him. "You could move your clothes up here, then we could save water by sharing our showers in the morning." I grinned teasingly at him.

He strode across the room and swept me into his arms kissing me passionately.

"You are going to make this very difficult for me aren't you Nessie?" he groaned.

"Wouldn't it be nice though?" I sighed. He set me down and headed for the door.

"I'm sure glad the cold water never runs out." he mumbled as he left the room.

I smiled happily as I headed for the shower and got ready for the day. I couldn't help but wonder what had been decided about Huilen so I dressed quickly, brushing my teeth and hair hastily. When I opened the bathroom door Jacob had already returned and was sitting at my desk. He smiled widely at me and rose to take my hand.

"You look beautiful today Nessie."

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed his hand and we headed downstairs.

We found everyone almost exactly as we'd left them last night with the exception of Nahuel who was standing by the windows gazing blankly outside. All eyes turned to us as we entered the room and I could feel the heavy weight of those eyes. We both froze in the doorway.

"What's wrong!" I demanded looking at my parents for the answer.

"Nothing is wrong, dear, we would like to talk to you about something very important though. Please come and sit down." dad said.

Jacob and I both could feel the tension as we sat on the sofa across from them. Jacob held my hand securely as we waited. My dad inhaled deeply and began.

"Jacob, Nessie we spent most of the night discussing options for rescuing Huilen. Nahuel and Carlisle are both concerned about ending the lives of his sisters unnecessarily. We believe if we go there and forcefully try to rescue Huilen the girls will defend their father and we will be forced to destroy them." he paused briefly never taking his eyes from mine. "Carlisle and Nahuel also agree that there is nothing Joham wants more right now then you, Nessie. You are his last hope for fulfilling this fantasy experiment of his. We don't believe he will do anything to harm you." Jake and I both stiffened as we realized where this conversation was going. I felt Jacobs hand begin to tremble and I 'showed' him visions to calm him.

"You want to give Nessie to him, willingly?" Jacob spit angrily at Edward.

"Not exactly Jacob, please let me explain what we've been discussing. We believe that if Renesmee goes with Nahuel to see Joham and convinces him that she is willing to have a baby, Nahuels baby, that he'll let Huilen go without harm. Carlisle will go with them and convince Joham that we are all behind Nessie's choice. Carlisle believes he can appeal to Joham's scientific side and help to get him out of the house. If he can get Joham alone outside of the house Emmett, Jasper and I will take over and destroy him. Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and you will stick close to the house and watch. When Carlisle and Joham leave you will all go inside and deal with the sisters. Nahuel will try to convince them to walk away and start their own lives. If he cannot do that he will step aside and let the women destroy his sisters. Your job Jacob will be to get to Renesmee and protect her. There is no reason for either of you to be involved in the fighting." He paused for a second and continued. "This choice is up to the two of you. We will not do anything you're not comfortable with or don't agree to." he looked at Jacob seriously.

"Jacob I know how much you love Nessie and you know none of us would put her in danger. Carlisle will be with her and we will all be close by." he turned his eyes to me.

"Nessie I know you don't want anything to do with Nahuel and we'll all understand if you chose not to do this. I am asking you to think about it though, please." he said. I nodded my head and looked at Jake. He was staring blankly at his hands and I knew he was keeping his true thoughts from my dad. I squeezed his hand and we both got up to leave.

"Looks like Jake and I have some choices to make." I 'showed' Jacob our favorite look out place and he nodded.

"How much time do we have to decide?" I asked dad.

"We'd like to leave tomorrow but we can wait a few days if you need the time." he replied.

I nodded absently. "We'll be back later tonight." I said and we left the room. We walked quietly to the garage and got in the car to leave. Neither one of us spoke the entire ride to Cardigan State Park. Jacob held his arm around my shoulder and I twisted my fingers into his hand. When we got close he parked the car and we walked the short distance to our favorite spot. We sat down in the small clearing overlooking the forest below.

"I don't even know how or what to think about all of this Nessie." he shook his head slowly. "Last night I find out that the only reason he came here was to knock you up for his freak father. He takes advantage of your hormones to get what he wants not even caring what it'll do to you emotionally. Now I'm expected to let you go away with him, to pretend you want to have his baby! Does everyone thing I've lost my mind?" he looked at me exasperated.

"Renesmee, you are my world. Just thinking of you and him the last couple of days makes me want to kill him. I'm supposed to help him now! I don't know if I can do this Nessie." he looked pleadingly into my eyes. "Tell me what to do Renesmee, please."

I ran my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. I could feel the struggle in him and I wasn't sure what to say. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I spoke.

"Jacob, I don't know what to say to make this better for you. I do know that I love you, does that count for anything?" I whispered. He laid his head on mine and put his arm around my waist.

"Of course that counts for something honey. I love you too."

We sat quietly for a long time both lost in our own thoughts. My mind wandered from past to present, all my life so far with Jake, then to the future. I couldn't help thinking about what Nahuel said about him and I having a baby. Nahuel had put a lot of thoughts in my mind that had never been there before and not just physical thoughts. What did I want in my future? I knew I wanted Jacob but what else? Travel? Marriage was a given, someday? What about children, was that a possibility? What did Jake want, had he thought about these things?

"Jake what do you dream about?" I asked shyly. He was quiet for a minute.

"I dream about you, always you. You've starred in every dream I've had since the day you were born." he smiled at the memories. He saw the questioning look on my face and continued.

"At first I would dream about your beautiful smile and the way you always enjoyed biting me. I used to dream about you dancing across the field when you were learning ballet. I've dreamt about our hunting trips, you learning to swim, and me actually beating you at chess." he laughed lightly.

"I had nightmares for awhile when you were first learning to drive. I was always so scared something would happen to you. When we started college I would dream of you finding someone else you loved more then me." he whispered and sat silently for a few minutes.

"What do you dream about now Jake…about the future…about us?" I asked. He sighed deeply.

"I dream about being close to you, about waking up with you every morning for the rest of my life. I've dreamt of you standing in front of me in a long white dress, holding my hands, promising the minister that you'll love me forever. I dream of your touch, your smell, your kiss." his voice was wistful as he finished like he was remembering each dream as he spoke. He looked down at me seriously, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what this is about Nessie."

"The last few days have made me think about things I've never thought about before, specifically the future. I've been wondering what the future holds for me…for you. There's all these questions floating around in my head and I'm just trying to sort them all out I guess." I wasn't sure what else to say, where to start.

"What are your dreams for the future Nessie?" Jacob spoke so softly it was barely a breath. I could feel some thing, a feeling, between us that I'd never felt before and I wondered about it. I reached up and touched his cheek, replaying the last seconds questioningly.

"I don't know, uncertainty or fear maybe, change definitely. I don't know how to describe it either Nessie but I feel it too. A change in our relationship, an intensity, gravity maybe." he answered as uncertainly as I felt.

"I dream about you too Jacob. I dream about making you happy. I dream about falling asleep in your arms every night forever." I hesitated not knowing how much I should share right now. "I dream about being your wife." I whispered, "about having a family." I felt his body tense as I spoke the last words. Neither of us spoke for a long time. I wondered what would bring this silence to an end. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, unsure of whether to go forward or retreat back to safety.

Finally Jacob sighed heavily, laid back in the grass and closed his eyes. I stared at the bright blue sky for awhile realizing the sun was moving too fast across the sky.

"Why do you think you imprinted on me?" I asked quietly watching his face for any kind of reaction. We'd talked about imprinting in relation to others in his pack but never about us. I knew what most of the others believed, that they imprinted to make stronger wolves or because of the bloodline or because of compatible genetics. I wasn't sure what to believe, I'd never thought about it until this past week. Jacob stayed perfectly still, eyes closed, breathing steadily as he spoke.

"I've wondered about that before too. When you look at all the imprinted pairs in our tribe, all the differences, it could be any reason. I don't know that I even have a valid opinion on that question. I did ask Billy once though. He thinks my imprinting was two fold. First because my great grandfather was the one to make the treaty with your family Billy thinks it's a way to ensure that treaty forever and unite our families for good." Jacob hesitated not wanting to continue.

"What's the second reason?" I asked.

"He also believes that our children will begin a new era in our history just like when Taha Aki made the transformation from spirit warrior to shape shifter. He believes a greater danger is coming that will require our people to change also." Jacobs mouth turned down at the corners at the words he'd spoken.

I sat in disbelief for a few minutes processing what he'd just said. Billy believed Jacob and I would have children. He also believed our lives would somehow affect the tribes future. I suddenly felt so overwhelmed by thoughts of the future I wanted to scream or cry or something. I could feel a rush of emotion taking over my body as I began to tremble. Jacob felt me shaking and sat up quickly wrapping his arms around me. He held me close to his chest and stroked my hair.

"I didn't mean to upset you Nessie, please forgive me." he pleaded. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. Finally, I was in control again and I looked up at him. His face was filled with remorse and pain for hurting me. I put my hand on his cheek and shook my head.

"No silly boy you didn't upset me." I smiled at him as his sorrow turned to confusion.

"I was just a little overwhelmed by thoughts of an unknown future, the possibilities. We have forever in front of us and that's a lot to grasp. But I feel like I can see things a little clearer now then I did even this morning. Our future together is so sure in my mind that I can even see Billy's future for us as a possibility. I love you Jacob."

I stretched up to kiss his lips. Our kiss had a very serious feel to it that I didn't understand. It almost felt like a final kiss, a goodbye kiss. Jacob pulled his lips from mine and looked into my eyes, searching. I searched his eyes also wondering again at this unknown feeling between us. He reached into his pocket, never letting his eyes leave mine. I couldn't see what he'd pulled from his pocket, I could only feel the intensity of his stare.

"Renesmee, I love you with everything that is within me. You are my life and my breath and I don't ever want to be without you. I know maybe the timing isn't perfect and I'll understand if you're not ready." he hesitated momentarily while he opened the small box in his hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?" he whispered.

My heart skipped a beat, my breath caught in my throat and tears filled my eyes again. I was absolutely stunned. Jacob had proposed to me! I felt like I was flying, every nerve in my body was on high alert. I never took my eyes off of his as I answered.

"Yes, oh Jake, yes! I will marry you." I felt him lift my hand so I looked down as he placed the most beautiful yet simple ring on my finger. The band was thin gold with a round diamond in the center surrounded by smaller marquis stones radiating out like rays from the sun. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I looked up at Jake and saw an overwhelming joy and ecstasy on his face, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do Jake, it's so beautiful!"

"It was my moms." he said quietly. A tear fell from my eye then, he leaned down and wiped it away with a kiss. He continued kissing softly down my cheek until our lips met. At first he was cautious, then eager, and finally the passion was too overwhelming. He laid me back in the grass as my fingers tangled in his hair. His lips moved up my jaw to my ear where he whispered.

"I love you Nessie, forever."

"And I you Jacob." I stammered breathlessly.

He continued kissing down my neck and back to my lips as his hand moved slowly down to my waist. His fingers searched eagerly for the skin beneath my shirt until they found it and his hand slid to the small of my back. My breathing faltered again at his touch so warm and gentle against my skin. He rolled onto his side holding me firmly against his body. My hands moved slowly down to his chest where I traced the muscles rippling beneath his t-shirt. He moved his lips back to my ear and whispered sadly.

"We have to stop Nessie."

"Not yet Jake please." I moaned as I pressed closer to him and searched for his lips again. He gave me another minute and then gently pulled his lips from my skin. He smiled widely at me as he rolled to his back a look of complete satisfaction on his face. I couldn't help but grin and curl myself into his side, resting my hand on his chest.

We laid there motionless for a long time. My mind was processing all the emotions I felt and recalling everything since we'd gotten here. A sudden realization came to me as I remembered the strange feeling between Jake and I earlier. That feeling had intensified and now I had better understanding of what it was. I shared my thought with Jacob as we lay there and the feeling which I could now describe as commitment or unity or oneness, enveloped us. He smiled down at me.

"Exactly Nessie! We are no longer two beings, we're one, never to be separated. Amazing! I've never felt so complete before, like I've lived my life up to now as an incomplete being."

I could feel the satisfaction radiating from him and I felt it too. He'd completed me in a way I never knew I needed.

"Renesmee, we have to help Nahuel and I'm ok with Edwards plan if you are." he said decidedly. I exhaled sharply, I'd forgotten that was the reason we were here today. We had a choice to make about my dads plan for saving Huilen. I recalled the details of the plan and shuttered. The new connection between Jacob and I overshadowed everything else though and I knew I could do this.


	12. Chapter 12

**FYI This is a little steamy in places but I don't think it's graphic. Let me know if you disagree and I'll change the rating. Hope you like it.**

**Engagement Night**

"Ok Jake, we'll do it dads way." I stated still thinking about the plan he'd laid out for saving Huilen.

I felt Jacob reach into his pocket for something, then saw the small silver phone in his hand.

"Edward, we'll do this your way." Jake said into the phone.

"Tomorrow is fine. I'm taking Nessie to dinner. We'll be home in a few hours. Thanks." he closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"You're taking me to dinner?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, I thought maybe we should celebrate. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'm yours now and forever." I smiled adoringly.

The sun had moved across the sky and it was easy to see how late in the afternoon it really was. We weren't in any hurry to leave so we walked through the forest for awhile, holding hands and watching the animals. When we finally made it back to the car the sun was beginning to set. He opened the door for me and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his neck before sliding into the car.

Since human food wasn't my first choice it had taken us a long time to find a restaurant I actually enjoyed. When we found The Mill in Quechee Vermont I was hooked. My mind ran through our visits there over the past year and I smiled at the memories. We'd never had a 'romantic dinner' as a couple, I was excited about tonight. I guess it was like a first date for us, I giggled at the thought. Jacob looked curiously at me out of the corner of his eye. I touched his hand so he could see the thought I'd had and join me in the amusement of it. He laughed lightly at my thought and kissed my hand.

We were greeted warmly by the hostess as we arrived and shown to 'our' table by the window. Jacob had called ahead when we got in the car to let them know we were coming. We fell easily into our 'normal' banter as we sat across from each other, our hands always touching. There was a noticeable difference in our relationship tonight and the staff noticed it as well. Although no one said anything we could hear them whispering about it, a benefit and downfall of such sensitive hearing. We laughed together as we listened.

"I know tonight may not be the best time for this but I was wondering about something Jake." I wasn't sure I even wanted to start this conversation yet but I couldn't get it out of my head and I needed to know how he felt. He looked at me guardedly like he knew where this was headed and he didn't like it. I inhaled deeply before I spoke.

"Have you thought about us having a baby?" I whispered looking down sheepishly not sure I wanted to see his reaction. I felt his fingers brushing softly against my hand.

"I try not to Nessie." he spoke softly, hesitantly.

"You were always so good with me growing up. I guess I figured you wanted kids someday." I said trying to keep the discouragement out of my voice. I'd always dreamed of having a family someday even though I wasn't sure it would be a possibility. For the last two days though the idea had stuck in the back of my head like a nagging headache that wouldn't go away. I was torn in two about the idea. One part of me was overjoyed at the thought of having a baby someday while the other part was terrified by the stories Nahuel had told me.

Jacob sighed deeply and kept his eyes down as he spoke. "Renesmee, the only thing I know about pregnancy and child birth are the memories I have. I've never let myself think about you that way because I know I could never live through it." he paused for a moment, keeping his eyes down, before continuing. "After Billy gave me his theory on my imprinting I had nightmares for weeks. Every time I closed my eyes I saw your face, eyes sunken in dark circles from hunger and lack of sleep, cheekbones protruding out of you skin and the chalky whiteness of death covering you. I would see your swollen stomach covered in dark black bruises and hear your bones breaking." he looked up into my eyes.

"Nessie all I ever saw was you dying and I could never live with that." he whispered and kissed my hand. I sat quietly for a few minutes processing everything he'd said not sure how or if to respond.

"I never knew I'd hurt mom so much." I looked away from his stare.

"Nessie don't. What happened to your mom was not your fault. Once they figured out what you needed everything improved. She loved you from the second she knew you were inside of her and she fought for you knowing how special you would be. But everything was an unknown during that time because by all rights it shouldn't have happened. Yes, it all worked out but all of your life has been an unknown. All we've ever had are guesses as to how you would grow or learn or change. No one has ever known what to expect from you and you've always surprised us, amazed us is more accurate." he placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face back to his.

"No one could even guess what a pregnancy would do to you and I don't know if I'm willing to take the chance. You've seen what Joham has done to his daughters. Yes, maybe it would work for us because we are both half breeds but I could never live without you. If I had to chose between the life of an unborn child and your life, you would always win. Is that a choice you could live with because your mom couldn't?" his words were severe but sincere and I could hear the love in them. I smiled weakly at him before speaking and placed my hand over his on my cheek.

"I wish I could tell you this conversation is over but I don't think it is. You've given me many things to think about Jake. But there is this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I'm missing something in this conversation, something that will make a difference in our future. I love you, please be patient with me." I turned my face and kissed the palm of his hand. We both looked out the window silently for a few moments before finishing our meal. The food was wonderful as usual and the dinner ended too soon.

I tried to lighten the mood on the ride home talking about our engagement.

"When should we tell the family?" I asked lightly as he drove.

"Well, unless you want to give me back the ring, I guess we'll have to at least tell Edward and Bella tonight." I frowned at the thought of taking the ring off and he chuckled.

"Okay, so we tell the family tonight. Have you thought about where you'd like to get married?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to have anymore difficult conversations tonight so I hoped this wouldn't be touchy for him. Although it was hard to tell in the dim light of the car it almost looked like we was blushing.

He avoided my eyes for this question staring hard at the road in front of us.

"I haven't really thought about it, what would you like?" he tried to sound normal but I could hear a hint of something else in his voice.

I looked curiously at him wondering what was going on in his head. I began to giggle as it hit me, he'd put more thought into our wedding then he let on, probably dreamt of it more then once. His face became hard when he heard me giggle and I quickly stopped.

"Jacob, you've known since the day I was born that someday we'd be getting married. Don't be embarrassed because you've thought about it or dreamt about it. Tell me, please." I pleaded softly. His face softened and he sighed.

"Yes, I have thought about our wedding. I've always pictured us on the beach surrounded by our family and friends, the wind blowing gently through your hair." he reached over and brushed the curls back from my face. Now I was the one blushing.

"So can I assume you've thought about our honeymoon too?" I asked shyly.

"NO!" he practically shouted. I jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I've worked very hard at keeping those images out of my head." he sighed.

"It's one thing to imagine marrying you, if it never happened I could live with it. But to imagine making love to you and then never being able to have that, I couldn't live with. Until today I was still unsure of our future." he reached over and brushed my cheek with his fingers.

"I've always loved you too much to think of you any way other then how you wanted me to." he whispered sweetly.

"I guess we'll both be dreaming of our honeymoon tonight." I grinned mischievously. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. We were quiet for the rest of the ride home, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

When we got closer to the house Jacob spoke. "Would you like to call your dad or shall I?" he asked.

"Go ahead. Would you like me to tell them or would you like to do that?" I asked grinning.

"It may be better if you 'showed' them." he answered.

We pulled into the garage and before we could get out of the car my parents were standing in the door. Jacob opened the door for me and took my hand. We walked over to my parents, both of us trying to keep our thoughts clear.

"Is everything okay?" mom asked looking concerned.

"Yes, everything is finally perfect." I reached up and touched her cheek. Since I was holding Jacobs hand too, we were all 'seeing' the same thing. I replayed Jake's proposal and my answer. Both of my parents laughed lightly and hugged us.

"I know the timing's not perfect but we're not in any hurry." I said. My parents looked at each other questioningly and I could tell what they were thinking. I laughed this time as I touched moms cheek again. This time I showed them the talk Jacob and I had last night about waiting until we were married, like they had. I heard my dad sigh in relief and I giggled again.

"When will you tell the rest of the family?" mom asked.

Jacob and I looked at each other and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is everyone here now?" I asked. My real question, which dad heard, was _Is Nahuel here still?_

"Yes the family is all here. Nahuel has left and will be back in the morning. We are leaving at 10 am for the airport." Dad told us.

I smiled at Jake and he squeezed my hand. "Let's go then." I said. My heart felt like it would burst from my chest as we walked through the house to the living room where everyone was gathered.

I looked up at Jake nervously, "Your turn." I whispered. He smiled down at me and winked. We led the way through the door into a room of statues. Everyone sat staring tensely at us. Jacob and I burst into laughter at the same time, my parents laughed lightly behind us while everyone else stared at us in confusion.

"And I thought you guys already thought of me as family?" an overdramatic look of hurt on his face. "I get it, you would rather have Nahuel instead." he dropped his shoulders in disappointment, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. I continued to giggle as he held my left hand in the air showing off the ring. Squeals of delight filled the room as everyone gathered around to congratulate us.

We sat for a long time with the family, first discussing the engagement then the plans for tomorrow. I sat next to Jacob on the couch, leaning against his shoulder, holding his hand. Every now and then he would turn and kiss me on the head, every time my heart raced and someone in the room would look at me with a grin. When I began yawning Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Would you like to go to bed now?" My senses were instantly awake and my heart began racing. I could feel my face flush as I thought of being close to him tonight.

Emmett looked at me and laughed, "If you're not putting a guard outside of her room, Edward, you may want to make sure there is only cold water in her shower at least." The whole room chuckled as I threw a pillow at his head. Jacob just grinned and took my hand leading me out of the room. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even say good night to my parents. I kept my head down as I followed Jacob out of the room.

"Emmett don't start on Nessie. Her and Jake have decided to wait until after they get married. She's already struggling with the extra hormones don't make it harder for her. We trust them." mom said as we were headed up the stairs.

"I wouldn't worry too much Bella, even if they change their minds I'm sure we wouldn't hear a thing, she's probably tamer then you anyway." Emmett chuckled. I heard my mom hiss at him. I cringed as I listened to the exchange and thought of the image on my dads face. How was I going to get through this with my heart and cheeks giving away my emotions and dad listening to my thoughts? Jacob squeezed my hand as we entered my room.

"Nessie relax, Emmett's just kidding around. He doesn't mean any harm and if he does I'll take care of it, I promise." he kissed my hand. I sighed, went to my dresser for pajamas and headed to the bathroom silently.

When I came out Jacob was already waiting for me in bed. I noticed the difference immediately, he wasn't on top of the blanket as usual, my heart began racing, my face flushed. I walked slowly to the bed and climbed in next to him. He laid the blankets over me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Is this okay with you Nessie?" he whispered. I nodded in agreement unable to speak.

"You look really nervous, like you're afraid, almost. What's wrong?" his asked.

I touched his cheek to 'show' him that I was nervous. He looked very confused so I continued by letting him 'see' how much I wanted him.

"I don't know how much self control I have Jake." I whispered. He took my hand tenderly from his cheek and began kissing my fingers as he spoke.

"Don't be nervous Renesmee, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with and I definitely will not let things get out of hand. We will wait until our honeymoon."

I relaxed and let myself enjoy the moment. He laid my hand back on his cheek and returned his hand to my waist. His lips pressed gently and sweetly to mine. I ran my hand down his neck, his chest, his stomach, and his body tensed slightly. I found the edge of his t-shirt and began to take it off of him. He obliged easily removing it himself. Our lips began moving more fervently, perfectly in sync. His tongue traced my bottom lip hungrily and I could taste his sweet breath. My hands traced the muscles in his chest as I inched myself closer to him. He moved his lips down my throat and up my collar bone as his fingers moved to expose the skin all the way to my shoulder. My breath caught and I moaned quietly letting my desire take over. My lips found his shoulder and I began exploring up towards his neck eagerly. This time he moaned my name, my head began to spin, I wanted to hear it again. I moved my lips swiftly to his ear.

"Again" I whispered as my lips moved over his neck and jaw. Again he said my name in a long, low moan, "I love you Renesmee." My fingers remained tangled in his hair as his hand found the skin at my waist. His lips moved down my throat, lingering in the hollow there and then slowly moved up my collar bone My breathing became suddenly shallow and I spoke breathlessly.

"Jacob, I want you…please." his hand slid down my hip, my thigh, to my knee and back up again.

"Nessie, we have to stop." he breathed into my ear. "I promised we'd be good."

"Just a little more, please." I pleaded with him as my fingers moved across his bare back. His lips moved across my shoulder, up my neck and to my lips, slowly this time. His breathing slowed as he pulled his body away from mine. His lips moved back to my ear very slowly and very gently.

"I love you Renesmee. Thank you." he whispered.

He rolled over on his side and pulled me close to him. I body didn't protest, instead it melted into his like we were one. His strong arms wrapped around me and I laid there content and in love, drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Travel**

When I woke up early the next morning the bed next to me was empty. I heard the shower running and it took me a second to process why. I giggled as I recalled my latest dream and Emmett's comment last night about cold showers. I guess Jacob's dream must have been similar to mine, I giggled again. My mind wandered back to my dream as I considered joining Jake in the shower and my body tingled. This morning I would have to be the good one, I frowned at the thought and realized I needed a cold shower too. I got out of bed and gathered my things waiting for Jacob to come out of the bathroom.

"Good morning handsome." I said eyeing his wet hair and muscular chest. He'd walked out of the bathroom in his shorts. I couldn't resist. He smiled and stepped towards me wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up to him. I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers down his chest. He kissed me gently but passionately before setting me back on me feet. I definitely needed that shower now!

"Mmmm, the joys of waking up to you." I sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"I love you Nessie." he said shaking his head exasperatedly. I grinned back at him as I closed the door.

After I got myself ready for the day I packed a small bag for our trip. I hadn't been paying much attention to the details of last nights talk but I knew we had a full day of travel ahead of us. I was actually looking forward to this trip though because dad had planned to extend our time in South America to visit our friends in the Amazon, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. We hadn't seen them for almost three years and I missed Zafrina. I knew there was something else I had to do this morning.

_Dad are you busy? I need to talk to you please._

In just a few seconds there was a light knock on my door.

_Come in dad._

"Good morning darling." he walked over and kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep last night?" I blushed at his question trying quickly to hide my dream, I began reciting the Declaration of Independence in German. He laughed lightly.

"Sorry I asked. Did you need something this morning?" he smiled at me.

_Is it too late for you to make a change to mine and Jake's return tickets? I'd like to take him to La Push. We haven't been there in over a year and I know he hasn't talked to his dad lately. It would be nice to tell Billy about the engagement in person._

"That won't be a problem at all sweetheart. How long would you like to stay?"

_Ten days I think. Oh, and I'd like to surprise Jake so don't say anything to him please._

"Of course I won't." he smiled again. "I assume you'll stay at our house while you're there. Are you sure ten days completely alone together is a good idea, I mean…" he struggled for the words and I could tell he didn't want to think about his little girl and sex. "I know what you've both committed to. Do you think you're strong enough?" he continued.

I touched his cheek and replayed the last few seconds letting him know I understood his concern.

"Dad, I don't know what will happen but I do know Jake and I need this time. Our relationship has changed and we haven't had the time to adjust to that yet. I think we need some time alone getting to know each other as more then friends. Do you know what I mean? And as far as the other thing goes, I don't think it'll be an issue, we're both very committed to waiting." I paused for a second so I could word this next statement properly. "No matter when Jake and I decide to take that step there will be no regrets. Like you and mom we were made for each other, two puzzle pieces perfectly fitted together, forever." I smiled at him and saw the look of approval in his eyes. I kissed his cheek and he left the room. I finished packing and headed downstairs to await the limo dad had called to get us all to the airport.

When I came down the stairs I heard Nahuel's voice and cringed at the remembrance of what this trip was truly about. Everyone had gathered on the porch, luggage piled high, talking eagerly about the trip. Jacob was deep in conversation with Carlisle on the front lawn, his back to me. Emmett and Jasper had Nahuel cornered talking about the hunting possibilities in his area. I stepped toward the women of my family to join their discussion when I saw Nahuel, out of the corner of my eye, excuse himself and step towards me. I stopped where I was and waited for him to approach. He smiled warmly as he spoke.

"Renesmee, I just wanted to say thank you. I know this trip and our plan will be uncomfortable for you and I wanted you to know how grateful I am for your help." he looked up expectantly and met my gaze. Before I could respond Jacob was standing, silently behind me, his hands on my waist. I relaxed at his touch.

"I appreciate that Nahuel but I am actually looking forward to this trip. I don't think the small amount of time you and I will be together can change that. Besides I've made my choice so your touch will have no effect on me anymore." I said quietly.

He bowed his had sadly, "I am sorry for any pain I've caused you Renesmee. I hope someday you can forgive me for all of this."

I reached out, touched his chin and lifted his eyes to mine. "Nahuel, I've already forgiven you. I couldn't pretend to be madly in love with you and ready to have your baby if I was really angry with you could I? Your plan will work and Huilen will be safe, I'll play my part very convincingly." I laughed lightly. "Just remember, I'll only be pretending." I took Jakes hand from my waist and we walked off the porch towards the pond.

"Did I do okay with Nahuel?" I asked Jake quietly when we'd walked several yards.

"As usual you were amazing. Did you mean it, the part about his touch no longer effecting you?" he asked hesitantly.

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him, an over exaggerated look of hurt on my face.

"Yes I meant it Jake! You're the only one I want, the only face I see, the only touch I dream of." I giggled softly as I continued. "Speaking of dreams, it seems like we were close to the same page last night, did you come up with any ideas of where we should spend our honeymoon?" I asked mischievously.

His heart began to race and I could barely see traces of red in his cheeks.

"No…location wasn't really a part of my dreams last night. You?" he looked curiously at me.

"Well then, I guess we were on exactly the same page because location wasn't part of my dream either." I laughed softly, my heart beginning to race.

He brushed my hair back off my shoulder and placed his hand on my cheek. His dark eyes stared down intently into mine, he leaned down and kissed me. The world began to spin as our lips met. I was vaguely aware of being watched but only slightly. My senses were more focused on the way his lips moved against mine and the feel of his hand on my waist holding me close to him. I let my tongue taste his lips and my hands run over his chest. I wanted desperately to feel his bare chest under my hands and was considering that when Emmett interrupted.

"Hey, save it for the bedroom you two it's time to go!" he shouted across the lawn. I heard several giggles and a couple of sighs which I'm sure came from my parents. I sighed also as our lips parted and Jacob laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you Nessie, not even after we're married." he took my hand and led me to the black stretched Chrysler 300C parked in our driveway. I shook my head as I looked at the car my dad had picked for our trip.

_Seriously Dad could you get anything more extravagant?_

He looked at me and laughed, "Just wait until you see where we're staying." Again I just shook my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know! Thanks.**

**The Plan**

Our trip was uneventful and long. Everyone seemed relaxed and even a little excited. We'd always had fun on our family vacations, joking and laughing, and this was no different. Jake and I did sleep on the long flight to Buenos Aries so we were well rested when we arrived at our cabins in Los Lagos, Chile. True to his word we were all amazed at the location dad had found for us to stay. The cabins were beautifully rustic and comfortable while the scenery was mesmerizing. If it wasn't for the reason behind this trip we probably would have stayed several weeks exploring the region and enjoying ourselves.

Nahuel's home was a forty-five minute run from the cabins and the mountains along the way were breathtaking. We'd decided to settle in and wait until late afternoon before putting our plan into motion. Jacob and I were sharing the two bedroom cabin with my parents while the other three couples had the larger three bedroom cabin close by. My parents went to explore the mountains and nearby lakes leaving Jacob and I alone. I was beginning to get nervous about tonight, would I be convincing enough? If Joham didn't believe me would he try to kill me or Carlisle or Nahuel?

"You'll be close by tonight right?" I asked nervously. We were sitting on the sofa in the living room, I was curled against Jakes body, his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course I'll be close honey. There's nothing for you to worry about. Everything will go as planned, besides you're a great actress." he brushed the curls from my face.

"I don't know about that! I'm just going to pretend I'm standing next to you…" I flipped around and climbed onto his lap facing him. I ran my fingers through his hair as I continued. "..because I _do_ love you and I _want_ to have your baby." his body tensed under me, I knew why.

"Jake, we're not going to discuss this tonight." I sighed softly. "Tonight is about saving Huilen, nothing else. Our future is yet to be written, we have plenty of time to figure the rest out. Right now it's just you and me.." I began kissing his neck slowly and moved up to his ear to whisper. "..and I want _you_ Jacob Black." His hands grasped me roughly, one at my waist the other twisted in the hair at my neck, and pulled me to him. His lips found mine quickly and eagerly. We kissed for a long time, passionately, enjoying every sensation. My hands moved down his chest pulling his shirt up and off. I pressed myself to him as my lips moved down his neck and across his shoulder. My fingers traced the muscles of his arms as my lips moved down his collar bone. My name escaped his lips in a low moan as his lips searched eagerly up my neck to my ear.

"I _want_ you Renesmee." he moaned into my ear. My whole body responded to his words excitedly. I knew I would again have to be the good one and I didn't like it at all. I lifted my head up away from his shoulder and he pulled me eagerly toward him. His lips overtook mine with such desire and passion I forgot everything I'd just been thinking. I could feel his heart beating in time with mine, two puzzle pieces perfectly matched together. I pulled my lips gently from his but he just continued kissing down my throat.

"You are making this too easy for me to give in Jake." I whispered. His lips stopped and a deep sigh escaped. I tilted his face up to look at me and grinned at him.

"We can always change our minds you know." I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

His eyes were closed when I looked at him again but there was a definite disappointment on his face. Before I could speak he whispered.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I promise I'll do better from now on, I won't let this happen again. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away." he opened his eyes and looked at me intently. "Please forgive me." he pleaded.

"Silly boy" I said as I placed my fingers over his lips. "You don't have to apologize, I started it and I _don't_ regret it. I love you Jacob…I dream about you…I want you…I know you are my future…and I don't need to wait. I will never regret making love to you no matter when that is." I stared intently at him. He sighed again and I removed my fingers from his lips.

"Nessie, you know I feel the same way but I think we need to wait. Especially since we haven't decided about the whole baby thing yet." he said the words harshly. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I will agree with that. So we continue the way things are, one of us always having to be good." I grinned. I crawled slowly from his lap and curled back up against his side. We sat quietly until my parents came in a short time later.

"Hey guys, did you have a good time?" I asked lightly.

"Oh Nessie it's so beautiful! We had a great time." mom enthused.

"It's time, sweetheart. We're heading over to the other cabin to coordinate. Whenever you guys are ready come on over." dad said.

I looked at Jake and he nodded so we got up and followed mom and dad. Everyone was ready to go when we got to the other cabin so we all took off. As we got closer to the house Edward, Emmett and Jasper split off as did Esme, Bella, Rose and Alice. Jake stayed with us for a little while longer then he slowed to a stop, we'd been holding hands the whole run. He pulled me close and kissed me tenderly brushing the curls from my face.

"I'll be close by, you can do this, okay Nessie. I love you." he kissed me again and turned me toward Carlisle.

"I'm trusting both of you to protect her, don't disappointed me." Jacob said severely.

"She'll be fine Jacob. I'll be with her." Carlisle said reassuringly.

Then Nahuel, Carlisle and I took off toward the house. I took a deep breath as we approached the house. We slowed to a stop as we entered the clearing around the house and I grabbed Nahuels hand. He looked down at me shocked.

"Oh, Nahuel this is beautiful. I can't wait to see Huilen again and meet the rest of your family. Do you really think they'll like me? I'm so nervous." I winked at him as I chattered knowing everyone in the house would hear me, announcing our coming. Nahuel smiled back at me and nodded his head.

"Renesmee, don't worry my family will love you as much as I do. I know Huilen will be glad to see you again and you'll like my sisters." Nahuel fell right into the act yet I wondered how much he would be pretending tonight. As we reached the porch the door opened and a man stepped out looking curiously at us.

"Joham how are you? Is everyone well here?" Nahuel tried to sound enthusiastic but I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, Nahuel. I thought you would be calling. I'm surprised to see you. Who are your…friends?" Joham said flatly.

I pressed myself closer to Nahuel pretending to be nervous holding tightly to his arm. Carlisle was standing quietly a few steps behind us.

Nahuel led us toward the door as he spoke. "Shall we go inside and I can make introductions?" Joham turned and entered the house with us close behind. The house was not extravagant but large and open. My eyes quickly scanned the room and I saw Huilen sitting in the far corner of the room with three beautiful Indian women surrounding her.

Joham stepped to the side holding the door for us as we entered. I smiled warmly at Huilen and then each of Nahuels sisters.

"Joham, this is Renesmee, my blushing bride," I felt my cheeks flush on cue and I smiled widely at him as Nahuel continued. "and this is Carlisle her grandfather."

He turned to his sisters and introduced them also. Malen, the oldest and tallest had slightly lighter skin then Nahuels. Her eyes were deep ruby colored, set perfectly in her round face with small thin lips and flowing back hair. The middle sister, Rayen, was much shorter and darker. Her eyes were large with heavy dark lashes and a full mouth that made her exquisitely beautiful. Finally was the youngest, Suyai, was about my height with skin the color of Johams. Her dark hair was longer then the rest framing a thin delicate face. She reminded me of a china doll. They were all beautiful and strong. I looked away back to Nahuel still smiling.

Joham had a scowl on his face as he looked at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled widely, extended his hand to Joham and stepped forward.

"Joham I am honored to meet you." Carlisle enthused. "Nahuel has told us about your 'work'. I am so intrigued…I am a doctor, so your ideas are so fascinating to me."

Joham looked at Nahuel accusingly awaiting an explanation.

"Renesmee's family is fully supportive of us having a baby and Carlisle is very interested in the development of half vampires. He insisted on coming to meet you and learn what he can from you." Nahuel smiled.

"Yes, Joham. I cared for Renesmee's mother during her pregnancy and my son delivered her. I was hoping to stay a few days, to confirm she's conceived and then I hoped you'd let me come back when it's time for her to deliver. I was hoping my medical training would be of some assistance to you. I am very excited about this possibility you've discovered." Joham eyed Carlisle curiously and then grinned widely at the praise he was receiving. Carlisle seemed to have made a connection with him and I sighed in relief. I knew it was time to get Huilen out of here. I began running my fingers up and down Nahuels arm, trying to wiggle myself closer to him. He looked down at me at got the picture quickly. He slid his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I began running my fingers over his chest.

"Joham," Nahuel interrupted, "I think Carlisle would like to hunt tonight. Could you take him up the north side of the mountain, he'd like to find some pumas." he paused to glance at Huilen. "I'm guessing Huilen needs to hunt also. She has her own favorite spot though, south I think, right Huilen?"

"Yes Nahuel. I would like to hunt tonight." Huilen said quietly.

Joham glared at her quickly and turned back to Nahuel.

"I wasn't planning on leaving tonight Nahuel." it was easy to see Joham was getting angry.

I leaned up to whisper in Nahuels ear, knowing I would be heard, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Honey, will it be much longer? I really _need_ to be with you." my heart began racing as I recalled my afternoon with Jacob.

"Nahuel why don't you take Renesmee to your room and let her get settled. I will give Carlisle directions and when you two are done I'll be here so we can talk." Joham said.

Nahuel took a step toward Joham leaving me behind and whispered to him.

"I think Renesmee would be more comfortable without listening ears, Joham."

"There's no reason for all of this Nahuel," he motioned to everyone in the room. "You act like this is a big deal or something."

Nahuels voice was firm this time as he spoke to Joham still whispering, unnecessarily. "For her it is. We had to get married before she would consent to sex! Now if you want her pregnant a little privacy is not too much to ask." Nahuel stepped back and Joham sighed.

"Huilen, enjoy your hunt tonight. Girls, I assume you will be heading to bed shortly?" They all nodded in unison as Joham continued turning to Carlisle.

"Carlisle let me show you a great spot on the north hillside to find puma." He stepped toward Carlisle arm extended toward the door. Carlisle smiled widely and turned to me.

"Nessie dear, I will see you in the morning. Enjoy your night and I love you dear." Carlisle turned toward the door and exited followed by Huilen and Joham. We could hear Huilen take off into the woods to the south and Joham stopped on the porch with Carlisle asking him about his area of medicine. Nahuel looked down at me and we both knew he was waiting to hear what we were doing.

"Right this way beautiful." Nahuel said sweeping me up into his arms and heading down a long hallway. I giggled in my best flirty giggle.

"Oh Nahuel, I've been waiting for this night." I kissed him eagerly knowing Joham would be able to hear us. I could feel Nahuels body rigid with excitement as he carried me into his room and closed the door. We could still hear Joham on the porch talking casually. I rolled my eyes not wanting this charade to go any further but knowing it had to and I had to be convincing.

"Nahuel wait a minute Alice got something special for me or I guess maybe it's more for you." I giggled again trying to sound embarrassed. "I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I dug around in my bag and changed into a light sundress Alice had suggested to make the lingerie thing seem real. After a few minutes I opened the door again and saw Nahuel standing nervously by the bed.

I heard his gasp and smiled. The sundress wasn't too revealing but it was the sexiest thing I'd ever worn in front of him.

"You look breathtaking Renesmee." he whispered and I knew he wasn't acting. I could see the desire in his eyes and I felt sorry for him. I stepped quickly toward him keeping up the charade and pressed myself to him. I began kissing him eagerly picturing Jacobs face and imagining Jacobs arms around me. I ripped his shirt off trying to make this seem real for Joham. Nahuel reacted eagerly, forgetting himself, and swung me around to the bed. His lips began moving fervently down my neck while his hand slid down my side toward my thigh. I stiffened automatically and grasped his wrist in anger shoving him off of me. I glared at him at the same time I heard Joham and Carlisle take off into the woods.

I got off the bed, turned around and slapped him across the face. We were both silent as I grabbed my bag from the bathroom and headed towards the door. He was in front of me before I reached the door.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I didn't mean to get carried away, you're just so irresistibly beautiful, and I _am_ in love with you." he ended in a whisper at the same time a growl erupted outside the window. I looked toward the window and smiled widely at the wolf I knew was standing there.

"Nahuel I'm done playing games with you. I don't love you, I never will. You took advantage of the situation tonight, I don't blame you for that, but I will not forgive you for it. My body is for one man only and that is not you. Now we need to get this over with."

I pushed past him to the door and stormed out angrily. He followed me quickly to the main room where his three sisters were seated around the table. They looked up rather confused as we entered. Nahuel walked over to them quickly and sat down at the table while I went to the door and let my family in. The sisters looked up in shock at the four beautiful vampire women that walked into the room followed by the horse sized russet wolf. I patted the side of Jacobs face and smiled lovingly at him. He took his place in front of me making sure I was far enough away from the sisters and any fight that might start. Bella led the way across the room to stand behind Nahuel. Rosalie and Alice were on either side of her and Esme was tucked carefully behind the three of them. I was awed at how intimidating they looked poised for a fight.

"What is going on here Nahuel!" Malen demanded. Nahuel took a deep breath and began.

"Joham won't be coming back." he said flatly and all three sisters hissed. He held up his hand to silence them and spoke, "I'm giving you a choice right now so please listen to me. What Joham has done to our sisters is unforgivable and I could not allow him to hurt anyone else. This family has come to save Huilens life and they will spare yours if you are willing to walk away. Joham has controlled you for too long with his scheming in the name of science. I am asking you now to please save yourselves and walk away. Take control of your own lives, find mates, live happily, don't seek revenge for Joham because he wouldn't for you." Nahuel looked each of his sisters in the eye, carefully studying their reactions.

"If you chose to avenge Joham this family will kill you." he continued quietly. The girls looked at my family and scoffed, as if on cue, Edward entered the room followed by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, they each went and stood behind their mates. The three sisters gasped, their eyes flicking quickly to each other and then to Nahuel.

"We don't want any trouble." Suyai spoke softly and the others nodded.

"We will go peacefully and accept the fate of our father. We will not return here to harm you or Huilen again." Malen said and holding the hands of her sisters they all nodded in agreement and rose to leave.

"Thank you sisters." Nahuel said quietly.

We all kept our places, except Jake who went to phase back and dress, as Nahuel led his sisters to the door and said good bye to each of them. We heard their gasp as they stepped onto the porch, no doubt seeing the dark purple smoke rising somewhere from the woods beyond, and left in the opposite direction.

Nahuel turned and looked each family member in the eye as he spoke, "Thank you for coming, thank you for saving Huilen and thank you for sparing my sisters." The sincerity was evident in his voice and on his face. My family nodded at him and Carlisle spoke.

"Nahuel we're glad everything worked out as planned. You and Huilen are welcome to visit us anytime you'd like. If there is ever anything else you need please do not hesitate to call on us." Carlisle held out his hand to Nahuel in friendship and he took it gratefully.

Nahuel turned to Jacob and I, looking only at Jacob, and sighed.

"I am sorry for my behavior, Jacob. I'm sure my actions caused you great pain. You are a very lucky man and I wish the best for you and Renesmee." he paused for a moment before continuing. "Jacob, I can sense a very powerful connection between the two of you, magical I would say. I know you think my father was crazy and I agree but I do believe he came to one solid conclusion because of his experimentation. I believe two half humans could have children together," I felt Jacob tense next to me. "and I believe that even more strongly seeing the connection between the two of you. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, coming from me, but I'm sure Carlisle will come to the same conclusion as he studies the results of Johams work." Nahuel turned his eyes to me in sorrow, "You are an amazing woman Renesmee and a _very_ convincing actress. Thank you for all you've done." he smiled sincerely but I could tell the words had been hard for him to say. I knew he had fallen in love with me and I felt a little sorry for him right now.

"I'm glad Huilen is safe. I think it's time for us to leave though. Please give her our regards when she returns." I smiled and led Jacob to the door. The others said their good byes to Nahuel but Jake and I didn't wait. We ran all the way back to the cabin in silence. As we neared the cabin and slowed I reached over and took Jacobs hand.

"What are you thinking about Jake?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "Lots of stuff I guess…Nessie, tonight was very hard for me, hearing everything inside that room." I squeezed his hand gently while he spoke. "I know the show didn't mean anything to you and I know you were thinking of me but I also know it meant something to him. You had to have felt his desire for you tonight…I guess I'm just worried that maybe there was some remembrance of your desire for him too, maybe a second thought about settling for me."

We had stopped walking and Jacobs eyes were looking at the ground. I knew I had to be honest with him but I wasn't sure what the best way was, 'show' him or tell him.

I let the beginning of the charade 'play' for him. I wanted him to feel the high Nahuel felt as I hung on him, running my fingers through his hair and whispering in his ear. I also wanted him to feel the annoyance I felt at having to do it. I 'showed' him the first kiss while Nahuel carried me down the hall and the impatience I felt that Joham hadn't left. I knew the images would be hard for Jacob but I wanted him to know everything, no secrets.

"When I came out of the bathroom in this dress and saw the look on his face Jake, I felt sorry for him. I knew what I had to do though so I just thought about this afternoon. As soon as we began to kiss I felt his desire for me take over." I paused and lifted Jakes face so I could see into his eyes before continuing. "Because I was so focused on my own memory from earlier for a split second I responded to that desire. Then I felt his hand moving down my side and I was reminded it wasn't you." I showed him my reaction and feelings in that moment, the anger and frustration.

"Yes Jake, I felt his desire for me tonight but not even for one second did I doubt my feelings for you or return that desire to him." I waited patiently, our gaze locked, for him to respond.

"He was right tonight…I am the luckiest man in the world." he leaned down and kissed me tenderly for a long moment. I could taste the sweetness of his breath and my body relaxed completely. I felt like I would burst from the love in that one kiss. He pulled back and looked at me hesitantly like he wanted to speak then turned to walk toward the cabin.

"What is it Jake? There's something else on your mind tonight." I whispered.

He continued walking silently until we got to the cabin. As he opened the door for me he spoke, "Nessie I've got a lot in my head right now and I want to talk to you about something but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. Do you understand?" He turned and looked at me.

"I understand completely and I won't push. I have some things like that in my head too." I smiled reassuringly.

"Hey you know what I'd like to do tonight?" I asked excitedly.

Jacob shook his head uncertainly. "No Nessie with you I never know and sometimes I'm afraid to ask." he said teasingly as he brushed my hair back from my face.

"I was thinking that since we'll be in the rainforest for the next couple of weeks under a canopy of trees I'd like to enjoy a night under the stars." I smiled up at him.

A huge smile spread across his face. Jake loved the outdoors and I loved to see his smile. We grabbed some blankets and pillows from our room and headed outside to find the perfect place for star gazing. It didn't take long and we were settled in our makeshift bed under the stars. The night was amazingly warm and clear.

The events of the night had brought some things into perspective for me and I was excited by the new revelations. I laid on my side, next to Jake, watching him stare at the stars. I felt like I was seeing Jacob for the first time, his mannerisms, his expressions. I'd spent my whole life with him yet I didn't feel like I truly knew him and I wanted to. I let my fingers trace the muscles up and down his arm, his hand, his fingers.

"Jake" I whispered. "I discovered something tonight, well a few things really, about myself and about us." He turned his head to look at me. "I realized that all of the desires and passions I've been having were…forced, I guess that would be a good word. Do you remember that night in the kitchen, when I got you with the sprayer?" He smiled.

"How could I forget that night? The electricity and excitement that went through my body in that instant I held you." he sighed deeply in remembrance. I giggled softly.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that." my face flushed. "The feeling was so natural though. Then Nahuel showed up intentionally trying to excite me, to force those feelings of desire and passion within me to the surface and it worked. I felt like my body was in constant overdrive, like every touch, no matter who it was from, would make me burst. And then every time I was with either of you I couldn't get enough. All I wanted was to be touched, to be kissed, to have more then what I was getting. I don't know if you can understand that Jake but I know you had to have felt it." I looked at him for a response.

"Yes Nessie I felt it." he looked down before continuing. "It felt wrong but I'd waited so long for you to have those feelings I couldn't help myself. I feel guilty every time we stop, like I've taken advantage of you." he stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"That's what I realized tonight that none of those feelings were normal, it's been more like a drug addiction. Tonight I broke the habit. When I had to pretend to have those feelings and desires for Nahuel I realized they felt just like all of the other desires I'd been feeling this past week and a half, forced. They were very enjoyable but they didn't stem from true love which is where real passion and desire comes from." Jake got a very confused and hurt look on his face as I spoke.

"Jake listen to me and try to understand what I'm saying. All of the moments we've shared, physically, have been wonderful. My love for you is real but the passion has not been. I think that's why neither of us have felt satisfied by it. Tonight on the run home I felt like a fog was lifted from me. Now, I feel like I'm seeing you for the first time and my heart is overwhelmed. When you kissed me earlier, it was the sweetest moment I've ever had, perfect. When you touched my cheek, I didn't want anything more. I just wanted to enjoy the feel of your fingers on my skin. I finally feel like everything is as it should be between us." I looked cautiously into his eyes searching for some hint of understanding.

He smiled warmly at me. "I felt the same way when we kissed earlier and when you were touching my arm it was so comfortable and natural. I'm so glad you figured this out Renesmee. I do understand and it explains a lot." We stared into each others eyes for a long time.

"Renesmee, can I kiss you?" he whispered. My face flushed and my heart began to race. I smiled shyly at him.

"Of course Jacob, we are engaged." I giggled softly. My breath caught as he leaned towards me. Our lips touched gently at first.

"Very nice." Jake whispered. This time his lips pressed eagerly against mine. I felt my toes begin to tingle with excitement. He placed his hand on my neck and his thumb traced my jaw line. His touch was so soft and yet so electrifying it made my head spin. I could feel every sense heightened as our lips moved together. All too soon he pulled gently away and looked into my eyes. A shiver of excitement rolled through my body. I couldn't help but sigh contentedly. Jacob laughed lightly.

"Yes, this is the way it's meant to be. I love you Renesmee." He laid back on his pillow grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes Jake, exactly and I love you too." I snuggled next to him and laid my head on his arm. He reached up and began twisting strands of my hair between his fingers.

"You know Nessie we should probably set a date for the wedding." Jacob said quietly. I sighed again at the thought of marrying this wonderful man next to me.

"Unless you're reconsidering?" he teased. I lifted myself up to look into his eyes.

"I think I'm the lucky one in this situation Jake. The way I feel when I'm with you is beyond words. The thought of being your wife, forever, makes me giddy. So I say the sooner the better because I love you Jacob Black and that will never change." I leaned over and kissed him. This time I felt true passion, it flowed through every inch of my body and all I wanted in that second our lips met was to be his forever. My desire wasn't driven by hormones but by love, a love so strong and so sure that I knew it was magical. We kissed many times that night before finally falling asleep in each others arms. Each kiss a steel cable connecting our hearts and bodies together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this one is so short but I hope you like it anyway. Also I guess I wasn't very clear at the beginning of the story that they no longer live in Forks. The family moved to New Hampshire for college just two years after Nessie was born. Anyway keep the reviews coming they really make my day! Plus Jacob and Nessie like to cuddle up in bed and read them together so lets get them in bed more often ;) Thanks! You guys are great!**

**Surprise**

We spent two wonderful weeks in the Amazon with our friends. Each day Jake and I learned something new about the other and each night we found new pleasures in the way our lips touched. The whole family felt the change in our relationship and I could see how happy they were for us.

Zafrina and I spent hours catching up on the past and talking about the future. She seemed to know what I was thinking most of the time and was very comforting. I loved Zafrina because I never felt like I had to act around her, we were just honest with each other. She would 'show' me wonderful things I'd never even dreamed of and I'd 'show' her my soul. Emmett continued to tease Jacob and I now and then but it was always in fun and Jake always had a great comeback. The hunting was amazing and it was funny to see Emmett wrestling with an anaconda and mom taking down a jaguar. When we finally said our goodbyes to Zafrina, Senna and Kirchiri everything in my world seemed to be in perfect order.

Jacob and I had decided on June 10th as our wedding date, less then two months away. Alice grumbled that there was no way she could get a wedding together in that short amount of time. Bella assured her that it would all work out because everyone would be helping to plan this wedding. I had told Mom and Alice in private about wanting to get married on First Beach in La Push. They were both hesitant about the idea because of the treaty with the Quileute pack. While I was allowed there anytime the rest of my family was still restricted. I told them how much I thought it would mean to Jake and that I was going to talk to him about it while we were there this week.

I promised I would keep them informed so that if it didn't work out we could make other arrangements. I knew better though, Sam and the others would agree to it, I was sure of that. I fell asleep thinking about the wedding on the plane back to the states. Jacob still didn't know we were going to see his dad and I was very excited about the surprise. I made one huge mistake though, I fell asleep holding Jakes hand.

When I opened my eyes at sunrise, shortly before touch down, I realized my mistake. I looked over at Jake who was staring intently at me, a very curious expression on his face. I quickly remembered my dream, our announcement to Billy that we were engaged continuing on to our wedding day on First Beach surrounded by _all_ of our family. My cheeks began to flush in embarrassment. He didn't say a word, just continued to stare at me a grin beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. I continued to blush as my mind raced with what to say.

"Good morning sweetheart…I guess you're wondering about my dream." I looked away awkwardly and sighed. I could feel the excitement emanating from him and I smiled. He reached over and turned my face to his, his eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"Okay, okay! I was trying to surprise you. You and I aren't going home yet, we're going to La Push for ten days." His teeth flashed in the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face as he raised his eyebrows and waited for me to continue.

"Fine…I was hoping we could talk to Sam and the elders about getting married on First Beach. I thought you would like that." I finished hesitantly. Instantly his hand was on my cheek as he kissed me excitedly. My heart raced at his touch as the airplane and everyone around disappeared in the moment. My mind was brought back to reality by the gagging sounds coming from behind us as Emmett pretended to puke.

"I am so glad they are getting on a different plane Rose I need a break from all this kissy face. Hey maybe they'll learn to surf and find the perfect swell to ride." He and Rose broke into laughter. Jake pulled his lips from mine to respond.

"Yea and maybe you two will realize you only need a stop watch when you're practicing for the fifty yard dash not a marathon." he smirked at me and kissed me sweetly one more time.

"I can't believe we're going to La Push." he grinned excitedly. "I can't believe you thought of getting married on First Beach."

I smiled at his excitement and laid my head on his shoulder while we waited for the airplane to land. He was lost in his own thoughts for the rest of the ride and I didn't interrupt.

After we'd said our goodbyes to the family and boarded our own plane my mind began to race. I wondered how much everyone had changed. Although I loved our life in New Hampshire I knew Jacob missed his friends and family. He stayed in touch with his dad and the pack but news was sporadic.

Emily had been pregnant with their third child when we'd visited last for Embry's wedding. Jake said they'd had another girl, Elizabeth, but that was all. I couldn't wait to see how all of the children were growing. Sam and Emily had three now, Sam jr. was five, Rebecca was three and Elizabeth had just turned one. Jared and Kim had twin boys, Mark and Michael that were three. Paul and Rachel had a little boy, William, who was two and Rachel was expecting another in the fall. I was looking forward to getting to know Embry's wife Sara. We hadn't had much time during our last visit because of the wedding. I looked at Jake and saw he was deep in his own thoughts and I wondered what they were. I squeezed his hand gently.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whispered. He smiled down at me and touched his fingertips to my cheek.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful you are. Thank you so much for this trip you really do know me better then you think. I was also thinking about seeing everyone and really catching up. I guess I'm a little nervous." he hesitated and dropped his eyes. I waited for him to continue. He looked back up at me.

"Something about being home changes me Nessie…I feel more relaxed, more normal, more like what I used to be growing up but at the same time older and sadder. I know this sounds strange but I know I'm a different person when I'm in La Push. I love being with your family, please don't misunderstand, but I always feel like I have to be smarter or more formal then I do around the pack. I guess I'm nervous about how you'll feel about that…about me." he looked at me cautiously.

"We've been to La Push together before Jake, I never noticed much difference." I said reassuringly.

"But you don't see me the same way you did last time we were here. Last time we were just friends Nessie and you were just becoming a young lady, easily distracted." he said. "I have a lot of memories in La Push, memories I've always been able to hide from you during our trips. I don't know if I'll be as successful this time." he finished quietly.

"Jake you don't have to hide anything from me. I want to understand everything about you and if you're willing, I'd like to share your memories as well. I know they're painful memories, especially about Bella and I won't push." I lifted his face to mine. "But I'm yours, forever, and there is nothing you can say or remember that will change my love for you. Besides do you really think we'd be here today if you hadn't loved her. If the two of you had never been such a big part of each others lives would you ever have known me? If you'd walked away when she chose Edward and never looked back would you be mine today? Our lives are so interweaved Jake there would be no us if there hadn't been the three of you." I placed my hand gently on his cheek.

"Let's face the past together first, then we'll make our own memories in La Push." I leaned up and kissed him expectantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**We finally made it to La Push! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review with any thoughts you have thanks.**

**Homecoming**

When we arrived at the airport we rented a car and headed towards La Push.

"I was thinking since we're engaged and we're used to sharing a bed, we could stay with my dad this trip." Jacob looked at me from the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"That sounds fine to me." I replied eagerly. "It will save us travel back and forth plus there won't be as much temptation if we're not alone in a big house." I continued. His eyebrows rose as he thought about that.

"I hadn't thought of it that way. Maybe we should stay in the old house." he grinned mischievously at me. We both laughed as he held my hand.

We drove straight to Billy's house hoping he was home. I hadn't told anyone we were coming so Billy was very surprised when we got there. He was sitting in the front yard waiting for Rachel to bring William over for the evening when we pulled up. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when Jacob got out of the car.

"Hey dad," Jake called as he opened my door.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Billy said as he wheeled toward us. Jake strode over and gave his dad a huge bear hug lifting him out of his wheelchair.

"It's so good to see you son! I wasn't expecting this." Billy's eyes were tearing slightly as he hugged his son. I knew he missed Jacob a lot.

"Don't ask me dad this was all Nessie's idea, she surprised me too." he laughed as he set his dad back into his wheelchair. Billy looked up at me as Jacob reached back and pulled me forward.

"Oh! Renesmee you look beautiful. You've grown up since I last saw you." my cheeks flushed brightly.

"Hello Billy. It's good to see you." I said as I stepped forward to hug him. Billy was like a grandpa to me. I'd always loved visiting him when I was little. It was hard to look at him now as my soon to be father-in-law. I smiled widely at him and the memories he stirred in me.

He looked back at Jake as he spoke, "So how long can you stay? Where are you staying? Everyone will be so glad to see you. Rachel should be here shortly with Willie, her and Paul are going out tonight so I'm babysitting." he grinned. Billy loved kids and he was enjoying all the new life in the pack families.

"We'll be here for ten days and we were hoping to stay with you if you have the space. We have some things we'd like to talk to you about." Jacob smirked. Billy eyed Jacob and me curiously. I saw his eye flash down to our intertwined hands before he spoke.

"Come on in, there's always plenty of space here for you." he turned and headed into the small house. Everything was exactly as I remembered it from previous visits with the exception of the toy box in the corner of the room.

Billy turned his chair around to face us as we sat down on the sofa. He was trying to keep a serious face but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he looked at us.

Jake looked at Billy's expression and shook his head. He held my left hand out as he spoke so Billy could see the ring.

"Nessie and I are getting married Dad." The joy in his voice was overwhelming. I saw a tear fall from Billy's eye as he looked at his wife's ring on my finger. His eyes met mine and a warm loving smile spread across his face.

"Congratulations! I'm so glad you'll officially be joining our family Renesmee. You'll be a wonderful addition and I can see how happy you make each other." he finished.

I blushed again, Billy always seemed to see more then others did.

"There's something else we'd like to talk to you about and I know this isn't a decision you can make alone. Nessie and I would like to get married on First Beach with _all_ of our family. We've set the date for June 10th so we don't have too much time to plan." Jake continued.

Billy was silent for a moment, contemplating what the council might say, before he answered.

"You're right Jake I can't make that decision alone but I don't see that there will be a problem with that. We're having a council meeting up on the bluff in two days we'll discuss it then."

Jacob looked at Billy in confusion because they only had meetings on the bluff when they were going to tell the legends.

"Collin and Brady have imprinted." Billy answered Jacobs unasked question with a smile. Jake nodded in understanding. I knew it was hard for him to be so out of the loop with the pack. He'd given up his whole life to be with me and I'd never felt the impact of that until now and my heart broke over it. Jacob was the true leader of the tribe and even though he'd walked away to be with me I could see he still felt the responsibility of that position.

We all looked up when we heard a car outside. Billy smiled as he turned for the door.

"Rachel's here!" he said.

We were all taken by surprise when we stepped outside and saw not only Rachel, Paul and Willie but Embry and Sara (obviously pregnant), Quil and Claire, Seth and Rebecca (Sam and Emily's daughter whom Seth had imprinted on) and Sam's family all coming our way from different directions.

Shouts rang out all around as they saw Jake and I. Apparently the Viper convertible Jake rented for us gave away our arrival and word had spread quickly that we were here. We were passed around hugging arms and welcomed like the prodigal son arriving home again.

Everyone commented on how much I'd changed and how happy they were to see us. I couldn't help but watch Jacob and notice how relaxed and at ease he was. There were questions coming from everyone and squeals of delight from the children as Jake picked each one up in a bear hug. My heart felt like it would burst with pride at the same time it was crushed with sorrow as I watched him. Rachel noticed me watching him and instinctively looked down at my hand. She saw the ring and cried out as she hugged me eagerly.

"Oh Nessie I'm so happy for you guys." she shouted and everyone stopped speaking to see what had happened. My cheeks blushed instantly under the curious stares as Rachel grabbed her brother and hugged him. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at me, no one spoke. Jake took my hand and looked around the family gathered here.

"Nessie and I are getting married." he announced proudly for the second time since we'd arrived. Cheers went up all around us as another round of hugs and congratulations rang out. Jake held my hand the whole time keeping me close by his side.

There were many conversations all around and I was vaguely aware that I was answering questions when asked but it all seemed surreal. My main focus was on Jacob, his voice, his actions, his attitude. I noticed little things I'd never seen before like the way his eyes flamed with excitement when he heard some new piece of pack news. I noticed how everyone gravitated toward him instinctively, their true leader returned. I smiled as I saw the way the kids loved him and how easily he interacted with them, especially Claire. He'd always been her favorite next to Quill and that hadn't changed. I noticed Rachel and Sara talking about their pregnancies and I felt a twinge of sadness. I wondered if Jacob had thought any more about us having kids. Somewhere in all the commotion a plan had been made for a welcome home party down at the beach later. There were too many in the family now to have the gathering anywhere else. Slowly the crowd dispersed, Paul and Rachel had decided to cancel their date to attend the party so they took Willie home for his afternoon nap.

As we said good bye to them I realized Seth would probably tell his mom we were here which meant we needed to go see my grandpa Charlie. I smiled at the thought because I'd missed him a lot. He didn't know the details of our family and my unexplained rate of growth had always puzzled him but he loved me anyway and never asked questions. We had a strict need to know only policy when it came to grandpa Charlie. Jacob must have been thinking the same thing because he turned to Billy and spoke.

"It's been a really long day of travel Dad. Would you mind calling Charlie and inviting him and Sue down for the party tonight. Don't tell him we're here though I think Nessie would like to surprise him." he grinned at me and continued. "If it's okay with you we'd like to go relax for awhile and then freshen up for the party later."

"Not a problem Jake, I'll call Sue and make the arrangements for tonight. There are clean sheets on your bed already. I'll be on crowd control so you can rest for the party tonight." he smiled warmly at us.

"Thanks Dad." Jake said as he got our bags from the car. I walked over and gave Billy a hug before following Jake into the house.

I hadn't realized I was a little tired until we entered his bedroom. My mind was full of so many new thought and concerns I wasn't sure that I'd be able to relax or sleep. Jake set our bags on the dresser, slid off his shoes and stretched out on the bed. He held his arm out to me and I eagerly snuggled myself next to him.

I could feel so much of the tension and worry in me fade away with his touch yet the thoughts remained. I loved my family very much and I'd never known anything except living with them. Now that I saw what Jacob had given up for me and I felt the acceptance of his pack towards me could I ask him to leave again? Was I willing to give up my family for him and stay here? What did the future hold for us? I knew I couldn't talk to Jake about this, not yet anyway. He'd begun twisting my hair between his fingers watching my stare off into space. I could feel his eyes heavy on me as I pondered all these things about our life and our future.

"What are you thinking about Renesmee?" he asked softly.

"Everything I guess. The wedding, your family here, our future." I whispered. I knew he wanted more but he wouldn't push, he knew me too well. That was the reason I loved him so much, the reason I would leave my family for this one here.

My heart broke and rejoiced at the same time as I realized the decision was already made. I could never ask Jacob to leave this place again. He belonged here, as long as he felt he needed to be and I would be with him. I smiled to myself as I thought about what this would mean to Jacob. Now wasn't the time, but soon I would tell him of my choice. His fingers ran down my cheek and his lips brushed my forehead.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered as I closed my eyes to rest.

"I love you Nessie." he whispered back against my head.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for a couple of hours before I felt Jakes lips kissing my wrist. He held my hand in his silently loving me. I opened my eyes and turned towards him propping myself up on my elbow. He smiled warmly at me and brushed the lose curls away from my face.

"Did you get a good nap?" he asked sincerely.

"I think so" I replied hesitantly. I didn't remember dreaming but I knew there were still lots of questions and concerns floating around in my head.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"We've got a couple of hours before we have to be at the beach. Is there anything special you'd like to do?" Jake's eyes looked years younger and less troubled here then I'd ever seen them before. I ran my fingertips lightly over his face before settling my hand on his cheek. I leaned over and began kissing him slowly. His hand tightened on my waist pulling me closer to him and his lips were firm against mine. I let my tongue taste his lips as we kissed and then I moved down to his chin, his throat. I could hear his heart racing almost as fast as mine. I let my fingers trace the planes of his chest wishing his shirt was off. I moved my lips up his neck to his ear and whispered.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach."

He quickly rolled me onto my back and found my lips eagerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue traced my lip. He kissed up my jaw to my ear and whispered back.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked seductively and moved his lips down my neck following my collar bone down to the hollow at the base of my throat. He lingered there for a moment before moving his lips back up my neck to my lips. We kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Thank you Renesmee for all of this." he whispered.

"All I ever want is to make you happy Jacob. I can see the change in you already and I like it." I said running my fingers through his hair and down his neck. His eyes sparkled with delight as he kissed me one more time slowly and tenderly.

"Let's go to the beach Nessie. I want to share everything with you and I don't want to waste one minute here." the excitement in his voice evident.

I got up and found my bathroom bag on the top of the suitcase. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and I could hear Jacob on the front lawn talking to Billy. I smiled to myself as I heard them talking and teasing each other. I heard Billy asking about the rest of the family and Jake giving basic information. I finished brushing my teeth and went to put my stuff away before heading out to see them when I stopped in my tracks listening to the turn the conversation had taken. Jacob had been explaining our trip to South America and the reason behind it, telling Billy about Joham and his experiments in breeding, when Billy made a statement that made me stop.

"_Jacob I know you suffered during Bella's pregnancy, seeing everything she went through, the starvation, the breaking bones, the blood drinking and the delivery when she almost died. I also know you shared greatly in Edwards pain watching her go through that and not being able to help her. But those memories were of a human young woman carrying and giving birth to a child that was much stronger then herself. That half vampire child has grown in these past six and half years to the beautiful young woman you're going to marry. Like you she is not fully human, she is durable and strong like you and yet she also has a heart beat like yours, she has blood in her veins like you do. Jacob you are more physically compatible with Renesmee then anyone else in the pack is to their mates. I know you don't like to hear this because you think of what Bella and Edward went through but you and Nessie are meant to have children Jake. You can't deny you know that, you feel it inside when you're with her, you see it in your future…when you allow yourself to imagine the future." Billy finished quietly._

"_Yes Dad I have felt it and I've even seen it…days like today I even want it…but what if you're wrong…what if I'm wrong and it kills her. I can't lose her Dad, she's everything to me." _

I could hear the pain and confusion in his voice, being torn between what he wanted and what he couldn't stand to lose. I couldn't help wonder why Bella had fought so hard for me if I was killing her, why was she willing to give her own life for mine? I knew the answer though, it was the same as mine would be if it was me, I was part of Edward and she loved him more then anything in the world therefore she loved me just as much.

I turned and went to Jacobs room to put my stuff away giving them time to finish their conversation. My mind raced with new thoughts about having a family with Jacob and I couldn't help but smile. I headed outside to join my love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonfire**

We walked along the beach hand in hand talking about the times we'd spent here over the years. He'd taught me to swim here and build sand castles here. We'd skipped rocks and gone fishing here. I had many memories with Jake here, all wonderful.

"You know this place has always been magical to me." I said quietly.

"Why?" Jake asked curiously.

"Because of you. You've always been a different person here. I always loved coming here with you because it was like there was a magical wall we had to go through and I could always tell when we'd passed it because you would sigh and begin to smile." I glanced at him.

"You would always let me get away with more here, take more chances. I always felt like nothing could ever hurt me here. Even when you took me cliff diving on our last visit. I was so scared looking down over that cliff but you took my hand and all my fear disappeared." I looked down at the rocks as we walked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" he asked.

"I guess I never understood before or had the right words to explain it. Now I see things more clearly, especially where you're concerned." I shrugged my shoulders.

"All the times we spent here I always felt like I was cheating you out of something." he whispered remembrance heavy in his words.

"Why?" it was my turn to ask. He stopped and turned to look at me for a second before continuing to walk.

"This is really hard for me Nessie and I don't know if I have the right words so please try to hear my heart. I fell in love with Bella here, I felt her pain when Edward left her here, I fought for her here, she broke my heart here and I hated the two of them here. I hated the love they shared, I hated the fact that my love wasn't good enough for her, I hated myself for not being able to let go of her. All of my memories of this place since the day Bella came into my life have her fingerprint on them…even my times here with you." his voice broke a little as he spoke.

"She was so much a part of me that when I lost her I lost half of myself. There were many dark days in my life then until you came along and completed me. What I had with Bella is not even a shadow of the love I have for you though." he stopped and looked me in the eye.

"That being said, I've always known that the pain I felt when I lost Bella would not even be a fraction of the pain I'd feel if I ever lost you. That's why I've always felt like I was cheating you because every time I'm here with you I remember the pain I felt when Bella left…I get scared of losing you too, scared of the pain I would feel." This time Jacob dropped his eyes to the ground.

We stood silently for a few minutes while I processed what he'd said. I looked up into his eyes and touched his cheek. I could see years of pain and sorrow there but I could also see hope and love. I stretched up on my tiptoes and brought his face to mine. I kissed him tenderly but passionately. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. After a minute or two I pulled gently back from him and looked into his eyes.

"How do you feel now Jake? Being back here with me, engaged."

He sighed deeply, "I'm happy Nessie. I'm not afraid of losing you anymore."

We smiled at each other as he pulled me close and held me for a long time.

"We should head over the First Beach." Jake said enthusiastically. There was no denying the joy on his face as we walked.

Seeing the crowd gathered on the beach was an amazing sight, so many, all family. There were tables piled high with food and I had to laugh because I'd forgotten how much werewolves eat. I'd lost plenty of money betting against some of these guys about how much they could consume. I saw the pile of driftwood stacked and ready for the fire later, I couldn't wait. I could feel the energy in the area and I was excited.

Rachel saw us first and waved eagerly. My palms began to sweat and my stomach was a little queasy. I slowed my pace slightly trying to take deep breaths without alerting Jake, it was no use.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked concerned.

I took a deep breath, "I'm really nervous all of the sudden." I looked up at him questioningly. He looked back at me and gently ran his fingers down my cheek.

"This is family, there's no reason to be nervous." he whispered.

"I know…I've always seen them as your family though, accepting me courteously because you did. Now I'm seeing them as my family too and I can't help but wonder who wishes I was someone else…a human instead of a half vampire." I responded weakly.

He stopped and took me in his arms, brushing the curls from my face.

"Renesmee Cullen. They all love you because of who you are. You won over their hearts just like you've won over the heart of everyone who's ever met you. Yes, in the beginning some of them weren't very happy with me but once they met you and got to know you they loved you, it's hard not to." he grinned down at me. "Don't be nervous honey just relax and have fun. That is why we're here right." he kissed me gently and we turned back toward the gathering.

The night was amazing. None of the guys had changed, all were still bottomless pits. I was surprised even Jake kept up with them like he'd never left. He never seemed to eat this much at home I laughed to myself. Although I talked to everyone my main focus was on Jacob all night. He laughed so easily here with friends who knew him so well. Most of these young men knew him better then even I did because they shared his mind.

"Eli!" I heard someone scream and I turned just in time to see Eli running away from a soaking wet Collin and Carrie.

"I had to put out the fire!" Eli shouted as he ran away laughing. I shook my head at his antics and couldn't help but think about Uncle Emmett.

Jacob slipped behind me and wrapped me tightly in his arms kissing my neck.

"He's just like Emmett huh?" he whispered in my ear.

"I was just thinking that darling, how'd you know?" I giggled.

"I just can't get over how differently I see everyone tonight. Like Brian and Don," I said looking towards where they were getting the fire ready.

"I never noticed what hard workers they are, very focused and serious, even a little shy. I wonder if that's why they get along so well." I whispered. I looked toward where Collin and Carrie were now seated, trying to dry off, across from Brady and Lizzy.

"I can see the close relationship Collin, Carrie, Brady and Lizzy have. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a double wedding." I turned myself in Jake's arms so I could look into his eyes. I let my fingers stroke the side of his cheek as I spoke.

"I feel like a veil has been lifted from my eyes, I can see so clearly. I feel like I've changed Jacob but in a good way that I can't really describe." He leaned in and kissed me softly before whispering in my ear.

"Nessie, you are any amazing women and I love you very much." He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and grinned at me.

Suddenly I heard a slight sloshing sound behind me and I moved quickly behind Jacob as Eli threw a bucket of water directly at us. Jake took the full force of the water and immediately was after Eli. Eli screamed as Jake chased him around the bonfire. Of course Jacob caught Eli easily and threw him over his shoulder and headed to the water. Eli was flailing all around begging Jake not to throw him in the cold water as a crowd gathered neat the shore.

"Eli, if you ever throw a bucket of cold water on me or Nessie again I will not just throw you in the water, I will drown you in it. Do you understand?" Jake growled as he threw Eli into the freezing water. Everyone cheered and laughed as Eli went under and came back up shivering.

Emily had handed me a towel so when Jake turned around I wrapped it around him and began drying him off. He had the biggest grin on his face as he gave hi-fives to the pack guys around him, Quil, Ethan, Kevin, Joe, Seth and Collin.

"Thanks Jake, he deserved that." Collin said enthusiastically.

"Yea, it's about time someone put him in his place." Kevin said.

Just then Sam called everyone's attention to the parking lot where Charlie and Sue were pulling in. Everyone gathered in front of us, as we headed back to the party, to aid in the surprise.

"Hey guys what's the celebration for?" Charlie called out as they approached.

The group split down the middle silently exposing Jake and I. My heart leapt when I saw my grandpa and the surprise on his face.

"Nessie!" he shouted as I ran into his arms to greet him. I heard several chuckles as Charlie swung me around. We hugged for a long second before he held me back to look at me.

"You've grown up little girl. You're a young woman now huh?" he said smiling widely. Then he pulled me into another hug while everyone went back to visiting. Jacob stayed right by my side silently. Finally Charlie let me go and turned to Jake while I greeted Sue with a hug.

"Jake, it's good to see you. Thanks for bring my granddaughter to visit me. I guess the others couldn't come again." he said sadly shaking his head. Mom hadn't been here to see grandpa since we moved over four years ago. She called him regularly but I knew he wanted to see her.

Jacob pulled Charlie into a bear hug and grinned mischievously. "Actually this trip was Nessie's idea. She thought we should see you and Billy face to face for this one." he laughed lightly. The look of dread on Charlie's face was visible as Jake finished. Charlie took a deep breath and I could barely hear him whispering to himself, "Need to know only it'll be ok."

I reached over and took Charlie's hand and Jake's at the same time.

"Grandpa, Jake and I are getting married." I said excitedly. Charlie wobbled a little and Jake reached over to steady him with a huge grin on his face. He tried to speak but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Sue, Jake and I snickered at his shock.

"Congratulations you two. When is the big day?" Sue asked cheerfully. Charlie still in shock just stared at her.

"June 10th" I said casually. Charlie looked between Jake and I for another minute before he could speak. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Wow! I was not expecting this. Of course I wasn't expecting to see a full grown young lady in front of me either." Charlie said with a smile. "Congratulations kids, I am happy for you. Where will the wedding be?" he asked. Jake and I looked at each other and I let him answer this one.

"We're still making plans but hopefully we'll have that figured out by the end of the week." Jake said.

"Great so how long can you two stay?" he asked eagerly.

"We'll be here for at least ten days grandpa so we'll have plenty of time to catch up." I smiled reassuringly at him as we hugged again. I saw Jake's curious look and I knew it was because of the _at least _part of my sentence. I gave him a knowing smile and turned to follow Charlie and Sue to the party.


	18. Chapter 18

**Questions**

It wasn't long before the sun set and the fire blazed. Some of the kids had fallen asleep on blankets while others were still full of energy. I enjoyed watching Seth with Rebecca because it reminded me of the way Jacob was with me at that age, very protective yet fun.

Claire came to sit by me for awhile asking tons of questions. I noticed Sara, Embry's wife whom I'd only met once at their wedding last year, close by during our conversation and I could tell she was just as interested as Claire was in me.

"Nessie, I remember playing with another girl named Nessie when I was little…she looked like you." Claire looked at me curiously. I laughed lightly.

"It was me Claire, I've just grown…a lot since then." I smiled at her.

"How'd that happen?" I giggled again.

"Well, Claire, I'm half vampire." Claire's eyes got really big as she looked at me and leaned back a little but I just continued.

"My Dad is a vampire and my Mom was human when she had me…but now she's a vampire. So I'm half and half. Jacob and my Mom were best friends until she had me, now I'm his best friend." I smiled at the thought as I looked at Jake across the beach talking to Don, one of the younger pack members. I refocused on Claire and continued.

"Because I'm a half vampire I've grown very quickly and soon I'll stop growing altogether and I'll be 18 forever." Claire looked very concerned about something so I asked.

"Claire what's wrong?" She leaned in and whispered to me.

"Nessie won't the pack hurt your family?" I laughed again and shook my head.

"Hadn't Quil told you about us?" I asked curiously.

"No, Quil thinks I'm too young to know anything. He's always telling me not to worry about it and just be a kid." she sighed heavily.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm ten already!" she said under her breath more to herself then for me. I put my hand on her knee and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Claire. My family and I are 'vegetarian' which means we don't hurt humans, we love them very much. We hunt animals only. Besides the pack has worked with my family twice to protect not only the reservation but all humans. The first time was because a group of newborn vampires was coming to Forks to kill my mom and there were too many for just my family to stop. The second time was when I was little because a very strong vampire family was coming to kill me. Since Jacob had already imprinted on me the pack would not walk away from the confrontation." I smiled in remembrence of that day.

"Sam believed, even then, that I was part of the family. That's what caused the pack to grow so big, all the vampires in the area." I laughed lightly.

"Why did you and Jacob leave?" Claire asked. I sighed before answering.

"Claire my family left the area because we had to. Since they don't change and I was changing so quickly we couldn't let someone figure out what we are, so we moved. Jacob came with us because he loves me…just like Quil loves you." I smiled at her as she stared at Quil who was now talking to Jacob.

The night seemed to be passing too quickly. All of the women seemed happy for us and included me in all of their conversations easily. Jacob never left my focus and I noticed when him and Sam separated from the group, a little ways off, deep in conversation. Emily noticed me watching them and came to put her arm around me.

"Are you ok Renesmee?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm fine Emily." I said unconvincingly trying to smile. Emily was very quiet but very observant and I'd noticed her watching me throughout the night. Now she was looking at me intently.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked more as a request then a question. I smiled and followed her in the opposite direction of Jake and the party. We were silent for a little while as we moved away from the group.

"Renesmee I don't want to overstep my boundaries but I am curious about a few things, you'll tell me if I ask too much?" she said sincerely. I nodded a yes and she continued.

"I see the way you and Jake are together and I know you're in love but something about your relationship seems different, guarded maybe." she laughed lightly. "I guess I've seen enough imprinted couples to notice the difference in you two." she said looking at me curiously. I sighed deeply.

"Yes Emily our relationship is guarded…it has to be. I'm not really a normal human girl, huh." I huffed.

"It's quite a long story but I'll try to give you an overview. Our relationship has only changed from friendship to attraction in the past month, which has been a roller coaster of events outside of our feelings for each other. That's sort of the reason for this trip. I thought we needed some time alone to adjust to our new relationship." I hesitated blushing slightly.

"You know what it's like to be physically attracted to Sam…imagine that one hundred times stronger almost to the point of being uncontrollable." I looked at her for some sign of understanding and I could tell she was trying to imagine it.

"I love Jake with all that I am Emily. There is nothing either of us wants more then to be together, physically but we can't, not yet. We've decided to wait until after we're married because there is more to consider then just our physical relationship. I'm not one of a kind, Emily but we only know of three other half vampire females and they are all decades old, none have ever had a child." I struggled with my words for a minute.

"I never really thought about kids much until my body started developing a few months ago and the human hormones kicked. We heard of a man in South America who'd created several half vampire children and was trying to breed them. The older girls were never able to get pregnant but he found that the younger girls could but only for the first eighteen months after they developed physically. After that time our bodies stop changing and we stay, like a vampire, frozen in time. This man was able to impregnate two of his daughters with a male vampire, the third tried with a human male but never conceived. The first two daughter died after giving birth. The children were more vampire then human though and couldn't be controlled. Both children eventually had to be killed. The third daughter was killed by one of the children when he bit her…vampire venom is poisonous to me just like to the pack." I paused for a moment so Emily could process what I'd said.

"Do you understand why we have to be guarded now?" I asked. Emily thought for a moment and then spoke.

"No, not really, Jacob is human so I would assume he couldn't even get you pregnant." she said.

"We thought that at first too but this mans theory is that a half vampire male could father a child with a half vampire female without complications. Which in itself is reasonable and since Jake isn't a half vampire again there should be no problem but Jacob isn't fully human either Emily, he's a half breed like me, twenty-four chromosomes." I shrugged.

"Billy has believed since the beginning that Jacob and I would someday have children. My grandfather Carlisle thinks he may be right that Jacob and I would be very compatible in that way." I hesitated momentarily not sure how much I should tell her.

"Emily, I don't know how much I should say but I will tell you that Jake and I have talked about the possibility of a family and right now he's not ready to make that choice. He's afraid it would kill me. Think about the things he's already gone through in his life and try to understand this from his point of view." my heart ached as I thought of Jacob's past.

"So we _are_ very guarded in our relationship because there are some major consequences to our actions that we've not come to terms with yet. And with my human hormones and the added vampire sensations it is _very difficult_ for me to control myself sometimes." I paused again and smiled.

"I am still hopeful though, especially after seeing him here with the children. This place is so good for him, Emily."

"Thank you Renesmee for explaining that it helps to understand you two. It sounds to me like you are more then willing to try though." she smirked at me. I laughed lightly.

"There is nothing I want more then to give Jacob a family."

"I know the wedding isn't far off have you thought about what you'll do after your married? I mean will you stay with your family." she asked a little hesitantly.

I looked curiously at her not sure if there was a hidden question there.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I guess Jake figures we'll stay with my family or travel on our own for awhile." my voice gave away my hesitation.

"You are thinking of something else then? You're struggling with something aren't you Renesmee?" I could hear the real concern in her voice and I let my guard down. I'd never talked to anyone about my feelings like this before except Jake. I sighed heavily.

"Emily, I don't know if there's any way for you to understand this but you seem to be very perceptive so maybe you will. It's hard for Jake to be here because of his memories and the pain that goes with those. This is the first time I've been here and even understood that completely. I see Jacob with different eyes now and I feel like I'm only just beginning to really know him. He's a different person when he's here. I can't really describe it but almost like his life is easier here, even with the painful memories, then with my family. My heart is torn right now Emily because all I want is to see him happy and I've never seen him happier then I have today. I would love to marry him, have his children and stay here forever and the only definite thing now is our marriage." a tear slid down my cheek at the thought.

Emily stopped and wiped it away. She took my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Renesmee, don't give up hope. There are two things I've learned one, is that this place is magical and two, love like we have can solve any problem." she smiled warmly and embraced me for a moment.

"Thank you Emily. I didn't realize how much I needed to talk some of this stuff out." I squeezed her hand as we walked back to the fire. I could feel the bond between us now and I knew I would be sad to leave her and La Push.

When we reached the fire I saw Jake talking to Embry and Quil. He noticed me immediately and his face lit up. My heart began to race as he looked at me, his skin glowing in the firelight. It had gotten pretty late and before I could make my way to Jake Charlie and Sue met me.

"Hey sweetheart, we're going to head home. I've got to work early tomorrow. What night can you and Jake come over for supper?"

"Whatever night you want us." I laughed. His eyes sparkled with delight at my answer.

"Well, we'll figure out a night and call you. Where are you staying?" he asked hesitantly. I knew he didn't want to think about us alone together and that made me smile.

"We're staying with Billy this trip." I reassured him.

"Okay, have a good night. I'm so glad you're here. I love you Nessie." he hugged me firmly before turning to walk away. Sue smiled and waved goodnight as they left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Council Meeting**

I turned to find Jacob when his strong arms swung me around to him. My breath caught in my throat at the feel of his touch. Amazing! I thought to myself. I'd never felt so alive and exhilarated before. I sighed breathlessly as I looked up into his face.

"Having a good time honey." he whispered.

"The best." I replied gazing into his eyes. He laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss me. The world began to spin and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as our lips moved together eagerly.

It wasn't long before I heard exaggerated coughing and Jacob pulled his lips from mine. I sighed sadly and he laughed again. He kept his arm around me as we made our way back to the fire.

All of the children had fallen asleep and the fire was dying down so I figured the night was coming to an end. Jacob and I sat on a log next to Billy as I looked around the group. I noticed Sam was seated next to Billy and an older man I'd only seen one other time sat on the far side of Sam. I didn't realize it at first but they were holding a council meeting.

"Brothers, we come together tonight in special council for one reason only, to vote. The council has been asked a special favor by one of our brothers and we feel this decision should be made by all of us together. Anyone wishing to speak will be given the opportunity and all questions will be answered to the best of our ability. When discussion is complete we will vote to decide the matter." Sam spoke with authority and eloquence. He turned and nodded to Billy.

"As you all know Jacob and Renesmee are engaged to be married. You also know that Renesmee is half vampire and the only exception to our treaty with the Cullen family. Our current treaty prohibits all members of the Cullen family from entering our land for any reason except with express permission. Jacob and Renesmee are requesting permission for all of her family, including her extended family in Denali, to enter our land for the purpose of planning and attending their wedding ceremony and reception which they would like to hold here on First Beach." Billy concluded with a nod to Sam.

"Does anyone wish to speak or have a question to ask?" Sam addressed the group. There was silence for a few minutes and I could feel all eyes on me.

"Why do we still have this treaty anyway? We already know none of the Cullens are a threat to us or humans and Nessie is part of our family anyway so why not just get rid of it?" Seth asked. I heard some murmuring among the pack and dropped my eyes to the sand.

"Does anyone have anything to say about Seth's idea?" Sam asked.

"I know that most of you have never had contact with any of the Cullens, except Nessie, so you don't know much about them. I've lived with them for the past four years as a part of the family and I can tell you that there is absolutely nothing to fear from them. They see this pack as an extended part of their family already and they would do whatever they could if we needed them. They really are good people." Jacob spoke sincerely as he squeezed my hand.

"I think if we are going to accept Nessie as family, which I think most of us do, we should have no problem accepting all of her family. I agree with Seth, let's just get rid of the treaty. The Cullens have moved away and other then the wedding I can't imagine we would even see them again other then for occasional visits." Quil put in. I looked at him thankful for the support.

"We have two members in support of completely disposing of the treaty. I don't believe I'm in a position to do that though. I propose making an amendment to the treaty allowing the Cullens to enter the reservation as needed without permission. I also propose that we grant an exception to the treaty, for the wedding, allowing all of Jacob and Renesmee's guests access to our land. " Sam paused.

"I agree with Sam." old Quil said quietly.

"I also agree with Sam." Billy replied.

"If there are no further questions and no one else wishing the floor I put this question to a vote. All those who are opposed to the changes to the treaty please raise your right hand." no one moved a muscle. "All those who would grant this request please raise your right hand." Sam continued. I looked nervously around the circle at many smiling faces all with their hands raised. I sighed with relief as Jacob squeezed my hand.

"That is a unanimous vote allowing all of the Cullen family unlimited access to our lands and their extended family and friends to enter La Push for the sole purpose of planning and attending the wedding and reception of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen." Sam smiled and looked at us with a nod of approval.

"Thanks to all of you for being here tonight." Sam finished.

Everyone began gathering their things together and one by one came to say goodnight. Paul and Rachel had taken Billy home with promises to see us soon. It wasn't long before everyone except Sam and Emily had left. I smiled at her as they approached to say goodnight.

"I trust we'll see you at our house soon." Sam said as he shook Jakes hand. I saw the slight nod Jake gave him and wondered what they had discussed tonight. Emily embraced me warmly and whispered goodnight then turned to leave.

"Renesmee thank you for bringing Jacob home for a visit and congratulations on the engagement. We are very happy to have you as part of the family." Sam smiled and hugged me gently. They walked toward their car hand in hand to leave. Jacob slid his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. We stood there for a long while listening to the fire crackle and the waves lap the beach. Could this night get anymore perfect? I had the man I loved holding me in a place we both loved to be with the approval of our request for a wedding location. Then it got better!

His fingers brushed my hair back as his lips kissed my neck. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine. Jacob laughed lightly keeping his lips moving along my shoulder and back again. I tried to turn towards him to find his lips but his grip stayed firm around my waist.

"This isn't fair play." I breathed. My heart continued to race and I laid my head back against him. He made his way back to my ear and kissing it gently whispered.

"Life's not fair." His fingers found the skin on my stomach. I couldn't breath as his fingers pulled me firmly to him.

"Jacob…" I gasped, his lips still moving across my shoulder. I placed my hand over his and clutched it tightly. His lips moved back to my ear again.

"I just want to say thank you for everything you've given me. You are truly amazing Nessie." he whispered. He kissed my neck once more before loosening his grip on my waist. I stayed perfectly still trying to calm my breathing and form a coherent thought. I finally turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"What are you thanking me for Jacob? I haven't done anything." I whispered my breathing still erratic. He brushed my hair out of my face and laid his hand on my cheek smiling.

"You brought me here, you picked the perfect wedding location, you agreed to marry me…you're willing to have my children no matter the consequence," he stroked my cheek gently with his fingers as he looked deeply into my eyes. "and you've given me yourself." he whispered as he kissed my lips gently. I couldn't breath again and I couldn't move. He pulled his lips slowly away from mine and a deep satisfied sigh escaped my lips.

"I think I should take you home." he laughed lightly.

"Yes, please take me home…and straight to bed?" I asked hopefully knowing nothing would happen tonight, no matter how much I wanted him right now. He grinned down at me and whisked me up into his arms.

"I could definitely get used to this Jacob. You are spoiling me you know." I whispered as he carried me back to his house.

I laid my head against his shoulder and ran my fingers across his chest. The smell of the beach combined with the smell of his skin was intoxicating, I inhaled deeply. The walk was too short and before I knew it he was setting me down outside his house. He took my hand and led me inside. Billy was already in his room so the house was completely quiet.

"I'll give you a few minutes to change." he whispered with a grin.

"You don't have to." I said running my fingers down his chest. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled his face towards mine.

"You could help me." I whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. He removed my hands from his neck and held them on his chest.

"I wish I could say yes to you sweetheart, nothing would make me happier, especially now." he paused and before he could continue I cut in.

"I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't do that. Would you please forgive me?" I looked pleadingly into his eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I returned the smile.

"I will get changed in the bathroom so there is no need for you to wait out here." I placed my hand on his cheek to 'show' him I was truly sorry.

We walked to the bedroom together. I gathered my things and headed to the bathroom silently. My mind was racing as I changed into my shorts and tank top, brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face. What's come over me? Something just felt right about us being here, everything was more perfect and I was beginning to believe anything was possible. His touch felt more satisfying, his kisses sweeter, his body more beautiful then I'd ever noticed before. I had to get these thoughts out of my head or I'd never be able to control myself tonight. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I love Jacob, all I need is to be next to him, that will be enough. I headed to the bedroom somewhat in control of myself.

When I walked into the room Jacob was stretched out on the bed in just his shorts. My heart began racing as I took in his long muscular body and wondered in awe how he was mine. He saw the hesitation on my face and sat up immediately on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked concerned. I sighed as he reached for me.

"Oh Jake!" I sighed. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just having a hard time being good and I'm not sure if there is any resistance left in me tonight." I hung my head.

He reached out taking my hands and pulled me towards him. He looked up into my eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't realize I was making this so hard on you. Would you please forgive me? I promise I'll be the good one for the rest of the night, you can just relax." his voice was so smooth and his eyes so mesmerizing I couldn't resist.

"Of course I'll forgive you silly boy." I laughed lightly at him. He rolled back onto the bed sweeping me up beside him and cradling me in his arm. My whole body relaxed as I snuggled next to him. I could feel the long day closing in on me and my eyes becoming heavy.

"Nessie, could I share your dreams tonight?" he whispered. My heart felt like it would burst from happiness and contentment. I slid my hand onto his chest and let it rest over his heart.

"Everything I have is already yours my love." I whispered back as I let my eyes close and drifted off into a wonderful dream.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Clearer Vision**_

_The early morning sun was already shining through the open window when I woke up. A cool breeze from the beach drifted in alerting my senses to where I was. I let the memories from the previous day fill my head as I felt Jacobs steady heartbeat under my hand. His fingers were gently twisting one of my curls and I sighed contentedly. _

_I didn't want to open my eyes yet so I just laid there, unmoving, listening to every sound. The waves on the beach, the bell on the door of the store, Jacobs steady breathing, our hearts beating almost perfectly in time meant Jacob was awake and excited. I smiled at the thought of what he might be thinking about as I remembered my dream from last night. _

_Jake and I were sitting on First Beach making a sand castle with a beautiful little boy that looked exactly like Jacob._

Suddenly his lips were on mine fervently kissing me. I responded just as eagerly twisting my fingers into his hair pulling him closer to me. His hand was at my waist searching for my skin. His fingers found it and he pulled me to him, his touch set all of my senses on fire. This hadn't been part of my dream but it was a nice way to wake up I thought to myself. I let my tongue run over his lips tasting their sweetness. I moved down to his chin and then his throat where my lips lingered momentarily. His hand moved up to my middle back pressing me firmly to his chest. A shiver of excitement ran through me as our bodies connected in new ways. I could feel the hard plains of his chest firmly against mine. I quickly moved my lips up his collar bone to his neck and his ear. As my lips lingered on his ear I heard what I'd been waiting for…

"Renesmee" Jacob moaned deeply as he rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him. His lips were at my neck eagerly moving across my shoulder and following down the line of my tank top. My breath caught as his lips reached my breastbone and moved up my throat. We found each others lips and kissed feverishly for a long time his hands on my back still holding me firmly to him. My heart was racing, I could barely breath when he rolled me back onto the bed and fell back next to me. We laid there, only our hands touching, letting our breathing slow before either of us could speak. My mind raced, I'd never felt desire like that before. These feelings were very different from the ones I'd had before with Jake. This time all I wanted was to please him, instead of myself, knowing in turn I would be satisfied. I rolled onto my side and placed my hand on his neck replaying our last few minutes together showing him how happy I was. He placed his hand over mine and whispered,

"I love you Nessie. I've never been this happy either." He rolled over to face me and ran his fingers down my cheek smiling. We stared into each others eyes for a long moment before Jacob spoke again.

"Could you explain your dream to me?" he asked cautiously. I could feel my face flush as I dropped my eyes. He reached out his finger and lifted my chin so I would look at him.

"Nessie please don't ever be embarrassed to tell me your thoughts or feelings and please don't look away from me. I can't stand not being able to look into your eyes." he whispered sweetly. I smiled still embarrassed and nodded in agreement.

"That's my perfect future, in a world were anything is possible and magic exists, it's how I would want our life to be." I smiled half heartedly unsure of how he would respond.

"I understand the child but I don't understand why we were on First Beach." he said questioningly still stroking my cheek. I sighed knowing I had to be honest with him.

"You know I see things differently now, see you differently…clearer. Yesterday brought back memories of all our times here and I finally realized the difference I'd always noticed in you but had never been able to identify. You're content here, even with the memories, because this is where you are meant to be. There is nothing in this world I want more then to make you happy Jacob and you're happiest here in La Push so here's where I want to be." I finished in a whisper.

His face crumpled in confusion and uncertainty and his eyes dropped to the bed. I ran my fingers across the creases in his forehead and down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to hurt you with my dream. I know neither of those things are real possibilities for you and I shouldn't have made you think about them. Please forgive me?" I pleaded sincerely. He sighed heavily and I could tell he was deep in thought. I studied his face for some sign of relief wondering what I could say or do to help him now.

He kept his eyes down as he began to speak, "Sam asked me something last night. At first I didn't think anything of it until after I'd answered him. He asked me what our plans were after the wedding, where we'd live. I told him we hadn't really talked about it but I didn't think much would change. Then he began talking about Emily and how much he loved her. He said it was hard for him to see her aging every year while he stayed the same. He said he envied me that, the fact that I could keep my wolf spirit forever and never have to be without you." he paused as he thought about what he was saying.

"Nessie, I felt like there was a hidden question there, something more he wanted to ask or say, I just can't put my finger on it." he sighed in frustration.

I let my fingers rest on his cheek and replayed my talk with Emily about the same topic. I could see him thinking through what I'd shown him. Suddenly a large grumble erupted from his stomach and I couldn't help but giggle.

"How 'bout I go make you some breakfast?" I laughed as I got out of bed and headed for the door. I was surprised I didn't see Billy and I wondered if he was still asleep. I looked out the little front window and saw him sitting in the morning sun. I headed back to the kitchen to see what I could find for breakfast.

I worked quietly preparing a large breakfast, sure Billy would be hungry and remembering how Jake had eaten last night. By the time I'd finished preparing a triple batch of blueberry pancakes, two pounds of bacon and sausage, a dozen scrambled eggs and two dozen homemade biscuits Billy came in from outside followed by Quil, Seth and Collin. I looked up in surprise as they entered.

"Good morning Nessie, the boys were just coming in from patrols when they smelled your cooking, I hope you made extra." Billy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Before I could respond Jake had entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"Smells wonderful Nessie, you didn't have to do all of this though." he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I grinned up at him.

"I don't know what came over me. Once I started cooking I just couldn't stop. I guess it's a good thing we have company because I think I went a little overboard." I laughed lightly.

The guys helped themselves eagerly as I watched from the corner of the small kitchen. Seth told Jake all about their night patrols and even suggested Jake should join them if he had time while he was here. I could hear the loyalty and sadness in Seth's voice, he missed Jake a lot. We all laughed and joked as they ate, the guys continually complimenting my cooking. I walked over to Jacob and laid my hands on his shoulders leaning down to his ear.

"I'm going to go call mom and update them on the wedding location. Alice is stressing out about not having a set location." I kissed his ear as I finished and walked out of the room. As I headed to the bedroom I heard Quil comment to Jake.

"Man Jake you're lucky. You only had to wait seven years for her to grow up and she's so much hotter then Bella." I heard Jake slug him and I giggled quietly as I closed the door.

I grabbed the cell phone and climbed onto the bed sitting cross legged against the headboard. Mom answered right away and I gave her the good news about the wedding. She listened quietly as I told her about the party last night, the council meeting and seeing grandpa. She was glad we were having such a good time but I could hear something strange in her voice as we spoke.

"Mom, what's wrong? I can hear it in your voice there is something you're not telling me." I asked concerned.

"It's nothing Renesmee. You and Jake have a great time. We miss you both and can't wait to see you. Alice needs to talk to you about some specifics…I love you sweetheart." she said as she handed Alice the phone.

Alice talked a mile a minute about her plans for our beach wedding. I listened silently only responding when necessary. We talked about my dress style and decorations and set up. She expressed her frustration with never having seen First Beach except in pictures and how difficult it was to plan a wedding for somewhere you've never been. I laughed lightly at her frustration and suggested maybe she needed to come see First Beach for herself so she could plan the wedding properly. At that suggestion she was done talking to me, claiming she had arrangements to make and promising to see me in a day or two.

"Could I talk to dad please Alice?" I managed to squeeze in before she hung up on me.

"Oh, sure Nessie here." she handed the phone to my dad.

"Good morning darling. Your mom says you guys are having a great time, I'm glad to hear that. Is it everything you wanted it to be?" he asked cautiously.

"Dad everything is wonderful. Jake and I have really connected, I feel like we've grown so much closer these past few weeks and even more since arriving here. There's something about this place, Dad, like it was made for us." I said. He was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I'm glad you're so happy Renesmee, that's all your mom and I have ever wanted for you." his voice was low and almost sad as he spoke. There was definitely something they weren't telling me.

"Dad, what's going on there? You and mom both sound so sad like you know something you're not telling me. What is it? Please don't keep secrets from me." I asked more firmly this time. I could hear him sigh heavily.

"I wish I could hear your thoughts right now Nessie." he whispered.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know Dad you already know that." I answered.

"We're all a little concerned because Alice's visions have suddenly become very clear for all of us." he said and I could hear the real concern in his voice.

"I don't understand, they've always been fuzzy because of Jake and I blurring things for her. Do you think it's because we're not there right now?" I asked becoming concerned myself.

The only other option I could think of as to why her visions would suddenly become clearer is because Jake and I were no longer with the family. We hadn't made that decision yet though, had we? Was it possible that we both had already decided, individually, to stay here indefinitely and not return to New Hampshire after the wedding?

"We're not sure, that could be one possibility. Is there something you want to tell me Renesmee?" he asked quietly.

What do I say? We haven't made any decision yet and we didn't know if this was even a possibility, there could only be one alpha in the pack and that was Sam's job.

"I don't know how to answer you right now Dad. Sam and Emily both asked Jake and I about our plans after the wedding last night but we haven't really discussed it yet. I know it's something we're both thinking about. We're not sure exactly what our options are yet. I do know I love you and mom and the rest of the family very much and I don't want to hurt anyone." I ended in a whisper.

"Renesmee, we all love you very much too. Whatever decisions you and Jacob make you'll have our full support." he encouraged.

"Alice wants you to know her and Jasper will be arriving tomorrow morning, if you could set aside the time she needs to go over wedding plans she'd appreciate it. I love you Nessie and I do understand what you're going through. I would've done anything, gone anywhere, and left everyone just to be with your mom and make her happy. I know you two will make the right choices for your future. I'll talk to you again soon sweetheart." he finished.

"Bye Dad. Give everyone our love." I said softly hanging up the phone.

I hadn't noticed the silence in the house until I felt Jacobs fingers brushing a curl out of my face.

"Everything okay Nessie?" he asked concerned. I tried to smile encouragingly but I could never fool Jacob. He sat down in front of me looking intently into my eyes.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Alice will be here tomorrow morning to check out First Beach so she can finish planning the wedding so I'll need some time with her tomorrow. Would you like to help us plan?" I asked hopefully. He cringed at my question and I laughed.

"Why don't you plan on spending some time with your pack while her and I plan." I said. He relaxed and smiled. I would keep Alice's visions to myself for now. I kissed him gently and got up to go take a shower.

"Hey," he grabbed me by the waist pulling me back to him as he spoke. "Breakfast was a huge hit this morning, thank you. The guys want to know when you're cooking again so they can stop by." he laughed lightly.

"I was thinking maybe we should just make a plan and invite them over." he said hopefully.

I grinned, "Of course honey. You make the plan and I'll do the cooking just let me know the details of when, what you want me to make, and for how many." I turned again and grabbed my things heading for the door.

"Mmmm, I don't know if I can wait six more weeks." he mumbled as I walked out and I heard him fall back on the bed. I giggled to myself and thought the same thing. I would have to ask Alice about moving the wedding date up. I got ready for the day quickly anxious to be back with Jake.

He was waiting in the living room when I left the bathroom and I saw his eyes studying my body from head to toe.

"I saved you some hot water." I said smiling. The grin fell from his face as he responded.

"I won't be needing it this morning, thanks anyway." he frowned and headed into the bathroom. I giggled again feeling a little sorry for him.

After putting my things away I walked outside to sit by Billy.

"That breakfast sure was something Nessie, thank you." he grinned proudly. "It sure was nice to have the boys here again. They stop by every once in awhile but I really enjoyed this morning." he paused for a second and looked at me seriously.

"Nessie, thanks again for bringing Jake home, I've really missed him. I know it's not for long but I still appreciate it." I smiled knowingly at him. I could see how much having Jake around pleased Billy.

"Billy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything." he looked at me eagerly.

"What was Jake like, before I mean, with Bella? I know there were lots of good times and lots of heartache but what was he like." I stammered not sure if I was making sense. Billy looked at me a little confused.

"I guess I'd like to know if he's the same man now that he was then. Does that make sense?" I asked.

Billy sat thoughtfully for a minute before answering me.

"Jacob has always been very independent and very loyal. I don't know that he even realized, at least not right away, that he was falling in love with Bella. He saw a friend who needed something he could provide, so he did. She changed him though, Nessie. Maybe not her as much as the experience of finding love and losing it. He was more guarded after that, angrier. His time alone in the woods just increased his independence and his belief that he didn't need anyone except himself. Even when he returned to the pack he kept to himself. So his attitude and perspective changed during that time in his life. But I don't think his true personality changed I think it just got buried for awhile. Jake still has the same principles and characteristics that he's always had they're just refocused now. Do you understand Nessie?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No what do you mean refocused?" I asked.

"It's part of imprinting, his core being or personality has not changed, but now his main focus and concern is you. Every choice he makes is filtered through how it will affect you. His first priority is always you and his only desire is to please you. What he wants or what those around him want no longer matters to him, it's all secondary…to you. You've begun to unbury his true personality Nessie. I've seen it over the years, each time he's here, he's more himself, less angry, less bitter. This trip I've seen the most change though. He's the happiest I've ever seen him, even at the pinnacle of his time with Bella, he was never this happy. But he's not just happy he's content, satisfied with life. So in answer to your question about him being the same man now as then, no he's not the same he's better, complete because of you Renesmee." he squeezed my hand gently and smiled.

"Thanks Billy." I smiled. We sat quietly for awhile as I thought about what he'd said. It wasn't long before Jacob came out ready to go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Memories**

Jacob came over and began rubbing my shoulders gently.

"What's your plan today son?" Billy asked. Jacob looked at me before answering.

"I was thinking a walk down memory lane if Nessie's up for it." he glanced over to see my reaction. I smiled widely.

"That sounds great." I said enthusiastically as we walked to the car. Jacob opened my door and I slid quickly into my seat. It seemed like forever since our time alone this morning and I was desperately wanting him to myself again. He took my hand as he started the car and took off. I wasn't sure where we were headed and I didn't really care as long as I was with him.

We headed towards the forest outside of town. Jacob parked the car and came around to open my door. I didn't ask any questions just took his hand and followed him. As we got to the edge of the forest he stopped and wrapped his arms around me.

"We're going a few miles in would you like to run?" he asked. We hadn't really run together in awhile and I'd missed it. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Lead the way." I answered. He took off and I followed right on his heals. It didn't take us long to get to a small clearing where he stopped. This was a new place to me, somewhere he'd never brought me before and I wondered what significance it held for him. He walked to the center of the clearing deep in thought and stopped. He turned around completely with a very sad look in his eyes, like he was remembering something unpleasant. I waited patiently just inside the tree line for him to speak.

"I made two very important yet drastically different choices in this clearing, Renesmee. This is where the pack meets to discuss problems and make decisions." he looked over and held his hand out to me. I walked swiftly to take his hand and he looked deep into my eyes. He held my gaze for the remainder of his story.

"The first choice I made was the day we got the news that Bella and Edward had returned from their honeymoon. I'd been waiting anxiously for that bit of information so we could attack them for breaking the treaty. I was so full of anger then Nessie. I hated her for choosing him and I hated him for being willing to change her into one of them." I could see the anger this memory brought him and it hurt me.

"Sam wouldn't hear of it though, there was no proof they'd broken the treaty and changed her. We all knew they would but the story was that she was sick. He wanted to wait for proof, I couldn't. I walked away from the pack because I'd made my choice. I was going to see for myself that she'd been changed then I would attack. I didn't care that I was alone and that I'd die, I just wanted to hurt him the way he'd hurt me. " My heart broke at the pain in his eyes.

"When I got to the house I was beyond shocked by what I saw. She was so sick and so pregnant. When I finally left the pack was waiting for me and we met here again. By this time they'd all seen in my head what had happened. I was devastated. Sam went nuts at the news…not what I expected. They immediately began planning an attack with the only objective being to destroy Bella and the child she carried…you." A tear rolled down his cheek so I leaned up and kissed it away.

"Nobody knew what was inside of her and we were all afraid. I couldn't do it though, I still loved her. Sam ordered me to attack, knowing I wouldn't be able to disobey his command, something he'd never done before. I fought back with everything that was within me trying to resist but I couldn't, I was so angry with him." his voice was barely a whisper.

"Suddenly it was like a light bulb came on in my head, who was he to tell me what to do. I felt it building like a raging fire inside of me, the knowledge that I was never meant to take orders from him, he was meant to take orders from me. The second choice I made was to embrace the fire inside of me and protect the one I loved. I let the Alpha in me take over and I stood up to Sam. I walked away from the pack to save Bella…and you." he smiled at me and brushed the curls back from my face.

"Two life changing choices at opposite sides of the spectrum." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were slow and serious as his hand moved to the back of my neck and twisted into my hair. When he pulled away I fought the urge to hold on to him. He looked deeply into my eyes searching for something.

"I love you Renesmee and I want you to know every part of me, even the things I'm not proud of because they make up who I am." he spoke softly but it felt more like he was asking a question.

"I want to know everything about you Jacob so I can make you happy and nothing you say can ever change how much I love you." I assured him. He smiled in understanding as he took my hand and headed back toward the car.

"Shall we run again?" he asked eyeing me. I smiled and nodded and we took off. When we got back to the car he wrapped me in his arms again kissing me a little more passionately this time before opening the car door.

I took several deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart as Jake slid into the seat next to me. He looked at me curiously.

"What are you thinking about Nessie?" he asked. I laughed softly.

"Seriously?" I looked at him in bewilderment. "You kiss me like that and wonder what I'm thinking." I shook my head in disbelief. "I was actually trying to remember why I shouldn't throw myself at you and rip your clothes off right now." I smirked at him. He grinned widely and shook his head.

"Only you Nessie…only you." he mumbled still shaking his head. He held my hand as we drove out of town. I knew where we were going this time, we'd traveled this road many times. I couldn't help but wonder what I'd learn about him at the old house. We'd spent the first two years of my life there, I thought I knew everything about that place. I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye and I grinned at him.

When we got to the house he parked in front of the porch and helped me out of the car. I followed him around to the porch and we sat on the stairs. He was quiet for a long time staring down at the stairs.

"Nessie I didn't bring you here to talk about the past." he hesitated before continuing.

"You already know everything about what I went through with Bella's pregnancy. I want to talk about us now, our future." My breath caught at his words and my heart began to race. If he noticed he didn't hesitate just continued talking. "I've been thinking a lot about our earlier talk in South America." he turned and looked me in the eye. "I have to be honest with you Renesmee, I'm terrified at the thought of losing you. That being said, I've talked with Billy, done some soul searching and the thought of seeing you carrying our child sends a thrill through me that is indescribable. The future I saw in your dream last night excites me beyond anything I've ever felt before. I don't know if this is right or not but if you're willing, I'd like us to try to have a child…after we're married of course." he grinned sheepishly. I was completely speechless. Jacob had just told me he wanted us to have a baby. I couldn't even make a coherent sentence before he spoke again.

"There is a condition though…as I said I can't stand the thought of losing you. So you have to agree to let Carlisle be in charge of everything connected with the pregnancy and delivery. You also have to agree that if at any point during the pregnancy or delivery your life is in danger our main focus will be saving you not the child. I will not sacrifice your life for anything. Do you understand that and can you live with that?" he looked at me very seriously. Could I agree to those terms? Could I sacrifice our child for my own life? Bella couldn't, I wouldn't be here if she had. I wasn't ready to make this decision, I needed to talk to my mom. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't know what to say Jake. On one hand I'm ecstatic because you're giving me something I desperately want but on the other I'm not sure if I can agree to your terms." I paused and looked deeply into his eyes searching for an answer I knew I would have to find on my own. Jacob looked confused.

"I don't understand what would make you hesitate Nessie. Surely you don't object to letting Carlisle handle the medical stuff…So it's agreeing not to sacrifice your own life for an unknown life that's making you hesitate?" he asked in confusion.

"Think about what you're asking me to agree to. What if Bella had agreed not to sacrifice her life for an unknown? I'm only here because she was willing to fight for me Jake." a tear slid unbidden down my cheek. "I love you with all my being Jacob Black and I want to marry you and I want to spend my eternity with you and I even want to have your child and because of all that I don't know what to say right now. I need some time to think this through, figure out exactly what I'm willing to give up and what I'm not willing to give up. I'm sorry." I finished in a whisper. He reached up and wiped the tears off my cheek and put his arm around me.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I've never seen Bella's choice from that perspective, I always thought she was foolish for risking her life the way she did. It doesn't change the fact that I don't want to lose you Renesmee. I guess this is something we both need to think about a little more, weigh all of the benefits and the risks. Would you forgive me for hurting you Nessie, I didn't mean to?" his voice broke at the end. I looked up into his eyes and saw his pain and sorrow. I leaned over and kissed his neck gently moving up to his ear and whispered.

"You silly boy I could never stay mad at you. Of course you're forgiven." and I kissed his ear once more before resting my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for a long time, each of us lost in our own thoughts, trying to sort through our future. Finally Jacob spoke.

"So what do we do about this situation? It seems like we are going to need input from a few other people, see what the risks are and weigh them, before we make any decisions. Should we wait for another week until we get home or do we go home early?" he asked curiously. I thought for a moment before I spoke.

"We do have a third option." I said. "Alice and Jasper are coming tomorrow, we could just ask Carlisle, Edward and Bella to come also. This is a big decision and I don't think we should put it off, I'm not sure how much longer I can resist you." I grinned mischievously at him. "I also know it's not time for us to leave yet. I guess we should also decide what we want to do about the wedding. If we decide against having children we can leave the date set as is, leaving us time to decide how we're going to prevent that. If we decide to try to have a child are we going to want to wait another six weeks to get married? If we do move the wedding up we're going to need everyone's help to pull it off. I mean we haven't even talked about a honeymoon location yet let alone all of the other arrangements that need to be made." I said exasperatedly. I could see Jacob considering what I'd said so I waited patiently for him to speak.

"I think maybe we should get the house ready." he grinned at me.

"I don't want to wait to marry you no matter what we decide." he whispered in my ear and began moving his lips slowly down my neck. My toes tingled and I tossed my head back in ecstasy giving him full access to my throat which he took full advantage of.

I sighed as he pulled away but I knew we had things to do. He slid the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me while he went to unlock the house.

I made the call requesting the whole family join Alice and Jasper on this trip with only the explanation that Jake and I needed them. They were very confused especially since I assured them there was nothing wrong but they agreed to come anyway. Jake and I spent the afternoon getting the house freshened up, ready for the Cullens' return.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter does get pretty steamy at the end just an FYI. Thank you for your reviews I love them. I've been so distracted reading other stories I haven't been taking time to post or write so please let me know if you're still interested by reviewing. :)**

**Our Future Where?**

When we finished late in the day we headed back to La Push. It felt good to be back on the reservation. We parked the car and went for a walk down on the beach. Charlie had called earlier and we'd made plans to have supper with him and Sue the next night giving us all day to deal with the wedding plans and the talk we needed to have with certain members of the family. We'd chatted about the wedding all afternoon but still had no idea where we wanted to go for our honeymoon.

As we walked down the beach I couldn't help but think about Sam and Emily and the strange questions they'd asked about our future living arrangements. I guess Jake was having the same thoughts because out of the blue he suggested we go see them. It was strange how closely we seemed to be connected when we were here, like we could read each others thoughts.

I smiled up at him as we walked hand in hand towards their house.

"What do you think they want from us Jake?" I asked curiously. He shook his head uncertainly.

"I'm not sure they want anything Nessie, we could be imagining things." he replied but I could tell by the tone of his voice and the look on his face that he didn't believe that any more then I did. I was a little nervous as we approached their house, more concerned about Jake then anything. I could tell he was still struggling with our earlier conversation about having children. He'd tried to hide it from me all afternoon but I could see it in his eyes. Part of me felt guilty for the way I responded but the other part knew I had to be honest with Jake no matter how much it hurt. We were making a major decision and it was no time to cover up our feelings. Jake knocked on the door and Emily answered with a wide smile.

"Welcome, please come in." she said brightly. Sam appeared at her side instantly, placing his hand on her waist.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys decided to stop by." he said enthusiastically. Jake and I smiled in return.

"We were just out walking and thought we'd come by. I wanted to let you know Nessie's family will be here tomorrow. Alice needs to go to First Beach and get a layout of the area so she can plan the wedding." Jake said flatly.

"Come in and sit down." Sam said pointing us to the living room. "Whatever you guys need to get ready for the wedding, it's already been approved by the council." he smiled.

"Can I get either of you anything?" Emily asked. We both shook our heads.

"No thank you Emily. Your home is beautiful." I replied. We sat on the sofa and they sat next to each other on the loveseat across from us. The house was quiet so I assumed the kids were all in bed.

"Kids in bed already?" I asked curiously. Emily smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes we just laid them down a few minutes ago so your timing is perfect." she responded.

"Sam I don't want to seem too forward, and I could be way off base, but Nessie and I were talking this morning and it seems you and Emily were asking her and I the same question last night about where we'll live." Jake looked curiously at Sam as he continued. "We both felt that maybe there was more to the question then just small talk or curiosity. Were we imagining that?" Jake finished questioningly. Sam and Emily looked at each other briefly and in that second he squeezed her hand like he was reassuring her at the same time she nodded her head slightly to him as if giving him approval to go on. I let the scene replay for Jacob through our connected hands questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders and looked as confused as I did.

Sam spoke softly, "You and Nessie are very perceptive Jacob and I believe possibly on very different pages. Emily and I were trying to get a feel for your future plans to see whether or not the timing was right to approach a subject that we've been waiting a long time to talk to you about." he paused briefly and continued, his eyes moving back and forth between Jacob and me.

"I don't want to upset you Jake so please listen to what we have to say. If Emily had not talked with Nessie last night I wouldn't even be bringing this up but I feel she's even more in tune to your true being then you are right now. I know I'm not making sense so let me just get to the point. Emily and I decided five years ago that we didn't want to continue with the life we have. Don't get me wrong I love the tribe and I love the pack but I love Emily more and every year I see her changing while I stay the same. We both looked at the size of the pack and realized that unless something changed I would not be able to give up this life for a very long time. We decided then that as soon as we thought the two of you were ready we would ask a great favor of you. Please don't feel like you have to say anything tonight, just listen to what we're asking and think about it. We'll both understand and support whatever choice you make with no hard feelings." he waited for Jake to respond.

"Okay Sam we're listening go ahead." Jake said reassuringly.

"You are the rightful Alpha of this pack Jake. I know you didn't want that responsibility eight years ago and I took it out of necessity. We are asking you now to please consider taking your rightful place as head of this tribe and leader of the pack. I want to step down and grow old with Emily. You were meant to lead this pack and with Renesmee at your side you'll never have to give up your wolf spirit, you'll always be together, never aging." he hung his head in silence for a moment before looking Jake in the eye.

"I know I'm asking you to make a huge decision and a huge sacrifice and I don't take that lightly. Please just consider your options and let us know what the two of you decide." Sam turned his eyes to mine.

"Renesmee I want you to know that this pack has accepted you and loved you since the beginning of your life. You have always been one of us. I think I have a pretty good idea of your current feelings about this place and about Jake so now I ask you to please help him understand how you feel and what you see in him. I believe he needs to see himself from someone else's eyes to truly accept who he's become." Sam paused for a second and continued.

"I also want to thank you Nessie for loving him the way you do. We've all seen the changes you've made in his life and it's good to have our old friend back, better then he was before." he smiled at me and I returned the smile. Jake and I looked at each other for a long moment in silence. I squeezed his hand and 'showed' him the picture from last nights dream of the two of us on First Beach holding hands. He smiled at me and nodded his head, acknowledging that Sam had just opened the door for us to stay here forever. He looked over at Sam and Emily before speaking.

"I don't know what to say Sam other then we'll talk about it and let you know when we've come to a decision. We have several other things we're dealing with right now so it may take some time before we get back to you is that okay?" he asked and I could hear the heaviness in his voice. I knew this wouldn't be an easy choice for him either.

"Take all the time you need, there's no pressure and we'll support whatever choice you make. Thank you Jacob for listening." Sam said as we stood to leave. They walked us to the door and the cool breeze from the ocean felt refreshing on my skin. We said our good byes and walked slowly, silently home.

When we entered the house Billy was watching a game in the living room.

"Hey kids did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yea Dad but it's been long we're going to head to bed. See you in the morning." Jake said, his voice drained of all emotion. I followed him silently and smiled reassuringly to Billy as we walked past. When we got to the bedroom Jake sat heavily on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. I was at a complete loss. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how. I could feel the tension radiating from him so I walked to the dresser to get my things for bed. As I stood there and thought about walking out of the room and leaving Jake alone for even a second my heart broke. I knew he needed me I just wasn't sure how and I didn't want to make a wrong move. I decided since he wasn't paying attention to me anyway I would quickly change into my pajamas. I slipped my khaki shorts off and slid into my sleep shorts quietly trying not to draw his attention. I unbuttoned my shirt so I could put on my tank top when suddenly Jake was behind me. His fingers touched the collar of my shirt and slid it down my arms letting it drop to the floor. I stood, not breathing, heart racing waiting for his next move. He brushed my curls back and gently kissed my neck and moved across my shoulder. His hands rested lightly on my waist and I couldn't move. He turned me around and found my lips, kissing them slowly. I could feel his tongue on my lip and taste his sweet breath. I slid my hands gently down his stomach searching for the edge of his t-shirt. He pulled back momentarily removing his shirt and dropping it to the ground. Then he pulled me back to him kissing my lips more passionately now, our bodies pressed together. Every part of me wanted to give into my desire and take control of what was happening but I knew I couldn't. I was just starting to feel some of his tension and stress disappear, tonight would be what he wanted. I could control myself that long and give him what he needed. I wasn't sure how far he would go and I didn't care, I just wanted him to be satisfied and happy.

He swept me up and laid me gently on the bed his body hovering inches over mine. My arms wrapped around his neck twisting into his hair as he continued to kiss me. His right hand slid up my arm and removed it from his neck. Our fingers intertwined as he moved my hand over my head and held it there. His lips moved up my jaw to my ear tasting my skin eagerly. I closed my eyes in ecstasy trying very hard to control my breathing. He brushed his lips down my neck following my collar bone to the hollow in my throat inhaling deeply as he went. He began kissing my skin again moving slowly down to the edge of my bra. The white lace bra I had on exposed a little more then I wanted and as my breath caught in my throat I knew I would never be able to resist like this again. The desire within me was so strong it took every ounce of control I could find not to react to his touch. His lips hesitated over my skin as I fought for self control and I could feel his warm breath and his indecision. I held my breath waiting anxiously to see what he'd do.

He let his lips touch my skin again and moved them slowly yet enthusiastically up the line of my bra. I couldn't stop the low moan that escaped my lips as I exhaled. My body was on fire, every sense eagerly aware of him and desperately shouting for his touch. He continued back to my lips and down the other side completing the circuit. Just when I didn't think I could take anymore he lifted his lips off of my skin and moved his whole body down slightly. This time his lips touched just below my sternum without hesitation and moved feverishly down my stomach. As his tongue traced along the edge of my bellybutton a shiver ran down my spine and through every limb of my body.

"Jacob…" I moaned longingly, my breath ragged and my voice full of desire. His lips never stopped moving until he'd made a complete circle around my stomach. Then he lifted his head and moved back to my lips, pressing his body gently down on mine, slowly and thoughtfully kissing me as if he were saying goodnight. After a long, sweet kiss he rolled onto his side next to me and pulled me backwards to him. I could feel the muscles in his chest tense against my back as he circled his arm around my waist. I felt his warm breath at my ear as he whispered softly and sweetly.

"Thank you beautiful…thank you." I laid there silently, replaying the last several minutes over in my head. I could feel his body, relaxed now, all the tension and stress gone. His breathing became steady in my hair and I knew he'd fallen asleep. I laid there for a long time, my mind racing through the day, wondering anxiously what tomorrow would bring. We'd only been here two days and our whole world seemed upside down with indecision. I knew what I wanted for our future but I wasn't so sure about what Jacob wanted and that made me nervous. I tried to relax by replaying the last part of our night together and fell asleep dreaming of his touch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing I really appreciate it. I'll be gone this weekend and may not be able to post so I'll try to get at least two more chapters up before I leave tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again for your support and keep reviewing it helps me stay motivated. **

**Reality Check**

When I awoke in the morning I knew right away something wasn't right. The bed was empty and I was covered with a sheet. I sat up and looked around the room but Jacob was gone. I dressed quickly to go find him wondering why he'd left me. I was surprised to see Billy in the kitchen, it was still early.

I smiled warmly glancing around the small house for Jacob.

"I think he went to the beach. He didn't say anything when he left, just walked out. Is everything okay Nessie?" he asked cautiously. I was anxious to find Jacob but I knew it wasn't fair to let Billy worry.

"We're okay Billy. It seems the future is coming at us faster then we expected and we have some decisions we're trying to work through. He just needs time to think." I tried to sound reassuring. He rolled his chair to me and took my hand in his.

"Nessie, we have a very powerful magic in our blood, Jacob more then others because of his lineage. The two of you were made for each other…in every way. When the time is right that magic will protect your body and your child, don't let Jacob's fear stop what you know is meant to be." he looked seriously into my eyes.

I touched his cheek 'showing' him a picture of my perfect future and smiled knowingly at him. He smiled back and squeezed my hand. I turned and headed for the beach to find Jacob.

I knew where to look so it wasn't hard to find him. He stood looking out across the water with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't even turn his head when I approached so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my cheek against his bare back and inhaled the wonderful woodsy scent that was the man I loved. He stood rigidly in place, never relaxing, even as I ran my fingers gently up and down his back.

"What's wrong Jake?" I whispered still tracing the muscles in his back.

He was silent for a long time. I could feel all of the tension from last night back again and I didn't know what to do except wait. I wrapped my arms back around his waist and squeezed gently keeping myself close to him. After awhile he moved his arms down over mine and squeezed gently back.

"I'm sorry…again" he paused for a second.

"It seems like I've been saying that a lot since we got here." I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I wanted to walk around and look into his eyes but he held my arms firmly around his waist.

"What is it you think you've done wrong?" I asked quietly, knowing how his mind worked I could guess already.

"I feel so lost Nessie. I can't tell which side is up or what's right anymore. My desires are overruling my head. I can't think straight or make a right decision. The decisions I do make are all wrong." he stopped, his body shaking slightly with anguish.

I turned my face and kissed his back softly. His grip loosened on my arms and I pulled them free. I walked around to face him but he looked over the top of my head staring out at the ocean. I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders and tried, unsuccessfully of course, to make him sit down.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Jacob Black." I said sternly.

He looked down at me, no sign of humor on his face, and sat down in front of me. He continued to stare at the ocean as he wrapped his arms around his knees. I could see his face now, sorrow and confusion and indecision evident. I stood staring down at him for a minute before stepping in between his arms and wiggling myself down into his lap. He finally looked at me questioningly.

"What do you want from me? I've already said I'm sorry. I can't do anything to change what I did last night." he broke off and turned his eyes away from me.

I could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye and I leaned in to kiss it away. I wanted to 'show' him my thoughts and feelings like I'd always done but I knew he wouldn't accept them, not yet.

"Jake you don't have to look at me if you don't want to but you do have to listen to me." I took a deep breath.

"You can't hide anything from me, we know each other too well for that. I see what's going on with you, in your head, in your heart, in your body, things you don't see. So let me tell you what I see. First, your head is trying to be logical, to make decisions on what you think is best for me while still evading your own fears. That's why your decision for us to have a child had conditions attached to it. It's the same reason you're struggling with Sam's offer to take over the pack. You don't believe enough in yourself to do it and you think I would be better off if we stayed with my family. All of these fears are in your head Jake that's why you can't reconcile these decisions with what your heart is telling you." I paused and took a deep breath.

"Your heart is telling you there is absolutely no reason we shouldn't have children, that everything will be fine. Your heart is also telling you that you were made to lead this pack, that's why you're so happy here. Your body is telling you that we were made for each other. That our love is supernatural and perfect. Your body is telling you that touching me pleases you, relieves your stress, makes you happy." I ran my fingers down his cheek as I spoke.

"Your heart confirms those things yet you keep listening to your mind which tells you that your happiness isn't important, you'll just get hurt again." I took another deep breath and continued.

"When I look at you I see an amazing man who knows the difference between right and wrong unequivocally and is not afraid to stand up for it. I see a man who is a natural leader that people love and are willing to follow loyally. I see a man that is full of passion and desire but is too scared to let himself enjoy those things because he doesn't think he deserves them and punishes himself when he gets them. I see a loving compassionate husband, a patient father and an attentive lover waiting to be set free. I don't just see what you are now Jacob, I see what you are becoming and what you will be."

His eyes were still not on me but his face had become a little softer. I could tell he was thinking about the things I was saying. I placed my hand firmly on the side of his face and 'showed' him how much I'd enjoyed his pleasure last night. He still wouldn't look at me so I tried again and 'showed' him the look on his face now and how much he was hurting me by not believing me. He locked his eyes on mine and we stared intently at each other for a long time. I kept my hand on his cheek as I 'showed' him reasons for everything I'd said from him playing with the pack kids and the joy on his face and theirs, to all the times he'd stood up for what was right and defended those that needed it, to our intimate times over the past weeks and my longing for him. A deep sigh escaped his lips and all of the worry and indecision and self denial he'd been holding on to faded.

I didn't hesitate at all. I kissed him passionately, weaving my fingers into his hair refusing to let him pull away. His hands twisted into my hair also holding me close. I tilted my chin back letting him move his lips down my throat and up my neck. I found his ear and kissed it gently.

"This…pleases…me." I whispered into his ear. I moved my lips back to his and we kissed again. I pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. They weren't carefree yet but I could definitely see a change and I knew I'd gotten through.

"I love you Jacob Black and I was made to please you." I spoke quietly, focused completely on him. He smiled back at me and finally spoke.

"Would you show me that replay of last night again?" he asked mischievously. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"Not a chance, not right now. We have family to go meet remember." I smiled at him and let one single memory flash into his mind as I got up, his tongue circling my bellybutton while I moaned his name. He jumped up, grabbing me around the waist and kissing me more passionately then ever before.

"That was not fair." he whispered in my ear before releasing me to walk beside him. I grinned up at him mischievously.

"Neither were you last night and payback is hell." I laughed. We walked back to the house hand in hand.

"Is there anything we should talk about before we see our family this morning?" I asked cautiously.

"Not yet, give me some more time to sort through my own head okay. Thank you for the reality check, I needed to hear that." he squeezed my hand gently and smiled down.

"Would you mind if I took the first shower, I could really use the cool down." I half begged. He laughed out loud and nodded his head as we entered the house.

Billy was sitting in the kitchen reading when we came in and he looked up and smiled at us sensing the change from earlier.

"Morning Dad. How'd you sleep last night?" Jake asked casually as he walked to the kitchen letting go of my hand so I could head to the bedroom.

I went and gathered my things for the shower thinking about the day ahead. The cold shower felt good, clearing my mind and helping me to focus on things besides Jacobs body. I dressed quickly, brushed my teeth and hair and headed back to the bedroom to put my things away. Jacob was headed towards the bathroom when we met in the narrow hallway. He grinned slyly as he pressed his body against mine trying to get by and lingered there just a little too long.

"I'm going to need another shower if you don't cut it out Jake." I teased. He chuckled.

"There's room for two you're welcome to join me." he whispered back.

My face flushed as I slugged him in the arm and pushed past to the bedroom. I heard him laughing as he went to the shower. I couldn't help but shake my head in exasperation.

I knew the family would be at the house by nine o'clock and I wanted to be there when they arrived. I tried to hurry Jake along but Seth had stopped by on his way home from patrols and wouldn't stop talking. Finally, fed up, I stepped in front of Seth and put both hands over his mouth.

"If you leave quietly right now Seth I will make you two dozen double fudge cookies by the end of the week. Do we have a deal?" I said firmly.

His eyes lit up and he eagerly shook his head up and down.

"Not one more word, just turn and walk away okay?" I continued.

He shook his head again so I removed my hands and he turned to walk away.

"Bye Seth, see you later." Jake called teasingly.

Seth turned around and pretended to put a lock on his mouth and throw away the key as he waved and walked away. Jake laughed out loud as I pulled him to the car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wedding Plans**

It didn't take long to reach the old house and we were still a little early. I took Jake's hand and we walked down by the river. I'd always loved this place, it was my first home and I had many great memories here.

"So what's the game plan when the family arrives?" I asked. I knew Alice would be anxious to get to the beach and my parents would be anxious to find out what was going on and why we'd asked them all to come.

"Well, the most pressing issue is the wedding date right?" he looked down at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay then we'll need to go to La Push first. So when they arrive we can explain that we'd like to move the wedding date up and you can take the women to First Beach and start planning. I'll stay here with the guys, there's a few things I'd like to talk to Edward about and then I'll talk with Carlisle if that's ok with you." he finished.

"Sure I don't mind you handling the whole pregnancy, baby thing with dad and grandpa. I'd rather not be part of that conversation anyway…too embarrassing." I blushed.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms, kissing my head. It had only been three days since we'd seen the family but it seemed like everything had changed in that short time.

"Jake" I took a deep breath, "since you'll be talking to Edward and Carlisle about the whole pregnancy thing would you be opposed to me talking to mom about it?" I asked shyly keeping my eyes down. He chuckled lightly and stroked my hair.

"Of course not honey. I think it would be silly if you didn't. Can I ask one thing though," he looked down at me questioningly and I nodded. "would you not bring up the offer Sam's made? I'd like us to focus on one decision at a time and I really don't want to deal with that yet." he finished quietly.

I smiled widely and hugged him close. "Anything for you Jake. Sam's offer stays between us until we settle the baby thing, promise." I said.

We heard a car coming down the drive and headed back to the house. Everyone seemed excited to be here, like old times, but they were all very curious about the reason.

After a round of hugs and greetings. We headed inside and let everyone put their things away before meeting in the living room. I smiled excitedly at my family. They all sat down quietly and waited for us to speak. I nodded at Jacob and we stood up together, holding hands.

"I know coming back here was not part of any of your plans but Nessie and I thank you for making the trip. We've decided, due to some extenuating circumstances, to move the wedding forward." Jacob stated.

Alice grumbled in frustration mumbling about not having enough time as it was while everyone else looked questioningly at us. Jake and I both laughed lightly at Alice's reaction.

Mom and Dad both had looks of shock and disappointment on their faces and I realized what they were thinking. I laughed out loud and Jake looked down at me curiously. I 'showed' him the look on my parents faces and then an image of me pregnant so he would come to the same conclusion I'd come to. He burst out laughing too as he looked around the room.

"Okay, okay," he stammered as he tried to control his laughter, "I think there's a misunderstanding." He chuckled again and looked at Edward and Bella.

"Nessie is NOT pregnant." and we burst out laughing again at the relief that showed on their faces.

"Anyway, I know this will be difficult for you Alice which is why we've asked everyone to come. We were hoping you would all be willing to help Alice pull off this wedding." he finished with a smile.

Alice sighed with relief at the suggestion of the families help. She immediately stood up and took control of the room.

"Okay, first we need to see the area so we can make a plan. Second, have you and Jake decided on where you want to spend your honeymoon?" she looked at me and I shook my head in uncertainty.

"We don't have a clue so any suggestions would be very welcomed." I replied looking up at Jake for approval and he nodded.

"Can Rose and I handle the honeymoon?" Emmett asked excitedly and looked at us. "You won't mind being surprised will you? And there's no restrictions as to location right?" Jake and I laughed again.

"Whatever you want Emmett." Jake chuckled.

"Okay, girls come with me we're going to First Beach." I announced.

I leaned up and kissed Jacob before leading the way out of the room to the car. The car was filled with chatter all the way to La Push. As we crossed the boundary line I could feel the tension in the car and the conversations died down. I sighed deeply.

"You'll love it here and you're expected and you're welcomed." I assured them as we neared the beach.

The tension eased a little but not much. I parked the car and we walked down to a deserted part of the beach that Jacob and I had already picked as our location. I watched the expressions of my family as they took in the beauty. Mom walked a little behind and I knew she was reminiscing about her time here with Jacob before I was born. Part of me envied her because she'd known him before his change but I knew I had the best of him now. I slowed down a little and took her hand.

"Is it as beautiful as you remember mom?" I asked quietly.

She smiled at me and nodded. We watched Esme, Alice and Rosalie walk ahead of us taking everything in and planning where things should be. A wistful look came across Bella's face and I believe if she could've cried there would've been tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked quietly. She smiled slightly.

"I never would have dreamed that someday there would be vampires walking on First Beach." she laughed lightly. Everyone turned around suddenly and I realized they'd caught scent of the wolves. I grinned at the tense positions everyone took and tried not to laugh.

"Relax, it's fine." I whispered as I walked toward the small group of my new family headed our way.

Sam with Emily and the children and Seth were in the front of the group followed by Embry and Sara, Quil and Claire, while Paul and Rachel carrying Willie brought up the rear of the group. They smiled widely as they approached and each hugged me eagerly. I turned and led the way back to my vampire family.

"Okay introductions this is my mom Bella, my grandmother Esme, and my two aunts Alice and Rosalie." I said pointing them out as I spoke. Then I turned to my new family.

"This is Sam and Emily with Sam Jr. and Elizabeth, Rebecca their middle daughter and you all know Seth. This is Embry and his new wife Sara, Quil and Claire and finally my soon to be sister-in-law Rachel and Paul with little Willie." I smiled widely at them. They all began saying hellos and welcoming my family to La Push. Sam held out his hand to Bella in greeting.

"You look very well Bella, how is Edward and the rest of the family?" he asked politely.

"Very well, thank you Sam. It means a great deal to Edward and I both that you've welcomed Renesmee so eagerly into your family. Thank you for allowing us the honor of holding the wedding and reception here on First Beach. I know this goes against your instincts to have us here and we will do our best to keep our visits to a minimum during the planning." Bella smiled at Sam.

"Don't think anything of it Bella you are all family now and are welcome here anytime you'd like even after the wedding." Sam replied.

"We won't keep you from your planning we just wanted to welcome you and let you know if there is anything we can do to help please don't hesitate to ask. I spoke with Jacob this morning and he said you're planning on moving the wedding date up so we are here to offer our assistance." he smiled warmly. Alice stepped forward toward Sam and Emily.

"Actually I would love to talk to you about a traditional Quileute wedding." she looked at me questioningly.

"I know we didn't discuss this Nessie but I think Jacob would like it, what do you think?" she asked hopefully. A tear slid down my cheek as I smiled at her.

"I know he would…thank you Alice. It's all in your hands." I whispered. She smiled and turned back to Sam.

As my two families began to discuss my wedding I was overwhelmed with joy. I wondered how Jacob was doing talking to Carlisle and Edward and that sent me into my own world of thought. I wandered out to the shoreline and watched the tide coming in. A cool hand touched my shoulder and brought me out of my reverie. I looked over and smiled at my mom.

"You okay?" she asked gently. Mom knew me so well.

"Can I ask you something Mom?"

"Anything, you know that." she smiled warmly at me.

I loved her smile, she was so beautiful, you couldn't help but smile back at her. I reached up and put my hand on her cheek and 'showed' her my very first memory, her human face. Sadness and joy and relief crossed her face.

"Why did you do it? Why did you put yourself and Dad through all of that pain? And please don't tell me it was because I was apart of him and you loved me because I know that. Be honest with me, please." I pleaded. She looked out at the water and held my hand.

"You know we never planned for you. I wish I knew what answer you wanted me to give, what would make you happy. All I can tell you is the truth sweetheart." she looked over at me.

"When Edward and I realized I was pregnant we were both in shock, my shock was joyful, his was fearful. Something happened to me when I felt you move inside of me and I knew you were real, my heart grew. I loved you just as much as I loved Edward, in a different way of course, but just as much. I couldn't let them hurt you anymore then I could let someone hurt your dad. When I saw his pain, the only thing that kept me strong enough to fight was that I knew he could take care of himself, you couldn't live without me. I knew I had to be strong enough to give you life, I wanted to be strong enough to survive for him too…" she smiled slightly. "and I was. I wish I could give you a reason you don't already know about why I fought for you but there isn't one, love. I would do it all over again too if I had to and never regret it."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and looked out at the water again. We were silent for awhile just watching the water.

"Jacob is talking to Grandpa and Dad this morning." I said quietly.

I 'showed' her the conversation Jacob and I had yesterday at the house about us having a baby. She sighed deeply when I was done and I didn't understand the reason for it. I replayed it back to her questioningly.

"Edward and I have talked about this twice, though we've thought about it a great deal. The first time was in the cottage when you were still very small, I worried about your future." she paused and sighed again.

"The second time was yesterday with the rest of the family when your grandpa brought it up. He's been fascinated with the science behind the possibility. He spent the whole flight back from South America considering all of the possible outcomes and then he locked himself in his office for twenty-four hours studying and researching. Finally he brought his conclusions to the family." she paused again and then looked me in the eye.

"Renesmee, you know we all love you very much and we all worry about you too. It's hard for any of us to picture you in danger, especially Edward and I because we've been through this." she took a second to compose her words.

"Carlisle believes, like Joham, that you would be able to successfully conceive, carry and give birth to a child with another half human if you had proper medical care throughout the pregnancy. He thinks the pregnancy would be similar to mine with a few exceptions. Carlisle believes the child would more then likely grow quickly like you have and that it would be very strong like you were, possibly causing internal damage during the pregnancy. He does believe your body would be better equipped to handle the child's strength then mine was. The only thing he is not certain of is how much the child would be like Jacob, which could effect your diet and the delivery." she paused and inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Our biggest fear Renesmee is that if something goes wrong we can't save you the way your dad saved me." she whispered and I could tell the thought caused her pain. I turned back to the water as I spoke.

"Billy believes Jacob and I were made for each other in every way, meaning to have children also. He believes our children will make the tribe stronger for the future, prepare them for some unseen enemy." I exhaled lightly.

"Billy told me that he believes the magic that is in Jacob's blood, because of his lineage, will protect me and the baby." I turned back to look in my moms eyes.

"I want to have Jacob's children mom." I touched her cheek and 'showed' her my perfect future.

"I'm scared though. I'm scared of having to decide between a child I'm sure I'll love and the man I know I love. I'm scared of not being strong enough like you were and hurting all of you, especially him. But most of all I'm scared that I can't be everything Jacob wants or needs me to be." tears began streaming down my cheeks as mom wrapped her arms around me and held me.

She didn't say a word and I knew she was feeling my pain. I knew she'd always felt the same about my dad, that she wasn't good enough for him. She stroked my hair and let me cry it all out. I felt like the weight of the world, my world anyway, lifted off my shoulders as the last tears fell. She pulled back and wiped my face gently with a tissue. A huge smile spread across her face and she looked toward the parking lot.

"I believe the men are here." she smiled as comprehension came to my face.

Jacob was here! I turned and looked toward the parking lot too and saw them walking towards us. My heart fluttered in my chest as I saw his tall, handsome body walking across the beach.

Mom and I walked back toward the group. I stopped short and grabbed her hand turning her towards me.

"I almost forgot something." I 'showed' her my dream of her being my maid of honor at our wedding as a question. Her face lit up and she grabbed me up into a hug.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor sweetheart. Thank you for asking." she enthused.

I heard Dad laugh just a few yards away, he'd 'heard' my question too. I looked over and grinned at him. We turned and continued to the group. Jacob was greeting the pack family and I could tell by the look on his face that he'd made a decision, maybe more then one. I practically ran to him, I was so excited. He held out his arms and I jumped into them like I used to as a child and he swung me around. As he stopped I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me sweetly for a long moment. I was only vaguely aware of the laughter coming from the group behind us until I heard a loud cough, obviously coming from my dad, and Jacob put me on my feet.

I touched his check 'showing' him our conversation this morning about his talk with Carlisle and Edward questioningly. He grinned down and me and nodded.

"We'll talk later." he whispered excitedly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I know most of you want to kill me because everyone wants the wedding and babies but there are some other things to deal with first so please be patient with me.**

**Thanks to all of you are reviewing I really appreciate it. A special thanks to Eliza for the reviews sorry I can't reply to them because there's no link to your profile or email.**

**Don't forget to send any ideas you have and keep an eye out because I'm struggling with some specifics on the part of the story I'm working on now and will be asking for specific input in some later chapters. :)**

**Breakfast with the Boys**

The wedding planning had gone well and Alice and the family had worked out the details so that Jake and I had nothing to do except enjoy our time in La Push. We spent the entire evening with Charlie and Sue having supper and visiting. We didn't mention that the rest of the family was in town yet but we did tell them we'd moved the wedding date up. Of course the obvious question was why but Alice had given us a good reason, we needed to have a full moon to help with lighting on the beach.

It was late when we got back to Jacob's house and Billy was already in his room for the night. We walked quietly to the bedroom still holding hands and sat on the bed facing each other. I was anxious to hear about what he'd decided today and about his talk with my grandpa and dad. I stared at him patiently waiting for him to speak. He stared at our hands as he intertwined our fingers and then released them, again and again, then traced his fingers over mine. He lifted my left hand and gently kissed my fingers, his lips lingering on my engagement ring, and smiled. He looked up into my eyes and I could see most of the fear and stress that had been there was replaced with determination and excitement.

"Renesmee, I know you are anxious to hear about my talk with Carlisle and Edward but I don't want to get into the details tonight, is that okay?" he paused waiting for me to respond so I nodded hesitantly and he smiled.

"Nessie, I love you more then anything in this world, you already know that. I've been thinking about what Billy believes and what Carlisle believes about us having children…and I realized something. It doesn't really matter what everyone else believes, it only matters what we believe and what we can live with. So I would like to ask you to be completely honest with me, thinking only of your own feelings, and tell me what you think. In turn I will be completely honest with you about my feelings and then we can decide together what we can both live with, okay?" he looked anxiously at me.

I placed my hand on his cheek and inhaled deeply as I replayed my talk on the beach with mom for him. I let my eyes drop at the end because I didn't want to see the look on his face when he heard the fears I'd shared with my mom. I let my hand fall back into my lap when the memory finished.

He sat quietly for a minute before I felt his finger on my chin lifting my head. He looked lovingly into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. His lips were so soft and sweet and sure that all of my fears disappeared. When he pulled back to look at me again I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I was so overwhelmed by his love and at the same time the feeling that I wasn't good enough for him. His thumb gently wiped it away and he pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"And all of these years I always felt like I wasn't good enough for you." he whispered.

I placed my hand on his chest and 'showed' him all of my memories of how good he was to me and for me. From the smallest gifts he'd given, to the constant protection, to the listening ear and the loving arms. I couldn't help but smile at all of the wonderful memories I had with him. I tilted my head up slightly and placed all the love I could into a single kiss on his neck. He sighed in pleasure and squeezed me gently before placing me back on the bed across from him. He looked seriously into my eyes.

"I guess it's my turn now." and he inhaled deeply.

"This is one of those times I wish I had your gift Nessie because I'm not sure I have all of the right words so please be patient with me. I realized yesterday when we talked how right you were about Bella's choices. Most of us thought of you as an unknown, she was the only one who didn't, she believed in you. I look at you, and even though I could never stand to lose you, I know that anything that is a part of you will be worth the fight to save it. My biggest fear is always losing you Renesmee because I know I couldn't live without you." he paused looking intently into my eyes.

"But I also know that greater then that fear is my desire to please you. My only purpose in this life is to make you happy and in doing that I'm happy. I'm still human though and when I search way down in my soul to those still selfish parts of me, I want to see you glowing and happy and carrying my child in your belly." His voice was so quiet as he finished I could barely hear him over the beating of our hearts. We stared lovingly into each others eyes, barely breathing. He raised our intertwined fingers and brushed my cheek gently.

"You do realize you've just taken away my only reason for self control, right?" I whispered as my heart began racing.

"I guess I'll have to give you a new reason then." he smiled as I kissed the back of his hand still stroking my cheek.

"You can try but I doubt you can find any." I laughed lightly continuing to stare into his eyes.

"Well you want to fit into your wedding dress right?" he grinned. I shook my head in disagreement.

"The wedding is only three weeks away and I would barely be showing by then so that is not a good reason, try again." I said as I inched myself closer to him.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint Emmett and Rose by having to cancel the honeymoon would you?" he asked in mock seriousness.

I thought about it for a minute. We no longer had an empty house to go to and the walls here were paper thin. I sighed in defeat.

"You're right I would rather wait until we're completely alone with no interruptions." I paused and looked at him mischievously.

"Could we at least practice a little?" I teased.

He grinned enthusiastically at me as he leaned in to kiss me. I had planned a little better this morning when I dressed and put on my sports bra so I didn't feel quite so exposed. Last night had been very difficult for me and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to resist again, so a little extra coverage made me feel better. As our lips met I felt all of the passion and desire I'd controlled last night come bursting forth and I pulled him down on top of me as I fell back onto the bed. My lips moved fervently against his and tonight I was in control.

When I woke up the next morning with his arm around my bare waist me heart began to race. It took me a second to remember the events of last night. I smiled contentedly and was thankful for the sports bra I wore, even though it didn't go with my sleep shorts, I would definitely need to go shopping for something more appropriate. I felt Jake's breath on my neck and then a gentle kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered into my ear. I smiled at the sound of his voice and sighed happily.

His arm tightened around my waist as I tried to roll over to face him. I turned my face up in frustration trying to remember why he would be on the defensive this morning, then it hit me and I sighed lightly.

I ran my fingers up his arm and laid my hand on his neck. I replayed the scene from last night when my hands fumbled with the button on his shorts and his words to me, _I won't be able to control myself Nessie, _he'd admonished me_. _

His breath caught as the scene played and I whispered quietly, "I'm sorry Jake." He didn't speak so I replayed one more scene for him. His fingers had moved around my knee and were gently moving up my inner leg when I moaned his name longingly. He stopped breathing for a minute as I let all the emotion I'd felt at that moment flow through my fingers. We were both breathing heavily from the memories.

"I'm sorry too Nessie. I guess we both found our breaking points last night huh?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes and now we know exactly when to stop." I paused for a moment.

"And there are plenty of things we can still perfect over the next three weeks." I said mischievously as I succeeded in turning towards him this time.

My lips moved slowly up his throat searching for his lips. We had only kissed for a minute when a loud rumble erupted from his stomach. We both laughed and I pulled away from his embrace to get out of bed.

"I'll go make breakfast." I smiled back at him as I put a shirt on.

"What would you like?" I asked heading for the door.

"Besides a cold shower." he grinned. I turned to face him, shaking my head.

"Yes besides that! We only have a few weeks to wait and then neither of us will need those anymore." I grinned widely.

"I can't wait." Jacob sighed. I laughed lightly and walked out to see what I could find this morning.

When I got to the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets it was obvious Billy had gone to the store and stocked up. I looked out the small window above the sink towards Jacobs makeshift garage out back and smiled. He used to take me out there when I was little and teach me how to use his tools to fix things. I could rebuild a carburetor if I had to.

Pancakes sounded good again so I began another triple batch. I also made Mexican scrambled eggs and oversized cinnamon rolls. It didn't take long for the smell to catch Jake's nose and soon he was behind me with his hands on my waist kissing my neck softly but passionately. I jumped when the front door slammed open and Seth, Brady, Collin, Quil and Paul walked in.

"Oh, guess we should've knocked." Seth said embarrassedly. The others all laughed loudly.

"No they know where the bedroom is." Paul snickered. I could feel the blood flooding my cheeks and I couldn't turn around. Jake's lips had stopped moving when I jumped but he hadn't moved.

"I can kill them all if you'd like." he whispered jokingly into my ear. I shook my head no and tried to slow my breathing so I could put the food out.

"Hey Nessie, hope you don't mind the company again." Billy called from the back of the line, obviously happy to have his house full again.

Jake turned around and greeted the guys with a scowl, especially Paul, and then helped me set the food out for them. I watched amused from the corner of the kitchen again as they ate and talked.

"So where are you guys coming from?" Jake asked curiously.

"Patrols." Seth said his mouth full of pancakes. I grinned at him, he was still such a child but we loved Seth very much. I saw the confused look on Jake's face and I wondered what it was about but before I could get his attention he spoke.

"What are the extra patrols for Paul? Something going on?" Jake looked intently at Paul.

"Naw, it's nothing Jake. We're just following a new scent that was picked up a few miles out. Nothing to worry about." Paul tried to blow it off as nothing but I could hear the concern in his voice and I knew Jake could too. Jake kept his eyes focused on Paul studying him for a minute before moving on. I knew he was planning to go see Sam this morning and get the details.

"How's Rebecca, Seth?" Jake asked.

"You remember those days don't ya Jake? Sandcastles and tea parties all the time." he laughed lightly and Jake's eyes glossed over in remembrance. I smiled as I remembered those days too. I was lost in thought when Quil spoke to me.

"Nessie! Hey Nessie!" he called twice before I snapped out of my reverie. I smiled weakly at him in apology.

"Sorry Quil just remembering sandcastles and tea parties." I said a little embarrassed looking at Jake, our eyes locked knowingly.

"What's up?" I turned my attention to Quil. He was looking between Jake and me obviously aware that we were on the same wavelength.

"I wanted to ask you something." he continued shyly. I smiled encouragingly.

"Anything you want Quil, I'll try to be honest." He pushed some food around on his plate not looking at me while he spoke.

"I know you're not exactly like a human girl…" I heard Paul, Jacob, Billy and Brady chuckle but Quil just continued on ignoring them. "but I was wondering if you could give me some idea of what to expect with Claire since you've been there. She's going to be ten soon and I can feel a change in our relationship I don't understand." he finished quietly, a little embarrassed I was sure.

I walked over to where he was sitting next to Jake and positioned myself on Jake's knee facing Quil. Jake put his hand on my waist and I noticed Seth across the table waiting intently for my response. I knew he would be wondering some of the same things Quil was since he'd imprinted and a young child also. I placed my hand on Jakes asking him if I could 'show' Quil and Seth some of our history together. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Seth why don't you bring your chair over here." I said quietly. When he'd come around the table and was seated next to Quil I looked them both in the eye.

"I'd like to 'show' you my answer, I think it will help you to understand better then my words would, is that okay?" I asked them. They looked at each other uncertainly, the pack new about my gift but I'd never used it on any of them.

"Will it hurt?" Seth asked nervously. Jake and I both tried to hold in our laughs. "Don't worry it's basically like watching a movie." Jake answered with a smirk. Seth and Quil both nodded so I reached up and placed my hands on their cheeks. I spent several minutes 'showing' them the different relationships Jacob and I had over the years. I 'showed' them all of the times when our relationship began to move to a new level and the difficulties we sometimes faced. I even 'showed' them our kitchen scene when I first felt a physical attraction to Jake. They both blushed at that image and I pulled my hands slowly from their cheeks. The room had gone completely quiet as the others watched with curiosity.

"You need to understand that because of my accelerated growth I never attended school, I learned at home, so I didn't have relationships outside of my family and Jake. My hormones also worked double time in my development so the change for Jake and I was very sudden. One day he was my best friend, we did everything together and shared everything, then as you saw in just one moment our whole relationship changed." I felt Jake squeeze me a little tighter as he thought of that moment.

"I didn't share with you the week that followed because it was very difficult for us, especially Jake…" I paused and looked at the guys.

"I hurt Jake a great deal, although unintentional, I made him question a lot of things, especially how imprinting works. He almost left me to come back here." I squeezed his hand and he pulled me closer to his chest and kissed my neck sweetly.

"Everything in my life has been rushing me to the point where I will stop changing and become immortal. You will never have to worry about those things and I am sure while many of the stages you'll go through in your relationships will be similar to ours they definitely will not happen as quickly." I smiled warmly at Seth and Quil.

"The only advice I can give you Quil is to just be patient, she'll let you know what she needs and how she needs you to change." I reached up and touched his cheek one more time and replayed for him my conversation with Claire at the beach the other night. He sighed.

"I guess she is growing up, huh?" he said sadly. I laughed lightly at the sad look on his face.

"Quil, you're everything to her and she just wants you to be honest with her." I whispered.

"Hey Nessie, can you do that whole touchy feely thing with me?" Paul asked excitedly.

I looked at Jake questioningly and he thought for a moment. Then he smiled and breathed an image into my ear. I giggled as I stood up and walked towards Paul.

"Sure Paul I've got just the thing for you." I said as I reached out to touch his cheek.

I 'showed' him my image of Jake moaning in satisfaction as I kissed his chest last night and let him feel my desire for Jake's body. He jumped out of his seat and away from me like he'd been bitten.

"EWWW! I didn't want that in my head! Come on Nessie!" he shouted and Jake and I rolled with laughter.

"Okay, okay Paul I'm sorry. Would you please forgive me? I do have something you'd like though." I smiled apologetically and reached my hand out to him.

He walked back to me and let me put my hand on his cheek. I 'showed' him a memory from the bonfire our fist night back.

_He was goofing off with Embry seeing who could hold the most hotdogs in their mouth at once. Rachel was sitting next to me and as we laughed at them she told me how much she loved Paul and how happy he made her._

He smiled widely at the memory and as I removed my hand from his cheek he leaned over and kissed my cheek gently.

"Thank you, sis." he whispered and I smiled. I really did like Paul even though the pack gave him such a hard time.

"Okay, okay! Everybody out of my house!" Jacob called.

The guys grumbled a little but left. I grabbed Seth's hand as he walked by and told him I'd have his cookies ready later this afternoon, he grinned widely in appreciation. Billy looked back at Jake as he headed for the door too.

"I'm headed to see old Quil, I'll be back later." he called to us and waved.

In a matter of seconds we were left standing in an empty house. Jacob stood behind me with his arms securely around my waist. I leaned back into him and enjoyed the moment as I watched my new family leaving and listened to their chatter.

"You really like this don't you?" Jake whispered in my ear.

I couldn't hold the joy in, I absolutely loved this. I reached up and touched his cheek so he could share my feelings right now. He squeezed me gently and sighed.

"Well I guess since we've decided to try for kids maybe we should try leading a pack too." he said matter-of-factly. My heart exploded with joy as I spun around to face him and looked eagerly into his eyes.

"Really?" I questioned excitedly.

He laughed at my reaction and swept me into his arms carrying me into the bedroom. We began kissing before we even reached the hallway and didn't stop for a very long time.

When we finally managed to pull our bodies apart we both needed a cold shower and Jake was ready to eat again. I got hesitantly out of bed, for the second time today, and again put a shirt on.

"I'll go make you a couple of sandwiches and you can have the shower first." I grinned and walked out of the room.

I heard a heavy sigh escape his lips and a mumble that sounded like _Damn, I can't wait until the honeymoon, she is so hot._

"I heard that Jake!" I called as I walked down the hall suppressing a laugh.

I went to the kitchen and made his sandwiches first and then began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. I was shocked when I noticed the clock said twelve thirty. Had we really spent almost all morning in bed? I giggled to myself again and listened to the sound of Jake in the shower. Then of course my mind began to wander to the idea of being in there with him and on and on and on until I was in desperate need of that cold shower. I wiped off the kitchen table and went to gather my things for the day. I met Jake in the hallway and he was wrapped only in a towel. I immediately put my hand up to stop him because I could tell by the look in his eyes he was planning to corner me.

"No, no, no Jake! Back down the hall." I said motioning for him to back up into the living room.

He grinned innocently at me and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to lower my guard.

"No, if I don't get to that shower in the next thirty seconds you won't be able to stop what I'll do to you." I said seriously my mind immediately picturing him without that towel. I shook my head to dislodge the thought and headed past him.

"Hey, I can do a lot in thirty seconds." he teased pretending to grab for me. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, this was going to be a very long shower.

By the time I felt controlled enough to come out of the bathroom it was after one o'clock. Jake was draped across the small sofa watching cartoons.

"You really did need that shower huh?" he teased. I scowled at him as I walked to the bedroom to put away my things. When I came back out he was sitting up shutting off the television.

"I may need to spend a few nights at the old house if I can't get this under control." I smirked at him.

He frowned immediately and I sat down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly to make the frown disappear and he looked deep into my eyes searching for any sign of teasing.

"I can be good." he promised with a sincere voice.

"Please don't say you're leaving me not even for one night." his voice was a little sad and his eyes pleaded with me. I smiled and ran my fingers down his cheek.

"I could never leave you, not even for one night Jacob Black." I said as I traced his lips with my fingertip.

"I love you Renesmee." he whispered against my fingers.

"And I you." I kissed him again gently before standing quickly to my feet.

We had to get out of this house or I knew we'd end up back in the bedroom. I pulled him to his feet and led us out into the afternoon sun.

"Where to?" I asked as he closed the door.

"Sam and Emily's." he said without hesitation. I smiled widely and we headed down the street hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this one is short I hope you like it anyway. **

**Confirmation**

When we reached Sam and Emily's she was out front with the kids playing. Sammy ran up to us quickly, shouting for Jake and threw his arms around him.

"Hi Jake can you play with me?" he asked excitedly as Rebecca trotted over to me with her arms in the air above her head indicating she wanted to be picked up. I bent over and lifted her into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Becca are you having fun?" I smiled at her.

"Hey Emily how are you this morning?" I called as Jake sat down to play with Sammy.

"Hey, what brings you two this way?" she asked happily. I smiled and carried Rebecca over to where Emily was sitting with Elizabeth and sat on the ground. Before I could answer Sam came from the back of the house.

"Hey guys just in for a visit?" he asked curiously eyeing Jake and I. My face lit up as I looked to Jake waiting for him to answer. He was looking up from the cars him and Sammy were playing with, a huge grin on his face.

"We were hoping to talk with you and Em if you have time." Jake answered. I saw Sam and Emily share a quick smile as she began to stand and he spoke.

"Sure, let's go inside and talk so the kids can play." Sam replied. Jake snatched Sammy off the ground and followed the rest of us inside. I followed Emily to the back of the house with Becca in my arms. We took the kids to their playroom.

"Sammy keep an eye on the girls while mommy and daddy talk to Jake and Nessie okay?" she smiled at him.

"Yes momma." he replied maturely. I couldn't help but smile at him and think about what my children would look like. My heart felt like it would burst with joy at that thought.

Emily and I walked back to the living room where Jake and Sam were talking about the upcoming wedding. I went to sit next to Jake on the couch while Emily sat across from us next to Sam on the loveseat. Jacob took my hand and squeezed it gently, we smiled at each other then turned to Sam and Emily.

"We've decided to take you up on your offer of taking over the pack." Jake smiled at Sam and Emily and continued.

"We do want to ask a favor though. We don't want to make anything official until after the wedding and honeymoon. We're not sure what will happen if or when Nessie gets pregnant so we need you to be flexible with us for awhile if you can." Jake finished nervously.

"Anything you guys want. Thank you. We are so glad you've made this decision. You really were meant to lead this pack Jacob and I know with Nessie at your side our pack will be great." Sam gushed and extended a hand to Jake. They shook hands and Sam continued talking.

"I think maybe we should head out back Jake. There are some pack things I'd like to discuss further if you don't mind and I'm sure Emily would like time to visit with Nessie." Sam leaned over and kissed Emily sweetly on the cheek before heading out of the room.

"Are you okay with this Nessie?" Jake whispered into my ear. I grinned at him.

"Of course, I'd like to visit with Emily. Thanks." I replied and he kissed me passionately before leaving the room behind Sam. When I looked up I saw Emily watching me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Most of the pack is coming for supper tonight, would you like to help me get things ready?" she asked warmly.

"Of course. Oh, I forgot I promised Seth I'd have his cookies ready by later tonight." I paused debating what to do when Emily interrupted me.

"Did you promise double fudge?" Emily asked.

I looked at her questioningly, "How'd you know Em?"

She laughed, "They're Seth's favorites and I use them all the time as a bribe too." we laughed together for a few minutes.

"I have all of the ingredients already and I'm sure Becca would love to help you, especially since they're for her Sethy if you'd like to make them here." Emily offered.

"Thank you so much Emily. I really didn't want to leave. How about I help you get supper going and then I can have Becca help me?" I said.

"That would be great." she answered.

We worked and talked for an hour before everything was prepped for the coming meal. I loved talking with Emily because she always seemed to know exactly what to say. We talked a lot about pack life and she told me what to expect. I almost dropped the garlic bread I was holding when she told me what her grocery bill was every month. Wow! This was going to be interesting I thought. When we finally finished we went to the playroom to check on the kids. Again my heart felt like it would burst when I saw them playing together so well.

"Hey Becca would you like to help me make some cookies?" I asked.

Her little eyebrows pulled together in thought before she answered me.

"Are they for my Seffy?" she asked sweetly. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Yes they are." I replied. Her face lit up as she dropped her toys and ran into my arms.

"Yes, yes, yes! I wove making cookies for my Seffy!" she shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh this time as I carried her into the kitchen. I sat her in a chair at the table and began gathering the ingredients for the cookies. Emily came back into the room with Elizabeth and began preparing her bottle for nap time.

"Where'd Sammy go?" I asked curiously.

"He went to be with the guys. He prefers to be with Sam especially when any of the pack is around." Emily replied. I could tell she was happy and maybe even a little relieved now that she knew she'd be growing old with Sam.

Becca and I worked on preparing the cookies and talking about whatever came into her head. It didn't take long to realize everything in her head revolved around Seth. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about when I was that size, well actually my whole life, because Jacob has always been the center of my world. I suddenly felt little hands tugging on my arm so I looked down.

"Nessie, you not listen to me?" Becca said sadly frowning.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute would you please forgive me?" I asked sincerely. She smiled big and wrapped her arms around my neck to give me a hug.

"Now what were you telling me?" I asked as I set her back down. She looked at me shyly and then to where her mom was across the room before whispering.

"Nessie I haf a seekwit." she paused and pulled me closer to her before continuing.

"I wove Seffy!" she said, her face glowing.

I giggled a little. I could see Emily grinning from across the room trying to pretend she hadn't heard her daughters attempt to whisper her secret to me.

"Well Becca that is an awfully big secret." I said with mock somberness.

"Have you told anyone else your secret?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"Oh, no-o-o-o." she said firmly.

"I can't tell Seffy." she looked down sadly before continuing.

"He finks I'm his wittle sister." she frowned.

I looked at Emily questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders. I could see the confusion on her face too so I continued my conversation with Becca.

"Well Becca don't you love Seth like a big brother?" I asked cautiously.

I wasn't sure where this was going, she was only three for crying out loud. Then it hit me. I remembered when I was little, I'd seen Jake as a big brother but there was always something more to my feelings that I never understood. As I looked back on them now, through her eyes, I saw those feelings were more like longing. I didn't want to ever be away from him because it hurt my heart. I smiled and sat down next to her as she answered me.

"Yes Seffy is my bestest fwiend." she said a little confused.

"Becca I have a secret too." I told her. Her eyes lit up as she looked at me.

"Ohhh, will you tewl me Nessie?" she pleaded.

"Emily would you mind if I 'showed' Becca something, in her head." I asked.

I wasn't sure what Emily would think because we'd never discussed my gift. She came and sat across from us while she rocked Elizabeth.

"I heard you were showing the guys some things this morning. They seemed to really enjoy it. I know it helped Quil. Remind me to ask you what you showed Paul to freak him out though, Seth and Quil were rolling on the ground when they told us about his reaction." she laughed a little. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of his face this morning.

"Yea I don't mind, I'm actually very curious about how that works." she said.

"Here" I reached out to take her hand. "How about I let you 'see' what I show her?" I said questioningly. Emily smiled and nodded so I turned my attention back to Rebecca.

"Okay Becca now this is a secret so it has to stay between us girls." she smiled at me and shook her head eagerly.

I 'showed' them the memory I'd just had about my feelings for Jacob when I was little like Becca. Emily smiled sweetly as she looked at us as if to say she understood what Rebecca was feeling. Becca was bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Nessie, Nessie that's what I fewl too 'cept for Seffy not Jakey." she frowned a little then continued grinning. She creased her eyebrows again deep in thought before she spoke.

"Nessie what if Seffy never finks of me wike Jakey finks of you?" she asked sadly. I smiled sweetly at her worry.

"Here." I took their hands again.

"Can I show you something else?" I asked and she quickly shook her head.

"You have to promise you won't tell Seth I showed this to you okay." she smiled and shook her head.

I 'showed' her my talk with Seth at the bonfire while she was asleep when he told me how much he loved her and worried about her. Rebecca's face lit up as she saw this memory and a little sigh came out as I let go of her hand.

"I wove my Seffy and he woves me too." she said quietly, contentedly. Emily and I smiled at each other.

"I think that's enough secret sharing little girl you need to go take a nap." Emily told her. She sighed again but got up anyway and gave me a hug before leaving for her nap.

"Fank you Nessie." she said before leaving the room. I couldn't help but smile. I might be okay at this pack leaders wife thing I thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry another short one. Enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think of how this one ends. The idea came from a couple of reviewers early on in the book and I thought I'd use it. Thanks again for all of your reviews and thoughts I really love them.**

**What's Up With That?**

Sam and Jacob walked into the kitchen as I was taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven. I had made extra for tonight to help Emily out so I didn't comment when they each grabbed some off the pan. Emily and I just smiled at each other and shook our heads.

Sam went straight to Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed the scars on the side of her face. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them together. Then I felt Jacobs strong arms around my waist and I turned to kiss his lips. I was so happy today I couldn't imagine anything better then this. We were really going to spend our lives here in La Push! He moved a few stray curls behind my ear.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you about something. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he whispered in my ear. My heart raced as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Anything you want Jake." I replied breathlessly.

Why was this so hard? He couldn't even whisper in my ear without me wanting to rip his clothes off. I have to get these hormones under control!

Jake took my hand and smiled at Sam and Emily.

"Hey, we'll be back in awhile." he said. Emily looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulders and waved good-bye.

Jacob led me silently down to the beach. When we got there he sat down in the sand and pulled me down onto his lap so he was looking into my eyes. I waited patiently for him to speak wondering what was going on.

"Sam wants to tell the pack tonight about our arrangement. He thinks it's better to let them know now so they have time to adjust to the changes. He's pretty sure there won't be any objections and I think it's probably wise to let the pack know too." he paused waiting for my confirmation so I shook my head.

"He also updated me on what's been happening with the pack and I wanted to let you know that I'm going to start running some patrols at night with the guys. Are you okay with that?" he asked cautiously.

I gazed into his eyes, "Of course I don't mind, why would I." I asked confused.

"I know you've gotten used to having me next to you at night and I don't want you to worry." he grinned at me sheepishly.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought that I had gotten _very_ used to him sleeping next to me. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to sleep without his warm, strong arms around me. I smiled widely at him and kissed his nose.

"Jacob, if we're going to lead this pack I'll have to get used to any empty bed once in awhile. And I'll worry all the time but it'll be fine." I hesitated before I spoke again because I could tell he hadn't said everything he wanted to.

"Jake what else is going on?" I asked quietly. He inhaled deeply and sighed before speaking.

"This new scent the pack picked up the other day is a vampire. We're not sure what he or she wants but Sam thinks they're trying to gain information on us." he answered softly.

"Why? What would a vampire want with the pack?" I questioned.

"We're not sure but Sam thinks because of the patterns this leech is running that it's some kind of tracker trying to see how far we patrol and how many of us there are." he looked out to the ocean then smiled at me before continuing.

"Sam's not too worried because it's only a single scent, nothing we can't handle, he just wants some information. They have only had a few stray bloodsuckers through the area since we left and none of them seemed to be interested in us, just in feeding, easily handled. Sam thinks we should talk to Edward and Carlisle and see if they'll give us a hand in getting information when we catch this one." he answered as he watched my eyes for a reaction. I thought for a few minutes before a smile crossed my face.

"Jacob I love you. I think you should go and talk to my dad and grandpa. Besides I need some wedding planning time with the girls anyway. Don't worry about me. You know I'm perfectly safe with my family and in La Push, go do what you need to." I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him to me in a slow, passionate kiss.

When I finally pulled back to breath his eyes were glazed over like he was in another world. I giggled softly.

"You okay Jake?" I whispered.

"Ummmm, just lost in the feel of your lips beautiful. I love you Nessie." he whispered.

I stood up and pulled him out of the sand and he pulled me into a bear hug. We walked quietly, hand in hand, back to Sam and Emily's for supper with the pack.

We were both lost in thought when out of the blue a flurry of long black hair and legs was wrapped around Jake. I stood in shock for a second before I realized a beautiful, well endowed woman had literally jumped into Jake's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Ja-ke-e-e-e-y" she squealed in a high ear piercing voice. Jacob, who was still as shocked as me, was trying to maintain his balance after being attacked so unexpectedly.

"Ashlynn?" he questioned trying to unwrap her from his body, unsuccessfully.

"Of course Jakey! I've missed you so much. I didn't know you were back on the reservation." she said excitedly hugging him tighter.

I could feel the blood in my veins begin to boil as I stood next to them taking in every movement and word between them.

"Ashlynn, please get off me." Jacob said firmly still trying to remove her body from his.

I saw her shoulders sag as she let her feet drop to the ground but not before she very obviously rubbed her body against his and ran her fingers down his chest. He immediately grabbed her wrists and took a step back from her before letting her go. The disappointment on her face was very evident and I couldn't help but giggle softly. She shot me a murderous glare before turning her attention back to Jake.

"What's wrong baby, didn't you miss me?" the words dripping seductively from her mouth as she stepped towards him and again tried to run her fingers down his chest.

Jacob again grabbed her wrist and took a step away from her. I laughed again and stepped in between her and Jacob, pushing my body close to his. He slid his arms around my waist and squeezed me gently.

"Hi" I said brightly holding my hand out to her while trying to contain my giggles.

"I'm Renesmee, Jacob's fiancée. Ashlynn is it? It's nice to meet you." I continued to hold my hand out while she eyed me up and down.

She sneered at me and looked at Jake. I dropped my hand and laid to over Jacobs which was still around my waist.

"I just got home yesterday and I hear there's a bonfire tomorrow night down on the beach…maybe we can hook up then and reminisce about old times." she smiled seductively at him and winked.

"Not in this lifetime Ashlynn. I'm engaged." he said as he kissed my neck.

My heart felt like it would burst when his lips touched my skin and I saw the frustration on Ashlynn's face. She wrinkled up her nose and walked past us without another word but I got the distinct feeling this wasn't over yet.

"What's up with that?" I sighed heavily as Jacob turned me towards him.

He slid his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look into my eyes.

"Sorry about that Nessie. I'm not even sure exactly what that was." he said shaking his head.

I couldn't help but smile and place my hand on his chest. I 'showed' him what his face looked like when she jumped into his arms and we both laughed together. He leaned down and kissed me gently yet passionately.

"I love you too Jacob. But I have a feeling that whatever is up with this girl it's not over yet. You must really have shown her a good time for her to be so excited to see you again." I smirked at him. His face scrunched up in disgust like he was smelling something rotten.

"I never did ANYTHING with her Nessie, not even a kiss. I swear." he said defensively. I laughed at the horrified look on his face and kissed him again before turning and leading the way back to Sam and Emily's.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews and feed back I love it! Okay I really need input so read all the way down and send me your thoughts to the questions below. Also please be patient with me because this will be the last post for a few days as I'm catching up to what I've written and the next post will begin a new POV.**

**Announcement**

When we arrived at Sam's most of the pack was already there so I went straight to the kitchen to see if Emily needed any help. Jacob was still acting funny after the incident with Ashlynn and I was a little concerned about it. Rachel, Sara and Kim were already here and I hugged each of them as I entered the kitchen and we said our hello's.

I was still wondering about Ashlynn and what her relationship with Jake had been. We didn't talk about it on the way here because I could tell Jacob was still freaked out. It really wasn't a big deal to me, was it? I never doubted Jacob's love for me and I never would. I was still curious though and I knew Rachel probably wouldn't know because she'd been off at college for most of Jake's high school years. I wondered if Emily would have any idea and I decided to ask her silently.

"Hey Emily" I walked over to where she was working and stood close trying to be quiet. I touched her hand and let her 'see' what had happened on the way here with Ashlynn. She looked at me and shook her head sadly. My heart sank at the look on her face. Maybe I needed to worry.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" I asked softly. She sighed before answering.

"I know Jacob took her out once or twice but I don't think he ever liked her much. She's always had a reputation, if you know what I mean." she looked at me with raised eyebrows and I nodded that I understood.

"It was just before Bella started coming around more and he wasn't really into anyone except her, even then. She is very persistent though Nessie. She's hit on most of the pack guys at some point or another. She dated Brian for awhile but she got too clingy for him so he dumped her and she doesn't take rejection well. Sam's had to step in a few times and ask her to back off." she looked at me with deep concern in her eyes. I smiled widely trying to ease her worry.

"I'm not worried Em, I trust Jake completely and I know how much he loves me. I was just curious who she was that's all." I patted her hand before turning back to the others at the table putting the finishing touches on the meal.

Sam walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face as he headed to Emily's side.

"Is everything ready dear?" he whispered into her ear.

"Of course Sam whenever you're ready." she smiled lovingly at him.

You couldn't help but feel the love they shared when they were close like this. He smiled and walked back into the living room to tell the guys it was time.

Meal time was amazing and overwhelming at the same time. Sixteen very large young men gathered into the dinning room where we'd laid all of the food out buffet style. Just like in grade school where the boys were always shoving and fighting for their place in line these guys did the same thing. I stood back in amazement and watched the chaos that was the pack. Jacob fit in so well, like he'd never been gone, as he fought to fill his plate too.

"Hey-y-y-y! Don't take all the garlic bread pig!" Nate shouted at Joe from the back of the line.

They were two of the youngest pack members and they were constantly picking on each other. I giggled because there were three full plates of garlic bread on the table.

I smiled as I watched Eli slip a plastic cockroach under a stack of cookies on the plate in front of him. He loved to play practical jokes on the others. Emily had told me about some of gags he'd pulled lately, especially on Brady and Collin when they were on dates with their new girlfriends. I couldn't help but think about our bon fire the first night we were here and laugh to myself.

I thought about the future and how'd I'd handle this at our house. _Our house, _that sounded nice. Before I knew it I was lost deep in my own future world with Jacob and the pack wondering about not only meal times but who each one would find to love them and whether or not they'd have families. I couldn't help but look at them as little boys in need of a mother to still guide them and give them advice. I saw these things in Emily as she dealt with different members of the pack and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to do the things she did.

A gentle touch on my arm brought me out of my reverie and I smiled as I looked into Emily's eyes.

"They're amazing aren't they?" she stated in awe. I just shook my head in agreement not sure what to say.

"They'll love you very much Nessie…and they'll depend on you…and they'll tease you…but they'll always protect you." she smiled warmly as she watched _her boys._

I could see the sadness in her eyes but I also saw her hope for the future as she looked at Sam lovingly. Jacob caught my eye and smiled his cockeyed grin at me. I love him so much was all I could think.

When everyone had finished eating and goofing off Sam gathered everyone into the living room. The meal was left to be cleaned up later. Jacob moved to my side and wrapped his arm around me leading me to a spot next to Sam and Emily. Everyone found a seat somewhere and the room quieted as Sam stood to speak.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. This was just supposed to be dinner but some things have come up that I'd like to tell you all about. First, most of you know that Jacob and Nessie have moved the wedding date up and we'll be celebrating in just about two weeks now. This marriage begins a new chapter in our packs history because it will solidify our relationship with the Cullens. All of her vampire family will be attending the wedding on First Beach, as you are aware, and most of you have had very little experience with vampires. I know this will be a difficult time for you but remember that these particular vampires are 'vegetarian' and not a harm to us or those around us. They are also Nessie's family and she is our family so I encourage you to do your best to get to know them and accept them." Sam paused for a moment as he looked around the room for confirmation from the pack. Ever since the disagreement with him and Jacob over attacking Bella when she was pregnant with me Sam was very careful to make sure the pack agreed with him.

"With the new scent we've been tracking Jacob and I have decided that a gathering of her family here at the beach ahead of time will be beneficial to all of us. We'll be having a pack bon fire Friday night. The Cullen family will be here so you can become familiar with their scents and get to know them. Please make them feel welcome here." Sam smiled at the group as he continued.

"One last thing I want to let you all know. Jacob and Nessie have decided to make La Push their home after they're married." shouts rang out all around the room.

I couldn't believe the excitement of the pack, especially Quil, Embry and Seth. Sam had to clear his throat several times before everyone calmed back down and let him continue.

"I know we are all very excited to have him back home and with that, in his rightful place." I saw several guys looking around confused by Sam's implication but Sam just continued on.

"I have asked Jacob to take over as Alpha because the position is rightfully his." At this there was low murmuring around the room but again Sam ignored it and continued talking.

"Nothing is going to change right now except that Jacob will be my second in command when he is here. After the wedding they will be gone for a few weeks on their honeymoon and then they'll need to find a home and settle in. Once all of this is done and we feel the time is right I will step down as Alpha and leave Jacob in charge." Sam paused for a second putting his thoughts in order before continuing.

"You will always be my family and you will always be welcome here. Once Jacob has taken over I will no longer be using my wolf form so that I can grow old with Emily." he reached over with a smile and took her hand.

"We wanted to give you plenty of time to prepare yourselves for the changes that will be coming. I believe it will be a smooth transition and I believe Jacob is the leader this pack needs. If you have any concerns or questions please do not hesitate to talk to me or Jake anytime. Thank you all for coming tonight and please stay and enjoy our time together." Sam turned to Jacob and embraced him warmly whispering a sincere thank you in his ear.

I snuck out of the room with the other ladies to clean up the meal while the men continued to visit and horse around.

"Hey, Nessie." Seth called from behind me before I could enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Seth what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you and Jacob are coming home. I've missed you guys a lot." he looked shyly down at his feet but I didn't know why. I reached up and touched his cheek 'showing' him my confusion by his behavior.

"I wanted to say thanks for what you did with Becca today. She told me that she talked to you about her secret and you 'showed' her something that helped. She won't tell me what but I can see that she is happier now and that makes me happy so thanks." he said quietly. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"That's what I'm here for Seth, anything I can do to help I will. We've missed you a lot too."

He turned back to the living room and I remembered the cookies.

"Hey Seth" I called and he turned back to me.

"Before you leave make sure you get your cookies. They're on top of the fridge in the kitchen. Becca helped me make them today." I grinned and went into the kitchen. Rachel hugged me excitedly as soon as I walked through the door.

"I can't believe you guys are going to move back here!" Rachel squealed.

"I know exciting huh?" I smile.

"It will be nice to have you here Nessie. We'll all be best friends in no time." Kim smiled widely and Sara nodded.

"Oh, you'll get to be here for the births too!" Rachel was practically jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I'm looking forward to all of that." I answer sincerely as I help Emily put the leftovers away and start the dishes. The conversation flowed smoothly as we all worked together and in a short time we were headed back to the living room.

I couldn't help but grin as I spotted Jacob across the room, his back to me, talking to Nate and Joe animatedly. Some of the guys had already left and I could tell that Rachel and Sara were both getting tired because of the pregnancies and would be leaving soon too. I walked quietly across the room and slide my arms around Jake's waist laying my head on his back. He pulled me around so our positions are reversed and I could feel his lips gently kiss my head. I smiled up at Nate and Joe listening as they continued to argue over who was the best superhero Batman or Superman. I giggled to myself and shook my head slightly.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jake whispered in my ear. Electricity flowed through my body from head to toe as his lips brushed my ear.

"Un Huh!" is all I could manage to get out as he chuckled.

"Well guys I hate to leave this exciting conversation but I need to take Nessie home. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob excused us graciously and I mumbled good-bye as Jake pulled me away. We headed over to where Sam and Emily were talking to Paul and Rachel.

"Thanks for everything tonight Sam. I'll talk to you in the morning for an update. If you need anything just let me know okay." Jake shook Sam's hand and turned to Emily kissing her gently on the cheek. I gave Sam and Emily both a hug while Jacob was saying good-bye to his sister and Paul.

"Nessie, Alice called me and said I needed to have another fitting for my dress tomorrow morning, would you be able to go with me?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Of course Rachel, what time?" I asked.

"She just said sometime in the morning." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I assume we're going to my house for the fitting?" but I already knew the answer. Rachel just shook her head.

"I'll pick you up around nine o'clock if that's okay?" I tell her as we hugged good-night. I give Paul a quick hug and Jacob and I were out the door headed to his house.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course I did. Thank you so much Nessie. I don't know what I'd do without you." he whispered as we walked down the street towards his place.

"Are you going on patrol tonight Jake?" I asked quietly. He squeezed my hand gently.

"Not tonight Nessie. Sam and I are going out in the morning so he can show me where they've found the trails and then we'll go over and see Edward and Carlisle. You'll be busy with wedding stuff all morning won't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be busy all morning Jake, don't worry about me." I smiled reassuringly at him. We walked the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I need to know what you think: Should someone die? If so should it be a main character or someone secondary?<strong>

** Do you want honeymoon details beyond location or should I just get into the results of the honeymoon? (we all know what's coming right?)**

** Should there be another relationship added (another imprinting) within the pack or just stick with Jacob and Nessie's story?**

**Thanks in advance for your thoughts and input. Also thanks for the reviews I love them. This is like one of those choose your own ending books so here's your chance to have a say. Let me know what you think! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok thanks to everyone who sent their ideas. I appreciate all the input and reveiws. Hopefully you can see the next however many chapters will be from Jacobs POV. I hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing and sending ideas! **

**JACOB**

**The Tracker**

I sighed lightly and smiled as I felt the sun warming my face, the soft body entwined in my arms and the memories of last night flooded my mind. I was the luckiest man on earth right now and the horniest, I'm sure. This waiting was killing me! I loved our make-out sessions but I was dying to really touch this beautiful woman next to me.

I opened my eyes to kiss her head and she rolled over snuggling into my chest. When she laid her hand on my chest she unknowingly let me see her dream and I groaned quietly. Why did she have to dream about us like that? I leaned down and kissed her forehead. _Two more weeks_ I thought.

"Nessie, good morning sweetheart." I whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm," she stretched her long body against mine before opening her eyes slightly.

"Good morning baby." she whispered back to me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, very!" she giggled. I loved looking at her in the morning, feeling her skin next to mine.

"What time do you have to meet Sam?" she asked. I'd forgotten all about that. I looked over at the clock and sighed.

"In twenty minutes."

"I better run and get in the shower then so I can go pick Rachel up." Nessie said rolling over to get up.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and watched her get her shower things. Mostly I just looked at her cute, round butt. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't resist. I grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed. I leaned over and kissed her more passionately then I'd actually intended but I couldn't resist. She was so beautiful. She eagerly kissed me back and ran her hands over my bare chest. I moaned quietly, she is so hot. I let my fingers trail down her arm to her waist and behind her back pulling her closer to me.

"Jake" she moaned breathlessly.

"I love you so much….do we have to wait?" she whispered.

I felt my body stiffen and I slowed our kiss. As I pulled away and looked into her eyes I could see her disappointment at the answer she knew was coming.

"I'm sorry Nessie." I whispered as I rolled off of her. _Two more weeks _that's all I kept telling myself. She leaned up and kissed me one more time.

"Maybe you should take a shower first. It looks like you could use the cold water." she laughed lightly. I climbed over her kissing her one more time as I got out of bed.

"Yea, you're right." I said glumly. I gathered my things and headed to the shower.

"Morning dad." I said as I walked past him. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper, eating his cereal. I shook my head slightly, nothing ever really changed around here. I'd seen him there, just like that, almost every morning since I could remember.

The shower felt great and helped to clear my head of thoughts of Nessie and I together. I thought instead of what I had to do with Sam this morning. If he was right and we were dealing with some kind of tracker what was he or she tracking and what did they want here. I toweled off and dressed quickly as the smell of Nessie's Mexican scrambled eggs wafted to my nose.

I couldn't help but think of how easily she interacted with the guys and how much she seemed to enjoy being here. I knew the next few months would be a difficult transition for her, leaving her family, but she seemed to genuinely want to be here.

I thought about my talk with Nate last night at Sam's. He'd told me about a nice piece of land his mom had listed just outside of the reservation. I needed to call her today and go see it. I wanted to surprise Nessie with a home by the time we got back from our honeymoon. If this property was everything I wanted it to be for her I'd need to talk with the Cullens and ask for some help to pull this off. The thought of what I wanted for her and our future sent a thrill through me as I began to see it becoming a reality.

I went to the kitchen just as Nessie was putting the last of my toast on a plate. I slid my arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

"It smells wonderful babe." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you love." she giggled as she handed me the plate.

"I'm going to get in the shower quick while you eat." she said walking out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. I shook my head slightly to dislodge the images of her in the shower.

I sat down next to dad and began eating.

"What are you two doing today?" he asked curiously.

"Sam's coming to get me this morning. We have some scouting to do and then I have a few other matters to take care of." I answered my mouth full of toast.

"Still no sign of who's leaving the new scent?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No but I'm sure Sam and I will figure it out. Don't worry Dad." I paused realizing I hadn't yet told him about our decision to stay or about Sam stepping down as Alpha.

"Dad, I have some good news, I think. Nessie and I have decided to move to La Push after the wedding." I paused waiting for that news to sink in before I continued with the rest. I could see the eagerness and joy on his face.

"Don't kid an old man now Jake…are you serious?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes Dad I'm serious. Sam has asked me to step up and take over as Alpha. He would like to focus on Emily and the kids from now on." I could see the pride in his eyes as he listened quietly.

"Nessie and I discussed it and we've decided this is where we need to be. She's nervous about how everything will work out but she loves it here and she's so good with the pack, a natural." I smiled thinking about how much I really did love her and how blessed I was.

"I'm so proud of you Jacob." he said quietly trying to hold back the tears I could see in his eyes. I patted his hand on the table and gave him a knowing smile.

"Thanks Dad." I whispered. I heard Nessie coming out of the bathroom so I quickly cleared my plate and followed her to the bedroom. She was putting her things away when I walked in and closed the door. She turned and grinned her seductive smile at me. _Two more weeks._ I thought to myself as I looked her up and down. _She is so hot though. _

Two long strides brought me to where she was standing and I wrapped my arms around her. I lifted her up to me and kissed her gently trying to keep things under control. "I told my Dad about us staying and the pack thing." I told her as I set her back on the floor. She smiled and hugged me laying her head on my chest.

"When should we tell my family?" she asked hesitantly. I stroked her hair gently.

"When do you want to tell them sweetie?" I asked.

"The sooner the better I think." she paused considering the options.

"What about this afternoon when you are done with your guy stuff. Sam could use the car to take Rachel home." she suggested. I shook my head in agreement.

"That sounds perfect Nessie." I grinned down at her still wrapped in my arms.

"Have I told you yet today how happy I am and how much I love you Mr. Black?" she whispered.

"Why no you have not soon-to-be Mrs. Black." I said indignantly.

"Well I do love you very much and I am very happy."

I heard Sam come into the house so I took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

"Hey if you girls are going to be out today maybe you should think about picking up some extra clothes since we'll be here longer then planned." I said as we walked down the hall.

"That sounds great Jake there were a few things I wanted to get." she said squeezing my hand and giving me her seductive grin again. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head yet again. She was going to be the death of me before this wedding.

"Hey Sam. Are you ready to go?" I asked entering the living room.

"Good morning Nessie." Sam said looking at us with a grin.

"Good morning Sam. Thank you again for dinner last night. I had a really nice time." Nessie told him.

"You are welcome at our place anytime." Sam smiled.

I turned and kissed Nessie sweetly before heading out the door.

As we hit the sidewalk out front I was brought to a sudden stop by a voice I did not want to hear.

"Ja-a-a-k-e-e-e-e" Ashlynn cried from behind me. I sighed heavily as I turned to see her standing right behind me.

"What do you want Ashlynn?" I spit angrily at her. I heard the door of the house close and knew Nessie was heading our way.

She shifted from side to side twisting her hair trying to be sexy and sticking her barely covered chest out towards me but I just wanted to puke. Why couldn't she just take a hint that I didn't want her. I felt Nessie's arms slide around my waist as she kissed my back and I relaxed a little.

"I just wanted to see if you'd changed your mind about going to the bonfire with me later." she reached out to touch my chest. Before I could react, Nessie stepped out from behind me, grabbed her wrist and twisted it around forcing Ashlynn away from me.

"Can't you take a hint. Jake is mine and if you come near him again I will break both of your hands for you." Nessie growled at her, just inches from her face. Ashlynn's other hand quickly reached up to grab Nessie's hair but she wasn't quick enough. In the next second Nessie had her other hand twisted like the first and Ashlynn was on her knees.

"Stay. Away. From Jake. Understood." Nessie growled again as she pushed Ashlynn to the ground and turned to me. I was in utter shock and so turned on I couldn't think straight. Nessie threw her arms around my neck and began kissing me so passionately I lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around me. She moved her lips swiftly to that spot under my ear and a low moan escaped my lips.

"You are do damn hot Renesmee." I whispered as she moved her lips back to mine for a second before pulling away. I let her body slide down mine so she could stand. I couldn't even think of a coherent word to speak when she turned around and looked at Ashlynn still sitting on the ground rubbing her wrists.

"Mine. Understood." she spit harshly at her before grabbing my arm and turning me back the other way. I walked with her to the car and kissed her again as she slid in and started the engine. I watched her drive toward Rachel's still unable to speak. I felt Sam grab my arm.

"Let's go Jake we have work to do." he grinned at me.

We ran into the woods and phased quickly. I was still thinking about what had just happened when I heard Kevin's thoughts.

_Damn Jake she is hot! She really did that to Ashlynn!_

_Kevin that's enough. Anything I need to know guys? _Sam asked firmly.

_No, we didn't pick up any new trails or scents last night Sam. _Joe answered.

_Thanks guys. I'm taking Jake to see the trails we've found so far. _Sam thought.

_Let's go Jake._

We spent most of the morning running trails and tracking patterns. I felt so good being in my wolf form, actually doing something worthwhile, instead of just phasing to hunt with Nessie.

_I think you're right Sam. Whoever this is they're tracking us…but why only come so far and then go back. It seems like there were plenty of times this leech could have gotten past us. _I thought.

_There haven't been any deaths either so we can't figure out what exactly this one wants. The Cullens have been gone for too long to be a factor. _Sam thought.

_We definitely should talk to Carlisle and Edward, see if they recognize the scent. If we put everyone out tonight we should be able to corner this bloodsucker and get some information before we put an end to this. _I thought.

_Let's talk with the Cullens first and see what they suggest. _Sam replied.

_Speaking of talking with the Cullens, Nessie and I have not told them yet about our decision to stay. We'd like to do that this morning, would you mind taking Rachel back to La Push? You can take the Viper. _I asked knowing he'd do it.

_Of course Jake. Anything you need just say it. _Sam replied.

_Well, since you asked, Nate was telling me about a piece of land his mom has listed just outside the reservation. I'd like to go check it out and I was hoping you would go with me. I'll be asking Carlisle and the others to go also. _I told him.

_Yes, I know the land well. It's beautiful Jake. It would be the perfect spot for a home. _Sam thought. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the future again.

It didn't take us long to reach the old Cullen place at full speed and it felt good to run that fast. We phased just before we got to the river because we could hear the Cullen men on the bank apparently waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I said as we came through the tree line.

Sam approached and shook hands with each of the men greeting them. It was still a little strange to me that I saw these guys as family just as much as I saw the pack as my family.

I had run through what was going on as I phased so that Edward could let the guys know before we got to them.

"We're ready to go when you are." Edward said.

So we led the way to the most recent and strongest scent. I could tell they were communicating silently with Edward as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"None of us recognize the scent but it would seem that this one is a tracker and specifically tracking the packs scent. Jasper thinks this resembles a typical scouting pattern for an ambush. He thinks someone may be planning an attack on the pack. Since we're no longer around you're the only ones stopping vampires in the area." Edward said thoughtfully.

Sam and I looked at each other questioningly. Why would someone want to attack the pack? We only defended our land and never attacked unprovoked. There had only been a half dozen stray vampires through the area since I'd left with the Cullens four years ago and the pack had destroyed all of them.

Then like a light being turned on Sam and I had the same thought. The horror on my face was mirrored on Sam's first and then Edward's as he read our minds. The Volutri. The only group of vampires we'd ever stood against. I remembered what they'd thought about when they first saw us, guard dogs. Would they really come to destroy us or try to capture us?

Edward was shaking his head in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense but I don't see any other explanation." he said more to himself then anyone else. I could see the confusion on the others faces so I spoke.

"The only time we've ever made ourselves known to anyone, that lived, was six years ago when we stood against the Volturi. They could be coming to destroy us or trying to capture us." I spoke quietly.

Everyone stood in silence contemplating that thought.

"I think the four of us should try to follow this most recent trail and see if we can find anything out about who this is and what their intentions are." Carlisle said.

"This is the packs problem we can't ask you to put yourselves in danger for us." Sam said firmly. Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"Sam, the pack has always stood with us and we will always stand with you. Let me and the boys follow this trail alone. You can come as long as you stay far enough back that they don't catch wind of you or we won't be able to get any information." Carlisle replied.

Sam and I exchanged an acknowledging nod knowing this was the best option we had right now.

"Okay Carlisle. Jacob and I will follow far enough back that they won't catch our scent but close enough to be there if you need us." Sam agreed.

"This is the most recent trail?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we haven't picked up a new scent for two days now." Sam answered.

"Feeding?" Edward said curiously.

"Us?" he said hesitantly.

"I think you may be right Jasper. If he is a tracker it would make sense that he'd go away to feed so no one would be alerted to what he was doing in the area. I don't know if it could be because of us or not Em. We haven't been up this way and I haven't picked up the scent around the house have you?" Edward said. Emmett answered in his head obviously still thinking about the situation.

"Should we wait for a new trail before we go after him or just go now?" I asked the obvious question.

"I think we need to be on alert for this one to return. If he or she catches our scent they may take off for good but if the pack can catch the scent first we can follow him. He or she may still be too far away now, if they did go hunting, and we don't want to put our scent too far out into the woods just in case." Carlisle suggested.

"Sam can you run extra patrols especially in this area just a little farther out. That should help to keep him from getting to close to our scent. As soon as anyone picks up a fresh trail just howl and we'll be there to follow it." Edward added.

"I'll take care of it right away." Sam replied.

"Let's head back to the house. Sam is going to take Rachel home and get patrols out." I said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks again to all of you who review and read my story. I love to hear what you're thinking so keep sharing. Sorry this chapter is so short (and I think a little dry) but it's sort of necessary. Hope you enjoy it!**

**The News and a Secret**

As we ran back to the house I cleared my head of everything except the alphabet in German. I saw Edwards look of confusion then understanding as he heard my thoughts. He knew I was keeping something from him. I continued to recite the German alphabet in my head until we got back to the house. Nessie came running out as soon as we entered the yard and jumped into my arms.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously. She wrapped herself around me and kissed me eagerly.

"I missed you and I didn't like the way things went this morning. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or upset you, I just couldn't control myself. She makes me so angry I could rip her head off." Nessie mused and buried her head into my neck.

I couldn't help but giggle as I thought again about what had happened this morning with Ashlynn. Nessie my little she-demon, soft and sweet one minute vicious and bloodthirsty the next.

"Nessie I thought you were extremely sexy this morning and I couldn't have handled the situation any better myself. I love you sweetheart." I whispered in her ear and set her back down.

Rachel and the other women had come out of the house. I walked over and hugged my sister.

"Good morning Rachel. How's the baby this morning." I asked giving her a hug.

"We are both fine this morning little brother." she smiled.

"You don't mind if Sam takes you home?"

"Of course not Jacob." she laughed. She gave Nessie a quick hug and said good-bye to everyone before Sam helped her into the car and they left.

I could hear Nessie's heart rate increase as she took my hand and we turned to face her family. They were all paired up in a line staring at us intently. I looked down at Nessie lovingly, she's so beautiful, then looked at our family.

"Sam asked Nessie and I to consider taking over the pack after we're married. We've decided to accept and move back here after the honeymoon." I focused on Bella and Edward as I spoke hoping they wouldn't kill me.

Bella turned and buried her face in Edwards chest and I knew she'd be crying if she could and I felt horrible. I heard mumbles and gasps from the others at the same time. How could this be the right choice if it hurt them so badly?

"Mom, Dad. I love you very much and I don't want to hurt you but this is where I belong…where Jacob belongs. Please try to understand?" Nessie said quietly as she walked to them and hugged them both.

The rest of the family was quiet but I could see the pain and sorrow in each pair of eyes that looked at me. I hung my head not wanting to feel their pain. Nessie was crying as she hugged her parents. This wasn't right, I couldn't take her away from her family. Nessie pulled away from her parents and walked back over to me. Before I could tell her we didn't have to do this she spoke.

"I love each of you very much and I did not make this decision lightly. The pack has already agreed to open their land to you anytime so we can still see each other as often as we want. I know you weren't expecting this and I wasn't either when we came here but I feel complete here. I do have a favor to ask though." Nessie paused, squeezing my hand she glanced up at me.

"Jacob and I have decided, after we're married, we'd like to have a baby, if possible. I would like it very much if all of you would be here to help us through the pregnancy and birth since there are still so many uncertainties. I know asking you to give up everything in New Hampshire for that amount of time is asking a great deal and I'll understand if you can't." she looked down nervously before continuing.

"I love you. Please try to understand my choice. I can't stay in New Hampshire….I have to be here with Jacob….with the pack." she kept her eyes on the ground and my heart broke for her. I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head. She leaned into me and I felt her body go slack. She was really struggling with this and I didn't know what to do to make it better.

Bella was the first to move with Edward right behind her.

"Jacob, Nessie we are very happy for you and even though it'll be hard to be separated I do believe you've made the best choice for you and your future. Of course we will be here for you anytime, especially if you're going to make us grandparents. Oh my, a grandma only seven years after becoming a mom!" Bella laughed in a slightly hysterical way.

Everyone else relaxed at this and gathered around to give us hugs. Although I could tell there was still sadness in the air I could also feel the support and love of our family.

"Okay, okay now it's time to shop!" Alice declared. She grabbed Nessie's hand to drag her away but I just couldn't let her go yet. I snatched her back to me and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear.

"You did good Nessie. I love you very much. Have fun with the girls and I'll see you back at Dad's later."

"Thanks Jacob. I love you too. Be careful please." she pleaded. I stroked her hair and released her to Alice. I couldn't help but watch her as she left, she's so beautiful. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward behind me.

"I know this is what she wants Jacob and I know you'll take care of her. I do trust you." he spoke quietly.

I sighed lightly in relief. Edward and I had actually become very close over the past six years and I worried about what he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that because I need your help." I looked into his eyes and saw his curiosity.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute. I was hoping I could get your help with something, this will take the women too but I don't want Nessie to know." I looked around at their faces as I spoke.

"I'd like you to come with me to look at a piece of property right outside the reservation. I would like to surprise Nessie with a house after the honeymoon. I know this doesn't give us a lot of time especially with the wedding plans but I know if anyone can pull this off it'll be you guys. What do you say? Can you help me supervise the building of a house for Nessie?" I asked hopefully knowing there was nothing they would deny her.

"Swe-e-e-t" Emmett crooned.

"Of course Jacob we'd be happy to help." Carlisle replied.

"Do you have any plans yet?" Edward asked.

"I have a general idea of what I want and what I think she'll like but I don't know what to do with the ideas. That's where you guys come in. I was hoping Esme would put my ideas on paper and handle the decorating. I'm not sure about builders either so maybe you could handle that too and anything else that needs to be done?" I said exasperatedly.

They all laughed and patted me on the back. We talked for a few more minutes before it was time to go see the property. I was surprised it was only about a five minute run from the old house to the new property.

Sam meet us there with Nate's mom so we could get details about the land. We spent a couple of hours scouting out the property. It was twenty-three acres, mostly wooded with a beautiful stream running right down the middle of it. As soon as we began looking around I knew where I wanted the house and the cabins for our visitors.

"It's wonderful Jacob." Carlisle told me after checking it out and hearing my ideas.

"Yes, I agree. Nessie will love it here." Edward smiled.

"Dude, you have a bear trail through here! When can I come hunt?" Emmett said, his eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy shop.

"It will be perfect for you to coordinate with the pack, still protect the reservation and have family stay anytime." Sam grinned at me.

"I think it's great Jacob." Jasper smiled.

I was so excited that everyone approved of the property. I loved it and I knew Nessie would too. I spoke with Nate's mom about the details. Before I left the property we had a signed contract and approval to begin building immediately. I couldn't believe this would be a reality soon. A sharp howl broke through my thoughts. It was time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's another short chapter but I hope you like it. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Please keep me motivated by reviewing. :) Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters SM does so thank her!**

**Interrogation**

The sharp howl piercing the air brought me back to the reality of what we had to do today. Sam and I striped and phased quickly so we could hear what was going on.

_What's up? _we both thought.

_I got a new trail, less then five minutes old, about a mile east of the last one. _Seth said.

"I've got it Jake. We'll take the lead. Follow but be cautious until we know something." Edward said quickly. We all took off towards Seth.

_Congrats Jake on the new land that's great. Nessie will be so excited. _Seth enthused.

I just shook my head, he was always so damn excited about everything. It didn't take us long to get to Seth and pick up the trail. Edward led the others quickly past us.

_Sam don't make me stay please._ Seth begged.

_Fine but I want everyone else to stay on patrols in the area and keep me informed if you pick up anything new. Keep your thoughts focused so we can track this one. _Sam commanded.

_Let's go we should be far enough back. I can barely hear them now._ I said urgently.

Sam let me take the lead and it felt good.

We heard the Cullens slow and followed suit.

"Hello." Carlisle spoke.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen what brings you to the area?" he asked.

"Just passing throughfriend." a husky voice said. It was quiet for a minute and I knew Edward was taking in his real intentions.

"I didn't know there were any other vampires in the area." the man said a little harshly. I heard a scuffling and rush of voices.

"Hey, let go of me! What do you think you're doing!" the husky voice shouted.

"Sam." Edward called.

We ran quickly to where they were and saw Jasper and Emmett holding a tall, broad shouldered male vampire with greasy black hair and ruby red eyes.

"What is your name friend?" Carlisle was asking as we approached.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" the man scoffed.

"I have nothing to say to any of you. If you're going to kill me just get it over with already." he complained as he stood rigidly between the Cullens.

His eyes grew large when he saw Sam, Seth and I step out from the trees.

"His name is Jack and he is a tracker. He was sent by Caius to find out how many wolves there are and what their travel patterns are. He's supposed to meet with the rest of the group in four days about fifteen miles out to give his report and help plan an attack." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"Ten. Well trained, very experienced. Four nomads, five from the guard and Jack." Edward sounded defeated already.

_Can we take them by surprise when they arrive? _Sam thought.

"Do you know exactly when they'll arrive? What if you don't show up to meet them, what is there backup plan? " Edward asked Jack.

"They are supposed to arrive some time before noon on Sunday and Jack is supposed to already be there waiting. If he isn't there they'll spread out and start picking off the pack one by one until they feel safe enough to enter the reservation and wipe it out." Edward finished in a whisper.

Growls and hisses erupted from every mouth as Edward finished.

_They're coming to wipe out the whole reservation! _Sam thought furiously.

We could hear howls erupting throughout the forest as the rest of the pack heard what was happening. The thoughts came furious and fast.

_STOP! _Sam commanded

_Why are they coming for everyone else?_ Seth thought

"Caius wanted to destroy the pack when they were here six years ago but Aro made him focus on us instead. He's never forgotten the threat he felt when he saw the size of the pack." Edward said quietly.

"What do we do with Jack until we can come up with a plan?" Emmett asked.

_Rip off his arms and legs. _I thought angrily. Edward laughed.

"That would be one way to handle it Jacob." he said still chuckling.

Everyone looked between me and Edward waiting for an explanation.

"Jacob thinks we should remove his arms and legs." Edward explained. Everyone except Jack chuckled.

"That's actually what we used to do when we found enemies we needed information from." Jasper said thoughtfully. We all looked at him and then to Carlisle.

"I think maybe Jasper is right. Until we come up with a plan it would be the easiest way to guard him without completely destroying him." Carlisle said.

"Let's get him back to the house first then we can secure him and start planning." Edward finished the conversation and we all took off toward the house.

I couldn't help but think about Nessie as we headed back. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know about all of this yet.

"She needs to know. You can trust her Jacob." Edward said quietly running next to me.

_I know but she already has so much on her mind with the wedding and our future. I just want to protect her. _

We ran the rest of the way in silence.

The women were already home when we got there so Emmett threw Jack over his shoulder and carried him up to Carlisle's office. Carlisle and Jasper followed.

"Jacob could you go inside, let the women know what is going on and then bring Sam upstairs please?" Edward asked. I shook my head and he followed the others up through the window.

_Seth you can go home. We'll call a meeting as soon as we have answers and a plan. Now go. _Sam commanded.

Sam and I phased back, dressed and went inside. The women were all waiting anxiously inside the door. They'd heard Edward's request and the men coming in the upstairs window. Nessie ran straight to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I stroked her hair and kissed her head lightly.

"We caught the tracker. They've got him upstairs and we're working on getting further information from him. We do know his purpose though." I paused not sure how much I should say.

"Jacob we need to know what's going on." Bella said firmly. I looked at her and down to Nessie before exhaling deeply.

"Caius sent him ahead to gather information before the attack. They knew you'd moved on and he wants to destroy the pack and the reservation." I continued quietly.

"When?" Bella asked.

"The other nine will be here in four days to coordinate the attack." I answered.

"Why the reservation?" Esme asked softly.

"We don't know for sure but most likely to prevent any future threat to vampires." I answered uncertainly.

"We need to get upstairs." I said releasing Nessie and moving towards Carlisle's office.

When we entered they had already removed Jack's arms and legs and had him secured in a chair. Emmett and Jasper still stood guard behind him while Carlisle and Edward stood in front of him silently looking at each other.

"Caius is sending Jane and Alec to lead the attack." Edward said flatly after we closed the door. My breath caught at his words as the memories of our last encounter with the Volturi filled my mind.

"Explain please?" Sam said.

"Jane has the ability to incapacitate a person by making them think they are in unbearable pain while Alec is able to incapacitate a whole group by cutting off all of their senses." Carlisle answered.

"Bella protected us against them last time but we have to be together for her shield to work. She'll also be the main focus of the attack once they see her." Edward said softly. Everyone was quiet for a minute, each of us deep in thought about what was happening.

"I think we've gotten all we need for now. You guys should go downstairs and begin to coordinate. I'll stand guard since I'll still be able to hear your thoughts and plans." Edward spoke firmly so as to avoid any arguing. We all left silently.


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews make me post faster! :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Hope you enjoy this one! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCES. SORRY :(**

**Game Plan**

When we got downstairs the women were already gathered in the dinning room waiting for us. Carlisle went to the head of the table and motioned for Sam to take the seat next to him there. Sam hesitated and looked at me.

"Jacob I think you should lead the pack in this fight." he said quietly.

I could see his confidence in me but I still wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist before I heard her voice.

"You can do this Jacob, you're ready." Nessie whispered.

I inhaled deeply and went to sit next to Carlisle. He smiled down at me and nodded his silent approval. I had come to think of Carlisle as a second father after living with the Cullens for so long and his approval meant a great deal to me. Sam sat next to me and Nessie stood behind me gently rubbing my shoulders.

"Alice do you have anything to share before we start?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

We all looked to her hoping she'd seen something. She dropped her head momentarily and I knew she wasn't happy with the vision she'd seen.

"Our family will be fine and I believe we will at least drive them away. I don't know how the pack will fair though and I don't believe we will destroy all of them." she paused, exhaling deeply before continuing.

"Alec and Jane will both escape, I'm not sure about the others." she said quietly.

"No! We cannot let that happen!" Bella growled.

"I can protect us from their attacks but someone has to kill them." she continued angrily. I noticed Jasper put his hand on Alice's as her eyes unfocused searching the future.

"No-o-o-o!" Edward screamed as he flashed into the room.

"That will NOT happen. We'll let Jane and Alec get away." Edward growled as he placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. Everyone looked at him fearfully knowing he'd seen Alice's vision as she had it.

"Bella if we focus on killing Jane and Alec you'll be killed. You have to focus on protecting the pack not vengeance or we may lose more then just you." Alice spoke quietly but forcefully to Bella.

I felt Nessie's hands slacken on my shoulder so I pulled her onto my lap to comfort her. My mind raced with questions about this fight. There were only nine of them coming how could we not kill them all easily? How do we get them where we want them for the fight? Most of the pack are not experienced fighters how do we teach them in just four days? These questions raced through my mind as I started to tremble. I could not lose anyone in this fight.

"Alice could you see a plan of attack or location?" I asked quietly.

"No just fighting in the woods but that could change with any decisions you make for this fight." she replied.

"I need to go back upstairs and watch Jack. Bella can you come with me please?" Edward whispered the ending.

As they left the room all eyes turned to me awaiting some kind of leadership and direction. I continued to stroke Nessie's hair as she leaned against me which helped me to clear my head and focus on the task at hand.

"Obviously this will not be the easy fight we'd hoped for if at least two will get away. I don't know the best way to handle this attack yet, there are a lot of variables to consider. I do know that we need training, more then how to kill a newborn. Most of the pack has never killed a vampire before. I suggest we begin training immediately and work on the details of the fight as we go. I'd like to use Jack as a practice dummy and actually let the pack attack him so they can get a feel for what to do and how to attack. Jasper I'd like you to be in charge of our training and help come up with a battle plan, is that ok?" I asked. He nodded, a small grin on his face.

"Emmett and Alice I'd like you to assist Jasper in the training so we can really get a feel for how strong our enemies could be and how fast they could move." I said looking at the two of them across the table. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie when the time comes to fight I need the three of you to be on the outskirts of the battle." I could see Carlisle getting ready to protest so I held up my hand and continued without pause.

"Carlisle I need someone who can heal those that get hurt immediately. If anyone gets hurt Rosalie can distract the attacker so you and Esme can remove the injured one and help them." a low growl erupted from Emmett but again I held up my hand and continued on.

"Rosalie, I know you can hold your own in a fight would you be willing to do this or would you prefer to be near Emmett during the battle? I can always put one of ours with Carlisle and Esme." I said looking only at Rose.

"I'd be happy to play dog rescuer." she said a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes Jacob, Esme and I will stick to the outskirts of the battle and help those who need healing." Carlisle added.

"Edward I need you to be in the battle. You have more experience then any of the pack and your ability makes you almost undefeatable." we could hear his low growl coming from upstairs in protest but I just continued on.

"I will put three from the pack on her for protection and we'll both stay close by just in case. I don't want anything to happen to her either." I finished quietly knowing he could still hear me.

"Sam do you have anything to add?" I asked. He shook his head and I could see he was pleased with how I'd handled the meeting.

"Would you mind getting the pack together, updating them on what's going on and meeting us in the clearing we trained in before…Jasper can we start in an hour?" I asked looking to him for confirmation. He nodded.

"One hour Sam." I finished. Sam nodded and silently left the table.

I kissed the top of Nessie's head and realized I was still stroking her long hair. She looked up at me with a smile I'd never seen before. I studied her face for a moment trying to place the look when I realized it was pride. This was the same look she had gotten every time she mastered some new task growing up. I hadn't seen this look for awhile and I wasn't sure why I was seeing it now.

She reached her hand up to my neck and 'showed' me how proud she was of the way I'd handled the meeting. My heart swelled with the realization that I'd done something to make her happy. I leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips as my hands pulled her closer to me.

I hadn't realized everyone else had quietly left the room, thankfully, giving us a private moment. Nessie looked up into my eyes and stroked my cheek gently with her fingers.

"You're an amazing leader Jacob Black. I know everything will work out, you'll see." she grinned and kissed me again.

"Did you get your shopping and wedding planning done that you needed to get done today?" I asked.

"Yes, the dress will be ready next week and I even picked up a few extra things for our extended stay here." she said mischievously.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Not much some new pajamas, a couple of new sundresses and a new bikini." she smirked at me.

My mind raced with images of her in a bikini and I couldn't control myself. I turned her around so she was straddling me and began kissing her eagerly. She stretched her head back giving me full access to her neck which I took complete advantage of. Her hands twisted in my hair as mine moved up her back pulling her closer to me. It only lasted momentarily before we heard someone loudly clearing their throat. We hesitantly pulled apart and looked up to see Emmett and Rose standing in the door laughing at us.

"Yes?" Nessie asked as a question.

"Sorry to interrupt but we wanted to let you know we're heading out to the clearing with Jack to set up for the training." Emmett paused before continuing. He was obviously suppressing a laugh as he continued.

"Rose and I were wondering if either of you were screamers?" they both lost it and began laughing riotously. After a moment of Nessie and I looking back and forth between each other and them they finally quieted down enough to continue.

"We're trying to decide whether or not to keep you near civilization during your honeymoon or if complete seclusion would be better." they began laughing again and I could feel the blush in Nessie's cheeks as she realized what they were asking.

"Maybe letting them plan the honeymoon was a mistake Jacob. I don't think I want to spend our honeymoon in a sex dungeon full of chains and whips and jell-o." she whispered to me knowing they'd hear her anyway.

"Awwww, come on Nessie you don't know what you'll like until you try it." Emmett whined as he and Rose burst into another round of laughter.

Nessie and I just shook our heads and watched them walk out of the room.

"Would you like me to have Edward talk to them?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes please. I don't want to spend my honeymoon locked in the bathroom too embarrassed to even see the bedroom." she giggled softly.

I stroked the side of her cheek and kissed her tenderly one more time before getting up to follow the others to the clearing.

"Do you want to watch us train or would you rather go back to the reservation and spend time with Emily and Rachel?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"I'd rather go back to the reservation please." she hesitated.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course sweetheart. I'd rather you were there too." I reassured her quietly.

She grinned up at me as I swung her into my arms and took off towards the reservation as fast as I could. I knew she was more then capable of running on her own but I just didn't want to let her go just yet.

I left her with Emily and followed Sam and the pack to the clearing to begin our training.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Wow! Didn't See That Coming!**

When we arrived at the clearing the sun was just setting and the Cullens were going over attack moves. Sam and I led the pack into the clearing where the Cullens lined up to meet us. Just like the first time we fought together Sam instructed the pack to familiarize themselves with each of the Cullens' scents.

Jasper then took over the training and explained some of the moves we'd see in the coming battle.

"Since most of you have never actually fought a vampire we've decided to use Jack as practice. You'll work in teams of two but remember we cannot kill him just dismember him." Jasper instructed then looked to me so I could assign the teams.

Sam and I discussed it mentally and quickly set the teams. We worked for several hours allowing everyone to ask questions, get instruction and practice tearing up a vampire. When we were finished for the night we made arrangements to practice several more times over the next three days.

_Jacob we're heading back to the reservation. _Sam thought.

_Sure I'll be there shortly I need to talk to Edward and Jasper. _

I walked into the tree line and phased so I could talk to the Cullens. As I walked back to the clearing I noticed the women were all heading home for the night. Bella stopped and gave me a quick hug before taking off.

"How do you think they did tonight?" I asked Jasper hopefully. He sighed slightly.

"Everyone who helped with the newborns will do great but he newer ones have never been in battle which could be a problem." he answered flatly.

"Do you think I need to adjust the teams any?"

"No Jake I think you've done a great job assigning duties and making teams. This fight will be hard though and we all need to be prepared for losses." Jasper answered.

"Alice will be keeping an eye on the fight but since she can't see the pack there is only so much we can find out." Edward added.

"Go home and get some rest Jacob. I'm sure Nessie is worried about you. Send all the boys home and we'll run patrols tonight for you." Carlisle said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I whispered.

I really did just want to be with Nessie tonight. We'd been apart almost all day and I missed her terribly. As I ran back toward La Push my mind wandered to her tender kisses and her warm body. I couldn't wait to get my arms around her. As I came through the tree line near First Beach I saw the party.

_Ugh!_ I thought. I can't believe I forgot about this stupid bonfire tonight. I stuck to the parking lot and tried to walk quickly past the beach. I heard several voices I recognized and realized some of the pack had been detoured from their homes by the party. I tried to block them out of my head when I heard Eli call my name.

"Jake! Hey come on over man." he called loudly and I cringed.

I could already hear her voice in the crowd, Ashlynn knew I was here. I shook my head and tried to think as I continued to walk pretending I didn't hear him. Suddenly she was standing in front of me blocking my path. I tried to step around her but she just moved with me.

"Hey Jake, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me." she giggled, the smell of beer rolled off of her.

"Please move Ashlynn. I've had a very long day and I just want to go home." I stated flatly trying to get past her.

"Hmm, sounds good to me. Let's go!" she enthused.

"Not _you_ Ashlynn. Don't you get it I'm engaged, I'm not interested in you." I growled slightly.

She stepped closer and ran her fingers down my chest. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from me.

"_Don't_ touch me Ashlynn. Just go home or at least go bug someone else." I said in disgust and pushed her hand back towards her.

Before I knew what was happening she had her arms around my neck, her body pressed hard against mine and was kissing me eagerly. At the same time I saw Renesmee, who'd been walking towards us, stop her mouth hanging open. I struggled to separate Ashlynn from me and had to use more force then I thought I would.

"Ashlynn get off me!" I shouted at her still looking towards Renesmee who hadn't moved.

I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes and knew she'd misunderstood the situation. I needed to get to her but Ashlynn was trying again to get my attention.

"Come on Jake! I know you've got needs and I can give you whatever you want." Ashlynn rambled reaching her hand towards my shorts.

"Back off now!" I shouted pushing her out of my way.

I began running towards Renesmee who'd turned and was heading towards the other end of the beach in the darkness. It didn't take me long to catch up to her. As I reached out to stop her she spun around and glared at me.

I couldn't speak when I saw the accusation and pain and hurt in her eyes. I reached out to touch her and she pushed my hand away staring angrily into my eyes.

"What Jake?" she yelled.

"Let me guess…she attacked you and you just weren't strong enough to stop her from groping you." she paused for a breath and continued still spitting the words at me.

"Oh no, I know. She came to apologize for this morning and you felt sorry for her and just had to make her feel better." she spit at me and continued.

"No I've got it. You just couldn't stand to wait anymore and figured she'd be a better screw then me huh?"

The anger and pain and rejection in her eyes was more then I could comprehend. I stood there not knowing what to say or do, totally shocked by her words.

"Yea I figured as much. Go have a great time Jake. I'm a big girl you don't have to worry about me." she said quietly tears streaming down her face.

She turned and began to walk away from me. What just happened here? I shook my head to clear it as my mind raced a thousand miles a minute still trying to figure out what had just happened. She was only two steps away from me when I regained my composure and quickly stepped in front of her.

She stopped short keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Renesmee" I sighed heavily and put my finger under her chin so I could lift her face towards me.

"You don't really believe any of that do you?" I asked seriously. I still couldn't understand where all of these things had come from. She sighed still trying to control the sobs coming from her chest. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hug her close.

"Jake don't…you don't have to make excuses I know she's beautiful." her voice trailed off as she looked out to the ocean.

"Nessie how could you even think any of the things you've said are true? Haven't I proved to you how much you mean to me. Don't I tell you enough how beautiful you are? I know you realize how hard it is for me to deny your body. What happened while I was gone today to make you so unsure of me?" I whispered, begging her to talk to me and help me understand.

The tears continued to stream down her face quietly as she stared out at the ocean. I took her hand and led her a little further down the beach. When we were far away from the party I sat down and pulled her down onto my lap so she was facing me. She continued to look away from me still crying.

"Nessie I can't fix this if I don't know what the real problem is. I do not want Ashlynn or any one other then you. Your face is everywhere I look, all I ever see. I love you with everything that I am Renesmee. Please talk to me." I begged again trying to get her to look at me.

She closed her eyes. I brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Nessie please don't hide your eyes from me. I feel like I'm drowning here and I don't know what to do to make this better." she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"There's nothing you can do Jacob. It's day twenty-nine and we've been apart too much today." she whispered and dropped her eyes again.

_Day twenty-nine? _Oh crap! PMS, she started her period today. I shook my head and tried not to laugh but a chuckle still escaped my lips and her head whipped up. The look on her face was enough to make me stop immediately. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Nessie are you really telling me that all of this has been a product of your overactive hormones and your monthly cycle?" I asked.

She shook her head yes and I wrapped my arms around her. I began rubbing small circles in her lower back because I knew that is where it usually hurt her. Her body relaxed against me.

"I'm sorry Jake." her voice barely audible.

"As long as you know I would never cheat on you. No one else holds interest for me Nessie. You are the only woman I ever want."

She shook her head in acknowledgement and sighed heavily as the tears stopped flowing. I could tell her melt down was over so I stood holding her in my arms bridal style.

"Can we go home? It's awfully late." I whispered in her ear.

I could feel her heart rate increase and smiled to myself. She shook her head again in agreement. We were silent the whole way home. I carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed so I could look into her eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I spoke the words firmly but lovingly.

"Please don't ever run away from me again. And always talk to me about what's going on in your head and your heart." I pointed to each place for emphasis.

"I love you." I finished in a whisper.

"I really am sorry Jake. I don't even know exactly what happened. My emotions just took over and I couldn't make my brain work." she paused and dropped her eyes to the bed.

"Would you please forgive me Jacob?" she asked her eyes still down.

"Of course love. Would you like to have the room to yourself tonight?" I asked hesitantly not wanting her to say yes. All I wanted was to hold her tonight and feel her body next to me.

"No" she practically shouted then looked down embarrassed.

"Okay I'll stay with you." I chuckled.

I stood to leave so she could change when I felt her hand on my arm.

"I thought you were staying." she whispered. I turned and smiled at her.

"I'm just going to step out so you can change sweetie." I said reassuring her. She dropped her head.

"Please don't." she breathed quietly and pulled me back to the bed.

I sat down next to her not sure exactly what she wanted from me. I hated seeing her so emotional because I couldn't fix it. She stood up and went to some bags off the dresser. I watched as she pulled out what looked like some new pajamas. She turned and held them up for me to see and my mouth fell open. They were a beautiful deep purple satin color that looked amazing next to her skin. I could see her in these boy shorts and short tank laying next to me every night.

_Oh she's gonna look so hot in those! _

I could feel myself getting hard just thinking about her in those pajamas. She reached out and pushed my chin up so my mouth would close and laughed lightly.

"I hoped you'd like them." she hesitated.

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait a few days to see me in them though." she frowned and turned back to the dresser.

She pulled a pair of old cut off sweats out of the drawer. Keeping her back to me, just feet away, she let her jean shorts drop to the ground and quickly slid on the sweat shorts.

_Her butt is so cute!_

My heart was racing as I watched her unhook her bra under the t-shirt she was wearing and easily remove it. I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing and my thoughts.

I felt her lips tenderly touch mine so I opened my eyes. She was standing in front of me smiling. I pulled her in between my knees and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist letting my head rest on her chest. Her fingers moved through my hair gently and I sighed deeply.

"I love you so much Nessie. Thank you." I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I should be thanking you for understanding and forgiving my childishness tonight." she kissed the top of my head.

"No Nessie, I needed to be here with you tonight so thank you for letting me." I looked into her eyes.

I let go of her waist and rolled back on the bed and slid the blankets down so she could climb in next to me. She looked so beautiful tonight, almost glowing. She slid into the bed and pressed her back against me so I could hold her close. I wrapped my arm around her waist and buried my face in her hair taking in her scent. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping.

How did I get so lucky? How was I going to get rid of Ashlynn? There was no way I was going through a repeat of tonight's fiasco. My mind wandered back through the day and to the upcoming battle. I needed to come up with a plan of attack and soon.

**As always thanks for your reviews and comments. I've been trying to send teasers to those who review so please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming and I will try to write faster :) I wonder how many think Don imprinted after that teaser? Hehehe **

**Self-Control Please!**

My head was still foggy when I opened my eyes in the morning. I hadn't slept well because of everything I needed to do and work out. I realized something wasn't quiet right but I couldn't put my finger on it as I laid there and closed my eyes again.

Suddenly my eyes popped open and I knew what it was, my bed was empty. Then my nose kicked into gear and I knew Nessie was in the kitchen making breakfast. I hesitated because there was something else still off. I listened and realized my house was not empty, I could hear voices and laughter. I remembered what happened last night and I hoped things would be better this morning.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen to see who was here.

"Hey sleeping beauty it's about time you woke up." Joe teased.

I looked around the room and saw Joe, Eli, Brian and Don sitting at the table with my dad eating. Nessie was standing in the corner of the kitchen watching me. I rubbed my hands over my face and walked over to her. She smiled up at me as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her good morning.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you?" she whispered in my ear.

"Not really. I didn't keep you awake did I?" I asked.

"No I can just tell." she whispered as she gently touched the dark circles under my eyes. I sighed heavily.

"How'd all this happen?" I asked curiously nodding to the scene behind me. Nessie laughed lightly.

"I heard them waiting outside with Billy when I woke up talking about breakfast." she answered.

"Yea most of the others have been over for breakfast so we figured we'd stop by this morning and see if we could get lucky." Don said.

"She's as good a cook as the guys said she was too Jake." Brian added.

"Yes, she is a pretty good cook considering." I laughed lightly as Nessie jabbed me in the gut.

"Speaking of which…" I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm fine Jake. I went with the girls yesterday after shopping. Thanks though." Nessie grinned at me.

"What are you guys talking about, _considering what_?" Eli asked curiously.

Nessie and I laughed together as I turned to sit down with the plate of food she'd made for me.

"Nessie is half vampire Eli. She's not a big fan of human food." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Ewww." Eli gagged. Nessie and I laughed again.

"So you drink animal blood then?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Nessie answered simply.

"How often do you have to do that?" Joe questioned wrinkling up his nose.

"It depends but usually about once a week. I do eat human food but I only like certain things." she grinned at him.

I noticed Don staring at her with a strange look on his face. As I watched him the others noticed and looked at him too.

"What's up Don?" Joe asked. Don snapped out of his reverie and his face flushed.

"Nothing." he said looking down quickly.

"Come on Don you can't lie to us. We'll find out as soon as you phase again anyway so you might as well spill, now." Eli teased.

"Why are you so red Don?" Brian jabbed him in the ribs. Don continued to turn red.

"You might as well just tell them what you were thinking Don. They're not going to let up until you do." I told him. He looked at me regretfully.

"Sorry Jake." he paused and looked down at the table before continuing. I was a little confused but before I could speak he continued.

"I was trying to picture her taking down a mountain lion or a bear." he said quietly still looking embarrassed.

"So that doesn't explain the red face." Joe pushed.

"I was just thinking about how freaking hot I bet she looks doing it." he whispered.

The whole table burst out laughing and Nessie's cheeks started to flush.

"You're right Don she is very sexy when she's hunting. Just don't be thinking about her that way if you want to continue to breathe." I said firmly as I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her neck.

"Sorry again Jake I didn't mean anything by it." Don said regretfully.

"Okay now everyone get out of my house and back on patrols or off to bed. We'll be training again in a few hours so go get done whatever you need to do first." Jacob ordered.

The guys got up thanking Nessie for breakfast and saying good-bye as they left the house. Billy followed them out to sit in the sun for awhile and give us some privacy. Nessie was cleaning up the kitchen when I turned around. I swept her up into my arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"I love you Renesmee." I said looking into her eyes as I laid her on the bed.

"Are we okay?" I asked laying next to her brushing a curl from her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry about last night Jake. I didn't mean to overreact like that." she looked away from me as she spoke obviously upset with herself.

"Nessie don't worry about it as long as you know you're the only woman in my life." I whispered, stroking her cheek. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me closer as her lips moved eagerly against mine. I felt her tongue tracing my bottom lip and a small sigh escaped with the touch. My hand was on her waist as she began pulling the back of my t-shirt up trying to get it off. I pulled away from her slightly and she looked at me pleadingly.

I slipped my shirt off and leaned back down to kiss her. Our lips met eagerly for a moment before I moved down the side of her neck to her collarbone. She ran her hand down my chest before dropping it to her own waist and sliding her t-shirt up exposing her stomach. My breath caught at this action and my heart began to race.

"What are you doing Nessie?" I whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"I like the feel of your hands on my skin." she answered quietly.

Her lips found mine again and she kissed me passionately letting her tongue explore my mouth. Our hearts were racing and I could feel the desire flowing between us. I let my tongue slip between her lips and circle hers taking in every taste there. My hand slid around to her back and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't get close enough to her and I knew this had to stop.

I pulled away from her slightly to breathe and try to gain some control. Nessie just moved her lips up my jaw line and to the spot at my ear that made me crazy.

"Nessie." I moaned deeply.

"We have to stop sweetheart." I whispered still holding her close to me.

Before I realized what she was doing she'd pushed me over onto my back and was straddling my waist. She leaned down over me and went back to kissing my neck moving back up to my ear.

"I know we can't be together yet but I'm not ready to stop Jake, please." she whispered.

I sighed heavily. I knew it was a lost cause I'd give her whatever she wanted. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feel of her lips on my body. She moved slowly down my neck to my chest leaving a trail of warm kisses. My breath caught again when I felt her lips on my nipple.

"Nessie" I begged.

"I don't know how much control I have baby." I whispered sliding my hands up her back pulling her closer to me.

"I want to feel your warm skin against mine Jake." she whispered in my ear and kissed my weak spot.

"I can't tell you no." I sighed not knowing exactly what she wanted.

She sat up and pulled her t-shirt off and I gasped. She hadn't put a bra on this morning and I was looking at her perfect, full breasts. I closed my eyes trying to gain some measure of control over my desire. She laid down on my chest so our skin was touching and snuggled her head into my neck. I kept my hands stiffly on her back feeling every sensation that pulsed through my body.

"I like this Jake." she whispered into my ear.

I couldn't speak my breathing was so ragged and my mind so full of desire for her body. She laid very still obviously aware of the effect she was having on me. As my heart rate began to slow I let my fingers rubs small circles up and down her back. She sighed contentedly and I couldn't help but smile.

"A little warning would be nice next time Nessie." I whispered sweetly.

"You would have stopped me and I needed this today Jake." she paused for a second.

"I love you and I needed to feel our bodies connect this way. I won't push…today anyway." she smirked at me and kissed me slowly.

"I love you too sweetheart and I'll work on my self control, love, but this is really difficult." I whispered.

I rolled her back onto the bed keeping our bodies close and my eyes focused on hers. I kissed her again slowly and carefully while reaching for the blanket next to her. As our lips continued to move together I lifted my chest off of hers and slid the blanket between us. She giggled softly and pulled away from our kiss.

"I'm not sorry Jake." she whispered.

"I know we agreed to wait until after marriage to have sex but we never did discuss the other ways we can please each other." she said hesitantly looking into my eyes for a reaction.

I closed my eyes quickly as thoughts of touching her and pleasing her formed in my head. My heart began to race again and I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts.

"Nessie…" I kept my eyes closed not able to look at her and sighed.

"I love you." I finished looking her in the eye and brushing a curl out of her face.

"I have to go take a shower and meet with Sam for training." I said getting out of bed.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**THanks for all the reviews and input they're great! I'm sorry to say posting may slow slightly because of writers block but please bear with me. Review=teaser so please review. :)**

**To Explore or Not to Explore?**

I ran into Sam on my way to his house. I was still struggling with what'd happened with Nessie this morning as we walked. I knew I had to clear my head before I phased or the whole pack would know, then Edward would know.

"What's wrong this morning Jacob?" Sam asked concerned. I sighed heavily.

"I'm not even sure if I should be talking about this but if I don't get it worked out in my head soon the whole pack will know." I sighed again. Sam waited patiently for me to continue.

"Nessie and I agreed to wait until after the wedding to have sex." I began quietly.

"At first we needed to because we didn't know if we wanted kids and we didn't want to take the chance of anything happening. Well, we decided that we are going to try to have kids."

"That's great Jake! You'll be a great father." Sam said excitedly. I smiled appreciatively.

"So then we decided, since we're staying with my Dad, that we should wait until we're alone on the honeymoon for privacy." Sam nodded his head in understanding as I continued.

"The problem is we're both having a really hard time waiting and this morning she mentioned that we should maybe do other things instead." I looked at him to make sure he understood and his smile indicated he did.

"There was another incident with Ashlynn last night and I guess I'm more concerned that maybe her forwardness is because of that." I paused and waited for Sam to speak.

"I understand your relationship has been more complicated then ours because of what Nessie is but you both still have needs Jake. From what Emily told me about her conversation with Nessie it seems to me her needs are greater then even yours are right now." Sam looked at me questioningly. I nodded in agreement.

"Sam…" I stopped at the edge of the woods keeping my eyes down. I can't do this! I can't tell him I've never touched a woman before. What do I say now!

"Jake.." Sam said. I looked up at him and saw his knowing smile.

"Nessie has never been with anyone either so you'll be learning together. I promise you she'll be just as nervous as you, especially on your wedding night. My suggestion would be to take the time you have now and get to know each other, intimately. The more you know about each other and how to please the other the more gratifying your first time will be." he grinned at me.

I knew my face was red but I appreciated his wisdom.

"Thanks Sam." I whispered.

"Okay now lets think about tearing some vampires up." he laughed as we stepped into the woods and phased.

_Is everyone headed to the clearing? _Sam questioned. I heard everyone acknowledge.

_Jake, I'm sorry about last night. _Eli thought to me and I fought to keep the memory out of my head. I didn't need everyone knowing about that.

_Not your fault Eli let's just focus on the upcoming fight okay? _I responded.

_Sam, I need to coordinate with the Cullens can you take control of the training today please. _I thought.

_Of course Jacob. _Sam thought.

I held back a ways and phased before going into the clearing to talk with Jasper.

"Morning Jake, everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I just wanted to run through some plans for this fight." I answered.

"I like that idea Jake and Jack is more then willing to cooperate after last nights training session." Edward put in as he stepped towards us. Jasper and Emmett looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"I was thinking that Emmett should take Jack to the meeting place and let Jack explain that Emmett wants to help. Then Emmett could give a story about finding the clearing where the wolves practice and lead them here. While they're surrounding the clearing, where most of us will be waiting, the rest of us and you guys will sneak up behind them and attack." I finished.

"That is a great idea!" Emmett enthused.

"It is a good idea but how do we get them to believe Emmett has joined their side?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking he could tell them a story about how him and Rose left the family because of a conflict with Bella and Nessie. They came here to get away for awhile because the family is traveling in South America. The wolves kidnapped Rose and are using her for training purposes." I paused glancing at Emmett hoping he wasn't going to kill me.

"I figured we could put her in Jacks spot and make her look a little beat up. I was hoping Alice could do some make-up magic?" I finished as a question looking at Jasper.

"That sounds freaking awesome dude!" Emmett bellowed. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Do you think the girls will help?" I asked hesitantly.

"I know Alice will love the make-up part but I'm not so sure about Rosalie, she may need some _special _persuasion." Jasper answered looking at Emmett knowingly.

"No problem man! Special persuasion is my specialty when it comes to my baby." Emmett smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh knowing how serious Emmett was. He and Rose were never shy about their sex life. That's who I needed to talk to, Emmett, but there was no way I could do that. Ugh! What am I going to do about Nessie?

I saw Jasper look at me as Edward spoke to me.

"Is everything okay with Nessie, Jake?" Edward asked curiously.

_Ah…bay…say…day…ay…eff…gay…haa…eeh…yot…kah…ell…emm_

"Okay Jacob I understand it's not something you want to talk to me about. You can stop reciting the alphabet in German I'll leave you to your thoughts." Edward laughed lightly as he went to work with Sam and the pack.

I shook my head still trying to keep images of Nessie out of my mind. A cold hand touched my shoulder and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry." Jasper whispered.

"No don't be I was just…" I wasn't sure what to say when Jasper continued.

"Let's go for a walk Jake. I can tell there's something you're struggling with and it may help to talk about it." he led me away from the others into the woods.

We walked quietly for awhile and I let my mind run through my talk with Sam and what it was I really wanted to know. Ugh! Just thinking about touching her made me hard!

"I can feel why you're hiding this from Edward." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Your first time can be very nerve racking. I thought you two were waiting until after the wedding?" he asked curiously.

"We are but Nessie wants to try some other things while we're waiting for the wedding." I paused embarrassed at talking about this.

"Jake don't be embarrassed. You've never done anything except kiss a girl before right?" Jasper whispered.

"Yea." I said quietly.

"I want her so bad Jasper. Every time I see her or kiss her all I can think about is touching her body. I know she wants me to but I don't know how to please her without getting carried away." I sighed heavily still looking at the ground.

"If you make a conscious decision to focus on what pleases her you'll find that her gratification will satisfy you…at least momentarily." Jasper chuckled a little.

"I would guess though that she'll want to please you too. Make sure you talk to her. Ask her if she likes what you're doing and listen, not just to her words but her breathing, her heart rate. Follow your instincts about what to do, where to touch and how to talk. Don't be afraid to tell her what you like too." Jasper was very matter-of-fact in his advice and I appreciated it.

"Realizing you can please each other, sexually, without actual intercourse will take your relationship to a whole new level." Jasper finished quietly with a smirk on his face.

I knew he could sense my relief at his information and also my increased desire to leave.

"Thanks Jasper. I needed that." I whispered. He smiled and started walking back to the clearing. I followed a few paces behind him still lost in thought. Before we reached the clearing he turned to me.

"Hey Jake we really don't need you here if you want to go. We'll be practicing again later tonight." he said smiling.

"Thanks again Jasper. Let Sam know I'll catch up with him later." I said as I turned and ran toward the reservation.

I knew Nessie would be at Emily's getting food ready for the bonfire tomorrow night. I didn't want to go over there to get her and I also knew my Dad would be home. As I got closer to home I realized I was exhausted from the lack of sleep last night and I was stressing myself out for no reason. I loved her and she loved me things would be fine between us. A nap sounded good so I headed straight to my house.

"Hey Jake! Didn't think I'd see you until later this afternoon. Nessie said to tell you she went to Emily's to help prepare food for tomorrow." Billy informed me as I entered the yard.

"Thanks Dad. I'm a little tired. I'm gonna go take a nap." I smiled weakly.

I went into the house and straight to the bedroom. I didn't even bother to take my shoes off before falling onto the bed and closing my eyes.

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep before I felt someone next to me rubbing small circles on my back. I didn't want to open my eyes so I just laid there pretending to still be asleep.

"I know you're awake Jacob." Nessie whispered.

I sighed and rolled onto my side so I could see her. She smiled brightly at me and ran her fingers down my cheek. Her hand stopped on my neck and she 'showed' me her conversation with Billy when she got home.

"_Hey Nessie. Did you have a good time?" Billy asked._

"_Yes, we prepared as much as we could today. I'll go back tomorrow and help her finish the rest." Nessie said._

"_Jacob's sleeping. He came home a few hours ago and said he needed a nap." he shrugged his shoulders._

"_I'm going up to Charlie's to watch the game so I won't be back until late tonight could you let him know?" Billy asked._

"_Of course Billy. Have fun." she added._

"Are you okay Jake?" she whispered. I closed my eyes and let the memories of the morning flood back over me. Was I okay? No I was scared to death but I knew what I had to do…what I wanted to do. I opened my eyes and looked into her deep, dark eyes.

"I'm okay Nessie." I answered softly.

I brushed a curl out of her face and stroked her cheek lightly with the back of my fingers. I could feel her whole body relax.

"You seem a little tense, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, just worried about you and the fight and the pack." she answered.

"Roll over. Let me rub your back and neck for you." I said.

She did as I asked and rolled onto her stomach lifting her hair off to the side. I placed my knees on either side of her hips making sure not to put my weight on her. I began rubbing her shoulders and neck gently listening to the sighs of satisfaction she made.

"That's so nice Jacob. Thank you." she sighed.

I let my hands move down her back, rubbing small circles as I went. They traveled down to the bottom of her t-shirt and pushed it up slightly so I could slip my hands under her shirt. She moaned slightly when my hands touched the skin on her back and I could hear her heart begin to race. I continued to rub small circles over her back. I leaned down and kissed her neck lightly.

"Ummmm" she moaned.

"Do you like that?" I whispered.

"I love your touch." she whispered.

"Nessie" I whispered in her ear. "I'd like to try something if it's okay with you."

"You can do anything you want Jake…your hands are wonderful." she breathed quietly.

I lifted myself up slightly so I could roll her onto her back. She smiled as I leaned down to kiss her soft lips. We began slowly but I could feel the eagerness in her kiss and parted my lips slightly so our tongues could dance together. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel the desire in me building.

As I began to pull away she sat up with me never letting our lips separate. She moved her lips up my jaw line allowing me to breath and found the spot just below my ear and kissed it eagerly.

"Oh Nessie! You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered.

Her hands were entwined in my hair so I let mine slip down to the bottom of her t-shirt and slid it over her head.

"Yours too" she breathed in my ear.

I didn't hesitate but took my t-shirt off also. I laid her back on the bed and began kissing down her neck, across her shoulder and down her chest. Her breath caught as I kissed the exposed part of her breasts. I slid my hand down her waist and around to the small of her back pulling her closer to me. Her hands were still entwined in my hair as I continued to kiss up and down her chest and neck.

Although I was keeping my weight off of her I knew she could feel me against the inside of her leg. I slid my hand up her back and released her bra. Her breath caught again and she moaned my name.

"Can I touch you Nessie?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes Jake…please…everywhere." she breathed heavily.

We spent the next hour exploring each others bodies. I found out what pleased her and she found out what pleased me. My heart almost burst out of my chest with pleasure the first time she had an orgasm. The sheer satisfaction on her face when she made me orgasm was even amazing. She was like a drug and I couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you Nessie." I whispered into her hair as she curled next to me.

"I love you too, Jake." she sighed contentedly.

"I hate to leave you Nessie but I have to go train with the pack." I hesitated for a moment.

"Can I come with you and watch?" she asked hopefully.

"That sounds great love. Let's get ready." I answered.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**The Fog is Lifted**

When we got to the clearing everyone else was already there practicing. Nessie went to visit with Bella and Esme while Rosalie and Alice trained off to the side. I stepped into the woods to phase so I could check on the packs progress.

_How are they doing Sam? _I asked.

_Really well tonight. They seem to really be focusing on each others thoughts and ideas and working in unison. _he answered.

_Sorry about this morning._ I thought to him.

_Don't be. Did you get everything handled? _

I tried not to let my thoughts stray but I slipped and heard several howls behinds us.

_She swallowed! _Don thought excitedly.

_She is so hot Jake! _I heard Kevin the loudest.

_ENOUGH! _Sam thought and all was silent.

I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye shaking his head vigorously.

_I'm so sorry Edward. _I thought sincerely.

He looked up and half smiled at me before running off into the woods. Bella and Nessie both noticed and looked at me. I hung my head in shame and Nessie put her hands over her face and shook her head. She knew what'd happened. Bella still look confused but I saw Nessie touch her hand. The look on Bella's face was priceless and she began laughing hysterically. Then she got up and followed Edward into the woods.

We trained until late into the night before sending the pack home with plans to train again in the morning. Sam and I had agreed to keep just two at a time on patrol close to the reservation and cut the time in half so everyone had time to rest. Nessie had fallen asleep in Bella's arms earlier in the night and had been taken back to the cottage.

I said my good-byes to the pack and told Sam I'd see him here in the morning. Then I ran to the cottage to see Nessie. Bella and Edward were sitting in the living room when I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in Jake." Edward whispered. I entered the house, still preoccupied with the upcoming battle, and smiled at them.

"Hey, is Nessie in bed?" I asked absently.

"Yes Jacob she's in her room asleep. You're staying here tonight right?" Bella asked curiously.

"Um, yea if that's ok. I'd rather not wake her." I answered. I looked at my shoes nervously before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about earlier Edward." I stuttered. He sighed lightly.

"I understand Jacob the wedding is only a week away." he answered.

_Have you had time to talk to Esme about the house plans?_ I thought.

"Yes I've given her the plans I saw in your head and she'll have some things drawn up soon for you to look at. We've already started clearing some of sites also." he whispered.

_Thanks. I really appreciate it._ I thought sincerely.

They both smiled at me as I headed to the bedroom. I stripped off my shirt and shoes so I could climb into bed with Nessie. She was sound asleep so I curled around her and kissed her head softly.

When I woke up the next morning I could feel her breath against my chest and wondered when she'd rolled over towards me. I ran my fingers through her hair and inhaled her scent. She moaned quietly and snuggled closer to me. I began to think about the training today and battle plans for the fight that was coming.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Nessie!" I whispered quickly as I felt her begin to rub against me.

"We're in the cottage with your parents." I finished hurriedly.

"Oh crap!" she said.

_Sorry Dad._

"Thank you." Edward called.

She giggled into my chest and replayed the scene from the clearing last night just before Edward took off into the woods. I moved her hand quickly off my chest and shook my head.

"Not here…please." I begged quietly. She giggled again.

"We're getting married in a week silly." she leaned up and kissed me.

"I know but it's not fair to your dad Ness." I hesitated.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I tried to smile and hide the fear that was there but she saw it. Her memories came quick and clear and I shuttered.

_Each family members face when we found out the Volturi were coming for her six years ago with my face being the main focus. _

_My eyes as I tried to tell her it would be ok while we waited for them to arrive._

_My eyes this morning._

_The Volturi standing in the field in battle formation. _

_The pack coming out of the woods as the Volturi approached._

_Her fear and uncertainty about what would happen._

_Her fear about losing her family._

_Her fear about losing one of the pack._

_Her terror at the thought of losing me._

_My eyes this morning again._

_Her families scared faces the other night as we sat around the table discussing the upcoming attack._

_Her fear of losing anyone she loved._

_My eyes this morning again._

_Her fathers response to Alice's vision about Bella._

_Her terror at the thought of losing me._

_My eyes this morning again._

_The pack training last night._

_The realization that some of the attackers would get away and possibly come back again someday._

_My eyes this morning again._

_Billy's words about a future attack we'd face with our children._

Suddenly it was too much for her and she began crying uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I couldn't speak, there were no words. I stroked her hair and let her cry.

I had to think about her now and where she'd be safe during the battle. The Volturi didn't know the Cullens were back but as soon as they did they'd be looking for Bella, Nessie and Alice. I hadn't even thought about this yet. I inhaled deeply trying not to let the fear overwhelm me. I couldn't live without Nessie but how do I protect her?

A quiet knock at the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Come in." I whispered.

Edward and Bella both walked into the room. He looked at me knowingly as Bella walked to the bed to take my place comforting Nessie. I leaned down and kissed her head. She looked up at me with terror filled eyes and my heart broke again.

"I need to go with your dad for awhile Ness. Stay here with your mom and call if you need me, I won't be far. I love you Renesmee, always and forever." I whispered into her ear and kissed her gently on the lips before climbing out of bed.

Bella quickly slid into my place and wrapped her arms around Nessie. I dressed and followed Edward out of the house.

"Why don't you call Sam and ask him if we can move the gathering tonight here to the big house. Tell him to have Emily and the others come here for the day to finish the food. That way we can keep Nessie close and she won't be alone." he said as we walked away from the cottage.

I nodded in agreement and grabbed my phone to make the call. I followed Edward in a haze while I talked with Sam not knowing or caring where we were going. I also asked Sam to come meet with us to discuss the battle in more detail.

When I hung up the phone and looked up we had entered the clearing. Edward had led us to an outcropping of rocks and I sat down and put my head in my hands. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

_I don't know what to do Edward. How do I protect them all? Especially Nessie. I can't send her to the reservation in case someone gets by us. I can't keep her anywhere near the battle in case we fail. We already know some of them will escape. Please help me._

"Jacob, you're doing a great job so far. You are a natural leader and things will work out." Edward tried to comfort me.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Yes! Why didn't we think of that before. They were coming anyway for the wedding. That would definitely give us the advantage."

"What are you so excited about Edward?" Jasper said as he, Emmett and Carlisle entered the clearing. Sam entered at the same time closer to us and nodded a greeting.

"Jacob may have just turned the tables on this fight. Carlisle can you call Eleazar and see if they can come early, explain the situation and ask for their help, again?" Edward said grinning from ear to ear. Carlisle immediately pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Yea! Good thinking Jake." Emmett enthused.

"We should have thought of that earlier." Jasper added smiling at me.

_That still doesn't solve my problem of how to protect Nessie. _I thought sadly.

"Yes it does Jake." Edward answered my thought. The others looked at us confused.

"Jake is worried about how to protect Nessie if their plan is to attack the reservation it won't be safe there if everyone is here battling." Edward explained.

Carlisle hung up the phone smiling.

"They'll be here in the morning." Carlisle said. Edward looked back at me.

"Okay now we have five more experienced fighters. So Jake you know the Denali clan and their powers, how do you want to use them?" Edward asked me.

I inhaled deeply trying to focus on the battle and let the Alpha in me take over. Then just like stepping out of a fog everything clicked in and became clear.

"Sam, Jasper could you please tell me who you would consider our eight best fighters not including Sam and myself." I nodded at them to discuss it among themselves while I continued.

"I'd like most of the Cullens to keep the positions I've already set for them. Carlisle and Rosalie working from the sides to help anyone injured. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice fighting. Bella using her shield." I noticed Jasper and Sam had finished talking so I looked to them awaiting their answer.

"Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Eli, Nate, Collin and Joe. All of the others are very close in skill though because of the training." Jasper answered. Sam looked at me like he wanted to speak.

"Sam." I said nodding to him.

"Leah will be here by this afternoon. Seth spoke with her last night." Sam said flatly.

Leah had left the reservation six months after the confrontation with the Volturi. She checked in with her family regularly and was still trying to stop her phasing with not as much luck as she'd hoped.

"Thank you." I looked back to the group.

"Okay here's the run down. I want to leave Nessie on the reservation with the other women. So I would like Carmen, Esme, Eli, Brian and Leah to stay behind and protect the reservation in case anyone gets away from us." I scanned their faces as I continued.

"Bella will be guarded by Seth, Paul and Collin. Edward you and I will work together close by her just in case." He smiled and nodded as I continued.

"Jasper, I'd like you to work with Alice and Emmett you'll work with Quil." They both nodded in agreement.

"Sam I'd like you to work with Eleazar. I'll also pair up Kate and Garrett; Tanya and Joe; Embry, Jared and Brady; and Nate, Kevin, Ethan and Don. Does that cover everyone?" I asked looking around for confirmation. All heads nodded at me so I continued.

"Jasper I'd like to spend the rest of the training time working in our groups." I finished.

"That would be very beneficial. I'll help the groups individually that need it." Jasper replied.

"The main plan is still the same. Emmett will go with Jack to the clearing and await the arrival of our guests. Edward you and I will stay as far back as possible within your listening range so we can keep the others informed of what's going on." I looked for his acknowledgement. He nodded.

"Sam you'll be in the clearing with Quil, Jared, Embry, Brady, Joe, Nate, Kevin, Ethan and Don working on attack training. Since they'll be coming in from the north I want Bella, Seth, Paul and Collin at least ten yards into the tree line on the south." I said pointing that direction.

"Edward can Bella project her shield that far?" I asked hopefully.

"It shouldn't be a problem but I'll work with her to make sure." he replied still smiling at me.

"Are there any questions for now?" I asked looking around at them. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Sam when will Emily and the others be here?" I asked.

"In about an hour and a half. The pack is already on its way." he answered.

"I'm going to go relieve Bella so she can work with you for awhile, Edward. Sam can you explain things to the pack and Jasper to the women when they arrive?" I asked. They both nodded at me and I turned to go back to the cottage.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me very happy! :) Reviews=Teasers **


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Fear**

When I arrived back at the cottage Bella and Nessie were sitting in the living room talking. Nessie looked much calmer now and I sighed in relief.

"Hey Bells, Edward needs to work with you on some shield exercises in the clearing. I'll stay with Nessie until Emily and the others get here. We've moved the bonfire up to the big house tonight since the pack will already be here." I said bringing them both up to speed on the plans for today.

Bella got up to leave as I went to take her spot next to Nessie. As soon as I sat down she crawled into my lap and put her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry about this morning Jake. I guess I hadn't really thought about how big of a deal this fight was until I saw that look in your eyes." she laid her head on my chest.

"Nessie don't apologize, it's scary. No one knows exactly what will happen and there is a chance that someone will get hurt. We called the Denali clan this morning, they'll be here tomorrow to get up to speed and help us with this fight." I paused and lifted her face so I could see her eyes.

"You're going to be on the reservation with Emily and the others. Esme, Carmen, Leah, Eli and Brian will be guarding the reservation so you'll all be safe." I tried to read her expression.

"Leah?" she questioned.

"Yea, Sam said she'll be back home tonight. I guess she called to check in with Seth and he told her what was going on so she's coming back." I finished.

Leah never liked the Cullens and really didn't like the pack either which is why she'd left as soon as she could.

"Jake…" Nessie hesitated dropping her eyes. I lifted her chin again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked quietly.

"I want to be close to you…please." she whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her firmly, pushing a curl out of her face.

"You can have whatever you want Nessie…whatever you need…anytime." I tell her between kisses.

"Take me to the bedroom please Jake." she asks as my lips move down her neck and across her shoulder.

I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, my lips never leaving her skin.

I could never deny her anything…and I never did. I laid with her curled next to me waiting for our heart rates to slow and our breathing to return to normal.

_I loved this exploration phase of our relationship!_

"Thank you Jacob…you're unbelievable." she whispered and kissed my neck.

_I'm so glad I took Sam's advice._

"No, thank _you_ Nessie…you're amazing." I replied.

We laid there quietly for a few minutes before I checked the time.

"Nessie, Emily and the others will be here any minute we should probably get dressed and wait for them outside." I suggested half-heartedly.

"Mmm. I'd rather stay here next to you." she whispered seductively.

_Oh man I want her so bad!_

As I leaned in to kiss her there was a loud knock on the door. We both jumped at the sound. I sighed heavily and got out of bed while she giggled quietly.

I threw on my shorts and ran to the door.

"Good morning Emily." I smiled as I opened the door for her. Emily's face turned slightly red as she took me in.

"Sorry Jake did we interrupt." she muffled a giggle.

"No I was just getting ready to leave." I smiled widely at her.

Nessie came out of the bedroom as Emily and the others came inside.

"Morning guys. Thanks for coming over today." Nessie smiled at them.

I ran into the bedroom and threw on a shirt. My mind began to race with thoughts of the training and the battle. Guilt washed over me as I thought about not being there with the pack during the training. I'd spent so much time wrestling with Jasper and Emmett over the years I knew I was ready but I should have been there to help. I ran out of the room grabbed Nessie and quickly kissed her before running out the door.

"I love you sweetheart. I'll see you later, call if you need anything." I called back to her.

"I love you too Jake." I heard her giggle as I ran into the woods to phase.

_How's it going Sam?_ I asked.

_Great! Their working well together and getting much quicker at taking the leech down._ Sam replied.

_Thanks for handling this for me. _I thought.

_No problem Jacob. We're going to be fine. _Sam assured me as I came through the tree line.

Everyone was in their groups practicing and it was an awesome sight to see how well they worked together. I saw Bella and Edward come through the tree line on the opposite side of the field.

_How'd she do Edward? _I thought to him.

"Great Jake. She can cover the whole field from fifteen yards away on the ground." he answered from across the field.

_On the ground? _I thought a little confused. Edward laughed lightly.

"We found that if she's up in a tree focusing her shield down she can cover the whole field from twenty-five yards away." he finished proudly squeezing her hand as they approached me.

_Tell her I'm proud of her. _I said to Edward as I smiled widely at her.

Bella reached out and rubbed the side of my face as she giggled at me.

"Jacob says he's proud of you Bella." Edward told her. She leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Thanks Jake. I'm pretty proud of myself too." she said.

_Emily and the others are at the cottage with Nessie if Bella wants to join them. _I let Edward know. He nodded.

"Bella, love, Emily and the others are at the cottage with Nessie if you want to go join them." He told her.

She nodded and kissed him good-bye before taking off toward the cottage. I was glad they were here for Nessie.

By the time we finished up training late in the afternoon the pack was starving. Everyone headed to the big house for a time of food and fellowship. Nessie stayed close by my side all night as we watched our families interacting.

We were both amazed at how well everyone got along. As I thought, Eli and Emmett were fast friends as they began teasing and playing pranks on the others. Jasper spent most of the night talking to Ethan, the packs history buff, about the Civil War.

Leah had shown up just before we left the clearing and surprisingly the pack was enjoying having her back. Everyone seemed content and the thoughts of the upcoming fight were put aside for the night.

Carlisle again offered for the Cullens to run patrols tonight so the pack could rest. Sam and I agreed knowing tomorrow would be a long day of training with the Denali clan arriving in the morning.

By the time the party broke up it was very late and Nessie was again very tired so we stayed at the cottage. When the sun broke through the window in the morning I sighed deeply as I felt Nessie's body pressed closed to mine.

Her hand was resting on my chest and I could see the dream she was having. Her body began shaking as images of the Volturi flashed through her mind. Images of her family, vampire and wolf, fighting and dying. I shook her trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"NO-O-O-O!" she screamed as she sat up. The last image I saw was one of my own wolf form being bitten by one of the Volturi.

"Sh-h-h-h-h" I whispered stroking her hair and holding her close to my chest.

Edward and Bella were in the room as soon as she screamed, Edward having seen the last of her dream.

Nessie clung to me tightly, sobbing quietly.

_I've got this, she'll be ok. _I thought to Edward. He took Bella's hand and led her quietly back out of the room closing the door.

"Nessie, that's not going to happen." I whispered reassuringly in her ear.

"Can you promise that?" she asked through her tears.

I gently wiped away her tears and pushed a curl off her face.

"You know I can't promise anything Nessie but we're ready for this fight. I will do everything in my power to bring everyone home safely, including myself." I whispered into her head as I hugged her.

She stayed in my arms for a long while getting her emotions under control. When she finally stopped crying and composed herself I felt a weight lift off of me. I couldn't help but remember Bella's actions when we prepared to fight the newborns. Edward hadn't been able to leave her when she asked him to stay. She was so scared of losing him. I hoped Nessie wouldn't ask me to stay.

I looked into her sad eyes and wondered what she was thinking about.

"I love you Renesmee." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Jacob." she said when we pulled apart.

I knew I had to leave but I didn't want to. A soft knock on the door made her jump slightly.

"Come in." Nessie said softly. Bella opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jacob the Denali clan is here and everyone is getting ready to go to the clearing. I can stay with Nessie if you'd like to go with them." She said looking between Nessie and me.

I looked down at Nessie to see what she wanted. A sad smile formed on her lips as she touched my cheek to 'show' me it was ok to go.

"If you need me just call ok sweetheart. I love you." I kissed her firmly before leaving her with Bella.

The whole family was waiting outside the cottage when I stepped out the door. I greeted each of the Denali clan and thanked them for coming to help. Edward had already filled them in on the details of our plan so we ran to the clearing.

We spent the whole day training, reviewing tactics and priorities with everyone and going over a generalized idea of what would happen tomorrow. Around lunch time the women brought tables of food down for the pack since we were only having one training session today.

Nessie seemed to be in better spirits and she stayed after lunch to watch the training. I could tell it made her feel better to see how proficiently we all worked together. She stayed close by my side the whole afternoon.

As evening approached Sam and I called the training to an end and encouraged the pack to spend the evening with their families. Emmett and Jack would be heading out early in the morning and we wanted the pack back in the clearing at the same time.

When the last of the pack left, Nessie and I said our good-byes to everyone and headed to my house.

We hadn't seen Billy in a couple of days and wanted to spend the evening with him. Then there was the excuse of getting her to Emily's in the morning. Selfishly I knew I just wanted to have Nessie all to myself without any annoying vampire hearing around.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok I hate A/N but I feel this necessary. First this is the chapter you've all been waiting for so I hope you're not disappointed. I will be posting two chapters today because I think they go together and I'm afraid you'd hunt me down and kill me if I stopped at the end of this one for the weekend! I won't post again until Tues or Wed. next week sorry :(**

**To all of you who have reviewed Thank You Very Much it makes my day and I love to hear what you think. To those of you who don't sign in to review I'm sorry I can't respond but I do appreciate your thoughts.**

**We are coming to the end of Jacobs POV and I hope I've done him justice. Please stick with me because we still have a wedding, a honeymoon and some other surprises coming up!**

**Let's Fight!**

Even wrapped in each others arms neither of us slept well. When I opened my eyes Nessie was rubbing small circles across my chest. I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. I kissed her on the forehead and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'll be fine Nessie and you'll be safe, I promise." I whispered.

"I know Jake. I'll still worry and I'll still miss you though." she replied.

The sun was just coming up and we didn't have much time. I leaned over and kissed her passionately gripping her waist firmly. She kissed me back eagerly letting her tongue circle mine playfully. I kissed her ear and pulled her close to me one last time before getting up to take my shower. I looked back at her beautiful body laying across my bed and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Nessie." I grinned as I left the room.

Billy was still in bed when I passed by his room and went to take a shower. The cool water felt good as I closed my eyes and let it roll down my body. I was so lost in my own thoughts I never heard the bathroom door open. Suddenly I felt a slight breeze as the shower curtain opened a little and Nessie stepped in. I looked at her questioningly and she just smiled at me.

~*o*~

By the time we'd both showered and dressed Billy was making breakfast in the kitchen. He smiled half heartedly at me as we sat down to eat. I could see the concern in his eyes as he watched me eat.

"Dad everything will be fine. We've got them way outnumbered and the training has been great. Don't worry." I smiled at him as I finished my food and cleared my plate.

"Do you want me to take you to Emily's before I leave or are you going to stay here for awhile?" I asked Nessie. She looked over at Billy with real concern on her face.

"I'm going fishing with Charlie this morning Nessie, I'll be fine." Billy smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back and cleared her plate.

"Emily's then, Jake." she answered following me out of the house.

We took the car to Emily's and I left with Sam, running into the woods behind their house to phase.

I listened to hear who'd phased and who we were still missing.

_Does anyone know where Embry and Leah are? _I asked realizing they were the only ones still missing.

_Leah is still talking to Mom she'll be here is just a few minutes. _Seth answered.

_I think Embry is taking Sara to Emily's. He's worried about her going into labor because of the stress. Rachel said she was having some contractions last night. _Paul said. We ran quietly for a few minutes, everyone thinking about the fight and their families.

_Sorry I'm late. Mom needed some reassurances before I left. _Leah announced as she began to run to the clearing.

_Is she ok?_ Seth asked concerned.

_Yes, she'll be at Emily's today while Charlie is fishing with Billy. _Leah told him.

_Hey, sorry I'm late. _Embry said.

_Everything okay with Sara this morning? _I asked.

_Yea, she's just worried about the fight and the baby. Too much stress I think but she'll be fine. _Embry said but we could all see the real concern he had. The baby wasn't due for another five weeks.

As Sam and I approached the clearing I could hear the Cullens and Denali clan already there waiting for us.

_Everything in place Edward?_ I asked as soon as I heard them.

"Yes Jacob. Emmett and Jack have already left for the meeting spot and everyone else is ready." He answered as I came into the clearing.

_Thanks. Let's go! _I thought.

I followed Edward into the woods towards the meeting spot. The wind was cooperating this morning so they wouldn't even know we were here. I could barely make out Emmett's voice when we stopped, both of us listening intently.

_When are they going to be here? I'm ready to take these freaks down. _Emmett complained loudly.

_Are the others coming? _I thought to Edward. He smiled and nodded.

_Patience my friend. _Jack said dryly. He'd been pretty badly beaten this week and I could tell this was wearing on him. I knew he'd asked Emmett to kill him first when the fight started.

Edwards face began to flash through emotions quickly and I knew he was hearing the thoughts of the newcomers.

"Nine, Jane's in the lead with Alec and Felix right behind her. They're curious about Emmet and why Jack looks so beat up_." _Edward breathed to me. We knew no one would hear us this far away.

_Jack dear, what's going on here? _a high pitched voice I could only assume was Jane's asked.

_This is Emmett and he's asked to help us with our problem. _Jack said flatly.

"She's sizing Emmett up. She knows he's a Cullen and doesn't trust him_." _Edward said.

_You said the Cullens had moved on Jack. _She said firmly.

_They have. _Emmett answered angrily.

_My mate and I left them and came here before deciding where to go. Now those mutts have taken my mate and are using her as a training dummy. I want her back and them dead. _Emmett's voice was full of anger and hatred.

"She believes him about Rose but she's not so sure that he left us." Edward whispered.

_So what happened to you Jack?_ a more masculine, deeper voice asked.

_Sorry, he wasn't very forthcoming with the details of his purpose here when we met. _Emmett said smugly.

I could hear laughing and looked at Edward.

"That was Felix. He likes Emmett_." _Edward smiled.

_Tell me Emmett why did you leave your coven? _Jane asked sweetly.

_Bella! _Emmett spit with obvious disgust in his voice.

This time it was Jane's laughter I heard.

"She believes him. She doesn't like Bella either." Edward said with a smile.

_Well shall we discuss what you've learned Jack? _Jane asked firmly.

_Yes, from what I've gathered, with Emmett's help, there are thirteen of them. We found their training area where they spend each morning. _Jack paused and the look on Edwards face became horror stricken.

"He's thinking about telling her the truth." Edward gasped. I let out a commanding howl.

_Please Emmett understand. _I thought hoping he would realize there was a problem with Jack.

_They're starting now. _Emmett grumbled fiercely.

_That's how they start every morning in the clearing. Let's go! _Emmet continued furiously. The look on Edwards face relaxed a little.

"Jack's changed his mind now, he'll be quiet. Jane is giddy about Emmett's enthusiasm and Felix is ready to fight." Edward breathed quietly.

_Lead the way Emmett. Alec you know what to do when we reach the field. Everyone else surround the area. There will be no discussion. Once Alec has blocked their senses take them down one by one. _Jane commanded giddily.

"Let's go, it's time." Edward whispered to me and turned back towards the clearing.

"When Alec's power doesn't work they'll know Bella's here. We'll have to move fast to take them down. They won't be entering the field, Alice has just seen that. Our fight will be in the woods." Edward breathed quietly and quickly as we ran back.

Edward went straight to where Bella was in the treetop to watch from a higher vantage point until it was time. I went straight to the center of the clearing opposite of Sam. The pack's thoughts were all focused and ready. They knew everything I knew and began to move towards their partners for the fight while continuing to 'train'.

We didn't have to wait long for their arrival. A sudden high pitched screech filled the air.

"Now!" Edward shouted from somewhere behind me.

Instantly everyone was in motion. Snarls, growls and ripping sounds echoed throughout the woods. I was only vaguely aware of the fighting going on around me yet very conscious of each pack members well being.

Edward and I double teamed a large Volturi guard heading towards where Bella was stationed trying to protect everyone. While Seth, Paul and Collin surrounded the other guard trying to get to Bella. I saw Emmett through Quil's mind as they worked to take down Felix piece by piece.

As Edward and I worked dismembering the guard in front of us a sickening howl sounded nearby.

_EDWARD! GET BELLA!_ Seth howled in pain as the guard they were fighting bit his leg and bounded up the tree to where Bella was. Paul and Collin were slowly getting off the ground near by having been thrown.

"CARLISLE SETH'S BEEN BITTEN!" Edward shouted as he bound up the tree to Bella. I heard him take off in the treetops following the guard who was following Bella.

Paul phased back quickly and came over to help me burn the guard I had just finished fighting as I felt Seth phase back to human. Collin ran to check on Kevin and Ethan while I began taking stock of the others. I knew there was nothing I could do for Seth so I followed after Edward.

_Edward I'm here do you need me?_ I thought.

Suddenly a body dropped from above me. I immediately recognized the other guard and attacked before he could even turn around. In one swift motion I took his head off and threw his body into a tree.

_Is Bella okay?_ I asked as I shredded the body for burning.

"Yes we're fine." Edward answered as he jumped down next to me with Bella in his arms.

_I need a count guys. Did anyone get away? _I asked the pack as I ran back to the clearing leaving Edward to burn the body.

I saw Kate and Garrett standing next to a pile of purple smoke on the outskirts of the clearing.

_We have one nomad down no injuries. _Jared said answering for him, Embry and Brady.

_We also have one nomad down but Kevin and Ethan were both injured and are healing. _Nate announced.

_Tanya and I have another nomad, no injuries and she's burning the other bodies also. _Joe said.

_Emmett took care of Jack and we got Felix too. Emmett's taking care of the bodies now. _Quil added.

_We had one nomad and I saw Jasper and Alice take down Alec, the bodies are already burning. _Sam ended the update.

_Seth? _I asked sadly to no one in general.

"Jacob he's fine. Carlisle was able to suck the venom out before any major damage was done." Edward called to me from just outside the clearing where Carlisle was still working on Seth.

Joyous howls erupted from everywhere with Edwards words. We could feel Leah crying as she phased to update the others on the reservation. I sighed contentedly as I realized we'd done it. One by one the pack phased back to human and the celebration began.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**A New Legend**

I'm sure we were a sight coming out of the woods, all of us together, celebrating. Emily and the other women had been preparing food all day figuring no matter what happened we'd need to eat. They were laying everything out in our usual spot on First Beach when we came out of the woods. Eli and Brian had already gotten the firewood set for a bonfire later and the kids were building sand castles.

Nessie led the charge towards us when we emerged. I swung her up into my arms and kissed her passionately. She quickly looked me over, making sure I was ok, before she started kissing me again.

"I…love…you…Jacob." she said when I let her breathe between kisses.

"I love you too, Nessie." I whispered into her ear setting her on the ground.

"Everyone's fine." I said looking down into her face. A smile of relief crossed her face as she began searching for the rest of her family coming out of the woods.

Edward and Bella were close behind me waiting to hug Nessie. I smiled as I watched her go from family member to family member hugging them lovingly.

Sue and Leah were still hugging Seth as they talked with Carlisle about what'd happened to Seth. They both looked relieved when Seth held out his arm and showed them, what I'm sure was, a small crescent shaped silver scar. His eyes were scanning the crowd though, no doubt looking for Becca.

I looked around at the other families hugging and felt a hint of pride that everyone had made it back safely. Today had gone better then I'd expected. Eleazar was standing farther back with his family watching the pack. I moved closer to the Denali clan as the others headed towards the food.

"Thank you Eleazar." I said extending my hand and smiling at him.

"Your family made the difference for us today and I appreciate your help." I finished shaking his hand.

"You're family Jacob. We'll always be here for you and Nessie." he smiled.

"I know you don't eat but we'd love for you to stay and celebrate with us." I said sincerely.

"Of course Jacob we'd like to get to know the pack better since you're family now." he smiled warmly as we headed to the gathering down the beach.

I found Nessie helping Emily lay out food and slipped my arms around her waist kissing her neck tenderly.

"You ready to eat?" she asked.

"Of course is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yep call the guys."

I looked over to Sam who was busy whispering in Emily's ear.

"Okay guys lets eat." I called to the others.

I filled my plate and went to sit by Nessie.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked looking around.

"They took the Denali clan down the beach to show them where the wedding will be." Nessie answered with a smile.

"I was really worried about you today." she whispered as she rubbed small circles on my back.

"I know. Are you sure you're going to be okay with this Nessie? You know…us being here and taking over the pack." I whispered back to her.

I could feel her tense slightly and as she looked around at the others she relaxed again. She laid her head on my shoulder before speaking.

"Jacob, there is no where else I would rather be. I may have been worried today but at least I was with people I love and I knew you'd be back." she finished quietly.

We finished eating in silence watching the pack around us and their families. Edward and the others had come back and joined the celebration. Emmett and Eli were teasing Brady and Collin about their new imprints. Kate and Garrett were talking to Embry and Sara about the baby. Eleazar was talking to Sam while Carmen was doting over Elizabeth and talking to Emily. Seth was playing with Becca ignoring everyone else around.

Billy moved his chair to the head of the circle with Old Quil on his left side. I looked to Sam waiting for him to take the position on the right of Billy. He shook his head slightly and nodded to me. I looked at Nessie to see if she'd been paying attention and sure enough she was smiling at me in anticipation.

I stood and took her hand leading her over to Billy. I sat next to him and she sat next to me, our hands intertwined. As soon as we sat down everyone got quiet.

"Today we add a new story to our history, your story. A threat more dangerous than any our people have ever faced came upon us. Thanks to an unlikely alliance we have overcome this threat and our people are once again safe. Tonight we celebrate our union with the Cullen family and our victory today." Billy spoke eloquently then looked to Jacob.

"Our victory today was because of our willingness to work together as a family. When Edward and I were fighting the Volturi guard we were working for a common cause. We have always stood by them against attack because of our duty to protect life. Today they stood by us, to protect us, out of respect and love. They had no reason to fight today except that they believe, like we do, that life is worth protecting. Tonight we are all brothers, not wolves and vampires, just family." I squeezed Nessie's hand and smiled at her.

"Emmett." I nodded to him.

"When the Volturi came into the field where Jack and I were waiting Jane looked livid. The way she glared between us I thought for sure she'd kill me first and ask questions later." Emmett bellowed and continued.

"When I told her my story and Jack started talking I thought for sure I was in the clear. Then I heard a sharp howl and I knew something was wrong." Emmett leaned forward dramatically.

"I told them that was the sign the wolves were starting their training and we had to go right away. Jane looked me up and down and nodded for Jack and I to lead the way. When we got close enough to the clearing that they could tell what was going on we spread out and stopped. Alec sent his cloud of blindness toward the clearing and we waited." he paused for effect laughing lightly.

"Suddenly we saw the fog roll upwards and Jane screeched as she realized Bella was here. I heard Edward scream '_Now!' _so I turned and took Jacks head off. By the time I was done Quil was at my side and we took off after Felix. Quil was awesome! He jumped on him from behind and took a bite out of his shoulder. Between the two of us we took him down without any trouble." Emmett grinned and bumped knuckles with Quil.

"Seth." I said nodding my head for him to speak.

"We saw the big guy coming towards us trying to find Bella so Paul and Collin slipped behind some trees. I lunged at him head on trying to knock him over. He stumbled back slightly as Collin came out and blocked him from behind taking a piece of his arm off. When he turned towards Collin, Paul jumped out from the other side and took his other arm off completely. He grabbed Paul and threw him into a tree. I went after his other arm again but he tossed me into the air. When I landed I saw him throw Collin into a tree then he turned towards me. I lunged after him again but he bit my leg before jumping up into the tree. I screamed at Edward in my head that Bella was in trouble as I fell to the ground. My front leg began burning horribly but before it could get very far Carlisle was next to me begging me to phase. I did and he began to suck the venom out of my arm. I don't remember much else about the fight." he finished quietly lowering his eyes.

"Seth you risked your life trying to protect Bella and I will always be grateful for that. You guys did an amazing job." Edward said proudly.

"Edward" I nodded to him.

"When I heard Seth's thoughts screaming at me I flew up into the closest tree to find Bella. I saw him chasing her, gaining on her, his only thought to destroy her." he inhaled deeply and continued.

"He never even saw me. I followed along underneath them until I got close enough to stop him. I jumped straight up through the tree right in front of him and threw him down. I had heard Jacob below asking if I needed him so I knew the guard would be taken care of as soon as he hit the ground." Edward smiled at me.

"Jasper." I said.

"As soon as I heard Edward shout Alice and I went straight for Alec. He was already running away but we caught him quickly. Since he's always had the advantage of his power he wasn't trained very well for combat. We wanted him to feel a little of what his victims feel so while I held him Alice plucked out his eyes and cut off his ears. I didn't even have to make him feel fear because he was already so scared. We dismembered him slowly and burned the body." he finished solemnly. Alice squeezed his hand and watched him with pride.

"Sam." I nodded towards him.

"When Edward called out Eleazar was at my side instantly and we began to chase after a large nomad that was trying to get away. Eleazar caught up to him quickly and distracted him while I attacked him from behind and took off one arm. I jumped back quickly while Eleazar went for his other arm. He was so confused by Eleazar and I working together that we were able to quickly take him down." Sam finished with a grin on his face.

"Garrett." I said.

"Kate and I were keeping a close eye on Jane from the treetops when we saw her screech. She turned and began to run just like Alec had. I jumped down in front of her as a distraction. Kate landed behind her and grabbed her arm sending her writhing in pain on the ground. We let her scream for awhile before I took off her arms and legs. We left her head attached so she could feel the fire as she burned." he smiled at Kate as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Nate." I said.

"Don, Kevin, Ethan and I went after the other large nomad and cornered him quickly not far from the clearing. He was much stronger and smarter then we anticipated though. Even with four of us it took awhile to dismember him. He got a hold of Kevin and snapped his front leg before throwing him into a tree. Don took off his arm for that but he was still able to shove Ethan into a tree and break several ribs. I was able to get his other arm then and Don and I finished the job. Tanya came by and started the fire for us." he finished smiling at her.

"Is there anyone else who has something to add about our fight today?" I asked.

As I scanned the crowd I didn't see any one else who wanted to speak so I looked at Billy. He nodded and looked to Old Quil.

"You have made the pack proud today with your bravery and determination. You have set an example for future generations. Our children's children will remember you and this day forever." Old Quil said quietly.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments as we took in the significance of what we'd done today. Slowly quiet conversations started and families began to leave. Nessie and I said our good-byes to everyone as they left. She promised Alice that we'd see them tomorrow to finalize wedding plans.

_Edward I'd like to see the progress on the house tomorrow and get the detailed plans done. _I thought as we said good-bye.

Edward nodded his head in response as he hugged Nessie before leaving. Sam and Emily were the last ones to leave.

"You did great today Jacob. I'm very proud of you and how you handled this fight. The pack will follow you willingly without hesitation whenever you're ready." Sam said smiling proudly as he squeezed my shoulder.

Nessie and Emily hugged before they left. We watched them walk away, Sam holding Sam Jr., Emily holding Elizabeth and Seth carrying Becca, and smiled.

"Do you think we'll have a family like that one day?" Nessie whispered.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I think we will Nessie." I answered quietly.

"Shall we walk down the beach on the way home or take the short cut?" I asked taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Let's walk on the beach. I don't know if I could sleep yet." she answered looking at me mischievously.


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**RENESMEE**

**Wow Ashlynn!**

Jake and I walked quietly along the beach listening to the surf and watching the stars reflect off the ocean. I was still reeling from the details of the fight today and at how close we'd come to losing Seth. Although no one said it, I knew by the reserved attitudes of my vampire family that there would be repercussions for killing Alec and Jane.

Jake squeezed my hand and stopped walking suddenly which brought me out of my reverie. I looked up at him curiously and he cupped his hand to his ear indicating I should listen.

When I concentrated and let my hearing roam out I heard why he'd stopped, crying and murmuring. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Should we go see who it is and if we can help?" I whispered.

Jake thought for a moment before nodding his head. We walked a little farther down the beach and saw Leah sitting with her arms around Ashlynn who was crying. We both stopped in our tracks hoping to backtrack before we were seen but Leah already knew we were there and looked up to see us.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt." I mumbled turning away with Jake.

"Wait!…Please." Ashlynn said pleadingly.

Jake and I both inhaled deeply before turning back around to face them. They'd both stood up and were coming towards us. Ashlynn stopped several feet from us with Leah next to her. She kept her eyes on the ground and only glanced at us periodically; her eyes seemed empty and lifeless. I looked at Jake questioningly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I need to apologize to you both." she said quietly not looking up.

"Renesmee, I'm truly sorry for what I put you through with my stupid antics. I'll understand if you never forgive me, if you even hate me." she paused and glanced up at me. Her eyes never went to Jake as she spoke.

"I would like to try to explain my behavior if you'll let Me." she asked hesitantly glancing at me again.

I sighed heavily and looked at Jake. He again shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to you Nessie. I don't need to hear anything she has to say." he said so low that I knew only Leah and I heard.

Leah gave him a stern look and he dropped his eyes. I squeezed his hand and 'showed' him an image of his house questioningly. He nodded his head understanding what I was asking.

"Why don't we go to Jake's and we can sit and talk." I said hesitantly.

Ashlynn nodded. Her and Leah followed us to Jacob's house. When we were all seated, Jake and I on the couch and Ashlynn and Leah across from us, she began her story.

"I've never intentionally tried to steal someone else's man before. I'll be the first to admit that I've always been a flirt and always wanted the attention on me. This past fall when I went back to college I met Isaac. He swept me off my feet. I never even looked at another man after that. He showered me with attention and gifts, I felt like a princess." she paused and wiped a tear from her eye. Leah was rubbing Ashlynn's back as she spoke.

"A few months ago I found out I was pregnant. When I told Isaac he seemed so excited. We didn't want to tell anyone until after we'd finished the semester. A month ago I saw him at the library with some blond hanging all over him. When he saw me he pushed her away like he didn't want anything to do with her. I ran out and he came after me to apologize. He told me she'd come on to him and he was trying to get rid of her. I forgave him because he seemed sincere and I loved him so much." she looked up to the ceiling while tears spilled down her cheeks at the memory.

"A week later, I'd gotten sick in class and came home early. I walked into our apartment to find him in bed with the blond from the library. I kicked him out, finished some end of the year projects and left school early. When I got back here all I wanted to do was hide what'd happened to me. When I saw you and Jake together, happy and in love, I snapped. I got so jealous of your happiness and all I wanted was to hurt you the way I'd been hurt." she hung her head in shame as she continued.

"I can't take back what I did to you and I'm really sorry." she finished softly.

We sat quietly for a few minutes just taking in everything she'd said. I could see the pity in Jake's eyes as he looked at her.

"Ashlynn I forgive you for what you did. As long as we're clear that Jake is mine and nothing like that will ever happen again." I said firmly.

She looked up at me with thankful eyes and shook her head eagerly.

"Thank you Renesmee. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I promise I will never make a move on Jake or any other taken man again." she replied.

"What are you going to do about the baby? If you don't mind my asking." I said.

"I'm leaning towards adoption. I don't believe in abortion but I know I'm not ready to be a mom yet, especially a single one." she half smiled.

I squeezed Jake's hand and 'showed' him a picture of Rosalie and Emmett holding me when I was a baby. He smiled down at me and nodded his head.

"Ashlynn, if you're really considering adoption, my Aunt and Uncle can't have kids and they would really love a baby. Maybe you could consider them. I know they would pay for everything and the child would never have to worry about anything." I said hesitantly not wanting to overstep my boundaries.

"Rose and Emmett?" Leah asked. I nodded at her.

"They are really great people Ashlynn and the baby would be well loved and cared for." Leah told her.

"That would take a lot of pressure off of me. I'd like to meet them." Ashlynn said quietly. We all smiled at her reassuringly.

"How about tomorrow? We'll be going over the final wedding plans so maybe in the afternoon." I asked.

"That would be great!" she smiled warmly.

"I'll call Leah tomorrow with the time okay." I said as they got up to leave.

"Thanks Renesmee…for everything. I don't deserve your kindness." Ashlynn said as they headed for the door.

"You can call me Nessie and everyone deserves a second chance Ashlynn." I replied.

Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched Leah and Ashlynn leave the house. He brushed my hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck gently.

"You are absolutely amazing Ms. Cullen." he whispered into my ear.

"When do you want to talk to Rose and Em, now or in the morning?" Jake asked as he began kissing up and down my neck.

"Definitely tomorrow." I answered breathlessly as Jake picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

When I woke up in the morning the sun was already up but Jake was still sleeping soundly next to me. I curled up into his chest and inhaled him deeply. _One more week_ I thought to myself with a grin. I kissed his chest lightly before trying to get out from under his arm which was wrapped tightly around my waist.

Every time I pushed on his arm it tightened more. I really had to use the bathroom so I laid my hand on his chest and 'showed' him images of a rushing waterfall and let him feel how badly I needed to use the bathroom. He jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom before I could even laugh. I laid there chuckling to myself as he came back into the bedroom looking at me strangely. I burst out laughing while he continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry Jake but you kept squeezing me and I really have to go to the bathroom." I said still giggling as I got out of bed.

He shook his head and gave me a quick kiss as I passed him on my way to the bathroom. When I came back into the room he was stretched across the bed with his eyes closed. I climbed onto the bed and curled up next to him.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked as I traced small circles across his bear chest.

"Well since I'm sure Alice is going crazy waiting for you let's just make it simple, eggs and toast?" he said as a question.

I smiled sweetly and gave him a quick kiss before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jake followed me and put bread in the toaster while I got the eggs out and started heating the pan. By the time we'd finished preparing the eggs and toast Billy was sitting at the table visiting with us.

"Thanks for breakfast Nessie. I'm sure going to miss this when you guys leave." he said sadly.

"Your welcome Billy and once we get back from the honeymoon and find a house you'll be welcome for breakfast anytime." I replied sincerely.

Jake cleared our plates when we finished and I kissed Billy on the cheek as we left the house.

"We'll be gone all day Dad but if you need anything I have my phone." Jake said as we walked out the door hand in hand.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for being patient over the long weekend also. I hope you like being back in Nessie's POV. I'll try to get back to posting at least every other day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry I haven't sent teasers in my responses but I'm falling behind on my writing. I have to agree with RollyPolly who told me 'Once you go (Jacob) Black you never go back!' I love Jacobs POV but we wouldn't have gotten much from the wedding so sorry. **

'**Mom', Really?**

Alice was standing on the front porch of the big house when we arrived waiting for us anxiously. Jacob and I looked at each other and smirked.

"So how mad is she going to be when we tell her she has to wait so we can talk to Rose and Em?" Jacob whispered but we knew she'd heard him because she turned and stomped into the house.

By the time we'd gotten out of the car Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

"Hey guys! We're not telling you where the honeymoon is!" Emmett grinned mischievously.

"That's okay we trust you. We actually need to talk to you guys about something not wedding related." I said hesitantly.

They looked questioningly at each other before walking towards us. I took Jake's hand and 'showed' him a spot by the river behind the house and he led the way there. When we'd all sat down by the river I inhaled deeply.

"Rose I know how much you've always wanted to be a mother. Emmett I know how much you want Rose to be happy and how great you are with kids. Would you guys ever consider adopting a human baby?" I asked hesitantly.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other for a long moment like they were having a silent conversation. Then they looked between me and Jacob several times curiously. Emmett squeezed Rose's hand while he spoke.

"Explain please."

"Long story short, we ran into Ashlynn and Leah after the bonfire last night." I began.

"That girl that's been coming on to Jacob?" Rose spit. I nodded.

"Yes she apologized to us and explained why she's been acting that way. She's four and a half months pregnant and the father cheated on her. So when she came back here and saw Jake and I she wanted to make someone else feel the way she felt. She loved the father very much and is very hurt. She knows she's not ready to be a mom so she wants to give the baby up for adoption. I thought of you guys…she'd like to meet you if you're interested." I paused waiting for their reaction.

Emmett looked at Rose still squeezing her hand and smiled.

"It's what you've always wanted babe, to be a mom. You just have to remember that a human baby will eventually grow up and die. Could you live with that?" he asked sincerely.

"He or she could decide to be like us one day though Em." Rose looked almost pleadingly into his eyes.

"I didn't think you ever wanted anyone else to suffer the way you have sweetie." Emmett replied gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"We'd have at least eighteen years before any decisions had to be made…wouldn't we?" she asked.

"This will affect the whole family, maybe we should go talk to them." Emmett suggested.

"Yes I would like that please." Rosalie said quietly still deep in thought.

Jacob and I followed them to the house. When we entered Emmett quietly called to the rest of the family for a meeting in the dinning room. We sat next to my parents with Rose and Emmett on our other side at the head of the table. When everyone had their places Emmett spoke.

"Nessie and Jacob have told Rose and I about an opportunity we never thought we'd have. There is a young girl in La Push who would like to give her baby up for adoption and she'd like to meet us." Emmett paused to take in the families response.

Mom smiled but everyone else looked apprehensive and Rosalie kept her eyes glued to the table.

"We would like to find out what you think. You all know how much Rose has always wanted a baby and now we're being given the chance. Is this even a realistic option or are we crazy to even consider it?" Emmett asked looking right at Carlisle.

Carlisle held Esme's hand and inhaled deeply. He looked at Alice hoping she'd seen something I'm sure but she just shook her head.

"Rose hasn't decided yet so I can't see anything." Alice answered his unasked question.

"What do you want to do Rose?" Carlisle asked quietly. Rose sighed heavily and looked up at him while Emmett rubbed her shoulders.

"I like the thought of being a mom but to a human child?" she said as a question and continued.

"You know I would give anything to be human again. The thought of falling in love with a child just to watch them grow up and die is devastating. I know even some human parents have to watch their children die. When I think of the long life the child could have I think that I would be ok with it, seeing them do the things I never could." she looked back down to the table and sighed again.

"I'm scared that being raised by vampires the child would not want to live a full human life but would ask to be changed…like Bella did. I don't know if I could live with that." she finished as her body began to shake with tearless sobs.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. We all sat quietly for a few minutes before Jacob spoke. "Um…maybe I shouldn't say anything but there is one other possibility to consider." he paused hesitantly while everyone stared wide eyed at him. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"No way!" Edward said astonished. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"You better tell this one Jake because I'm not going to." he added.

"Speak dog!" Rosalie growled. Jacob squeezed my hand before continuing.

"I don't know anything about Ashlynn's family except that she is a full blooded Quileute. So there is a chance that, if this child is a boy, when he hits puberty he could change." Jacob paused while everyone continued to stare blankly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked dumbfound.

"He could become a wolf, being raised by you guys would surely bring that out of him." Jacob answered quietly.

"We could have our own dog! Yes!" Emmett bellowed.

"Please Rose! Please!" he began bouncing around like a kid on Christmas morning.

Several chuckles came from around the table and Rose rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Carlisle what do you think we should do…this does affect the whole family?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"I think you and Emmett have to do what's right for you and what you can live with. The family will support whatever decision you choose to make." he said smiling.

"Jacob how likely is it that what you said could happen?" she turned to him and asked.

"It depends on who her grandfather is on her moms side since she doesn't have an elders last name…unless she doesn't know who her father is." Jacob answered. Rose sighed deeply.

"I'd like to meet her and find out a little more about her and what exactly she wants to do." Rose said quietly squeezing Emmett's hand.

"Yes!" Emmett said pumping his fist into the air. We all laughed as he put his hand down quickly when Rose glared at him.

"I'll call Leah and have her bring Ashlynn over this afternoon." I answered Rose.

Her and Emmett both smiled and left the house together to go hunting. Aunt Alice jumped up out of her seat and flew to my side.

"Now can we plan your wedding?" she asked exasperatedly.

We all laughed at her excitement and I nodded my head. I leaned over to kiss Jake before Alice could drag me out of the room.

"I'll be gone with the guys for awhile but I'll be back by the time Leah gets here." Jake called as Alice pulled me up the stairs with my mom close behind.

"It's time for your fitting…are you ready to see your dress?" Alice chirped.

My palms began to sweat and I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. I'd been so focused on the fight and worrying about the future that I'd put the wedding out of my mind. _I'm getting married!_

I nodded my head nervously. Alice disappeared into her closet while mom stood next to me waiting. When she appeared with the white garment bag and hung it on the door my heart began to race.

"It's okay darling, there's no reason to be nervous." mom said as she reached for my hand. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay Alice I'm ready. Let's see it!" I said anxiously.

My breath caught when she stepped aside and I saw my wedding dress for the first time, it was perfect. The delicate Venice lace and floral embroidery were breathtaking. When she turned the dress around so I could see the back tears began streaming down my face. The silk satin bow and streamers on the train we beautiful.

"Wow!" I whispered.

"You like it?" Alice asked happily.

"Yes Alice it's perfect!" I replied.

"It's a Priscilla of Boston. I thought a fitted strapless would be beautiful on you especially with the beach setting. I'm glad you like it." Alice cooed.

"Thank you Alice. As usual you did an amazing job." I said unable to take my eyes off the dress.

"Okay would you like to try this on first or see the bridesmaids dresses?" she asked.

"Let's do the fitting first, please." I answered still staring at my beautiful dress.

Within minutes Alice and Mom had me in the dress and the few adjustments the dress would need were marked. They refused to let me look in the mirror though saying I'd have to wait until my wedding day to get the full affect. When we finished Alice pulled a second garment bag out of her closet and unzipped it swiftly.

"This is your reception dress. What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

I stared wide eyed again at the second most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. A strapless short gown with a sweetheart neckline and a beautiful flower corsage on the left side.

"Wow again! That's for the reception?" I asked a little surprised because of the length.

"Yes, I figured you'd want something fun and easy to dance in on the beach." she said matter-of-factly.

Mom and I both laughed but I couldn't stop smiling. They quickly slipped it on me and checked for adjustments but it fit perfect already. I did get to look in the mirror this time and my mouth fell open. I couldn't believe how perfect it looked with my creamy skin and bronze hair.

"You are truly amazing Alice. I don't think I could have picked anything more perfect." I said in awe.

"Well I hope you're just as happy with the bridesmaids dresses." she said pulling another garment bag out and unzipping it quickly.

I looked in amazement at the short, silk chiffon, halter dress she held up. There was a flower on the waist that made it a perfect compliment to my reception dress. The top was white while the bottom was a smoky grey color, perfect.

"Of course Alice they're perfect. Thank you for taking care of all the details for me." I smiled warmly and hugged her.

"You know this is what I live for sweetie. I'm just glad you're happy." Alice replied hugging me back.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent finalizing the wedding details. I couldn't help but get excited about everything she'd done. My wedding would be perfect and in less then a week I'd be Mrs. Jacob Black. I smiled to myself at that thought.

**I never look at clothing links in stories (I hate to shop) but I thought someone might like to see the wedding dresses so here they are (don't forget no spaces) Enjoy!**

**http:/www. /Designer-Bridal-Gowns-Priscilla-of-Boston-Style- 51348**

**http:/www. /Designer-Reception-Dresses-Collections-Style- 51496**

**http:/www. /Designer-Bridesmaids-Melissa-Sweet-Style- 245**


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**The Meeting**

Rosalie paced the floor nervously. Jacob and I sat on the bottom step of the staircase watching her while Emmett looked out the window nervously. The rest of the family had gone out hunting so Ashlynn and Leah would be more comfortable.

Rose came to a sudden stop and crossed the room quickly to Emmett. He wrapped his arm around her waist as I heard the car coming up the driveway. I looked at Jake and we got up and went to the door.

We waited until we heard the car doors close before stepping out onto the porch to great our guests. Leah looked around cautiously before leaving the side of the car.

"Hi. I'm glad you could come." I greeted them as they came up the steps of the porch.

Ashlynn smiled weakly while Leah wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jacob smirked at her and shook his head as we walked inside.

"Ashlynn I'd like you to meet my Uncle Emmett and my Aunt Rosalie." I said as they stepped forward to greet her.

"Hey Ashlynn, nice to meet you." Emmett said trying to sound serious.

"Ashlynn I'm pleased to meet you." Rosalie said nervously.

"Glad to meet you too." she said quietly.

The looked each other over for a minute before Jake spoke.

"Let's go sit in the living room."

"Yes can I get either of you something to drink?" I asked Leah and Ashlynn.

They both shook their heads no and followed Jake into the living room. Leah sat next to Ashlynn on the couch while Rose and Emmett sat across from them on the loveseat. I sat on Jakes lap in the chair off to the side. The tension in the room was thick and I could see Uncle Emmett's mind searching for something funny to say.

"Ashlynn why don't you tell Emmett and Rose a little about yourself?" I said before Emmett could embarrass us.

"Um, I grew up in La Push and just finished my second year of college at the state university. I'm working towards a marketing degree with a minor in art." she paused hesitantly looking at her hands before continuing.

"I'd decided before I left campus that I wouldn't be keeping the baby so Isaac, the baby's father, has already signed over his parental rights. I've never been in this situation before so I don't really know what I'm doing." she began to sob quietly. Leah began rubbing her back and soothing her.

"Ashlynn" Rose said softly waiting for her response. She looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sure this is very difficult for you and we'd like to be here to help you through this if you'll let us. We can provide you with everything you'll need between now and the time the baby is born; clothing, medical care, and any other needs that may arise. Our adoptive father is a doctor and he would be glad to care for you during the pregnancy." Rose said encouragingly.

Ashlynn's body relaxed as she smiled at them.

"We'd like to make sure your college is taken care of also. You won't have any worries once you've delivered and are ready to go back to school." Emmett added with a grin.

"We've always wanted a child but I can't conceive." Rose said quietly.

"I promise you the baby will be well loved and cared for. There is nothing he or she will ever want for. Our family is very close and loving." she finished.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about us?" Emmett asked.

Ashlynn sat quietly for a few minutes deep in thought.

"Would you raise the baby here?" she asked nervously.

"No we actually live in New Hampshire. We're just here for Jake and Nessie's wedding…and hopefully your delivery." Rose said smiling at her.

"Could I meet the rest of your family sometime?" Ashlynn asked.

"Of course, anytime you'd like. Carlisle, our father, will want to examine you soon and do an ultrasound anyway." Rose answered. They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Um Ashlynn do you mind if I ask a question?" Jacob asked. She nodded to him keeping her eyes down.

"Do you know who your great grandparents were?" he asked her curiously.

Leah furrowed her eyebrows at Jake's question as she looked at him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders but kept his focus on Ashlynn. I could see the wheels in Leah's head turning.

"Um…I remember my mom telling me once my great grandmother was a Uley but her parents didn't like the man she married. Her brother was on the tribal council but the family disowned her when she married." she frowned slightly.

"Why do you ask?" she asked looking at Jacob for the first time since her arrival.

"I was just curious." he said nonchalantly.

She looked away from him quickly and back to Rosalie and Emmett. I saw a look of comprehension cross Leah's face and then her expression hardened into a scowl.

"I feel very comfortable with you and I would like you to have my baby if you want it." Ashlynn said sincerely smiling at them. Leah got up quietly and walked out of the room.

Emmett jumped up, grabbed Rose around the waist and swung her around in a circle. The smiles on their faces were priceless as she crushed her lips against his and hugged him close.

Jacob and I both chuckled at them bringing Emmett to a stand still.

"Hey what are you two laughing at? We're getting a baby!" he exclaimed kissing Rose again this time more passion then before.

Jacob cleared his throat after a long minute to remind them of our company. Ashlynn watched them with a sad smile.

"Thank you Ashlynn." Rose said turning to her smiling.

"When can you come back to meet the rest of the family and see Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Um…whenever it works for you." she replied quietly.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast?" Rose asked excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.

"Yes that would be fine…can Leah come with me?" she asked hesitantly looking around for Leah.

"I'm sure she'll come with you. I think she had went to the restroom. I'll go check on her." I said standing to leave the room

"Of course Leah is always welcome here." Rose answered sweetly as I left.

I followed Leah's scent to the river where she was standing watching the water. I came to a stop a few feet from her.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely. I knew Leah didn't like me or my family but she was loyal to Jake.

"He knows if this baby is a boy, being raised by a bunch of leeches, he'll become part of the pack." Leah spit angrily at me.

"How could he want that for anyone, especially after his feelings when he changed." she practically shouted.

"Leah I don't know how Jacob felt when he changed into a wolf the first time but I know that now he embraces his wolf and he's happy with his life. I know you don't like us and I accept that because it's part of your instinct but everyone else has accepted us. Rosalie and Emmett will be great parents and you know that. Who better to raise this child then someone who already knows what to expect?" I answered her firmly.

She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know you're right." she said quietly.

"Ashlynn would like you to come back with her tomorrow to meet the rest of the family. She's probably ready to leave now." I said.

"Thanks Renesmee. I'll try harder." she replied with a sad smile as we went back to the house.

Everyone was on the porch saying good-byes when we came around the house. Ashlynn smiled at Leah as we walked up and I went to stand by Jake's side. Ashlynn thanked Jake and I for understanding and for inviting her to meet Emmett and Rosalie. Jake snaked his arm around my waist and held me close as we watched them leave.

"You did a good thing here beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him, my heart full and happy.

"So are we gonna have a puppy?" Emmett bellowed smacking Jake on the shoulder.

"If it's a boy and she's right about her great grandmother then probably." Jacob answered smacking Emmett back.

Rosalie looked amazing as she watched after the car. I'd never seen her so excited before, not even when I was little.

The rest of the evening was spent showing Jacob the final details of the wedding and visiting with my family. I felt like they were hiding something from me and every now and then Jacob would say something very cryptic and then change the conversation suddenly.

Emmett and Rose shared the details of our visit with the family and they were all excited to meet Ashlynn in the morning. Jacob and I went back to La Push after dark and promised to return in the morning before Ashlynn and Leah. Grandma Esme promised to have breakfast ready for us which made Jake happy.

"So what do you think about this whole thing with Ashlynn?" I asked Jacob quietly as we laid in bed.

"I'm happy for Rose and Emmett, he'll be a great dad. I'm a little concerned that if it's a boy it will be doomed to life as a wolf but I know he or she will be loved at least." he answered honestly.

"I thought you were happy as a wolf?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh baby I am. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything." he said pulling me closer.

"Leah's concerned about the same thing, if it's a boy. She made it seem like you weren't happy being a wolf." I said quietly. He sighed heavily.

"Ness when I first changed I wasn't happy. I was very angry for a long time about what happened to me. I hated this life right up until you were born. It wasn't until I saw you that I had peace…everything made sense. Now I wouldn't give it up. Leah's not happy because she doesn't have anyone to love." he said looking down into my eyes.

I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent. I couldn't resist the way his warm body felt against mine as I kissed his neck and chest and that special spot under his ear. He let a low moan escape his lips and I smiled to myself that I could make him do that. It didn't take long before Jake was returning the favor and kissing me all over. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next few days went by in a flash, Jacob going off with the guys during the day while the women and I prepared for the wedding and did some last minute shopping. We spent our evenings visiting those we loved, especially Grandpa Charlie and Sue. He was so excited to see mom again and Aunt Alice.

The Denali clan enjoyed their extra time with our family and I enjoyed getting to know them even better. Joe seemed to spend a lot of time around the big house talking to the guys but always watching Tanya. By the end of the week they were spending a lot of time alone, just the two of them. I couldn't help but wonder if we'd have someone living in the big house after the wedding.

Everyone loved Ashlynn. Carlisle confirmed she was almost five months pregnant but wasn't able to determine the sex of the baby yet. Rosalie and Emmett decided they didn't want to find out the sex of the baby. Rose made sure Ashlynn had a new wardrobe and Emmett was already planning the nursery in monster trucks. He insisted the baby would be a boy.

Leah stayed close to Ashlynn every time she visited us. I guess she'd decided to be Ashlynn's personal protector against the big, mean vampires but she did seem to be trying. Jacob and I would just roll our eyes whenever she was around, the discomfort on her face obvious. When mom asked her when she'd be going back to her life in Portland she informed us that she'd taken a leave of absence and would be staying until Ashlynn had the baby. Jacob and I looked at each other questioningly but just shrugged out shoulders, that was Leah.

Life was good…for a few days anyway.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I promise we're getting to the wedding and the honeymoon so bear with me. **


	43. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming please.**

**Family**

Jake's phone woke us both up from a dead sleep. I noticed the moonlight shining through the window and knew this call could not be good. Jacob looked at his caller ID before flipping the phone open quickly.

"Quil what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

_Sorry to wake you Jake but Dad's had a stroke. We're on our way to the hospital now. Could you let everyone know? _I could hear Quil's shaky voice on the other end.

"Of course, we're on our way." Jacob answered.

He looked into my eyes and sighed as he hung up the phone. I knew what he was thinking, another elder on the verge of death, now what. We both rolled out of bed and dressed quickly. Jacob was faster then me and headed out of the room to wake his dad with the news.

I jumped when his phone rang again. I glanced at the caller ID, Embry. I flipped the phone open.

"Embry is everything okay?" I asked quickly.

"_Nessie where's Jake?" _he asked hastily.

"He's waking Billy, Old Quil just had a stroke and we're heading to the hospital." I answered. There was no sound from the other end for a minute and then I heard Sara scream out in pain.

"Embry what's wrong with Sara?" I practically screamed at him.

"_She's in labor Ness we're heading to the hospital too." _he answered quickly.

"It's too early isn't it?" I asked trying to stay calm. He hesitated for a minute before answering.

"_Yes, four weeks too early." _he answered and I could hear the strain and concern in his voice.

"Just get her there safely and we'll meet you. I'll have Jake let the pack know…she'll be fine Embry…so will the baby." I said trying to comfort him.

"_Thanks Nessie." _he whispered as Sara screamed out again.

He hung up as I ran out of the room to find Jake. He was already out of Billy's room and headed out the back door.

"Jake! Sara's in labor, Embry's taking her to the hospital now." I called as I ran into the kitchen. Jacob shook his head.

"How early?" he asked.

"Four weeks." I answered.

"Can this get any worse? I'll be right back and we'll go." he said heading out the door to inform the pack.

I turned and headed out front flipping my phone open as I went.

"_What's wrong Ness?"_ my dad asked as he answered my call.

"Jake and I are heading to the hospital. Quil just called and I guess his dad has had a stroke. Embry called a few minutes later and Sara is in labor four weeks early." I sighed heavily.

"_What can we do?" _he asked.

"I don't know but you and grandpa have more medical knowledge then anyone at the hospital…I just wanted to let you know." I hesitated not really sure what I wanted.

"_I'll let everyone know what's going on and we'll decide what to do…I love you Nessie and everything will work out."_ he said quietly.

I knew they couldn't really be seen at the hospital because everyone knew Carlisle and he hadn't aged in the four years we'd been gone. I sighed again feeling helpless as Jake and Billy came out of the house.

We drove to the hospital in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about Sara and the baby, I hoped they would both be okay. The other thought I couldn't get away from was who would marry us now? I knew this was selfish but I was worried about our wedding.

"Nessie can you go check on Sara and Embry while I take Dad to check on Quil and his dad?" Jacob asked me as we pulled into the hospitals parking lot.

"Of course" I replied smiling at Jacob from the backseat.

Jacob got Billy's wheelchair out of the trunk while I helped him get out of the car. We parted ways and I hurriedly went to the maternity ward to find Sara.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sara Call." I asked a lady sitting behind the desk when I exited the elevator.

She looked me up and down wearily before speaking.

"Are you family?" she asked harshly.

"Yes, she's my sister." I answered flatly knowing there was no real family resemblance, hoping she didn't question me further.

She sighed heavily and rolled her chair over to the computer. After typing for a minute she spoke never looking back at me.

"Room 4203."

"Thanks" I mumbled and followed the signs towards her room.

I heard her scream as I approached the door. Voices carried from the room when a nurse rushed out past me and I could hear Embry trying to comfort his wife. The nurse stopped next to me before entering the room again.

"Are you here for Sara?" she asked quickly. I nodded, my voice stuck in my throat.

"Wait here for a minute." she said hurrying back into the room.

The door opened a minute later and she motioned me in. I walked in, quickly scanning the room, and saw one nurse preparing an incubator while another was assisting the doctor with an epidural.

I smiled at Embry who was holding Sara's hand while the doctor worked putting the needle in her back. She hadn't even looked up yet to see me but I could see the pain on her face. When she was settled back into the bed she looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Nessie…I'm so glad you're here." Sara said breathlessly. I smiled and walked over to the bed to hold her hand.

"So what does the doctor think?" I asked hesitantly. Embry inhaled deeply as Sara's eyes filled with tears.

"He thinks the baby will be fine but there is nothing he can do to stop the contractions. The baby is coming today." he said quietly stroking her hand gently.

"Can you stay with us?" Sara asked me as she looked helplessly into my eyes.

"Of course I'll stay, as long as you need me. Jake is checking on Old Quil but he'll be here when he's done…we won't leave you guys." I said quietly.

"What a night, huh?" Embry said softly as Sara's eyes drifted closed for a moment.

"Yea, pretty crazy." I whispered.

Sara's body seemed to tense suddenly and the nurse that was still getting equipment ready came to the bed to check on her progress. She smiled slightly and nodded to Embry.

"The doctor said the epidural should relax her enough that she should dilate quickly." he said quietly.

As I watched Embry holding her hand and brushing hair from her face I wondered what it would be like to be in her spot with Jake standing over me like that. I smiled to myself at the thought. A quiet knock on the door brought me out of my reverie and I turned to go answer it.

I stepped into the hallway where Jake was standing with Sam at his side. They both looked worn and tired.

"How is Old Quil?" I asked before either of them could speak.

"He's had a mild stroke but the doctors are pretty sure he'll fully recover. He'll be in the hospital for awhile before going to rehab and then home. How is Sara?" Jacob asked quietly.

"She's doing better now the doctor gave her an epidural. He can't stop the contractions so the baby is coming but he thinks it should be fine and pretty well developed." I answered.

I couldn't help the tear that fell down my check as I thought about everything happening now. Jacob stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair for a few minutes before pulling away to look at me.

"Are you going to be okay Ness?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, just a little overwhelmed." I answered.

"We have to get back downstairs, the rest of the guys should be showing up soon. Will you be okay here with Sara and Embry?" he asked.

"Yes, where will you be so I can keep you posted of her progress."

"We'll be in the waiting room outside the ICU, the nurse can give you the direct line. Tell Embry we're here if he needs us." Jacob said as he kissed me gently on the forehead and squeezed me one more time before leaving with Sam.

I wiped my eyes and headed back into Sara's room. The nurse was still there and Sara seemed to be relaxing a little better.

"How is she doing?" I asked the nurse quietly.

"She's dilating quickly now so it shouldn't be long." the nurse answered.

"The baby?" I whispered.

"Should be fine, she's far enough along now." she said.

"Thank you." I turned and went back to the bed where Embry was sitting quietly watching Sara's every movement.

Sara's body tensed again before I could speak and I saw the concern on Embry's face as he watched her. Suddenly the heart monitor she was wearing around her stomach starting beeping. The nurse rushed over to us and looked at the monitor and tried to adjust the straps.

"No way" she mumbled to herself before running out of the room.

Embry and I looked at each other questioningly and then we both heard it, an extra heartbeat, much slower then the first. His eyes were like saucers and I'm sure mine mirrored his. Before we could even speak to each other the doctor came rushing back in with two nurses on his heels. He quickly went to the monitor, looked at it and shook his head.

"Get another incubator." he commanded the nurse behind him as he looked at Embry.

"Congratulations it looks like twins." he said quickly shaking his head. Our mouths were still hanging open and no words would come out so he continued.

"This is very rare but apparently both babies hearts were on the same rhythm and they were mimicking each other when we did the ultrasound which is why we didn't see the second one." he paused smiling at Embry when I finally got my voice back.

"One of them is in trouble now though?" I asked. The doctor nodded grimly.

"Yes, it seems one of them is becoming distressed. I will check her and see how much longer before she's dilated, we'll monitor both heartbeats but we may have to do a c-section." he was already moving to check Sara as he spoke.

Sara had opened her eyes and was staring at Embry trying to process the news they'd just heard. A grin spread across Embry's face as he looked at Sara.

"Twins baby! Can you believe it?" he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he spoke to her. She smiled warmly at him as another contraction hit her.

"You're completely dilated Sara. Are you ready to begin pushing?" the doctor asked looking up from the bottom of the bed.

Sara squeezed Embry's hand and shook her head yes. I placed my hand on Sara's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'll be outside if you need me okay?" I said quietly.

"Please stay Nessie. I don't mind…I would feel better if you were here." she smiled shyly at me.

"If you're sure." Her and Embry both nodded.

"Okay Sara let's push." the doctor said.

Embry squeezed her hand and began encouraging her as she pushed through the contraction. The baby's heartbeat was slow but steady during the contraction. Sara's breathing was ragged as the contraction passed but she looked good. I stood back and watched everything that happened as she continued to push through the contractions.

The baby's heartbeat began to drop during contractions while Sara pushed and I could see the concern on the doctors face. Before long the baby's head crowned and the doctor encouraged her to push harder at the same time the heartbeat stopped.

Embry's face fell into a look of horror as he looked at me. I shook my head in confusion as we waited for what seemed like forever.

"Sara you have to push NOW and don't stop until this baby comes out. Push…push…harder…you can do it Sara…good…don't stop…that's it….push." the doctor was practically shouting at her.

I saw the focus and determination on Sara's face as she pushed with everything she had. Embry continued to hold her hand and encourage her while watching with wide eyes everything the doctor did.

"That's it Sara you did it." the doctor called as he held a tiny body in his hands. He turned quickly to the heating table and began working on the baby.

Sara and Embry looked between each other and where the doctor was working. Another contraction gripped Sara's body and she tensed in pain. Finally after just a minute the baby let out a small cry as the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. They continued to work intently for another minute weighing, measuring, and checking the baby.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" he said handing the baby to Sara while checking the monitors next to her. The other heartbeat was still strong.

"Can you take him I think the other one is coming?" she said looking at Embry. He nodded silently and took the baby.

He looked amazing holding that tiny baby in one of his big arms while still holding Sara's hand and encouraging her. I saw a tear stream down his cheek as he looked at his sons face. I could see ink black hair poking out of the blanket. Sara began pushing again and within just a few more minutes the second baby was born. He was breathing fine so they were able to quickly weigh, measure and clean up the baby before handing him to Sara.

"Here you go Sara boy number two." the doctor said as he handed her the little bundle.

She smiled warmly as the doctor went to talk to the nurse. Embry and Sara looked between each other and their babies and I could feel the love flowing between them. After a minute of watching from the side I stepped towards the door to leave them alone for some private time.

"Nessie, come see my boys." Sara called to me still smiling.

I couldn't resist so I walked over to the bedside and looked down at the beautiful baby in her arms. He looked just like Embry (except much smaller). Embry held baby number one out next to his brother and they were identical twins. My breath caught at the sight of the babies next to each other. Since Embry and Sara were both full Quileute the babies were also. I couldn't believe I would be here to watch these little guys grow up. A tear streamed down my cheek as I tried to speak.

"Congratulations guys, they're beautiful. Would you like me to make the announcement so you can have some quiet time together before the visits start later today?" I asked Embry.

"Yea if you don't mind…who's here now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Probably all of the guys by now. Sam was with Jake earlier and said the rest of the pack was on their way in. Old Quil was stable and the doctors are expecting a full recovery." I smiled at him as I saw the concern leave his face.

"You're needed here, the pack is fine and Quil understands." I said quietly reassuring him. He nodded a half smile at me before looking back to Sara and his boys.

"I'll ask everyone to wait until later to come visit and I'll have the nurse put a sleeping sign on the door so you're not disturbed for awhile okay?" I told them as I walked to the door. They both nodded a thanks as I left the happy new family.


	44. Chapter 44

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**This is for my sis who needed something to read on the airplane. Unfortunately I have nothing else left so my posts will be a little farther apart as I work to write the next chapters. Please be patient and sorry it's so short but the wedding is next so hang in there!**

**We're Almost There! (44)**

I made my way to the ICU waiting room where I found the whole pack sprawled out across the chairs and couches filling the small room. I saw Jake right away, half asleep, in the corner. He sat straight up and looked at me for some sign. I smiled widely and crossed the room quickly to sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled me close and I could feel the tension release from his body.

An exaggerated cough from the other side of the room made us pull apart, shaking our heads. I turned around and saw everyone watching us, waiting for my news about Embry and Sara. I turned around on Jacob's lap to face everyone and smiled widely.

"Sara is fine and Embry is a little overwhelmed but happy." I paused grinning mischievously.

"They have welcomed two new members into their family." murmurs erupted around the room and everyone looked at me in confusion. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Apparently the babies heart rates have always been the same and when the doctor did the ultra sound they were mimicking each other so he had no idea she was carrying twins. They are identical boys and they haven't named them yet. The first was five pounds nine ounces and eighteen inches long. The second was five pounds thirteen ounces and nineteen and a half inches long. They are both healthy although the first was not breathing when he was born he is fine now. There will be no visitors until later this afternoon so they have time to bond with the boys and rest from the long night." shouts erupted around the room when I finished.

Jake pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck. His eyes were sparkling when he looked at me.

"Twins huh?" he said in amazement. I laughed lightly and turned back towards him placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Yes and they look just like Embry…they're beautiful." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him again.

"How is Old Quil doing?" I asked when we pulled apart. He sighed deeply.

"No change, he's still stable, their finishing the testing now and then we'll get a final update before we leave." he said quietly.

"How is Quil doing?"

"He's hanging in there, worried about his dad but Seth has been a real encouragement to him." he smiled sadly.

I could tell by his look he was thinking of Billy knowing someday it would be him standing next to that bed. I laid back against his chest and rubbed small circles on the back of his hands over my stomach. I let my eyes drop a little while his warmth enveloped me.

I must have drifted off to sleep for a few minutes when Jacob stirred underneath me and I opened my eyes. A doctor had walked into the room followed by Quil, who looked very tired.

"We've completed all of our testing and it looks like there is a little bit of motor damage from the stroke but most of that should be corrected with therapy. His heart is still in great shape so he should recover quickly. We'll be moving him to a private room tomorrow and he can have visitors then." the doctor finished with a warm smile and left the room.

Quil stood there still looking overwhelmed as Jacob lifted me off his lap and stood up. I followed him to where Quil was standing. Jacob put his hand on Quil's shoulder before speaking.

"We're here for whatever you need man." he said reassuringly to him. Quil smiled wearily.

"Thanks guys for being here…all of you. He's sleeping now and they'll be keeping him heavily medicated until later today so we should all go and get some more sleep." Quil finished with a heavy sigh.

The guys began to file past him shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder trying to encourage him a little.

"I'm going to stay her with Old Quil if that's okay." Billy said, more to Quil then us. Quil nodded and smiled appreciatively as Billy rolled out of the waiting room towards ICU.

"We'll be back later this afternoon Quil. If you need anything don't hesitate to call." Jacob said.

I gave Quil a quick hug before following Jacob out of the room towards the elevators. We walked silently out of the hospital to the car. The drive back to La Push was just as silent except for the beeping of my phone. As soon as we stepped out of the hospital I had gotten a text from my dad.

_Just wanted to check in and see if everything was okay. Dad_

Thanks for checking. Old Quil is recovering from a mild stroke but should be fine. Sara had twin boys, unexpected! They are fine also. Ness

_Glad to hear that. Alice said not to worry about coming over today there isn't anything you need to do so get some sleep. We love you and will talk to you later. Dad_

Okay Thanks Dad. We love you guys. Talk to you later. Ness

_Can you guys get into Embry's house tomorrow? Alice_

Maybe Why? Ness

_The new baby furniture will be delivered tomorrow afternoon and I'd like to have it set up before they come home. Alice_

I shook my head in disbelief, of course Alice would take care of everything for the extra baby. I smiled to my self as I sent her another text.

I'll take care of it. What time? Ness

_Noon. Thanks. Alice_

With that the text messages stopped and I looked out the window to see Billy's house coming into view. I looked over at Jake, his face was drawn and tired. I began to rub small circles on the back of his neck letting my fingers run through the silky black hair on his neck. He sighed heavily but smiled at me.

"I love you Nessie." he whispered.

"I love you too Jacob." I smiled at him.

We walked quietly into the house and I followed him to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms out to me. I stood between his legs as he wrapped his warm arms around my waist laying his head on my chest. He sighed as I rubbed his shoulders trying to release some of the tension there.

"Why don't you lay down and let me rub your neck and back?" I asked quietly.

I pulled his shirt over his head as he kicked off his shoes and rolled onto his stomach. I straddled his hips and began rubbing his neck and shoulders. His breathing fell into a steady rhythm and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd fallen asleep. I let my hands roam up and down his back rubbing and massaging every inch of his beautiful body.

After all the tension was released from him and I could tell his body was relaxed my eyes began to get heavy. I didn't want to move and wake him but I needed to be close to him and feel his skin against mine so I could sleep. I pulled off my shirt and bra and laid my chest against his back. His warmth enveloped me and I let my eyes drift closed. I vaguely remembered hearing Jacob's heart rate increase as I laid there waiting for sleep.

Suddenly he was on his back and I was on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me and his lips pressed firmly against mine. Our hands moved slowly over each other while our lips stayed locked together for a long time. Jacob rolled onto his side laying me next to him and pulled me closer to his body. We fit so perfectly together I couldn't help but smile as he pulled his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. I could feel all of his love and devotion towards me as his eyes bored into mine.

"I love you so much Nessie." he whispered as he brushed a curl from my face.

"And I you Mr. Black." I whispered back tucking myself into his chest and closing my eyes.

The sun was high in the sky when my eyes blinked open. Jacob was still wrapped around me breathing steadily. I reached up and caressed his cheek letting my fingers trace his lips before reaching up to kiss him gently. His arms pulled me closer to him as his lips began moving passionately with mine. I moaned into him as he rolled us over and hovered over me. The feel of his strong body pressed slightly against mine sent electricity through me.

I sighed heavily trying to catch my breath when he finally pulled away from me. I looked pleadingly into his eyes begging him not to stop. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers down my cheek cupping my face in his hand.

"You're going to be the death of me Ness." he smirked.

"Cold shower time. We only have one more day, by tomorrow night you will be Mrs. Jacob Black and we'll be on our way…somewhere." he chuckled as he kissed me once more and got out of bed.

I sighed contentedly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm so-o-o-o sorry I know this was supposed to be the wedding but Alice planned a party and I couldn't stop her so please forgive me.**

**The Day Before Forever**

After we'd both showered and dressed for the rest of the day Jacob went to let the movers into Embry and Sara's while I made lunch. When he got back we ate together and headed back to the hospital. Old Quil had been moved to a private room and was feeling much better even though he was having trouble with his speech. Sam was just getting ready to leave and offered to take Billy home so we could go see Embry and Sara. We visited with Quil and his dad for awhile before leaving.

"So have you thought about who we'll have perform the wedding tomorrow?" I asked Jake as we took the elevator to the maternity floor.

"I was thinking about that. We really have two choices, if we want to keep it within the pack, Billy or Sam. Do you have a preference?" he asked curiously. I thought for a minute before I spoke.

"Well you've already asked Sam to be your best man right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you think Billy would do it?" I asked and he nodded again.

I could see him working very hard to keep the smile off of his face at the thought of his Dad marrying us. I pretended to be in deep thought about the wedding as we stepped off the elevator. We walked to the desk and he confirmed the room number with the lady sitting there before taking my hand and leading me down the hallway.

"Well, we could always ask Carlisle." I stated matter-of-factly.

I could see his face drop from the corner of my eye and I giggled to myself. As we turned the corner to Sara's room we saw Billy and Sam coming down the hallway. We both smiled widely at them in response to their grins.

"They are so cute!" Billy enthused as they approached us. I couldn't help but grin at his joy. Jacob laughed and shook his head at his dads enthusiasm.

"Hey Billy you know how much I love you right?" I asked him with a smirk. Jake's face fell at my question and I could tell he was thinking about our conversation just a second ago.

"Of course Nessie and I love you to. I already think of you as my daughter and tomorrow is just a formality." he laughed lightly at me.

"Good.."

"Nessie we haven't…" Jake said cutting me off. I put my hand over his mouth never breaking eye contact with Billy as I continued.

"Billy would you be willing to make that official by marrying Jake and I tomorrow?" I asked quickly.

I watched in amusement as his mouth and Jacobs fell open before he could stutter his answer. Billy inhaled deeply.

"Wow…are you sure about that?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled warmly at him.

"Billy I've always wanted you to marry us but I never said anything because you and Jacob both seemed so set on Old Quil performing the ceremony." I said quietly. A huge grin spread across Billy's face as he pulled me into a hug.

"Of course I'll perform the ceremony Nessie. I would be honored, thank you." he said into my hair.

When I pulled away I saw a tear stream down his cheek as he smiled. Jacob snaked his arms around my waist as I stood up and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you" he whispered into my hair. I smiled up at him.

"You better go see Embry he was asking about you guys." Billy said still smiling as he and Sam headed towards the elevators.

Jacob took my hand as we began walking down the hall towards Embry and Sara's room. My mind drifted to the wedding tomorrow night and the vows that I'd written and memorized. Then I began to picture Jake in his tux waiting for me on the beach and my eyes watered a little. I knew better then to let myself think about the honeymoon because I already wanted him so much it hurt. His soft knock on the door brought me out of my reverie as we entered Sara's room.

Our time with Embry and Sara and Thomas and Theron was wonderful. Both boys were doing well and had already begun nursing which made Sara very happy. When they began to worry about all the things they'd need for the extra baby Jacob and I laughed together.

"Um, I hope you're not upset but I think you'll find more then you need when you get home with the boys." I told them through my giggles. They both looked at me questioningly when Jake and I answered together.

"Alice!" we laughed together again.

"She loves to shop and as soon as she heard there were twins she felt it was her job to order all the extra stuff you'd need. Please don't be upset she just has a big heart." I finished.

Embry and Sara looked at each other cautiously but before they could speak a nurse walked into the room with a huge bouquet of wild flowers and a dozen boy balloons.

"Looks like someone is really excited about these boys." she said smiling as she set the flowers and balloons next to the window. She removed the card and handed it to Embry. He opened the card as she left the room and we all waited for him to read it.

"Congratulations on your twins! Since you're family now we've had some gifts sent ahead to your house. We hope you will accept these with the love they are given with. Our sincerest wishes for a bright future. The Cullen Family Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice" Embry finished shaking his head. Sara smiled warmly at him and then at us.

"Please send our thanks to everyone Nessie." Sara said sweetly.

Jacob and I smiled at each other and looked down at the beautiful babies in our arms. It was amazing to see him so confident holding such a small baby when I was so nervous. I couldn't help but imagine him holding our child in his arms. All too soon it was time for us to go get ready for our rehearsal tonight.

When we got to the beach Alice had markers everywhere showing us where to walk and stand. We talked our way through the ceremony pretending to say our vows and listening to everything she told us. When we'd finished Alice informed us that they'd prepared a meal at the house for all of us. Since the whole pack would be involved in the ceremony we had quite a group.

Several times throughout the meal I became overwhelmed with what was happening around me. The Denali clan were obviously enjoying their time getting to know the pack and the pack seemed to be just as eager to get to know them. The interaction between my family and the pack was just as amazing, they were teasing each other and talking like they'd been friends forever.

Everyone talked about the new Call twins and how Old Quil was doing. Eli and Emmett were goofing off and before too long there was a tag team wrestling match in the yard, Emmett and Jasper against Eli and Joe. Everyone enjoyed watching as all of the guys eventually took their turns.

When it was finally time to break up the party Alice reminded me that I would be staying at the big house tonight while Jacob went back to La Push alone. My heart sank as I thought of trying to get through the night without his arms around me. Jacob protested a little but soon the guys were coaxing him back to the reservation with promises of a great party to celebrate his last night of freedom.

"I love you Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." he said kissing me deeply before leaving with the rest of the pack and the Cullen men. I shook my head as I watched them walk away.

Bella came up behind me and put her arm around my waist. I smiled tentatively at her as she gently squeezed me.

"They'll be fine darling don't worry your dad will make sure Jacob doesn't do anything he'll regret. Now let's go inside and get your party on the road." She said to me encouragingly.

"Thanks Mom. I know he'll be fine I just miss him already." I sighed softly as she led me inside.

Alice had decorated the living room with elegant silver and white streamers. There was a beautiful cake and a bowl of punch on a table across the room and tall silver taper candles in white iron stands all around the room. A table overflowing with gifts sat behind me and another table filled with various fruits and vegetables, paper and pens and cans of silly string and whipped cream sat to my right. My breath caught at the simple beauty of the room and all the women I loved sitting around talking. Carmen was deep in conversation with Emily while Rosalie was talking with Rachel about her pregnancy.

Alice ushered me to a seat in the middle of the room and hushed everyone to silence. I hadn't processed what the odd table to my right was for until Alice announced it was game time. We played several games, some more embarrassing then others, before beginning to open gifts. I was having so much fun I hadn't really thought about gifts or what they might be until I opened the first one.

True to form Alice had gone overboard and managed to embarrass me beyond belief. I opened the first gift she set in front of me, a large box with silver paper, a love swing. My mouth fell open and my face turned cherry red as I looked at the picture on the front of the box.

"Don't you love it!" Alice shrieked. I sat there staring dumfounded at the box in front of me.

"Don't be embarrassed Nessie I promise by the time you get back from your honeymoon you'll be happy Alice and I got this for you." Rose said sweetly.

I looked at mom, my mouth still hanging open, trying to make my voice work. She was trying to hold back a grin as I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"Oh here Ness." Alice said handing me another, much smaller box.

"We'll have this put up by the time you get back from your honeymoon sweetie." she assured me as she moved it off to the side. I still couldn't speak.

I inhaled deeply as I opened the box in my hands. My blush returned quickly when I saw the white lace teddy laying in the box with a small bottle labeled Warming Massage Oil-Chocolate Flavored. Needless to say the rest of the night proceeded quite the same way. By the time everyone left I was completely exhausted from all of the blushing and totally overwhelmed by the thought of our honeymoon and what would happen.

As I climbed into bed I wondered what Jacob was doing. I tossed and turned for a long time before sleep finally came and I dreamt about our wedding day.


	46. Chapter 46

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Wedding Bells**

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in the windows over the bed. As I laid there trying to remember my dream the realization of what today was hit me, I was getting married. My stomach began to twist into knots and I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing. A soft knock on the door reminded me I wasn't alone.

"Come in" I whispered knowing whoever it was would hear me.

Bella stepped inside with a tray of over easy eggs, toast, bacon and coffee. I smiled warmly at her knowing she would understand how I was feeling.

"Thanks mom" I said as she set the tray next to me.

"Are you nervous?" she asked quietly brushing curls away from my face. I smiled weakly and she shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Would you like to go hunting this morning, we have plenty of time?" she asked hopefully. I smiled widely and nodded my head.

"Just you and I?" I asked.

"If that's what you'd like…it's up to you Ness." she replied softly. I nodded in agreement and set my breakfast aside to dress.

We ran for a long time before I found a scent I liked, two mountain lions, just off to the west. We each took one down swiftly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until my lips found the sweet spot on the lions neck. I drank quickly finishing it off before mom and smiling.

"Would you like to continue?" she asked when she'd finished.

"No I think I'm okay…I'd like to talk though." I said hesitantly.

"Of course love, what's up?" Bella asked curiously.

"We haven't had much time to talk lately and everything has been happening so fast…I'm a little scared…about the honeymoon." I paused trying to put my thoughts in order. She waited silently for me to continue.

"Jake and I have done some exploring together but I still don't know exactly what to expect and I'm nervous I'll do something wrong." I whispered, only slightly embarrassed. I'd always been able to talk to my mom about anything and I knew this was no exception. She took my hands in hers and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I don't think you have anything to be nervous about honey. Jacob has never been with anyone either so I'm sure he'll be just as nervous as you. He loves you though and you love him and as long as you're communicating with each other about what you like and don't like everything will be fine." she paused for a moment.

"Okay that was the _I really don't want to talk to my seven year old daughter about this _answer." she grinned at me and inhaled an unneeded breath.

"Nessie the first time you make love with the man you love will be amazing, the feel of him inside of you will take your breath away. It will be a little painful at first until your body adjusts to his size and the movement but once he gets past your barrier and you adjust it will be great. I know Jake doesn't want to hurt you so be honest with him and don't rush." she finished quietly.

"Thanks mom." I said quietly smiling at her. She leaned over and gave me a gentle hug before we stood and ran back to the house.

Alice of course was waiting on the porch when we came through the trees and jumping up and down with excitement. She ran over to us and nearly knocked me over with her hug.

"Good morning Aunt Alice are you excited?" I laughed as she set me down.

"Yes! But the question is are YOU excited?" she asked. I smiled widely.

"Yes, I am more then excited…nervous, scared, happy…in love." I finished quietly.

She took my hand, smiling at me, and led me into the house. The whole family was there engrossed in different activities but each acknowledged me as I entered. Edward came to give me a hug.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Do you ever sleep well without mom?" I asked instead of answering. He grinned.

"No, I understand." he smiled warmly.

"How was everything last night?" I asked hesitantly not sure if I wanted to know. He chuckled more to himself then me before answering.

"Don't worry everything went as planned. Jacob was very embarrassed but had a good time."

"You're set on lube and edible panties…" Emmett bellowed from the other room.

"at least for a little while." he finished as everyone burst out laughing. I immediately turned red and wanted desperately for the floor to open and swallow me up. I shook my head and covered my face letting Alice lead me upstairs.

When we were safely behind her closed door I moaned in embarrassment and fell onto her bed. Images of the party last night flooded my mind as I thought of how bad it must have been for Jacob. I sighed heavily, at least we'd have some interesting stories to tell each other, someday.

"You'll get used to it Ness and I'm sure by the time you get back from your honeymoon you'll be embracing your new found sexuality, then it won't bother you so much." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Now come on we need to get started on your hair and make-up we only have six hours until the wedding. So here, off to the shower…and don't forget to exfoliate." she said giving me a basket of shower stuff and a fluffy white robe.

"Okay Alice. Thanks." I said walking towards the bathroom to shower.

I stood in the warm water for a long time trying to relax my tense muscles and clear my mind. When I'd finished in the shower I stood in front of the mirror applying the lotion Alice had given me. I still couldn't believe how different my body looked and how smooth everything was since the complete body waxing they'd talked me into when we went to the spa a few days ago. I smiled to myself knowing Jake would like the surprise. I couldn't believe I'd been able to keep this from him but with everything that'd happened recently it was fairly easy.

A soft knock brought me back to reality as I finished with the lotion and slipped into my robe.

"Come in." I answered.

"Hey sweetie Aunt Alice is getting a little anxious are you almost done?" mom asked from the door.

"Yea let's go." I said following her out of the bathroom and into Alice's room.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my own dream world while Alice dried, styled, and applied everything she thought I needed for this day. When she finally finished she led me to the bedroom making sure I couldn't see myself in the mirror. Mom and Rose were both waiting to help me into the lace undergarments Alice had for me and a white sundress and sandals.

"So when do I get dressed for the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"Oh we're not doing that here. We're going to the beach now to finish getting you ready. Everything should be set up and putting on the dress won't take long." Alice said matter-of-factly. I shrugged my shoulders and followed them out of the bedroom.

"You guys look beautiful." I said to mom and Rose as we walked down the stairs.

"Where is everybody?" I asked noticing the house was quiet and empty.

"They're already at the beach getting ready." Rose answered.

We all got into Alice's Porsche and headed towards First Beach. Alice pulled out her phone and called someone telling them we were coming then turned to Bella who was sitting next to me.

"Bella, put this over her eyes now please and be gentle with her hair." she instructed and Bella complied with a smile. I grimaced at the sight of the black blindfold she held.

I felt the car stop and Rose took my hand to help me out. We walked for a short distance before I could hear other voices. Rose sat me down in a chair and Mom removed the blind fold carefully fixing the hairs that had come out of place.

I looked around to find I was in a large octagonal tent. Rachel, Mom, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Emily were all standing around whispering to each other. They all looked beautiful and Mom, Rosalie and Rachel were already in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Wow! You guys look amazing." I said tears filling my eyes.

"No, no, no!" Alice shouted at me.

"No tears you'll ruin your make-up now stop." she command firmly yet lovingly.

I took a couple of deep breaths and smiled at Aunt Alice.

"Okay now what?" I asked.

"Let's get you in your dress it's almost time." Alice said.

I stood in the center of the room while the women undressed me and put my wedding gown on me. My heart was beating out of control and I began trembling as Alice put the finishing touches on my hair, two heavy silver combs with blue sapphires given to me by my mom. I had to take several more deep breaths as I thought about the fact that she'd worn these when she married my dad.

"You look beautiful darling." Mom gushed giving me a slight hug.

"Can she look now Alice?" she asked.

Aunt Alice nodded her head and Rosalie stepped in front of me with a large full length mirror. My heart almost stopped when I looked up and saw the person staring back, I couldn't believe it was me. The top half of my hair was swept up into a loose bun while the rest was curled and hanging over my shoulders. Small silver and white flowers were stuck in around my head while from my ears hung a beautiful pair of diamond and sapphire earrings my dad had given me. My dress fit perfectly and looked beautiful.

"Nessie" Bella interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her blankly trying to keep the tears from falling. She stood behind me looking at me in the mirror as she continued.

"You have my combs as something old, the earrings daddy gave you as something blue and Alice's garter as something borrowed…" she lifted her hands over my head.

"this is your something new from Jacob." she finished as she clasped a delicate silver chain around my neck.

I couldn't stop the tears as I saw the small russet wolf hanging from the chain. My fingers touched it gently roaming over every detail. My breathing was shallow and I could feel my heart racing. I knew I was going to loose it. Suddenly Edward walked into the tent with Jasper and I was filled with calm. The tears stopped and Alice blotted my face gently.

"May I?" Dad asked holding his hands out towards me. Alice nodded and everyone stepped outside momentarily except mom and dad.

"You look beautiful Renesmee." he whispered stepping behind me to gently rub my shoulders. I smiled tentatively at him and mom.

"You've become a very smart and beautiful woman. We love you very much and we are very proud of you. I'm honored and proud to give you to Jacob today, love. He's become a very responsible young man and I know he loves you very much. You'll be very happy together." he finished quietly.

I knew I couldn't speak or I'd cry again so I just smiled and squeezed his hand. Alice stuck her head in the tent and Edward nodded at her. The wedding party walked in as Edward held his arm out to me. As I slid my arm into his and turned for the door a peace came over me and I knew without a doubt I wanted this.

I watched as each pair left the tent, Carlisle and Rosalie were first followed by Seth and Rachel and finally Sam and Bella. We waited in the doorway for the music to change and when it did Edward nodded at me and we stepped out of the tent. My breath caught at the sight before me. The sun was hanging low in the sky making a perfect backdrop for our wedding. Several rows of chairs with white coverings and silver bows were lined up in front of me. We stepped onto an elegant red carpet runner and turned left following it for a few paces to the center aisle. When I turned to face the ocean I could see a magnificent arch covered with white flowers and silver ribbons blowing gently in the breeze. Jacob was standing next to Billy and both were smiling widely at me.

My eyes roamed over Jacob in his white tuxedo and I couldn't believe how incredibly sexy he was right now. As I walked down the aisle on Edwards arm I noticed all of the pack and my family in a half circle around the back of Billy and the wedding party. As we reached Jacob he stepped forward as Billy spoke.

"Who gives this bride today to be married?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do." Edward responded proudly as he handed my arm to Jacob.

When Jacob took my hand and led me forward to stand in front of Billy I thought my heart would burst out of my chest.

"Today we are gathered here to ask the Spirits blessings on this union between Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. Spirit of the Ocean we ask you to bless this union with open communication that flows freely between Jacob and Renesmee. Spirit of the Sun we ask you to bless this union with warmth and security so that love and trust will always prevail between Jacob and Renesmee. Spirit of the Earth we ask you to bless this union with fertility. Spirit of the Great Wolf we ask that you would bless this union with wisdom, leadership and protection. We ask that you would give Jacob and Renesmee wisdom to make the right choices, leadership to teach the coming generations of our people and protection from outside forces that would try to tear them apart." Billy spoke with such confidence and eloquence that we were in awe.

He held out my ring and nodded to Jacob. Jacob spoke as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, today I take you not only as my wife but also as my best friend. I promise that I will always listen to you, comfort you and love you. From the moment you were born I have loved you and those feelings have only deepened with the passing of time. Today you will make me the happiest man on earth and I will work for the rest of my existence to make you the happiest woman on earth." Jacob spoke so passionately that tears began to stream down my cheeks as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

When he finished Billy took Jacobs ring and nodded to me. I took the ring and slid it on Jacobs finger as I spoke to him.

"Jacob Black, you have always been my best friend and today I take you as my husband and my lover. I promise that I will always stand beside you no matter what we face. Our lives have always been intertwined and today we will become one forever. I promise to always hear your words, follow your lead and love you with all that I am." I smiled weakly as Jacobs black eyes stared into mine.

The wedding party stepped back to fill in the semicircle while Sam and Seth lifted Billy's wheelchair to set him in place at the head of the now enclosed circle around us. Jacob and I stepped to the small platform that was in the center of the circle and walked up the three steps. We held hands facing each other while our family placed their hands on each others shoulders connecting the circle completely.

"Today you are united by the Spirits in marriage. You are raised up in love and encompassed with protection by your family. You are One forever." Billy spoke with authority. On cue our families began to speak in unison.

"Today we raise you up with our love and acceptance of your union. We encompass your union with our protection and understanding. We promise to always encourage your union and help you to stay together." they finished smiling at us.

We turned toward the guests as the circle separated on either side of Billy and he spoke again.

"With all of these promises of a long and happy future I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Billy finished, chuckling as Jacob leaned in to kiss me.

My hands went immediately to his neck and I returned his kiss passionately with hoots and hollers ringing out in the crowd. We pulled apart and walked slowly down the steps and into the arms of our waiting family. After we'd been congratulated by each of our family members Alice took my hand and led me back into the tent to change for the reception. The men moved the chairs over to the tables set up farther down the beach where the reception would be held.

As I turned back to look at my family and find Jacob I noticed the sun had set and the sky was a blazing purple and red. I smiled to myself as I realized how much I loved each person here, vampire and wolf, my family.

**Thanks for being so patient with me on this chapter I hope you liked it. I'm working on the recpetion and honeymoon so hopefully I can post again soon. Please review with any thoughts or ideas. I love to hear from you. **


	47. Chapter 47

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Sorry for the long delay I've been distracted but hopefully back in the groove now! Thanks for your patience with me and please keep reviewing. This is short and fluffy but the honeymoon is next and I'll try to post by the weekend.**

**Memories**

I looked over at Jake as the plane leveled out. His head was tilted back with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. I squeezed his hand gently wondering what he was thinking about. Today had been amazing and everything seemed to pass so quickly. I sat there watching him, going over the past twenty four hours in my head.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Black" he whispered in my ear kissing it lightly before pulling away.

A shiver went down my spine at the feel of his breath on my neck. I sighed contentedly and smiled up at him.

"I love you Mr. Black. What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm…everything." he smirked at me. I could feel the heat rising in my face and he chuckled.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are and how you looked walking down the aisle…how warm you felt next to me when we danced…how much I love you." he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. I sighed again.

"How about you?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking and how fast the past twenty four hours have gone by." I said thoughtfully.

We were silent for a few minutes just holding hands and looking at each other, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Hey I haven't had a chance to ask you how things went at the big house last night?" he asked curiously.

"Uhg…do we have to talk about that?" I blushed again thinking about the party last night.

"Not if you don't want to…I was just curious if it was as bad for you as it was for me." he finished softly. I looked up at him wondering what could possibly embarrass my Jacob.

"You usually don't get embarrassed like I do so how could your night have been bad?" I asked.

"Emmett and Eli." he said in explanation. I smirked thinking about how much Eli and Emmett were alike and how close they'd become because of their pranks and jokes.

"Sorry I forgot about them…at least you didn't get a _Love Swing _in front of your mom." I said exasperatedly remembering how embarrassed I was when I opened that package.

Jake's mouth had fallen open slightly and I could see a gleam starting to form in his eye as he thought about that gift. I lifted my finger and pushed his chin up as my face burned red. He shook his head slightly bringing himself back to reality.

"Really?" he asked.

"That might be interesting…" he cut off shifting in his seat slightly. I smacked his arm and shook my head.

"So spill what was so bad last night?" I asked.

"Where do I start. When we got to the beach they'd set up anatomically correct blowup dolls in bikinis all around the campfire with name tags on them." I giggled quietly but didn't speak. He sighed.

"Emmett decided we needed to have an edible undies eating contest." I burst out laughing at the embarrassment on Jacobs face.

"That's not the worst part…they had to be eaten off the blowup dolls." I couldn't control my laughter as tears streamed down my face. Jacob chuckled a little shaking his head at me.

"Who won?" I asked through bursts of laughter. I could tell his face was slightly redder then usual as he looked down at his hands. A fresh round of laughter took over.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked calming myself down. He shook his head yes but wouldn't look at me. I sighed contentedly and began to blush as I thought of Emmett's comment this morning about the supply of edible underwear Jake had received.

"Hmmm…I wonder if Emmett packed any of those. You could show me how you won." I whispered in his ear. His smile widened and a low growl escaped his lips.

"Nessie we have a very long flight." he said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily.

I patted his knee and smiled sweetly at him.

"Well at least you didn't have to play deep throat the cucumber…again in front of your mom!" I sighed. Jacob smirked at me with raised eyebrows.

"So did you get anything else good besides the sex swing?" he asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Lots of lingerie and massage oils, nothing edible, sorry." I apologized smiling at him. We sat silently for a few minutes lost in our own thoughts.

"So what kind of things did you get?" I asked curiously.

"No way! I'm not talking!" Jacob practically shouted at me. I gave him my best pouty face.

"Please tell me Jake." I said sweetly.

"Ugh…fine…I got a princess tea set, buckets and shovels for sand castles, coloring books and crayons, two Barbie dolls and a hairbrush set." he huffed.

"Apparently Emmett thought it would be funny if I got things that reminded me of your childhood and how long I've had to wait for this day." Jacob said gruffly. I tried very hard to contain my amusement but Jacob saw right through me and I burst out laughing as he finished his sentence.

"Oh! That's not even the worst Nessie…Look!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather studded dog collar with a tag on it.

I calmed my laughing and took the collar to inspect the tag which said:

**PROPERTY OF RENESMEE BLACK**

**IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN**

**TO LA PUSH, WASHINGTON**

I burst out laughing again as Jake sank deeper into his chair obviously embarrassed. I placed my hand on his leg trying to reassure him that it couldn't have been that bad but I knew it was.

"Jacob I'm so sorry sweetheart." I rubbed small circles on the back of his hand.

"What about you?" he asked. I smiled up at him.

"I guess the best part of my night was watching everyone try to reclaim their

cherries in a mound of whipped cream. Rosalie was the quickest and didn't get one spot of whipped cream on her face." I giggled lightly remembering all of the women lined up with plates of whipped cream in front of them.

"That sounds…interesting." Jacob commented.

"I spent most of the night embarrassed and red but I really enjoyed just being with my family. I got a few pointers and bits of advice on keeping you happy and marriage in general." I smirked at him blushing slightly. I thought about the nights events and smiled to myself.

"Care to share?" Jake whispered smiling down at me.

I touched his hand and 'showed' him my favorite memories of the day.

_Embry and Sara, holding the twins, standing with the rest of our family in a circle around us during the ceremony._

"I can't believe they talked the doctor into letting them leave early because of the wedding." Jake sighed as the memories continued.

_Our first kiss as husband and wife._

"Ummm." he sighed.

_Our first dance at the reception._

A smile spread across Jacobs face as he laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

_Emmett and Rosalie giving us our airline tickets and instructions as they led us to the limo_. _Images of each of our family members, vampire and wolf, smiling and happy as we left the reception._

I closed my eyes and curled against Jake letting myself fall asleep.

I awoke to the pilot announcing our landing in Germany. As I looked over to Jacob I saw he was already awake and smiling at me.

"Nice dreams?" he asked quietly looking at our still connected hands. I felt the heat in my face as I closed my eyes remembering what I'd been dreaming about.

"Good thing we only have a few more hours before we arrive." he whispered in my ear. I sighed happily and leaned my head on his arm.

We transferred planes and soon were on the second leg of our journey, almost there.

"I can't believe Rose and Em have a house in Greece." I said as the plane lifted off towards Athens.

"I know. The pictures look amazing and their letter said the water and weather should be perfect for anything we want to do." Jacob said wagging his eyebrows at me.

I slapped his arm lightly smiling. We settled back into our seats and I let me mind wander to my childhood and all my favorite times with Jacob. I'd never been without him and now I never would be. I thought about Nahuel and Ashlynn and how they'd actually brought Jacob and I closer together. I thought about our pack family and how it was growing and changing. Before long I felt Jacobs thumb tracing small circles on the back of my hand. My mind began to wander to the immediate future and what would be happening very soon between us. I'd spent so many months desiring his body and now the time was so close I suddenly became very nervous.

**I want to send a special thanks to Chewie4370 for some of the bachelor party ideas. If you love to laugh and you love Emmett like I do please read Weekend With Emmett by Chewie4370 it's hysterical!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Folegandros Greece**

When we finally stepped off the boat on the small island of Folegandros, in the southern part of the Cyclades, I was awestruck at the beauty. Jacob spotted an older man holding a sign with our name on it, not far from the dock. He smiled as we approached him and greeted us in almost perfect English.

"Welcome to Folegandros. I am Atanasio." he smiled extending his hand to Jacob and then kissing mine.

"I maintain things for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your car is this way." he said leading us to the parking lot.

"I will take you to the property and leave the car with you while you are here." he said opening the doors for us and loading our luggage into the trunk.

As we drove to the house Atanasio told us about the island and its history. He gave us information about the house and the various schedules we needed to be aware of, housekeeping, pool cleaning, food delivery, and laundry service.

"If there is anything you need while you are here please contact me." Atanasio said handing Jacob his card.

"There are mopeds in the garage that you may want to use as they will get you around easier then the car. Mr. Cullen has requested arrangements be made for you to go sightseeing on our beautiful island, snorkeling, windsurfing, hang gliding and the boat has also been prepared for your use. I've left detailed information for each of these activities on the kitchen counter and you will not need to give any advance notice just call the numbers listed when you are ready. I don't believe there is anything else you need to know." Atanasio finished as we pulled into a long driveway.

Jacob and I looked in amazement out the window at the beautiful home that was before us, a sprawling stair step home built along the cliff side. The natural stone of the house made it seem like it'd been there forever although Atanasio had told us Rose and Emmett had it built just ten years ago.

He parked the car, got our luggage out and led us to the front door. After unlocking the door and setting the bags inside he gave Jacob the keys.

"I will leave you to explore the house on your own. If there is anything else you need please do not hesitate to contact me anytime. Congratulations and enjoy your honeymoon Mr. and Mrs. Black." Atanasio smiled and shook Jacobs hand.

"Thank you for everything." Jacob said.

We watched as he got on a moped parked in the drive and left. Before I could even turn back to Jacob he swept me up bridal style and carried me into the house. He carried me from room to room taking in the wonder of it all. The house was beautiful with floor to ceiling windows looking over the water. I had to wonder if Esme designed the house because of the open floor plan and large windows that she loved. Jacob carried me out onto the patio where we saw an upper and lower pool stretching across the cliffs edge.

"Amazing!" I breathed.

"Yes but not as beautiful as you Renesmee." Jacob whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I love you Jacob." I sighed breathlessly.

He grinned at me and carried me back into the house and down a wide staircase leading to the lower floor. There was another living area with large windows looking out at the lower pool and a long hallway with three doors along one side. As Jacob carried me down the hallway he opened each door for us to look inside, bedrooms. Each bedroom was large and open with a king size bed and double glass doors leading outside. The only difference between the rooms was the color, rich gold and burgundy, light brown and cream, white and ocean blue. Jacob carried me into the last room and my heart began to race.

"Are you okay Nessie?" he asked quietly hearing my increased heart rate. I smiled weakly.

"Just a little nervous I guess." I whispered. He grinned down at me.

"Would you like to unpack first and maybe go swimming?" he asked.

My body was still tingling from his kiss and the way he was holding me. I touched his cheek and 'showed' him my feelings, longing, nervousness, desire. He set me in front of him and pulled me close in a passionate kiss. My mind became completely focused on Jacob, his body, his touch, his pleasure. I could feel his desire to please me as he continually whispered in my ear while touching me. His words sent shivers down my spine while his warm hands left trails of smoldering heat up and down my body. We both lost track of time and place as we consumed each other completely, our hands grasping, legs tangling, and bodies in slow motion. We trembled in ecstasy as we climaxed together. Jacob kissed me again passionately before flopping down next to me panting and pulling me to his side.

As I laid next to Jacob breathless and satisfied I heard his stomach growl.

"I take it your hungry?" I giggled running my fingers down his bare chest. He sighed contentedly at the touch and smiled.

"Yea I guess I am."

I leaned up and kissed him softly before climbing out of bed in search of my clothes. As I gathered my things to dress I could feel his gaze on me. I turned to look at him and his smile widened as his eyes ran over my body longingly.

"We do have to eat you know." I said waiting for him to look into my eyes.

"Yes we do but do you have to be dressed to cook?" he asked sitting up on the edge of the bed reaching for me. I stepped between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not cooking in the nude Jacob." I said flatly trying not to giggle. He sighed heavily.

"Okay but do you have to put everything back on?" he asked sadly. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I looked into his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Why don't you bring the suitcases in while I go prepare something to eat." I replied kissing him again before sliding only my sundress back on and leaving the room.

The kitchen was completely stocked and quite large. I laughed to myself as I looked around at the professional looking kitchen layout. After a few minutes Jacob came in and slid his hands around my waist as I chopped vegetables for our spaghetti dinner.

"Mmm. I love your homemade spaghetti Ness. Thanks." he said and began kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Jacob if you want to eat this meal you might want to go sit at the counter." I said pushing him away slightly with my shoulders.

He sighed heavily but backed away to sit at the counter and watch. He looked over the information Atanasio had left about the island and things to do.

"So what do you want to do while we're here?" he asked while his eyes scanned the information.

"Besides you?" I questioned with a smirk. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Yes sweetheart, besides me. I'd like to try hang gliding, that sounds like it might be fun." he said looking up at me with his cockeyed grin.

"I'm up for whatever you plan dear." I answered returning his smile.

I found plates and silverware for the table and Jacob got the glasses down and set everything out for me. We sat together in comfortable silence eating our spaghetti. I couldn't help watching him, the way he moved, the twinkle in his eye when he looked at me, the strong muscles of his body. He'd been so gently with me when we made love yet so passionate at the same time. I could feel the desire begin to rise in me as I thought about his touch and he looked up suddenly, inhaling deeply. A smile played on the edge of his lips as he pushed away from the table and lifted me into his arms. I wasn't sure if I should be embarrassed or thankful for his overly sensitive wolf nose…thankful I thought as he carried me to the bedroom.


	49. Chapter 49

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES SO THANK HER FOR THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!**

**A/N at the bottom PLEASE DON'T KILL ME :(**

**New Experiences**

When I awoke in the morning I was surprised to feel how sore my muscles were, especially my hips and thighs. Jacob's strong arms were around me and I could feel his still even breaths in my hair. I laid there content in his arms thinking back over last night. As I thought about him on top of me, below me and inside of me I sighed happily. I'd never imagined love could be so fulfilling and wonderful. As I thought of every touch we'd shared and every whispered word I again felt the ache in my muscles.

I felt Jacob stir next to me and I removed his arms gently so I could get up. He rolled over as I got out of bed. My legs felt weak as I headed to the bathroom to shower and change for the day. I was surprised when I came out and Jacob was still asleep. A small smile played on his lips and I wondered what he was dreaming about. I kissed his forehead gently before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

As I was finishing the pancakes, sausage and eggs I felt Jacob's strong arms wrap around my waist and his lips brush my neck.

"Good morning Mrs. Black." he whispered in my ear.

"Good morning Mr. Black. How did you sleep?" I asked flipping the last of the pancakes out of the pan onto a plate. He reached around me and took the plate of pancakes and the plate of sausage to the table while I followed with the eggs and toasts.

"I slept very well…until I woke up alone." he pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

"Sorry sweetheart but I was hungry and I knew you would be too." I said in my sweetest innocent voice. Jacob chuckled as he filled his plate.

"Well it smells wonderful Ness, thank you very much."

We sat in silence for a few minutes eating our breakfast and looking out at the ocean. The view was breathtaking and I couldn't wait to get out and see the island. As I let my mind wander to the future and La Push and family I wondered if we'd ever get back here again. I had always thought that Jacob and I would do some traveling together at some point…now I wasn't so sure. What would being Alpha of the pack entail? Would we ever be able to leave the reservation for more then a couple of days? A warm hand on mine brought me out of my thoughts as I looked over at Jacob.

"You okay Renesmee?" he asked sincerely. I smiled tentatively.

"Yea just thinking about the future…and you." I said. He reached over and took my hand squeezing it gently.

"Have you thought about what you want to do today?" Jacob asked curiously. I grinned mischievously and nodded.

"I'd like to try the pool out before we go sightseeing around the island." I trailed my fingers up his arm slowly. He inhaled deeply trying to steady his breathing before he spoke.

"That sounds great Ness." he replied his voice still shaky. I laughed a little before getting up to clear the table and clean up the kitchen.

"Why don't you go get ready. I'll wash these up quick and meet you out by the pool." I said.

Jake took off out of the kitchen as I giggled and started the dishes. I finished quickly and headed to the bedroom to see exactly what Alice had packed for me in the way of bathing suits. I searched through the suitcase shaking my head at the bathing suits I found. Good thing Jacob had already seen me naked because these suits left nothing to the imagination. I choose a small red string bikini, grabbed a couple of large pool towels and headed out to find Jacob.

My heart skipped a beat when I stepped out on the patio and saw his beautiful copper body gliding through the pool. I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself as he got to the far side of the pool and came up for air. The water glistening off of his body in the sun sent a wave of desire through me that made my legs tremble.

He looked over at me as I sat the towels on the lounge chair next to the pool. His eyes traveled up and down my body making my face blush and my heart stutter. I smiled nervously as I walked toward the pool.

"Remind me to thank Alice." Jacob said still staring at my body appreciatively. He stretched his arm out beckoning me to him. I walked slowly to the stairs taking his hand and stepping into the warm pool water. As soon as I was within arms reach Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me to him crashing his lips into mine passionately. I responded eagerly parting my lips for him letting our tongues move together like our bodies, two perfectly fit pieces of one puzzle.

He carried me out to deeper water with my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. His lips moved swiftly, hungrily up my jaw line and back down my neck. I let my head fall back as a low moan escaped my lips urging Jacob on. He continued to move down my chest with warm, wet kisses.

"I love you Jacob." I moaned as he pressed me against the side of the pool taking me completely.

"I love you Mrs. Black." he whispered as our bodies moved together eagerly finding pleasure in each other.

The feel of the warm water around us as we climaxed together breathless and satisfied was amazing. Jacob continued to kiss my neck slowly moving to my lips and then to my ear.

"Shall we swim or nap?" he whispered. I buried my head in his neck and realized I was still a little tired.

"Nap now sightseeing later." I answered quietly enjoying the feel of his body next to mine.

After a long nap and lunch we finally left the house in search of sights to see. The island was beautiful and the locals were friendly and helpful. We found ourselves quickly falling into a routine of lovemaking, sightseeing, more lovemaking, more sightseeing and every night we fell into bed exhausted and satisfied. We took advantage of the numbers Atanasio left us and went hang gliding, snorkeling, wind surfing and even spent two nights on their boat island hopping. We spent hours walking along the beach and hiking on the cliffs. Every morning took us poolside as we watched the sun rise and every evening found us tangled together planning our future. Since we wouldn't be returning to New Hampshire and college we talked about what we wanted to do instead.

"I know Alice has done a great job of investing for us and we don't have to worry about money but that's not going to be the case for the rest of the pack. Life on the reservation is hard, not enough work and definitely not enough money. If I'm going to be Alpha I need to make sure the pack is taken care of," Jacob said softly as we laid in bed.

"You love to work on cars right? Why not open a small garage and let the guys work for you there?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Could you imagine Ethan or Brian working on cars all day long?" he asked chuckling.

"No, I guess not. There has to be something you can all do together that will help the pack and the reservation." I sighed exasperatedly. We'd been discussing this for several days now and still hadn't gotten anywhere with it.

"We'll have a pack meeting when we get back and start discussing it with everyone. There's no reason we need to spend our honeymoon worrying about this when there are plenty of other things I'd rather be concentrating on." Jacob said mischievously.

"Umm, what other things could you possibly want to concentrate on Mr. Black?" I asked teasingly.

"It couldn't be counting the pairs of edible underwear we have left," I grinned at him.

"I know maybe you want to concentrate on how to speed up our moped because you definitely wouldn't want to concentrate on purple, lace teddy I have on under this robe." I teased standing up and opening the front of my silk robe.

"You are such a tease Mrs. Black…good thing I like to be teased," he grinned wickedly.

His long arms grabbed me around the waist and in one motion I was straddling his hips, robe gone. Tonight was not going to be slow and sweet. Jacob's hands moved swiftly over my body caressing, ,pinching, touching every inch of exposed skin before removing the purple lace. His mouth found new places to kiss and lick that sent chills through me I'd never imagined I could feel. His name fell from my lips softly at first building to an uncontrollable scream as I climaxed, body trembling beneath his perfect touches. The intensity of his eyes when he finished making love to me was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. I felt like the love and happiness and passion of the world was contained behind those dark eyes, and it was all for me.

I wore every piece of lingerie Alice sent and Jacob enjoyed each of them. We also experimented with some of the massage oils I'd received. Jacob did demonstrate, several times, how he won the edible undies eating contest and I was very pleased to know we had plenty of those left at home.

The weeks flew by and before I knew it we were preparing for the long flight home. Jacob and I had become one not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. We talked about and shared things we'd never shared before. We were closer now then we'd ever been and I loved our new found connections. As we said goodbye to Atanasio and the beautiful house on Folegandros Island I felt a twinge of sadness that our two weeks on the island was over. I also felt excited about returning to La Push and our family and our new life together.

_**Until Next Time**_

**I know I should have given you some warning that this would be the end but I didn't know until this morning. I've been struggling the last several weeks with Jacob and Nessie and getting them to move forward with their story. I feel like I've lost them temporarily so I need to take a break. There will not be an Epilogue because there WILL BE A SEQUAL. I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks in search of Jacob and Nessie and hopefully I will bring them back with me and you'll have the next story soon.**

**Yes there will be babies (especially one for Rose and Emmett) and more of the wolf pack. I still have the original storyline in my head and I know where they're going I just needed a break along the way. Please forgive me and add me to your author alerts so you know when the sequal starts.**

**Thanks to all of you for following me this far. I look forward to hearing from you when we start the next chapter of Jacob and Nessie's life together.**

**I entered a one shot for a contest (first time) and would love for you to read my story and vote for it (if you like it) starting July 1st. The story is That's Not What I Expected by CarlieCullenBlack and can be found on my page and the contest site. **

**http:/www (.) fanfiction (.)net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**


End file.
